Blood Moon
by Acidgreenflames
Summary: (AU,OC's and rated for language and some adult content…death mostly.{COMPLETE} Vampires have taken control of the earth and have thought to have killed all the warewolves and cats, there only true enemy...or so they think.
1. Chapter 1: Pointed orbs

**Blood moon**

Chapter 1: Pointed Orbs

**Authors note: Well here it is my first fan fic. So please go easy on me when you review!!! Any how on with the story, rated for language and some adult content...death mostly. (This is about vampires and ware people after all! I would also like to say this story was inspired by a story called "The good die young" by Faith-007. It's a vary good story and you should go read it.) **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own beyblade or any of the characters on the show!!! So no suing! I only own my oc's! **

FULL SUMMARY :( AU and rated for language and some adult content...death mostly.) Vampires have taken control of the earth and have thought to have killed all the warewolves and cats, there only true enemy...or so they think. Now many years after the wars, the most unlikely allies will unite to take back there world...

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Since the sixteenth year of the twenty first millennium vampires have taken control over the world. Ever since then Earth has become dark and unpredictable. You could be free one minute and a slave the next.

Humans were not the only ones to suffer at the hands of the vampires. The people of the ware were almost completely killed off, due mostly to the fear vampires had towards warecat's and wolves.

Since the only threat of the vampires were gone, they ran amuck doing what they want when they wanted. But that would end sooner then they think and blood would be shed and love may be found with the power of a hybrid...

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Light reflected off almond shaped eyes, making them appear as though they were glowing. The creature raised its huge head and sniffed the air. The creature was huge with thick grey and black fur, with pointed cat like ears sprouted from its head, a long tail thrashed back and forth and long sharp fangs sprouted form its jaws. It was a warecat, a deadly pack hunter that never took prisoners.

Beside the black and grey cat two more warecat's emerged from the darkness stopping beside its left side. To its right a trio of warewolves made them self's known.

The six of them were in bad shape, fur was torn from there bodies and blood dripped down there legs. With ears perked, the led cat growled. What ever was chasing them was still coming.

Grunting the head cat took off running, pain shooting up through its legs with every step, but if it stopped... it would die. So the mini pack pushed on, leading what ever was chasing them deeper in to the woods.

The leader kept on running with the pack close behind, that was until a painful yelp was heard. Skidding to a stop the leader whipped around and growled. One of the wolves had bin attacked by a large orge from behind, and currently the orge was trying to kill the warewolf.

With ears flat agents its head, the cat charged forward, with teeth bared and claws extended the cat pounced on the orge, pulling it off of the warewolf. Sinking teeth into the orge's neck, the warecat killed the orge the same way a house hold cat would kill a mouse.

With the pressure dead the warecat collapsed onto the ground, dead beat tiered. Its partners soon followed, falling to the ground trying to stay awake. But to fight off a black out was an up hill battle. Once the creatures fell unconscious they slipped from there cat and wolf forms back into there human forms.

Fur disappeared and muscle shrunk down to a human size. Paws dissolved into human hands and feet. When the creatures turned back into there human forms, anyone watching would have bin shocked. The led cat was a teenage girl with long red and blond hair with a medium build. All three wolves had also bin female, about the same age as there leader. One of them was short with black hair with blue streaks tied into tiny braids, with coffee colored skin. Another had short spiky black hair with purple bangs hung down in her face. The last had black hair with white tips.

The two other cats had both bin male; one was large and was well built with dark sandy hair, the other smaller with dark brown hair.

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

A girl with bright pink hair stared in shock, not only had she seen a real warecat, but she had seen it hunt and now it and its pack lay unconscious not far from were she stood. Taking a deep breath the pink haired girl walked forward for a better look.

"Mariah WHAT are you doing?!?" a girl with brunet hair demanded.

"Come on Hilary, how often do you get to see a real warecat in human form?"

"I thought all the ware's were dead. Killed off by tough's bastared vampires." Said another girl with long blue hair.

"So did I Mariam, so did I." Mariah admitted.

"S-so what do you think Emily?" Hilary asked the girl with orange hair.

Biting her bottom lip Emily thought about it for a moment before saying. "Let's check them out... but be careful. The people of the ware can be very unpredictable."

Nodding Mariah slowly approached the creatures, and she gasped at what she saw. Not only were they all naked they were all hurt very badly.

"Girls come on there hurt!" Mariah snapped.

Her friends slowly approached them and had the same reaction as there friend.

"What do we do? Do we leave them here or do we help them?" Emily asked.

"We leave them." Mariam said coldly.

"I think we should help them." Hilary said boldly.

"What! Why?" demanded Mariam.

"Because, if we leave them here, we will be no better then a vampire." Hilary said.

The girls became quite for a moment before Mariam broke the silenced by saying "You're right. They need our help and we gotta help."

Slowly the girls approached the fallen hunters, leaves crunching beneath there poorly made shoes. Mariah stopped beside the leader and looked down at the girl's torn body and felt a pang of sorrow for the teen.

'She can't be any older than me.' Mariah thought to herself wile covering the unknown girl with her cloak. Mariam gave her cloak to the shortest female and Emily and Hilary gave there cloaks to the other to girls.

"What are we goanna do with them?" Emily wondered out loud, referring to the boys.

But before any one could answer the leader of the pack moaned and rolled over on to her back and slowly pushed herself up with her elbows. She looked at her friends and slowly stood to her feet.

Mariah grabbed onto the girls upper arm, steadying her wile her legs almost gave out. Slowly shaking her head she looked at her friends again, completely ignoring the new comers, she raised her right hand and began to mutter unknown words.

Much to Mariah's horror the girls eyes clouded over and her hand began to glow slightly. With one final flick of her wrist cloths seemed to appear out of no were, and formed themselves around the once naked teens. Now fully clothed the leader's eyes rolled up into her head and she passed out again, but before she hit the ground, Mariah caught her. All four girls looked at the blond and red hair beauty in shock.

"I didn't know warecat's can perform magic." Hilary asked no one in particular.

"They can't." Mariam said simply.

"Then how..." Hilary stared.

"I-I don't know how." Mariam whispered.

Taking a deep breath Emily quietly said "Come on girls, we should get them to my house, my mom will patch them up and we'll find out how she did that."

Nodding the four girls lifted up the six teens with grate difficulty and brought them back to Emily's home not far from were they found them...

(00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

A pair of vampires stood over the body of a dead orge, worry painted on there faces. One was slim and had demand like red hair and the other had a slim but more developed muscles then the other, and had spiky two toned hair.

"Tala... what the hell could KILL and orge! I mean it takes a lot of power to even knock one down, and what ever did this, did a number on him."

"I know, I know. And look at that bite, what ever got him had massive and powerful jaws." Tala said

The two toned haired boy bit his bottom lip, exposing sharp fangs before asking "Do you think it was a ware?"

"A ware? Are you nuts Kai? The ware are all dead, this could not have been done by a ware." Tala tried to reassure his friend.

Sighing Kai said "What ever, lets go the sun will be up soon."

Shrugging Tala said "Kay." And turned to leave.

Giving the dead orge one last look and thought 'No, our parents killed the wares. All of them. So why am I worrying about it? I'm not! HA! Wares what the hell am I thinking?!?' He quickly followed his red haired friend.

But if either of them had looked closer they would have seen a ball of grey and black fur caught between the fingers of the orge.... Warecat fur

**TBC...**

**Authors note: Well that's it... please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: People of the ware

**Blood moon**

Chapter 2: The People of the Ware

**Authors note: Well here is the second chapter! I would like to thank Darkening Dreams for reviewing! Thank you!!! Any how on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own beyblade or any of the characters on the show!!! So no suing! I only own my oc's! **

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

**Girls POV**

Pain. That's all I felt when my mind woke from its forced sleep. But I suppose pain is a good thing, it lets me know I'm still alive and that fat, stupid orge bastared didn't kill me. Which is a good thing, my pack would be SO lost with out me.

Taking a deep breath I force my blue and red eyes open, and at first every thing is blurry and I can't see a thing. But slowly my vision improves, allowing me to see five girls staring at me.

My instincts kick in and I painfully jolt up on the... bed I'm laying in? How the hell did I get here? Oh well no time to worry about that! I narrow my eyes and glare at the girl with painfully bright pink hair and I pull back my upper lip, exposing my sharp fangs, hissing at them.

They all step away in fear, pressing there backs up agents the wall behind them. They all look at me nervously and swallowing a gulp of saliva the one with long blue hair approached me...she was scared; I can hear her heart pounding in her chest. I gotta admit, she's very brave for coming so close...

**Normal POV**

Mariam slowly approached the angry warecat, shaking a little bit as she did. Stopping beside the bed the girl lay on, Mariam asked "What's your name?"

Glaring at the bluenet, the girl grunted "Zai, and you would be?"

"Mariam."

"Mariam huh? Well tell me Mariam, were is the rest of my pack?"

"There safe. There all in this house, just down the hall." Mariam said feeling a little more relaxed around the warecat named Zai. (An: its pronounced z-A)

Zai's eyes shifted over towards Hilary when she said "What happened to you guys last night?"

"What's your name little girl?"

Gulping she answered "Hilary."

"Well Hilary, do you know any thing about my people?"

"N-not really, sorry."

"Don't worry about it, thanks to the vampires not many do." Zai said looking at the brunet that wore a pink long sleeve t-shirt with a black top underneath, with a dirty cream color skirt and a pare of white shoes that looked like they were falling a part.

'Hmm, a good girl.' Zai thought to herself wile smirking. She looked towards Mariam; her long blue hair was tied back into a high pony tail, with a pair of ratty tight fitting blue jeans, with holes in knees, and an even tighter black tank top. 'The bad girl.' Zai mused, before looking at the girl with bright pink hair. She wore a pair of baggy cargo pants and a white t-shirt. The last girl, with orange hair had a pair of glasses in front of her emerald eyes, and she wore a pair of overalls with a baggy black t-shirt.

'Hmm pinky looks like a leader and the one with overalls must be a thinker.' Zai thought.

"I don't like to be around strangers, so who the hell are you two" Zai demeaned.

"Emily and this is Mariah." Emily introduced them.

"So what happened to you guys last night?" Hilary asked again, coming closer to Zai.

Smirking, Zai answered. "You really want to know?" All the girls nodded, so Zai continued "Alright. Now how should I explain this... ok, once a year all the young warecat's and wolves of a certain age go out on this huge hunt. We have two days to complete this hunt, and if we can bring back enough food for the rest of the pack to eat, we will no longer be considered cubs. It's kinda like a right of passage for my people. We completed the task and I sent four wares ahead with every thing we caught to prove to the pack that we did it. But as the rest of the pack and I were heading home we were attacked by the orge. So I distracted him, and got the fat moron to follow me."

"Why did you do that?" Hilary gasped.

"So that the rest of my pack could get away. But my dear friends in the other room couldn't let me go alone; it's just not what my people do. We're pack hunters, so they came with me, and we all got hurt. The orge got killed when he tried to kill Kelly."

The girls looked at her in shock, who knew the wares had such a difficult right of passage. Biting her bottom lip Mariah asked "But you preformed magic last night! I didn't think warecat's could do magic!"

Chuckling Zai said "They can't. But I'm a special case; have you ever heard of a hybrid?"

The girls all shook there heads no, so Zai went on "A hybrid is a creature born of two different creatures. Such as a... warecat and a warlock for instance. There offspring would have both of there abilities."

Looking at Zai with an eye brow arched, Emily asked "Are you saying you're the product of a warlock and a warecat?

Smirking Zai nodded, she then asked "Yes I am. I would also like to see my friends now. Take me to them."

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Mean wile deep in the vary forest that Zai and her friends had almost been killed in, was a large black stoned castle. This castle housed some of the most powerful and important vampires in the world.

Tala chewed nervously on his bottom lip, drawing a little of his own blood. He had told the head adviser what he and Kai had found in the forest and now his father wanted to speak with him.

Shifting from one foot to another Tala waited for his father to allow him to enter. Looking down at his big heavy black boots and cargo pants Tala, sighed and shoved his hands into his pants pockets. His black muscle shirt stretched every time he took a deep breath.

Tala looked up when he heard foot steps coming down the carpeted hall way. It turned out to be Kai in his usual outfit; he wore a pair of baggy blue cargo pants that almost looked black with heavy black army style boots, and a black sleeveless shirt tightly clung to his torso. A creamy silk scarf (Which Ian had dubbed 'Joe' ages ago.) was wrapped neatly around his neck.

"So your _father _wishes to speak to you?" Kai asked, saying father as if he had a bad taste in his mouth.

Sighing, Tala answered "Ya."

"So... what are you goanna tell him?"

"Honestly Kai I have no idea... but I think you were right last night."

"Right... about what?"

"About a ware killing the orge."

Looking at Tala with the 'are you nuts' look Kai finally said "What?"

"Just think about it! What else could kill an orge like that?!? No vampire could do that!"

"It could have been another orge." Kai suggested.

"An orge? You're kidding right? An orge won't kill any thing like that. The bite in its throat looks like a bit from an animal... It reminded me when your cat ate Ian's mouse."

Kai snickered when Tala brought up the 'mouse incident', before saying "He didn't speak to me for almost three weeks after that. He was so mad at me for that, I think he still is."

"That's beside the point Kai, the point is the orge's throat looked like a huge cat got to it!"

There was a moment of silence before Kai said "Your serious about this... you really think a warecat did this... Do you realize what it will mean if your right?"

Nodding Tala whispered "The rekindling of the old wars... but it will probable be twice as hard to win the second time around."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the ware's have been able to watch us for years, they may now our weaknesses, were we sleep and only the blood god knows what else. But we know nothing about them, because we thought they were all _dead_."

Taking a deep breath Kai asked "Then what's keeping him?"

"He's 'speaking' to Bryan."

"Again? What he do this time?"

"Disobeyed a direct order from my father. Apparently Bryan told him to 'go suck himself'. But I don't blame him for not listening to my father, after what happed..." Tala trailed off.

Kai opened his mouth to say some thing but was cut off by a door slamming shut and Bryan stormed out of the king's quarters.

Bryan wore a heavy black jacket, a pair of baggy black pants, a tight sleeveless top, and a pair of heavy boots. Bryan's most noticeable feature was his short, spiky lilac hair and bright green eyes.

He waked up to the pair and said "Tala your father wants to see you."

Tala nodded noticing the deep gash across Bryan's cheek. "Bryan... are you o.k.?"

"I'm fine Tal, don't worry about me, now get your ass in gear and go see your dad, he's still pretty pissed at me so be careful what you say."

"Thank for the warning...So you pissed him off pretty good huh?"

"Oh ya, you should have seen the look on his face, it was priceless." Bryan grinned and the three boys couldn't help but snicker a little.

But there happy little moment was cut short when a booming voice yelled out "TALA GET IN HERE NOW!!!"

Gulping Tala said "I better go..."

(00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

The five girls showed Zai to were her friends were waiting; they had all woken up before her and had refused to speak to any one. The three girls were sitting on a small ratty brown couch, the smaller of the boys was sitting on a comfy looking chair and the larger one was sitting on the floor, with his back against the wooden wall.

Zai grinned when she saw her friends, but none of them seemed to notice her, because they looked like they were asleep... but Zai new better.

"Guys... I know you're not asleep, I know you lot too well."

The girl with black hair with blue streaks that was tied into tinny braids cracked open a brown eye, looking at there leader. Zai was wearing a pair of baggy black pants, with light weight black and white boots and a spaghetti strap top. She also had oddly colored eyes, one eye was red and the other was blue. But she also had her arms and stomach wrapped with creamy colored bandages, with small red stains from were the wounds had been deeper and took longer to stop bleeding, all thanks to a damn orge.

Smiling the girl open her eyes the rest of the way open and said "Zai about time I thought you were never goanna wake up."

"What can I say, I like my sleep." Looking at Mariah and her friends Zai said as calmly as she could "Would you please excuse us... we have to talk."

Nodding the girls left the room, with Zai not taking her eyes off them until they closed the door behind them. Once they were gone Zai turned back to her friend and said "How ya doing Mai?" (AN: Pronounced m-I)

Her friend grinned at her and said "Hurt. And I've got blood in my hair and its destroying my blue streaks."

Smiling Zai turned towards the girl sitting beside Mai, she had black hair with white tips, and she wore a red tank top and a red bandana with blue pants and black boots. Which was nothing like what Mai wore, which was a pair of green army pants and shirt with a black spaghetti strap top over the army shirt. But Mai would not be complete with out her red and white hat and black boots.

Talking to the girl beside Mai, Zai said "Kelly how ya doing?"

Kelly opened her deep blue eyes and said "That stupid orge took a good chunk out of my arm, but other than that I'm not too bad. You?"

Casting her oddly color eyes to her arm and stomach she said with a sigh "I got it bad. How 'bout you Jay?"

The last girl on the couch opened her green eyes and sighed. She had black spiky hair with dark purple bangs. She wore a purple skirt with a black strip that went down both sides of it. A purple tank top that had a chunk missing out of the top and bottom with strings criss crossing between the sides. The top also had a strip of black on both sides.

Sighing again Jay answered "Both my arms and legs will need to heal but I'm not doing to bad."

Nodding, Zai turned to the boys. Decoda, the bigger of the two had hazel eyes and was wearing a deep green shirt that clung to his muscled form and a pair of baggy pants held up by a belt, hung off his waist. Then there was Josh, he had chocolate brown eyes and wore a pair of dirty blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He also wore a dark blue vest and a pair of shoes.

"Ya I'm ok, just need some rest." Decoda shrugged.

"Same here." Josh piped up.

Nodding Zai said "Good, now what are we goanna do?"

"We gotta rest, if we try to leave now some thing might try to... oh I don't know, EAT US!" Jay snapped.

Sighing Zai scratched the back of her neck, it was true. If they tried to leave with out healing properly first, some thing else might try to eat them. "Well then... we really have no choice, if we leave we could and probably will get into more trouble... so if we can we'll stay here. Dose any one have a problem with that?"

"Ya, not only will our parents freak, and what about Ray! He's probably going nuts right now!" Mai snapped

"Then tonight send word via howl, and inform him we're fine."

Sulking a little, Mai reluctantly agreed.

"Good." Zai said "We'll stay here."

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Tala looked down at his boots, his left cheek still stung from the blow he received from his father after suggesting a warecat had killed the orge. His father paced back and forth, looking worried.

"Tala are you sure it was a warecat? It could have been a number of things." His father sneered.

Taking a deep breath Tala carefully said "The way the orge was attacked it could have been nothing else."

"But how would-"The king was interrupted when Tala snaped "Its throat was torn out! Nothing but a huge cat like a warecat could have done damage like that!!!"

Tala fell to the ground in pain, holding his now bleeding nose. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU INGRATE!!!?" Taking a deep breath Tala's father calmly told him "Leave now Tala, I'll.... Consider your concern and take it up with my advisers. Until then tell NO one what you have seen."

Nodding Tala quickly left the room, holding his still bleeding nose. He couldn't help but think 'He's not going to do any thing, he never dose when I bring a problem to him.' Wile he walked down the dark and musty hall ways of the castle.

**TBC....**

**Authors note: well that's it... I again still have nothing important to say... so just review! Please!!! **


	3. Chaper 3:Worlds Collide

**Blood moon**

Chapter 3: Worlds collide 

**Authors note: Ok on with the stories!!! Oh and when you see people speaking with this ((.....)) around it, it's the ware's speaking in there cat and wolf forms.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own beyblade or any of the characters on the show!!! So no suing! I only own my oc's!**

(00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Deciding it would be best for all of them to stay at Emily's house, the ware's had spent almost four weeks healing. They had also learned much about the humans lives and discovered that there lives were in fact a lot worse then the there own.

One incident (when Zai was feeling better) when she and Hilary went into town, Hilary was attacked by a man twice her size, and if Zai had not been there to help her she probably would have been sold as a slave to only god now's who.

Crime like this was a daily occurrence and every one had to be on there guard at all times. Even Emily's mother, who was a large woman, had to be careful. Murder and thievery was a way of life for most humans and it made the ware's sad and proud that they had a tightly knit pack that would go to the end of the world to save even a single cub in danger. In fact a ware from a different pack would still try to help another of its kind.

So to help the young girls protect them self's the ware's taught them to fight and defend them self's, and over the course of four weeks the teens had all become good friends. But like all good things, this must come to an end.

The six now fully healed ware's stood at the edge of the forest at dusk, behind them four sad looking teen girls stood.

"Are you sure you have to leave? You could stay a little longer, my mom won't mind. Really!" Emily said hopefully.

Looking back at her new friend Mai smiled. "I'm sorry guys but we have to. Our family's are waiting for us."

"No, you mean _Ray_ is waiting for you." Zai said smirking wile poking Mai in the ribs. In response Mai stuck her tongue out at Zai, who only smirked.

Mai opened her mouth to say some thing but was interrupted by a male voice yelling "Mai? Mia! That is you!"

Looking towards the forest, Mai squinted her eyes against the setting sun to see a Chinese boy waving at her. He had spiky black hair in the front, with a pony tail that was wrapped in white cloth in the back. He wore a pair of baggy black pants and shoes, with a white top and a red sash was wrapped around his waist. A red head band with a ying yang symbol in the middle was holding up his bangs.

Mai smiled from ear to ear, exposing sharp fangs. She then cried out "Ray! About time you came to see me!"

She then took off running at a neck brake speed towards him, jumping over fallen logs and tearing threw long grass. When she reached him, she pounced on him and the pair fell out of sight, falling behind the long grass.

Smirking Zai said "I bet I know what there doing at this moment."

"Ya it probably looks like this." Kelly laughed as she turned around and made her hands move up and down her side wile making kissing sounds. Making it appear as if she was making out with some one.

Every one couldn't help but laugh and when Ray and Mai walked back to the group, they looked at them as if they missed the punch line... which they had.

"What's so funny?" Mai asked.

"Nothing." Jay said between fits of giggles.

"No really, what's so funny?" Ray asked. Pausing for a moment, he looked at Mai then back at the girls he said "Never mind, I don't think I want to know."

"So is Ray, Mai's mate or something?" Hilary asked wile eyeing Ray up.

"Some thing like that." Mai said giving Hilary a 'back off his mine!' look; wile Ray's face when red.

"So are you a warewolf to Ray?" Hilary asked still giving Ray a longing look, which made him uncomfortable.

"Umm, no I'm a cat." Was his answer.

"Then how does that work? Mai's a dog, you're a cat." Hilary said still flirting with Ray, making Mai release a growl from deep in her throat.

"We just make it work...I guess." Ray said wile wrapping his arm around Mai's waist, pulling her closer to himself nuzzling her neck purring a little.

Hilary scowled a little at the pair as the sun set lower, behind the trees. Sighing Josh said "Well girls its been real, but its time for us to leave. Our pack is waiting, and the sun is almost gone."

Every one nodded and after a teary good bye filed with praises, hugs and long good byes the sun final set and the moon began to rise. As the moon took its position in the night sky the ware's began to change form. Bones cracked and twisted into there new forms, muscles bulged, cloths ripped, and skin became covered in fur. Human ears grew long and pointed, moving higher up on there heads, hand and feet became large paws and tails sprouted from a once human tail bone.

With a loud howl from the wolves and a roar from the cats signified the completion of the transformation. Looking back at the five girls, the cats and wolves nodded there thanks one last time before darting into the dark forest, heading back home at long last.

Letting out depressed sighs the girls started there walk home, but it just didn't feel right. With out the ware's around the girls felt a lot more...vulnerable. They had grown attached to them and it felt weird not having them around. But the feelings of loneliness and depression were washed away when a faint howl was heard some were in the forest.

Smiling Mariam thought "We will see our friends again, I know it!"

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

The ware's ran through the dense forest, darting around trees and leaping over fallen logs. They were all just so happy to finally be able to run free in the wild with no pain...it was a wonderful feeling.

Zai slowed down and slowly approached a grey stoned castle with bats swooping around the towers giving it a creepy kind of looks to most. But to Zai, it was and will always be home. 'It amazes me that the vampires _haven't_ found this place yet, I mean it's a freaking castle. But I guess there really not looking for a pack of ware's living in a castle, now are they? And since when do I answer my own questions? God dose that mean I need help? No I don't think so; crap I'm doing it again!!' Zai thought to her self wile shaking her huge head.

((What's with you?)) Mai asked as she padded beside her friend.

((Nothing, just that I'm nuts and I answer my own stupid questions!)) Zai muttered.

Snickering a little Mai stated ((Now I could have told you that.))

Glaring Zai immaturely stuck out her tongue and said ((Stupid head))

((I'm not a stupid head, you are!))

Am not! You are!!!

((You-)) Mai was interrupted when Josh snapped ((Would you two stop it!))

Both girls rolled there eyes and Mai whispered to Zai ((Ya know, HES a stupid head!))

((For sure!))

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

The teens were happy to be home again; to most the castle was dark and cold. Much like a vampire's castle, but to the ware's it was home. Even the tower with the leaky roof was a good place to just hang out with friends.

Waking down the dark carpeted hall ways Zai wasn't sure how to feel; part of her was excited but she was nervous to her parent's reactions. After all she had been with humans for almost four weeks... her mom was goanna have a conniption fit.

Slowly entering her parents chambers, with her friends close behind, Zai sat by her parent's bed.

A large brown warecat lay stretched out comfortable on the bed with a man in his late thirties was scratching the cat behind the ear. Upon seeing her daughter the older warecat stood and gracefully leapt off the bed.

Eyeing her daughter with disapproval she asked. ((Humans?))

((Hi mom, hey dad))Zai said to the older warecat and the man sitting cross legged on the bed. He nodded to show his greeting.

((You stayed with humans? Are you nuts! Our people have bin suppressed by vampires and our only hope of survival is to keep our species a secret. If the vampires ever found out we live-))

((Mom! Its time to stop hiding! We must take back our freedom and I thick we can do it... with the help of the humans.))

Looking at her daughter in shock the queen said ((What?))

((Think about it mom, there having just as much trouble as us, and if we unite we can take back our world...or at the vary least come meet the humans that saved us.))

Sighing Jadenat (Zai's mom) finally agreed to go meet the humans, but not before adding ((Now go else were, I want to play cat and mouse.)) After that the teens left the room as fast as there legs could and would carry them.

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

**Two weeks later**

Hilary sat on a rock in front of Emily's house, her stomach rumbling. Sighing she whinnied "Guys I'm hungry!"

Growling Mariam said "I know Hilary but what are we goanna do! There's nothing to eat."

Now when some one is hungry they do stupid things and come up with stupid ideas, this was one of these times.

Mariah suddenly jerked up and said "I've got an idea!" All her friends looked at her not saying any thing so Mariah continued "We go to the vampire's castle and steal food during the day! If we go now I bet we could get a load of food!"

Her friends stared at her in shock, and Hilary said "What?"

"Well think about it, if we do it during the day they'll all be asleep! We can take what ever we want!"

Pondering this idea for a moment the girls one by one agreed to Mariah's 'grate' idea.

After spending two hours hiking in the forest the four girls crouched behind bushes right in front of the vampire's castle. Looking up at it Mariah said "Let's do it." With that the group set off towards there doom.

Carefully pushing open the heavy wooded door the girls slowly entered the dark castle. Walking down the wine colored carpet the girls carefully looked around. "Which way is the kitchen Mariah?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, lets just look around I'm sure we'll find it." Mariah answered.

Following closely to Mariah, the girls walked down the dark, damp hall ways. Stopping suddenly, Mariam looked down another hall way, which separated from the one that they were walking down.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Mariam left the main group and went down the separate hall. Walking down the dark hall, Mariam could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Licking her chapped lips she looked around and a door caught her eye. Thinking that it maybe the kitchen door, Mariam slowly opened the wooden door and peered in side.

The room was cold and damp and Mariam couldn't be sure, but she thought she heard water dripping from the roof. Slowly going in side, she closed the door behind her and shivered. There was no light in the room and Mariam wandered around blindly, until she bumped into some thing firm but soft. Gently pressing her hands down onto the soft surface Mariam gasped... She had bumped into a bed. Carefully feeling around she found a lump in the bed, a body, a vampire to be more exact.

Gasping Mariam pulled away from the sleeping form and slowly back away. Cold sweat pored from her forehead as she slowly headed for the door. But her foot caught the side of the bed and Mariam fell to the ground with a thump.

Mariam froze; fear griped her as she prayed that the vampire hadn't woken up. In the darkness she heard the occupant moving in the bed, but didn't get up, or so she hoped.

Slowly getting her to feet Mariam slowly backed away from the bed, and bumped into something tall and firm. Slowly turning around Mariam touched what ever she bumped into and discovered it was breathing. Mariam shakily backed away from the vampire, she had to stay calm. Knowing if she panicked she would die.

"What are you doing in my room?" Asked a cold voice.

"I-I-I d-don't know." Mariam stuttered.

The vampire growled and came closer towards Mariam. 'Don't panic Mariam, don't panic. Just remember what Decoda taught you.' She thought to her self as she continued to back away from the vampire.

He grabbed Mariam's wrist and she struggled to get away with no success. "Let me go!" She yelled at him.

"I think not." The cold voice said.

Thinking to what Kelly taught her, Mariam punched the vampire in the face, which did nothing but piss him off more and his grip tightened around her wrist. Out of shear determination and with one last ditch attempt Mariam lifted her leg up behind her and with all her might kicked the vampire in the groined. The vampire gasped and let go of Mariam and sunk to the ground in pain.

Mariam using this chance to run, she bolted for the door and tore down the hall way, leaving a now REALLY pissed off vampire behind.

Bryan slowly limped out of his room, cursing the stupid human girl that was just in his room. Walking to Kai's room he pounded on the door and a sleepy Kai answered the door.

"What do you want Bryan, I'm trying to sleep!" Kai snapped, yawning.

With out answering Bryan grabbed Kai by the wrist and dragged him down the hall towards Tala's room, ignoring Kai's protests. Bryan let go of an angry and confused Kai and hammered on Tala's door.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Tala answered the door and before he could complain Bryan blurted out "A freakin human was just in my god damn room!"

Kai and Tala both looked at Bryan and laughed. "I'm not kidding there was a freakin human girl in my room!!!"

"What ever you say Bryan what ever you say." Tala laughed.

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

The other three girls had found the kitchen, and no one seemed to notice that Mariam was missing. The three girls were filling there bags with food when Hilary said "Hey guys ware's Mariam?"

Every one looked up from what they were doing and looked around and panic set into each one of them. It was Emily who broke the silence first by saying "I don't know... were did she go."

But before any one could answer a cold voice said "Your lost friend is the least of your problems humans!"

All the girls turned around to come face to face with a short, purple haired vampire who had ruby colored eyes and wore all green and black and workers goggles. Gasping Mariah yelled "RUN!!!"

Taking off in different directions the girls ran as fast and hard as they could. Glaring Ian took off running after the one with bright orange hair, it had not taken him long to track her down and tackle her to the ground.

"Let me go please!" Emily screamed as Ian took her by the hair and proceeded to drag her to his friend's rooms.

As Ian was taking Emily to Tala he heard voices arguing, and when he turned the corner he saw his three friends arguing. Walking up to them he coughed to get there attention, which failed miserably. It was in fact Emily screaming "Let me go you pint sizes freak!" was what got there attention.

The other three vampires turned to see Ian holding a human by the hair and gasped.

"Holy shit, Bryan was right." Kai gasped.

"See told ya I'm not nuts." Bryan snapped.

"Well sorry, but I didn't think humans would be this foolish." Kai growled. Looking down at Ian he asked "How many of them were there Ian?"

"Ok including this one there were three, but they were talking about one of there friends missing, so...four in total." Ian answered.

Nodding Tala ordered "Ok, Ian take her to the dungeons, we'll deal with her in the night. Then go get Spenser and find the other girls!" Ian nodded and dragged Emily kicking and screaming, wile Tala turned towards Kai and Bryan saying "Find those girls, before they get away."

Nodding once the trio split up and disappeared in to the dark of there own castle.

(00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Hilary ran down one of the many dark hall ways, wondering if she was going in circles. She had lost her friends when that vampire had appeared out of almost no were.

Slowing down Hilary leaded against a wall to catch her breath, and then she heard something behind her. She froze and turned around to see a small figure walking towards her. Hilary was frozen in fear as the figure was slowly coming closer towards her. Hilary closed her eyes as the figure was coming closer, and closer then...

"Hilary?"

Hilary knew that voice, it belonged to Mariam, and opening her eyes Hilary discovered it was in fact Mariam. Sighing in relief Hilary said "Oh Mariam I thought it was a vampire!"

Both girls laughed nervously, neither of them noticing a dark figure slowly staking up behind the pair...

Mariah jumped when she heard a pair of screams that sounded like Hilary and Mariam. Panicking, Mariah sped down one hall and down another. Not watching ware she was going, Mariah ran head first into something big.

Groaning Mariah pushed her self up, and squealed when a large hand picked her up by the scruff of her neck. Coming face to face with the biggest vampire she had ever seen, Mariah screamed...

**TBC...**

**AN: Looks like the girls are in trouble now....**


	4. Chapter 4: Tables Turn

**Blood moon**

Chapter 4: Tables Turn 

**Authors note: Ok I'm back! Hope you like this chapter, things are starting to get interesting for the vamps. And sadly school starts tomorrow, so here is chapter 4 as a final good bye to summer.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own beyblade or any of the characters on the show!!! So no suing! I only own my oc's!**

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Zai glared at the uncarpeted floor of Emily's home, it had been three whole weeks since they had been there last and already things had turned for the worst. About a week ago the girls had told Emily's mom they were going to go look for food and they never came back.

There was good news though, some one had seen them enter the west entrance of the forest... the bad news was that was ware the vampires stalked. Jadenat tried desperately to calm the hysterical women with no success.

Coming to a decision that would change the lives of generations, Zai stood and declared "I'm going to go get them back... tonight!"

"What! You will not!" Jadenat declared.

Standing as well Mai stated "I'm going to."

"Me to!" Jay said calmly.

"Well you can't leave with out us!" Josh said, wile he, Decoda, Kelly and Ray all stood.

"Zai, you mustn't go, my daughter is gone there is no point in you losing your life as well" Emily's mother sobbed.

"But we don't know if there dead! They need our help, and I plan on doing it." Zai snapped.

"No we'll do it." Ray said, with the other teens nodding in agreement.

"Zai... your mom and Tina are right. You shouldn't go so many bad things could happen." Zai's father, Chris, said.

"Dad, when I was two months old you fought six vampires to save me and mom, and you didn't know if we were alive. Yet you gave it your all to find us, and I've gotta do the same for my friends."

"Zai this is different."

"How?" She asked her dad.

"Your family, and I know there your friends, but you can't go in to a vampire's castle to get them. You'll only be risking your lives and they might be dead already." Chris tried to reason with his daughter.

"But dad...there still living people, and they need our help, and they _did_ save our lives. We have to repay the favor, and besides to not go would make us as bad as a vampire."

Pausing for a moment Chris muttered "She's right, a life is a life and if some one needs help you should help. Especially if there your friends...besides I think you guys could take the vampires."

Smiling Zai said "Thanks dad, so what do ya say mom?" she asked, turning towards her mom.

Sighing Jadenet said...

(00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

The sun had set and a bright full moon had raised high in to the sky. The moon was full and bright, so bright that most would call it a hunter's moon...a less than perfect time to plan an attack.

Zai stood glaring at a stoned castle, waiting for any thing or one to come out and bring her in side. Glancing to her left she saw her friends all silently hiding in the forest, waiting for the vampires.

Zai bit her bottom lip as she forced her body to stay in human form, she could feel bones trying to bend into there cat form but she mentally forced them back to human. Zai had learned ages ago how to control the transformation during the night, that way she could stay human or go into cat or even a form in between cat and human all by concentrating hard enough. But forcing your self to transform during the day was a much more difficult task because it is the moon that gives the ware's there power, and the moons power is weakest during the day. With such little power to use it is vary difficult and nearly impossible to change in the day time and vary few ware's could do it.

Sighing, Zai slowly began to walk towards the dark castle. Though she had not gotten far when some one said coldly "What is it with young girls coming up to the castle lately?"

Turing to face a boy that looked like he was about seventeen, with two toned blue hair and fiery crimson eyes, Zai glared and spat acidly "Are they alive?"

Smirking, exposing sharp fangs he said "They are...for now. But there being used as feeders. Why do you care?"

"I just do! Wait, what'd ya mean there being used as 'feeders'?"

His smirk widening he said "Food is scarce, and four little human girls come up to _our_ castle and try to steal from us is to tempting. So instead of killing them, we feed on there blood. That way we won't have to hunt."

Growing Zai snapped "Lazy ass hole!"

"Yes well to which his own." He said with a shrug.

"So...now what do we do?"

"We? Oh no, I take YOU inside, and you don't struggle. Understand?"

Rolling her eyes, Zai asked in an overly calm voice "Fine. But can I at least know your name?"

As he took her by her upper arm he thought 'What could it hurt.' And finally said "Kai."

Grinning showing off her own pair of fangs, Zai said "Kai huh? That's a pretty name."

Her comment had made Kai's usually pale cheeks heat up and go pink, and he mentally thanked the blood god that she hadn't noticed.

Looking up at him, Zai's grin widen as she saw his cheeks go pink. 'Well, he is good looking, slim but not to slim. With finely defined fetchers and strong looking. Hmm, he'll make a good lil pet, and has not just a pretty name, but a pretty face.' Zai thought to herself.

Kai lead Zai in the castle and down a dozen hallways, unknowingly being followed by a pack of hunters. Kai looked at Zai with suspicion and wondered why she had not struggled or put up a fight the whole time like most people did.

But before he could ask her, they had reached there destination...the feeding room, and as they stood behind the door to the feeding room, Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian were already feeding on the captured girls. Looking down at Zai Kai suddenly didn't want to bring her in side, knowing that she would become nothing more then a feeder like the others. He couldn't explain it but there was something about her eyes; they had a fire in them that would probably would fade out and die if she was left here for to long.

Growling to himself Kai shook his head and thought 'What am I thinking! She's a human, I'm a vampire, she's the mouse, and I'm the cat. She's nothing more than a slab of meat!'

Pulling her in side Kai lead her towards the middle of the room, ware the other boys had already began to feed. Zai gasped and her eyes widen at the sight of her friends; they were lying on the ground, with a vampire on top of them, slowly taking in there blood to quench there thirsts. Zai's long fingers curled up in to tight fists and her upper lip curled as she growled at them, allowing them all to see her sharp white fangs.

Coughing, Kai got there attention and pushed Zai foreword, allowing all the boys to get a good look at her. Tala stood and wiped the little bit of blood off his chin and grinned.

"Another one? But this one's much prettier then the others." Tala said grinning evilly.

Hilary forced herself up and held her neck, putting pressure on the shallow wounds. Looking up at Zai feeling a little woozy, Hilary smiled and squealed "Zai!" She then stood on her feet and shakily ran towards her friend.

Collapsing in Zai's arms, Hilary sobbed into her shoulder, muttering thanks for coming to save them and that she new that Zai would come and get them. Zai comforted the sobbing girl by holding her tight and patting her back and whispering "Every thing will be ok now, I promise."

Glancing at Mariah, Emily, and Mariam Zai sighed with relief, the girls were unconscious, but they were all alive and none of them were bleeding to bad. The vampires must of wanted to keep them around because the wounds on there necks were shallow and did not give out much blood.

"Awww isn't that sweet, they know each other. I bet the cute one came to save them. Isn't that sweet." The vampire with lilac hair sneered.

Glaring at the other Vampire's Zai asked "Before you all die, can I at least know you names?"

All the vampires smiled and burst out laughing.

"You? Kill us? You must be joking! But I'll give you the pleasure of knowing my name, its Bryan." He sneered.

"Tala and this is Ian, and Spenser." Tala said still grinning.

As all the vampires continued to laugh, Zai grinned and said out loud "Alright its time, lets play. Let me introduce MY friends" As she said that, five other people seemed to appear out of no ware, it was as if the shadows had just given birth to five separate beings.

Tala's smile faded and he sneered "How did they get in here with out us noticing?"

"It's simple...when you're a ware."

Tala growled and said "The ware's are dead!"

The six newcomers giggled as if something funny had been said and Zai finally said "Well you keep that little secrete to your self wile we go about our business."

Hissing the vampires advanced towards the self proclaimed ware's. Zai pushed Hilary behind her, making sure she was out of Kai's path. Zai looked Kai in the eyes and grinned.

"You ready little vampire?" She asked him, making him growled in response.

Grinning, Zai held up her left hand and never taking her eyes off Kai, she said an incantation, making black fire surround her hand. Kai gasped and took a few steps back in fear.

"Witch!" He sneered, making Zai grin and say "Ya now if you replace the W with a B you'll get my true name." With that she hurled the ball of black fire at a stone wall; the flame tore through the rock, smashing it. The flame had created a large whole in the wall, which allowed silvery moon beams to come in and bath every one in the room with there powerful light.

The vampires all gasped as the newcomers all fell forward onto all fours and there bodies began to change; fur covered there whole body and ears moved higher on to there heads and there bodies almost doubled in size. Muscles bulged and bones cracked and changed position and formed back together in new places. There cloths ripped and fell onto the floor in shreds.

Zai stood on all fours and growled at Kai; stepping over Hilary she approached him slowly. He hissed at her and took a swipe at her with his claws, but missed. Kai's eyes wondered over towards Tala, ware a large black warewolf was slowly walking towards him, with her ears pressed tightly agents her head, coming between him and the girl with orange hair.

Swallowing a bit of saliva, Kai noticed that the males, who were all cats, were gathering up the four girls wile the females, one cat and three wolves were putting them self's between them and the girls. 'Probably goanna bring them to safety' Kai thought to him self as Zai got closer to him.

Knowing that if he didn't do some thing now, he was going to become a late night snack for the vary large cat. Taking a deep breath, Kai leapt above Zai in an attempt to get behind her, but failed miserable when she stood on her back lags and grabbed his ankle with her mouth and smashed him face first in to the stony floor, knocking out one of his teeth.

He wiped the blood off his chin as Zai turned him over on to his back and put a large paw on his chest and put her face close to his and roared. Kai began to breathe hard as fear began to creep into his being. Thinking that this was the end, Kai glared at Zai, hoping that she couldn't sense his fear...but she could.

Looking down at the trapped Vampire, Zai felt her heart flutter a little; 'He really is cute when his scared.' She thought to herself and purred a little, but quickly stopped when she realized what she was doing, thankful that Kai hadn't noticed.

Kai took a deep breath and prepared for the worst, which was until a small figure leapt in to the air and gave Zai a round house kick, throwing her off Kai. Ian held out his hand and helped Kai to his feet, he was still breathing hard.

Looking behind him Kai saw that the small grey warewolf that had stalked Spenser and Ian, was now in a head lock, compliments of Spenser. But Spenser was ripped away from the wolf when a large warecat, that resembled a tiger, grabbed him by the ankle and hurled him into a wall.

The grey wolf shook her head and whimpered a little, and the tiger like warecat, nuzzled the dizzy wolf. Shaking her wolf like head Mai growled and stalked towards Spenser.

Kai muttered "Shit" and was going to help Spenser, when something big hit him from behind, knocking him to the ground. 'Ow, I feel like I just got hit by a bus!' Kai thought to himself.

Trying to stand, Kai was pushed back on to the ground by a large paw on his back, with Ian laying beside him in the same situation. Kai winced when he felt sharp claws dig into his back, making blood seep from the wounds.

Zai grunted, and Ray, Decoda and Josh carefully picked up the injured girls and exited the castle, using the giant whole in the wall.

Kai felt Zai pick him and Ian up by the collar of there shirts and headed for the whole in the wall and pounced out of it, landing gracefully on all fours. She carefully let go of Kai and Ian, and Zai took two or three steeps away and then began to change back to her human form.

Kai crouched, getting ready to attack, but he never got the chance because another warewolf pinned him to the ground. Looking around Kai could see that there were many ware's surrounding them and escape looked to be futile. Some of the ware's paws and mouths were covered with blood; hints that there was a hunt, Kai couldn't help but think that the ware's were hunting vampires.

Sighing deeply Kai thought to himself 'Well this is the end...' He looked over at Ian; fear was painted on his face, he new it was over too. Kai looked away from Ian's face when he herd the sound of cracking bones and looked up at Zai and gasped.

Zai had transformed back into her human form, and much to Kai's astonishment, she was naked. She shook her head and looked at Kai and sneered "What, see some thing you like?!?"

Shaking his head no wile looking away Kai muttered "I-I never new that you could change forms on command."

Grinning she said "It takes a lot of practice." She then held up her hand and muttered another incantation, the one that made Zai's cloths appear out of no ware and formed them self's around her slim body.

Walking over to ware the injured girls sat, Zai had found the others had finally woken up and were thanking all the ware's for coming to save them. Zai smiled when they each thanked her as she inspected the wounds on there neck. Zai's smile turned into a frown and she bit her bottom lip nervously, the wounds were deeper than she thought. But with the vampires, she could now fix that...

Walking over to the vampires, Zai grinned evilly and crouched beside Bryan, who glared at her. Bryan was a little taken back from Zai's appearance but didn't let it show, she was in a form between human and cat; her ears were still cat like, she still had a long cat tail and cat like claws instead of hands.

Using one of her claws she made a shallow scratch on Bryan's shoulder and dipped her index finger into the shallow wound, covering the finger in his blood, and walked back to the girls, crouching beside Hilary. Using Bryan's blood Zai made a little sign that seemed to hover over the wound on Hilary's neck.

The sign was a little cross with two dots across from each other, near the middle of it, and as she put the dots she began to chant quietly and pushed her hand down onto Hilary's neck, wile squishing the blood made sign into her wounds. When Zai removed her hand, the wounds on Hilary's neck were gone.

Kai gasped when he saw what Zai could do with there blood; and that's when it dawned on him, they weren't going to kill them they were going to use there blood for spells...and he had no doubt than they would use the spells against the vampire kind...

**TBC.... **

**AN: Well that's it; I would like to thank the whole two people who reviewed! Thank you!!!!**


	5. Chapter5:Last human hope

**Blood moon**

Chapter 5: Last human hope 

**Authors note: well thanks to some one reviewing, I realized that my scenes weren't separated as I thought they were. Long story short the little star thiggys didn't come up on fanfic. So I've gone through, my first four chapters and fixed every thing I could find wrong. But if you do find something wrong don't hesitate to review and tell me! Any how, thank you for pointing out the mistakes and keep reading!! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own beyblade or any of the characters on the show!!! So no suing! I only own my oc's!**

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kai was shocked, Zai not only was a ware witch, but she used THERE blood to heal the humans and who knows what else she could do. Kai growled and began to struggle to get free of the warewolf's grasp, but was unsuccessful. But that didn't stop Kai from trying to escape, and he continued to struggle and buck.

"Pst, Kai here take this." Ian whispered as he handed Kai the sword he always carried with him, with out the warewolf noticing.

Kai grinned and nodded his thanks to Ian and in one swift movement he thrust the sword into the wolfs ankle, making the wolf pull back and howl in pain. Kai then jumped up at charged at Zai. One of the wolves barked, getting her attention and for a fraction of a second, Kai saw shock and fear on the warecat's face.

But that quickly faded and she drew her own sword and the sound of steel hitting steel rang through the air. The vampire and the warecat glared and growled at each other.

Zai had her ears pushed tightly against her head, her pupils were angry slits, her upper lip was pulled over her teeth exposing razor sharp fangs, and her tail had doubled in size; the fur was literally standing on end.

Kai was just as intimidating, with his own fangs exposed and his eyes had changed colors; from its normal crimson eyes to a deeper shade of red that looked like wet blood.

"You must be crazy or brave to attack me!" Zai sneered.

"You have no idea!" Kai snarled back.

"So which is it? Crazy or Brave?"

Kai growled in response and put more pressure on his sword, trying to push his sword into her head, with no success. Zai hissed and pushed harder onto her own sword, trying to push Kai's sword closer to him with again no success; the two were completely equal in power in the stand off.

"Why did you attack me? If you DID succeed in killing me any one here in my pack would kill you in a heart beat. So, why'd ya do some thing so stupid?"

"I won't let you use me or my friends for your personal gain!" Kai sneered.

Grinning Zai said sarcastically "Aww how sweet, you care about them!"

Kai hissed at her angrily but didn't say any thing to come back at Zai with, so she went on "Ok, since you care for them SO much, I'll cut you a deal. We duke it out here and now with our swords, and if I win you and your friends come quietly and we take the girls home."

"And if I win?"

"If you win you can stay here and I'll take the place of the girls."

"No, if I win you leave and we keep the girls."

Looking back at Hilary, Emily, Mariam, and Mariah, Zai sighed and said "Deal" making the four girls gasp in horror. Zai hastily added "I won't lose, I've been using a sword longer than I've been doing magic!"

With that, Zai's left foot shot up and she kicked Kai as hard as she could in his side, pushing him away from her. Zai took a few steps back, turning the sword in circles, never taking her eyes of the vampire.

Kai quickly regained his footing and glared at the warecat, the tension in the air was so thick you could have cut it with a knife.

Tala held his breath, wondering who would be the first to attack, it had been Kai. He leapt forward with his sword held tightly in his hands, as he tried to decapitate the warecat, but his attack was blocked by Zai's own sword.

Both pulled there swords away and tried to slash at each other again, but each was blocked by the other. That was how it went, he would attack her, she would attack him and neither of the two were gaining the upper hand. That was until Zai made a mistake; Kai made a hit for her head which she easily blocked, but he dragged his sword against hers and in one flowing movement he slashed her stomach from hip to hip.

Zai gasped and hoped away from him, putting as much room between him and her as possible. Even though she would never admit it she had been surprised by Kai's quick attack and accuracy. 'That will NOT happen again!' Zai thought angrily to herself, wile glaring at Kai, who was smirking triumphantly.

Glaring, Zai sneered wile holding her shallow, but bleeding wound "Why are you smirking, that's just one hit, BFD!!!"

Grinning he said "Lets go then."

As the pair charged at each other Zai thought 'He's getting over confident... I can use that to my advantage.' The fight began to pick up and more and more wounds were made by and to both fighters. That was until Zai growled and said "Wanna see some thing cool?"

With no answer from Kai, Zai pulled a dagger from her belt and Kai snickered. But he quickly stopped when she stared to chant a little and the dagger grew into a full sized sword, which looked much like her first one.

Sighing Kai said aloud to no one in particular "I've really gotta wait to see what there goanna do before I laugh evilly."

Now Zai had two swords and Kai was still down to one. Gulping Kai prepared for Zai's brutal attack, which picked up in speed with the extra sword. Kai was having trouble blocking two swords at once, and he was staring to lose ground and blood.

Bryan watched helplessly, trapped beneath the paws of a large black and white warewolf, as Kai fought not just for his life, but for there's. And he was starting to lose ground quickly, and his attacks were becoming sloppy as his energy was being to drain. If Bryan didn't do something now, Kai may end up dead, and he didn't back down from any one. Not even Tala's father and he certainly wouldn't back down from them.

Slowly moving his hand towards his belt, Bryan gently wrapped his fingers around the handle of his dagger. Licking his chapped lips he wriggled his arm out from under him and the wolf and was going to stab her in the paw, until heard a yelp and looking up he saw that Kai had landed a hit on the cat and she dropped one of her swords.

Bryan grinned when he saw that Zai's second sword was left discarded and forgotten on the ground wile she did battle with Kai. Taking a deep breath Bryan raised his free arm and stabbed the wolf in the paw, making her yelp and pull back long enough for Bryan to escape and bolted for the two fighting.

As he ran by it Bryan grabbed Zai's seconded sword and tried to imbed it into her side; but luckily for Zai Bryan stepped on a twig and she heard him coming and was able to side step his attack and block both swords with her own as they both tried to put them into her skull.

With her arms in the air, holding her sword with both hands, wile both boys tried to force there own into her. Sweat dripped down Zai's face and she sneered "You really though you would kill me with my own sword?"

"Wile I tried." Bryan grinned, not noticing that he and Kai were being tested.

Grinning Zai thought to herself 'Kai's the stronger of the two, even though he's hurt. I wonder if I can use this to my advantage?' Zai saw a tree close behind Bryan, and her grin widened as a plot quickly formed it self in her brain.

In one swift movement, Zai pulled her sword away from the boys, making the steel screech as she did. Zai took two steps to there left getting out of the way of both of the swords as the plummeted to the ground. Zai then jumped up and as hard as she could kicked Kai in the chest, pushing him back and he fell to the ground.

This move put Zai directly in front of Bryan, but this was all part of her plan...

As Bryan lifted Zai's own sword over her head, Zai turned her blade around and in one movement she thrust the sword into Bryan's chest and then into the tree behind him. Bryan's body exploded with pain and he dropped Zai's sword, which she caught before it hit the ground.

Bryan began to gasp for air as blood poured out of the wound in his chest, and he tried not to let the tears in his eyes fall. It was clear to him that if some one didn't do some thing soon, he was going to die.

Kai quickly stood and he gasped at the sight of Bryan, one of his best friends. Kai weakly muttered Bryan's name and tried to go to his friend, but was stopped by Zai as she stood between him and Bryan.

Kai's glare hardened towards Zai as he sneered "Move."

Zai shock her head no and said "If you surrender now I'll save your friends life. The choice is completely yours Kai."

Kai looked from Bryan to Zai and back to Bryan again. Sighing Kai lowered his sword and was going to agree when Bryan weakly said "Don't you dare give up Kai! You beat that bitch and get us all outta here."

Looking at Bryan, Kai nodded and raised his sword, and motioned for Zai to bring it.

Glaring at him Zai said "So be it, two shall die to night."

With that Kai leapt high into the trees and Zai quickly followed. The two did battle high on the ancient tree branches but any one could lose there enemy in the thick brush.

Panting a little, Zai leaned against the trunk of a large tree, letting her eyes wonder around her dark surroundings wondering were Kai was. Lightly biting her bottom lip, Zai cautiously moved away from the trunk and further out on the thick tree branch.

Looking down at her pack she could see Kelly licking the wound made by Bryan, wile Bryan struggled to breath. Zai glared when she saw a young wolf sniffing at Bryan's right boot and then began to chew on it, trying to get it off.

"Kelly I know you gotta grudge against him but take care of Bryan." Zai yelled at her friend.

Kelly stopped licking her injured paw and growled, she pushed her ears against her head and she barked at the smaller wolf, making him take off running in the other direction. Kelly then carefully pulled Bryan from the tree with her powerful jaws, but didn't pull the sword from his chest, in fear that he would bleed to death quicker.

Bryan fell to his knees and whimpered softly in pain. Feeling sorry for the older boy, Kelly put her front legs on either side of him, offering some support for the injured vampire. Bryan being to hurt and in to much pain to care, leaned on to one of her legs so that he wouldn't fall face first into the ground.

Zai mean wile sighed in relieve to see that Kelly was going to help him a little and didn't hold a grudge. But she now had to be on guard, she had yelled at Kelly and in the process gave her position away to Kai.

Perking her ears up a little more she tried to hear if Kai was coming, but she didn't heat any thing. Then suddenly she heard a twig snap and she whipped around just in time to block an on coming attack from Kai.

The pair continued there battle high in the trees, jumping from one branch to another wile blocking blows from there enemy. But Zai had an edge over Kai, she is a cat after all, and she used that to its fullest advantage.

When Kai tried to make a slash for her legs to take out her knee caps, Zai jumped up and landed delicately on the tip of his sword. Giving Kai a sympathetic look Zai softly said "Sorry." She then jumped up and in the air spun around and gave Kai a round house kick in the face.

Kai dropped his sword and fell from the branch, and began to plummet to the ground below. Falling head first, Kai smashed into a branch that twisted him around and he fell neck first into another branch. That flipped him around so that he fell feet first, Kai then smashed into a number of other tree branches before crashing painfully to the ground in a bloody heap, with twigs and leaves all around him.

Zai winced every time Kai's body slammed into a branch before hitting the ground. She sighed and shook her head, she hadn't meant to do so much damage to him but she had to win. Too many lives were on the line, hers being one of them.

She leapt from her perch and gracefully plummeted to the ground, she gently landed on all fours like a cat. Just like a cat would stalk there injured pray, Zai walked up to Kai and glared down at him.

Kai pushed himself up onto all fours and coughed up a little bit of blood, he winced every time he took a breath. He could feel the broken ribs in his body, and it hurt...a lot. He looked up at Zai and glared, coughing a little more and brought up more blood.

Sighing deeply Zai said "Do you surrender?"

"Fuck you!" Kai sneered, with blood dripping down his chin.

Glaring Zai pushed him over on to his back with her foot, and placed the same foot on the nape of his neck. She then repeated "Do you surrender?"

Kai gripped tightly to her boot and snarled "Go to hell, bitch!"

Zai raised her sword over her head and said "Are you sure you don't want to surrender?"

Tala watched in horror as Zai tried to force Kai into surrendering, but he was too stubborn for his own good and refused every time she demanded he surrender. Tala bit his bottom lip in worry, Kai was about to die and looking over at Bryan he realized Bryan was dying as they all stood there. Tala could do nothing but watch two of his best friends...his brothers were going to die.

Kai looked up at Zai and glared as hard at her as he could. But Zai could see past the glare and could see that he was in real pain. "Kai, just surrender. I don't want to kill you."

Kai didn't answer her; he just closed his eyes and waited for the cold steel to finish his life. But it never came, although he could feel something ice cold against he cheek. Opening his crimson eyes Kai saw that Zai had in beaded her sword into the soft earth beside his head.

It was so close to him his cheek rubbed against the steel, looking away from the sword he looked into the warecat's eyes. There faces were so close, there noises almost touched.

"You didn't surrender, that is a stupid but brave thing to do. And I'm not a cold hearted bitch... well not that much of a bitch. Well maybe I am...But that's not the point right now, the point is you showed bravery even in the face of certain death. Such bravery should be rewarded, so I'll spare your life and 'cause I'm so nice I'll save your friends life. Hell I'll even heal your body, just 'cause I'm so freaking nice." Zai said sarcastically.

Standing up she walked over to ware Bryan leaned against Kelly's long leg, he was so weak from the loss of blood he could barley lift his head to look at Zai as she crouched in front of him. She carefully pulled the sword from his body and dipped her finger in the blood on the blade and quickly made the sign over the wound in his chest and said the healing incantation and healed the once gapping whole in Bryan's chest.

He looked up at her with a mixture of hate and gratitude; he then lowered his head to look at the ground. Zai softly said "You'll still feel like crap because of the blood loss, you'll get over it though. And you won't die; you'll just feel a little woozy and weak for a few days. I suggest that when you feed that you take in a little more than you normally would, it'll help you feel better quicker."

He nodded and asked "Why are you helping us? We could have killed you and your friends."

She stood and looked down at him, and smiled a friendly smile that could melt any icy heart. She then said "It's just what we do; I guess it has something to do with living in a pack. You look out for one another, and if someone's hurt you should do the right thing and help them. Besides, if you died it'd be my fault and I'd rather not have your death on my mind... to much bad karma."

Bryan grinned a little and said "If it was you hurt, we probably would have killed you."

Not taking her eyes off of Bryan Zai said "That's what separates us from you."

Bryan sighed closed his eyes and lay his head on Kelly's leg. Looking up at her Zai asked "Kell, if ya don't mind would you take care of him?"

Kelly growled at her, making Zai smile at her and said "Oh come on Kelly! Look at him all cute and nuzzling into your leg."

Kelly looked down at Bryan and sighed, Zai was right; he had fallen asleep, and was leaning on her nuzzling into her leg with his face.

Kelly sighed again and pressed her ears against her head and nodded her wolfish head.

Smiling Zai said "Thanks Kell, I owe ya one!"

((You own me a lot more than one!)) Kelly snapped but was ignored by Zai, who was walking back over to Kai.

Kai had forced himself to sit up right and was breathing hard. Zai sat down beside him and put a hand on his chest, over the broken ribs inside his body. He winced when she did and Zai said in a gentle voice "You're hurt... badly."

"I'm fine." Kai said stubbornly.

Looking over to Tala she asked "Is he always this stubborn?"

"Ya." Tala sighed.

Zai snickered a little before turning her attention back to Kai. She then said "You probably have some internal bleeding and defiantly broken bones."

"No, really? I had _no_ idea." Kai said sarcastically with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Zai shook her head and muttered "Jack ass."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. Um just lay back and I'll do what I can" Zai told him wile pushing him down onto his back, by putting pressure on his shoulders, getting him to lie down.

Wiping a little bit of blood of his chin and used it to create the sign over his chest and stomach and said the healing spell. She then pushed the symbol into the injured part of Kai's body. Kai suddenly felt warm and for a few brief moments every thing seemed right with the world. But the feeling soon faded and his body no longer hurt. He sat up right again and looked at his chest in awe, she had actually healed him.

Kai looked down at the ground in shame, wile Zai stood and told every one "Alright we got what we came for, let's go home!"

Still looking down at the ground Kai sighed and thought 'Ya...home.'

Zai transformed back into her full cat form, picked up Kai like a cat would carry its kitten and lead the ware's back to there home, wile sending Mai and Ray to take the girls home.

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Tala's father looked around the feeding room in a state of awe and anger. What ever had taken his youngest son had made a whole in the wall big enough to fit a full grown orge through it. Sighing the king thought angrily 'What ever did this took Tala, and they will pay!'

**TBC..... **


	6. Chapter 6: Friends

**Blood moon**

Chapter 6: Friends 

**Authors note: Hi every one! Hope your all having fun at school, but more importantly enjoying the G-rev episodes! Kai looks so cool!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own beyblade or any of the characters on the show!!! So no suing! I only own my oc's!**

(00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kai didn't remember much of those few hours being carried by the warecat to there home. He just hung limp, in to much shock to care what was going on. He also felt tiered, he hadn't had the chance to feed before Zai and her friends attacked them and was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

He felt Zai slow down from an all out run to a trot and finally to a leisure walk. Cracking open his crimson eyes, Kai saw a castle that looked a lot like his own home. But there were slight differences, the stone of there home was grey and it was a lot smaller then the vampire castle.

Closing his eyes again Kai sighed and tried to get his mind on other things with little success. He opened his eyes again when he heard a loud creaking and discovered it was the main entrance to the ware's home.

Gently putting Kai down on the ground, Zai walked a few steps and began to transform back into her much better looking human form. Looking away from the naked girl, he examined his new surroundings.

There were guards in human and ware forms, all glaring at the vampires. The carpets that covered the halls were blue in color and was fuzzy and felt nice under Kai's blood covered hand. Looking away from the carpet, Kai looked at his friends. They were all dirty, covered in mud and in his and Bryan's case; blood.

They were all tired looking, but Bryan looked the worst. He had fallen asleep long before the ware's had brought them to there new 'home', and he still had not woken up. Dirt and dried blood covered his face, hands and chest.

Kai looked up sleepily when Zai told him "Come on." When he didn't move Zai wrapped her hand gingerly around Kai's upper arm and hoisted him to his feet.

Much to her surprise, Kai leaned on her for support, having little to no energy to stand alone. She was thankful that she had used the spell to cover there bodies with clothing, or Kai would be leaning on her naked body. The thought made Zai blush a little and she looked at Kai who was still trying to stand on his own.

Hesitantly Zai asked "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He said, but his voice sounded distant as if he wasn't really aware of what was going on.

Before she could ask Kai any thing else, a guard came to the teens, telling them that her royal highness would like to speak with them.

"AKA she wants to yell at us." Zai muttered darkly to her self wile still tying to help Kai stand.

Kelly sighed wile she looked down at Bryan, he was still sleeping or unconscious, she couldn't be sure which. Even though he was covered in blood and mud, he still looked kind of cute curled up on the floor.

Kelly's musings were interrupted when Zai asked "Kelly, I know he stabbed you in what is now your hand, but would you mind carrying him?"

Kelly cocked an eye brow and said "You have NO idea how much you own me Zai!"

Zai grinned and shrugged wile Kelly slipped one arm under his knees and the other along his back and around his waist. His head lay on her bare shoulder, and she could feel his soft breathing on her neck that made her shiver a little.

'What was that all about?' She thought to her self wondering why she had shivered.

"Hey Kelly you look like your enjoying this." Decoda joked as he lead the blond haired vampire down the hall.

Kelly glared at the much bigger boy and said "Bite me!'

Spencer snickered a bit, earning him self a glare from Kelly, which only made him snicker more. Kelly scowled and picked up her pace to walk with Kai and Zai.

Looking at Decoda, Spencer asked "Is she always so..."

"Bitchy? Oh ya, but you get use to it. Or you go insane from being bitched at for hours."

"But either way we get bitched at?"

"More or less." Decoda sighed.

Both boys snickered again but stopped quickly when a cough was heard and when they turned around they came face to face with a really ticked off Jay. She had her hands on her hips, glaring at them with _the_ evil eye.

Both looked down in fake shame trying hard not to smile. Growling Jay shook her head and muttered "Men!" before storming away. Both stared snickering again hoping that she was out of ear range. But knew they weren't when a rock came flying at Decoda's head.

"Come on we gotta go talk to her royal highness." Decoda sighed and stared walking after the others, having no other option Spencer followed, not minding the large warecat. He seemed to be a lot easier going then the others in his circle of friends.

Still cursing her large friend Jay walked up to Tala and said with a sigh "Come on."

Tala growled at her, but being out numbered he reluctantly followed her down the poorly lit hall way. Ian was a different story though; he was so scared he refused to move.

"Hey kid, come on." Josh said and stared to walk away. But Ian didn't follow.

Stopping Josh turned to look at Ian and sighed. Walking towards the small vampire he heard Ian muttering "I'm going to die, I'm going to, I'm going to die."

Crouching down so Josh could look Ian in the eye he said "You're not going to die."

Glaring at the boy with cat like ears, tail and claws Ian spat "How the hell do _I_ know that?!?"

Putting up his left hand Josh said "Warecat's honor, I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

Still not buying Josh's promise Ian refused to move, so with a sigh Josh, much to Ian's dislike and protest, picked the much smaller boy up and carried him like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder.

The ware's took the vampires deep into there home and stopped at a large wooden door, with beautifully done engravings of fire and water cut deep into the wood. Turning the big brass door knob Zai lead a still sleepy Kai to the center of her parents room.

Gently sitting Kai on the ground she took a few steps back to allow the others to be lead in. Once they were all in the room, Jadenat came to inspect the new comers to her castle.

Circling them Jadenat scratched the back of her neck, and frowned. Looking at Zai she said "Vampires? You brought vampires to _my_ castle? Even after I forbidden you to go after those girls and you still did and then you bring _vampires_ to my castle! "

Pursing her lips Zai said "Well... dad always said vampire blood would be a powerful thing to have."

Glaring at her husband for a moment Jadenat said "But why did you bring _five_ of them here! One is more then enough."

"Well...umm... erm...it seemed like a good idea at the time."

Jadenat glared at Zai but said nothing so Zai went on "Ok so you're not buying that. Umm, it would be good for the vampire to have a friend to talk to."

"Ok so that's two vampires, that doesn't explain to me why you brought _five_ vampires HERE!"

Scratching her head Zai was at a loss of words. So Jadenat said aloud "Fine, have three of these vampires destroyed."

The boy's eyes widened and there faces paled a little when she said that but Zai quickly said "Wait! You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because... because...were going to as in me, Kelly, Josh, Decoda and Jay want to keep them...as...as umm...pets!"

Every one, vampire and ware alike all tuned to Zai and said "What?!?"

"Yes _we _are." Zai said glaring at her friends half heartedly. When no one said any thing Zai went on. "We could, use them not only for magic but for research. You know to find out more about our enemy. And since these guys helped me get them...they should get half the prize. Besides a dog just doesn't last long enough as a pet! So...can we keep them?"

Looking at her daughter in shock Jadenat said "Pets?"

"Ya!"

"You guys want to keep _vampires_ our only true enemy, as a pet?"

"Yes! Yes we do, and we promise to take good care of them, right!"

Zai's friends looked at her like she was nuts and Kelly laughed a little out of complete shock.

Josh was the first one that broke the silence and said "What the hell, yes we want to keep them as pets."

Crossing her arms Jadenat said "You're serious?"

All the teens nodded, wile the vampires looked horrified at them. With no one speaking, Jadenat went on "You want to keep them as pets? Vampires...as pets." She let out a sigh and said "Ok I'll let you keep them...if they can listen."

The ware's gave each other confused looks. So Zai said "Come again?"

Walking up to the vampires, she looked at them one by one with suspicion; the two toned haired boy was too tired to even stand and was already on his knees, and the one with lilac hair was still unconscious so the two would be no problem for the time being. But the red head, the blond and the pint sized kid would be another story.

Walking up to them Jadenat glared hard at them and in a cold voice she demanded "Your names, what are they?"

"Tala and this is Ian, Spencer, Bryan and Kai." Tala said wile motioning to his friends.

Nodding Jadenat said coldly "Good boy. Now show respect and get on your knees and bow."

The three fully aware boys stared at her in shock; there would be no way in hell that any on them would bow to _her_. Tala made his feelings known when he spat "Not bloody likely!"

Glaring at the young vampire she demanded "You better, if you value your life! Now...on your knees _vampire_!"

Not wanting to die, Ian and Spencer hesitantly got to there knees and bowed there heads in respect to the elder warecat. But Tala being to stubborn refused to do so.

"On your knees boy!"

"You have a better chance of seeing a pig fly then me on my knees!" Tala sneered.

Her pupils turning to angry slits and hissing Jadenat grabbed Tala by the throat and lifted him off the ground, and in a voice full of pure hatred that made all the teens flinch she said "Get on your knees or die _boy_!"

Gasping for air Tala sneered "Go to hell bitch!"

Jay watched in sorrow as Jadenat tightened her powerful grip around Tala's neck, cutting off all of the oxygen to his body. When Tala's face stared to turn blue, Jay took a deep breath and pleaded with the enraged warecat.

"Jadenat, please let him go, he has to much pride for his own good."

Looking at the young wolf Jadenat sneered "Why should you care what happens to him. He's nothing but a vampire, nothing more nothing less."

Biting her bottom lip Jay said softly "But if you kill him, that'll make you as bad as them."

Jadenat's eyes softened and with a sigh let go of Tala. He dropped to the ground holding his throat wile coughing and gasping for air.

Looking Jay right in the eye Jadenat said "You're right Jay, our mercy is what should separate us from the vampires. Although dear Jay, your heart is too soft when it comes to the vampires."

"No, I just think choking the life out of any helpless is wrong." Jay admitted.

Tala forced himself to his hands and knees and coughed a little more; but he didn't stand. Keeping his head bowed so no one could see his eyes and his teeth clenched, Tala dug his fingers deep into the green carpet.

Standing over Tala triumphantly Jadenat gloated "But you see Jay, use a little force and he'll do what he is told."

Sighing Jay put her head down and said "Of course Milady."

Nodding Jadenat said "Good, now listen carefully boys. As long as you're in my castle, you will follow _my_ rules. They are simple enough to follow, and I expect each of you to do so. You _will_ do as you're told by every one in this castle unless your new owner says other wise, and you will _never_ bite any one here under stand?"

The boys all nodded and Tala carefully said "But we need blood to survive."

"I under stand this, we will supply you with blood. It will be from an animal, so don't get your hopes up for any human blood. Now if any of you ever break my rules, I'll break you! Do you understand me?"

Gulping the conscious boys slowly nodded yes. Continuing her little speech Jadenat said "Good, now take them out of here; get them food, a bath and new cloths."

When the teens nodded she then asked Zai "Oh, ware is Mai and Ray?"

"They volunteered to take the girls home." She answered.

"Good, now get them out of here, there messing up my carpet."

Nodding the silent teens helped the vampires to there feet and in Bryan's case, carried out of the room. Once the teens were all out of the room and the door was safely closed Zai was the one who broke the silence.

"Well that went some what better then I thought it would have."

"She almost killed me, how could that have been better then what you thought." Tala sneered.

"She could have killed you." Zai said in an eerie calm tone. She then turned her attention towards her friends and asked "So, you want to choose what vampire you want?"

"I'll take this one, even though he STABBED me." Kelly said, referring to an unconscious Bryan in her arms.

Zai gave a little nod and referring to Kai she said "Kay, I'll take this one. Jay you mind taking the red head?"

Jay provided her answer with a short nod and Josh said "I'll take the little one...besides I've all ways wanted a little brother."

Grinning a little, Ian actually looked a little relieved that Josh would be taking care of him. That left the much bigger vampire Spencer, but he was 'taken in' when Decoda, who was just as tall as Spencer, agreed to look out for him.

So the vampires followed there new 'owners' down separate halls, to only the ware's knew ware...

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kelly carried the vampire...Bryan down the many halls to her room. She would keep him there until he woke up and got a bath. Then he'd go into his own room and sleep there. But until then she'd look after him in her room, not that she cared any way.

Sighing Kelly carried Bryan in side her room and carefully lay him on her bed. She then pulled the thick blankets over his slim body in an attempt to keep him warm. Looking down at him Kelly sighed, he really was not that bad looking, of course she may hate his personality but she'll worry about that later.

Sighing, Kelly turned to leave the room but stopped before she reached the door when she heard a soft moan coming from the boy lying on her bed. Turning to look at him she couldn't help but smile a little, he was sitting up right looking around the room with a bewildered look on his face. Taking a deep breath Kelly slowly approached the tired vampire and sat on the bed beside him.

Feeling the bed dip with weight of some one, Bryan turned to came face to face with a girl...a vary pretty girl. Blushing a little Bryan looked away and focused his attention on the warm bed he was laying in.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him.

Instead of answering Bryan looked around the room he was in; he was sitting on a queen sized bed, with thick, fuzzy, soft green blankets, beside the bed was a desk with a small lamp. A closet occupied one of the walls and the rest of them were covered with posters and pictures of bands from the 90's and 00's as well as weaponry.

With no answer from Bryan, Kelly once again tried to get him to talk with out having to use force. So taking another chance Kelly asked "So, your names Bryan right?"

He didn't answer but gave a small nod in response. So Kelly went on "Ok...are you hungry?"

Again there was no vocal answer, Bryan merle shock his head no. Sighing irritably, Kelly said "Fine, come on."

Looking up at her with untrusting eyes, Bryan asked in a cold voice that made Kelly flinch slightly "Ware are we going wolf?"

Glaring at him she said "My name is Kelly and we're going to go get keys to a bathroom so you can get a bath, so come on."

Not happy with his current situation, Bryan followed Kelly down the halls until they came to a room the reminded him of a hotel lobby; with a red carpet, desk with hundreds of little hooks on the wall behind it. The hooks were more then likely used to hold keys, and standing behind the desk a tall skinny man with greasy black hair.

Kelly grinned when she saw that Zai was leaning on the desk looking vary board, Kai was sitting, leaning against the desk with his eyes closed beside her.

"Trying to get a bath room for your boy to?" Kelly asked.

Kai opened his crimson eyes and Zai turned and smiled when she saw her friend. "Ya, but this is the time of night when mums bath there pups. So, we gotta wait."

Kelly walked up beside Zai and leaned on the desk and sighed. "Ya I know, but Bryan's covered in blood and needs a bath...desperately."

As the two girls talked Kai stood shakily, and walked over to Bryan and stood beside him. Asking him in such a quiet voice that only Bryan could hear him Kai asked "You ok?"

Nodding, Bryan answered "I'm fine...been better but I'm fine. But if any ware says any thing about me being a vampire I'm going to..."

"Do nothing. Were alive now and that's only because Zai convinced her mom _to_ let us live. We only get one chance here Bry, if you screw up they'll kill you." Kai said in a hushed voice.

Bryan sighed and was about to say something but a loud mouthed man came into the room. "Hey, I need a bath room NOW!" he snapped and he frowned when on one did as he commanded.

"Hey I said-"he began but was cut off by Zai saying "Oh shut up Ned, we hear ya, but you're going to wait like the rest of us...ass."

Becoming silent quickly Ned looked at Zai and said in a respectful voice "My apologies Milady and Milady's friend. I did not realize it was you."

Zai rolled her eyes and said "You're an ass and if your brother hits on me again I'm going to rip his throat out, ok?"

"Of course Milady, I'll tell him." Ned told her, and turned his attention towards the two vampires and an evil grin spread over his face.

With wolf like ears perked up, Ned slowly approached the two young vampires making them uneasy, and on edge. Standing close to them he sneered "And who are these two lovely... specimens?"

Both Zai and Kelly spun around on the balls of there feet to face Ned, Tail fur standing on end, ears pressed against there head angrily and pupils angry slits Kelly sneered "You stay away from them Ned or you will pay!"

Kai and Bryan were shock to the girl's reaction towards Ned, but that could only mean to watch out for this man. But there reaction didn't faze Ned at all, and he said in a calm voice "Oh come now I know there vampires...I can smell it! I only wanted to now there names."

Not relaxing at all Zai said acidly "Kai is the one with two toned hair and Bryan is the other...now leave."

His grin widened, showing off yellow teeth he asked in a sickly sweet voice "How much will it cost to have them for one night?"

Both boys jaws dropped, there eyes widened, and there faces paled more then usual. But the girls were not deterred, there hands balled up into fists and Zai said in an angry voice "There not for sale you sick bastard!"

The man behind the counter looked as shocked as the boys but let the girls fight this one out.

Ned put his hands on his hips and pouted "Oh come on, there just vampires, nothing but slaves. There to be used and used up!"

Glaring harder and tightening there fists so tightly that there palms began to bleed, Kelly said "If you so much as touch them, _I'll_ rip your throat out!"

"Why should you care about them? Would they care about you if you were in there position?"

Zai looked behind Ned and saw Bryan and Kai; both looked completely horrified, and dare she say it...they looked scared.

Growling Zai said "That doesn't matter, but if you do touch them...they'll never find your body, understand?"

Sighing Ned said "Fine! What's the problem there just vampires you don't have to get so protective of them."

Ned may have been trying to act cool in front of the ruler to be and her friend, but his true colors came out when both girls screamed out "GET OUT YOU SICKO!!!" After that Ned jumped and ran from the room.

When he left, both girls growled and muttered obscenities as they turned back towards the desk and leaned on it. Kai and Bryan mean wile were shocked. The wares had actually stood up for them, protected them even.

The boys breathed a little more easily with Ned gone. But that quickly ended when the boys felt an arm wrap around each of there necks, before either could complain an icy voice said "When there done playing protect the vampire, they'll give you to _me_. Then we'll have some real fun."

Ned chuckled quietly enough that only they heard it, and both boys felt like there were going to vomit. Not knowing what to do both vampires froze as his hands slowly made there way to there waists.

With no reason at all Zai turned around to check on the boys only to see Ned, with his hands slowly moving south. Glaring at him she marched forward and before Ned could reach his destination she punched the unsuspecting warewolf in the face.

He fell to the ground with a painful thud, looking up in shock wile holding his bleeding noise Ned quickly making up incoherent explanations. But he didn't get vary far because Zai screamed "GET OUT!!!"

With out any more arguments, Ned ran for his life...literally. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm her fried nerves, Zai turned to face both boys and calmly said "No one and I mean _no_ one has the right to touch you. If any one dose... you tell us and we'll deal with them."

"Or you could just rip there throats out that always works." Kelly said trying to make light if the situation.

"Ya and they would get killed after wards for killing one of our pack." Zai sighed.

"Not necessarily, your mom would probably see why they would defend them selves in a case like..._that_."

Zai sighed and shock her head and finally said "Just keep your distance from Ned, ok?"

For once both boys agreed...

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kai sank into the warm water of the bath and sighed. They had waited for almost an hour to get the keys to the washroom and now he was relaxing in the warm water. He jumped slightly when he heard the door unlock and fearing it was Ned he prepared himself to fight.

But much to Kai's relieve and horror it was Zai. Quickly covering himself he sneered "What the hell are you doing?!?"

Looking at him with a confused look on her face Zai asked "What, I'm just bringing you some new cloths, considering your old ones were covered in blood." Wile referring to the cloths in her hands. Pulling a leather color with silk lining and a gold dog tag attached to it she said "You'll have to ware this collar, this way others won't try to kill you because they'll now you belong to..."

"You? I figured, and I'm not wearing the collar. Now do you mind and get out!"

"First of all you've already seen me naked twice so you heave nothing to complain about and second if you don't want to die, you ware the collar." Zai said, placing his new cloths on the ground and said "I washed the blood out of your scarf, I figured you would want to keep it. So any ways I'll be back in about fifteen to twenty minutes, be ready when I get back." She then left the room.

Sighing, Kai pulled himself out of the bath and used a towel to dry himself, and quickly got dressed. But before he put his scarf on Kai slowly put the leather collar on and sighed miserably. He then promised himself that no matter what it took, he was going to get out of here...

**TBC.......**

**AN: Well that's it, review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7:And enemies

**Blood moon**

Chapter 7: and Enemies 

**Authors note: Once again I have nothing to say...so umm ya just read the story. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own beyblade or any of the characters on the show!!! So no suing! I only own my oc's!**

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Zai stood at the edge of the forest, it was nearly dusk and she would be going out on a hunt soon. Turing when she heard a sigh she saw her friends all sitting on a fallen log.

Clicking her tongue she went to sit with them and sighed to herself. Every one hated waited for the sun to finally set and the moon to come out, it took for every, and they were all hungry.

Looking at Mai and Ray, Zai shock her head; Mai was on Rays lap and the pair were kissing each other passionately. Rolling her eyes Zai said "Well at least you two found a way to keep busy."

Pulling away from Ray, Mai grinned and said "What's your point? If you want to have some fun your little pet's pretty cute, go play with him."

"First of all I barley know him, he's only been here for two weeks! And I'm not interested besides he's kind of distant." Zai said blushing.

"Wouldn't you be if you were him?" Mai asked cuddling into Ray's chest making him purr.

"How should I know? Besides he's a vampire I'm a warecat it would never work." Zai shrugged.

"Well that's not true, in the past warewolfs and warecat's couldn't become mates because of there differences but in modern day cat and dog mates are vary common. Just look at me and Mai, we make it work." Ray said wile Mai nodded happily.

"There right, besides I think you guys would make a good couple." Jay said grinning.

Growing a little Zai snapped "Even _if_ I liked him that way, which I _don't,_ my mother would forbid it."

"Oh yes, forbidden _love_...and since when do you listen to what your mom says?" Mai asked still cuddling into Ray.

"That's not the point, besides I don't even like him. So stop trying to play match maker." Zai sighed.

With his grin widening, Ray said "But your mom couldn't say any thing if you and the vampire got together, because she did more or less the same thing by marring your father."

Glaring at him Zai said "Ray."

"Ya?"

"Shut up."

Ray shrugged and said "I'm only saying. Hay when you guys are out hunting, who's goanna feed the vamp's? Or are you going to wait until you get back?"

"Nah, I asked that human, Boris, to feed them for us. He said he'd do it. That way when we get back we could do some thing fun." Jay shrugged.

"Oh, ok that's a good idea. Maybe we could go swimming have a little fun." Ray suggested.

"Why not, just keep this quiet, I don't think my mom would be to happy if she found out we were bring the vamps out side." Zai said.

"No kidding, we'll have to keep a close eye on them and make sure none of them escape. And make sure your mom doesn't find out." Kelly sighed. She looked up and grinned. "Hey guys the moons almost up, lets go eat."

Smiling the group stood and prepared themselves for a hunt, unknowing of the danger they put the vampires in.

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kai pushed his face deeper into the warm pillow his head was resting on. He had to hand it to Zai; she really did take good care of him and what he had heard from the others they too were being taking well care of. But he would never admit that to her and always made it like he hated her.

In the beginning he really had hated her, but over two or so weeks he had gotten to know Zai and found it was becoming increasingly harder _to_ hate her; she was just so nice...too nice. Which was the reason Kai didn't trust her, that and she was the enemy that kid napped him. He also learned not to get on her bad side, because she'll kick your ass.

Curling up into a ball, Kai sighed. He was really board, he hadn't been out side for almost two weeks and he was dieing of boredom. He hoped if he was good and gained there trust they would take them outside and then they could escape. But a little voice that was almost unheard but growing louder asked 'But do you want to leave?'

Sighing Kai thought 'Of course I want to leave; I don't want to be here with these stupid wares!' His musings were interrupted when he heard the door to his room being unlocked. He couldn't help but smile just a little.

Sitting up his tiny little grin faded into a frown when he saw not Zai but a tall, thin, purple haired man standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" Kai demanded.

"I'm Boris, and I'm your care taker for the time being." Boris said in a tone of voice that made Kai shiver a little.

"Why isn't Zai here?" Kai asked coldly.

"She has gone out to hunt early this night, so I will be feeding you...only if you're a good boy of course." Boris said grinning.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked hiding his fear, there was something about this man that scared him. He gave off the same vibe Ned did his first night here.

"Come here boy!" Boris sneered.

"I'd rather sit, thank you." Kai said keeping his voice calm.

Growling Boris stomped up to Kai and yanked him out of bed by his hair and threw him to the ground. He then started kicking the young vampire in the stomach and slowly moved his way up to his chest. Much to Boris's dismay, Kai did not cry out every time he kicked him. So Boris started to kick harder.

Kai curled up into a ball in a desperate attempt to protect himself. When he did so, Boris started beating on his back with his heavy steel toed boots. Kai winced every time Boris's foot made contact with his soft body and Kai forced himself not to cry.

Growling Kai rolled away from Boris and stood up. Glaring at him Kai sneered "I'm going to kill you!" and he slowly approached the human, who only grinned.

When the two were so close there noises almost touched Kai raised his hand to strike Boris but stopped when he said "Go ahead, hit me then we'll see how long you'll last against the queen. Because she will kill you if you attack me."

Kai stopped and lowered his hand to his pain filled side. Kai scowled and never took his eyes off the sick old man that was taking advantage of his power. Grinning Boris said "Good, now you'll feel real pain you dirty vampire."

With that Boris smashed his fist into Kai stomach making him double over in pain...

Grinning Boris sneered "You were a bad little vampire, so no blood for you. And if you tell any one of those little ware ass holes...I'll hurt your friends understand?"

Kai glared but nodded in response. Grinning Boris said "Good, I'll see you next time Kai."

With that Boris left Kai bruised and beaten on the floor of his room, with out feeding him. Kai winced and pulled up his shirt, his chest and stomach were covered with dark, ugly burses. One of his ribs were broken, he could feel the crack when he brushed his fingers over it.

He hadn't cried through the whole ordeal, but he never cried when he was beaten back home and he hadn't shed a single tear wile Boris beat him. Of course when Boris left, that was a different story.

Taking a deep breath Kai lowered his shirt and dropped his head into his hands and silently cried into them. His chest hurt so much, he winced with every breath and he was so hungry. Blood was the only thing a vampire truly needed and when they didn't get it...bad things happened. Vary bad things.

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Zai stood on all fours staring at the large moon. She was at the cliff side, the cliff had no trees and was the perfect place for mates to come and just spend time together. She purred a little as a breeze played in her fur, even though it was a beautiful night and she had caught a lot of food, but she couldn't shake a bad feeling deep in the pit of her stomach.

Sitting Zai growled and glared at the lake below, she watched the reflection of the moon in the crystal clear water. She turned her attention behind her when she heard a twig snap and saw that it was Mai and Ray.

((What's wrong with you?)) Mai asked sitting next to her friend.

((Nothing...its nothing.)) Zai told them softly.

((Bull, you only come here to think, so what's up?)) Ray asked sitting close to his mate.

Zai watched the pair with envy; they had what everyone wanted. Someone to love them for who they were. Of course it was really no surprise that Mai and Ray had gotten together, they had been the best of friends since they were little and spent most of there time together.

Zai lay down and let her front paws dangle over the edge. She looked at Ray when he asked playfully ((So, you goanna tell us what's wrong, or are we going to have to beat it out of you?))

Sighing Zai finally answered((I don't know, I've just got this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach and I don't know why.))

((Maybe you miss some one...perhaps a certain vampire?)) Mai asked slyly.

((What! I do not!)) Zai snapped.

((Yes, yes you do. So why don't you go get him and we'll go swimming. The others have already gone to get there little 'pets')) Mai shrugged.

Pausing for a moment Zai stood and told her friends jokingly ((I hate you...I really hate you both.))

((Because were right?)) Mai asked.

Standing Zai said ((Yes.)) with that Zai jumped over the edge and plunged into the warm water below, she then surfaced and paddled to the shore. She shock her self off doggy style and then patted back towards the castle.

The mates lay down and let there paws dangle over the edge. Purring a little Ray said ((She is really crushing on him...think it could be serious?))

((Could be, could be.)) Mai said slowly moving closer to Ray. She lay her head on Ray's large paws and Ray lay his head on hers. Ray purred and Mai's tail wagged happily. Ray nuzzled into Mai's neck making her tail thrash faster back and forth.

Ray started to lick behind Mai's ear making her moan with pleasure, and she rolled on to her back and yipped happily. ((Come on...let's go for a swim.)) With out another word Mai rolled off Ray's legs and over the edge and into the waters below.

Purring Ray quickly followed his mate, transforming into his human form when he surfaced.

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Zai walked down the halls towards Kai's room, but she stopped suddenly when she smelt a hint of fear in the air. Looking around confused Zai cautiously headed to Kai's room.

Still able to smell a hint of fear in the air she carefully opened the door to Kai's room to find him curled up on his bed, hidden by the thick blankets. She walked towards him and sat beside him on the bed and leaned on his shoulder and said "Hello, you there?"

Kai froze when he heard Zai's voice, but quickly regained his composer and said "Hn."

Laying her head on his shoulder, not realizing he winced in pain when she did, Zai asked "The others are going out side to swim, do you want to go?"

Kai was a little shocked when she asked if he wanted to go outside and with his voice filled with suspicion he asked "Why do you want to take me out?"

"Hey if you don't want to then don't, just don't be a little ass to me!" She sneered.

Glaring at her Kai sighed and said "Fine, I'll come."

"Good, and just so you know you'll be kept on a short leash." She said and Kai gave her a look like she was nuts.

"Not literally! What I mean is you won't be able to go too far and if you try to escape, I'm going to tan your hide!"

"Good, because if you think I'm going to ware a leash, you've got another thing coming!" Kai said coldly.

"What ever Kai, come on." She snickered.

(00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

The pair walked towards the lake and saw the others were already there quietly watching something in the water. The Zai and Kai walked up to the group and looked out into the water and saw nothing.

Looking at Jay, Zai asked "What are you all looking at?"

Grinning Jay said "Mai and Ray are skinny dipping."

"Are they now?"

"Yup, and they don't know we're here." Jay sighed.

"Well let's fix that shall we?" Zai grinned.

When the mates surfaced for air Zai yelled out "NO SKINNY DIPPING!"

The two looked towards the shore and stared to swim to there laughing friends, and when they were close enough Zai kindly gave them some clothing.

"Ya, ya stop laughing and lets go swimming!" Mai said happily.

The wares dove into the warm water and started to play wile the vampires watched them. Kai considered this to be a good time to escape, but his plan was destroyed when the vampires were one by one brought into the warm water.

Josh, Decoda, Spencer and Ian had started a game of water volleyball wile Jay and Tala were exploring the under water caves. Kai and Bryan were both sitting on the shore watching every one else having fun.

Turing towards him Kai asked "Bryan, were you fed by a man named Boris?"

Slowly answering Bryan said "Yes, and so were the others."

"Did he hit you?"

There was a pause between the two until Bryan said "Yes, he also hit the others and didn't feed any of us. Kai if we don't eat with in a week we'll-"

He was cut off when Kai said "I know, I know. It's just-"Kai stopped when Zai and Kelly swam up to the pair and said "Why don't you guys come in the water?"

Both boys shock there heads no and didn't move. Kelly rolled her eyes and said "Oh come on, you might have some fun!"

Sighing Kai pulled off his boots, socks, pants and scarf. So he was in a pair of black boxers and his shirt. He then slipped into the water and said "There I'm in happy now?"

"Much happier, but aren't you going to take off your shirt?"

"No." Kai said simply.

Shrugging her shoulders Zai took his hand and lead him out to the middle of the lake and then disappeared beneath the surface of the water.

"Ware is she taking him?" Bryan asked nervously.

"Probably to the under water caves. You want to go?" Kelly asked.

Bryan shock his head no and stayed firmly on the land. Eyeing him up suspiciously and asked "You can't swim, can you?"

Bryan looked at her angrily, but didn't answer Kelly, who sighed and said "I'm right aren't I. You can't swim."

Bryan glared at the ground, and didn't say any thing to the warewolf. Sighing a little, Kelly gently took Bryan's hand and carefully pulled him in to the water. He froze when she did, and his grip around her hands tightened.

The water only came up to his waist, but even that made Bryan uneasy. Smiling a little Kelly reassured him "Don't worry, I won't let you drown. I'm going to teach you how to swim."

Bryan nodded a little and let Kelly take him out deeper into the water. From the castle a figure watched the teens play in the water, and she was not happy about it either.

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Tala and Jay were heading towards the surface of the lake. He still couldn't believe how beautiful the caves of the lake were. One cave's walls were covered with shinny pink stones that changed colors when light hit it.

The pair broke through the surface and gasped for air. Laughing a little Jay said "See, I told you the caves were beautiful."

"Ya, ya you were right." Tala said ignoring the pain in his chest from his previous encounter with Boris.

Jay went to say something but froze when she saw Jadenat standing on the shore with the others all standing behind her. "Oh damn." Jay muttered.

"What is it?" Tala asked turning around and saw Jadenat, and had the same reaction as Jay.

The pair swam up to her a pulled them self's out of the water and went to stand beside there friends. With her arms crossed Jadenat glared at the teens and sneered "You took them out side!?! Are you nuts! What if they escaped? Or what if they killed you? I can't believe you lot would do something so reckless! If Boris hadn't told me what you were up to only god knows what would have happened!"

The vampires eye widened a little at the mention of Boris's name, a shiver ran down there spines when they heard his voice say "Ah good, I see you have found them Milady."

Glaring at her daughter and her friends Jadenat told Boris "Take them to there rooms Boris, I have to speak to my daughter and her friends."

"Of course Milady, come along boys." Boris said with an evil look on his face.

Keeping at least a foot between them and Boris the vampires slowly followed Boris. The ware's watched them go and followed Jadenat as she scolded them about being so reckless.

But none of the ware teens were paying attention to her and kept there eyes on the vampires. It was Josh who said what every one was thinking "Is it just me or do the vamp's look kind of...scared?"

"You're right, there afraid of Boris." Zai whispered.

"But why would they be afraid of him?" Jay asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Zai whispered and the others all agreed wile ignoring Jadenat's ranting.

(00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Mean wile once in the castle Boris lead the boys back to there rooms with out incident. But once he and Tala got to Tala's room Boris pushed the vampire inside and followed the vampire inside. He closed the door behind him and in an icy voice Boris said "Let's have some fun."

Boris then slowly approached Tala and pulled off his shirt, and Tala whimpered in fear a little. Boris just laughed.....

**TBC..........**

**AN: Poor Tala, I bet Jay won't be happy about that!**


	8. Chapter 8: Working

**Blood moon**

Chapter 8: Working 

**Authors note: .... Ummm ya ...just read the story and review! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own beyblade or any of the characters on the show!!! So no suing! I only own my oc's!**

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kai rolled over in bed and winced in pain. Boris had already visited him and again Kai had not received the blood he needed to survive and he could feel his body beginning to weaken.

It had been three days since they had gone swimming and the ware's had all been grounded. Because of that, Boris had been 'taking care' of them for the past three days. Kai sat cross legged on his bed lost in thought about how they were going to get out of there. But there was also something else wrong, not with him but with Tala. Ever since that day when they went swimming, Tala had been very distance, he didn't talk to any one and he snapped at anyone who touched him.

Kai sighed sadly to him self; Tala's sudden change really bothered him. Tala was never clingy or cuddly but he never snapped at someone for touching him. Something had happened to him, he didn't know what it was but it was some thing bad, vary bad.

Kai's head snapped up when he heard a pain filled howl that sent shivers down his spine. He had never heard a warewolf howl like that, it sounded like a distress call or a call of help or something.

Kai shrugged it off and went back to thinking about what was wrong with Tala, unaware of what was going on out side...

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Zai sat miserably on the same log she and her friends had sat three nights ago, before she had gotten grounded. She was no longer aloud to go the lake and they could only go out side to hunt for the next week or so.

Sighing Zai muttered darkle "I can't believe I got grounded for a freakin week!"

But Zai's musings were interrupted when she heard a distress howl, a warewolf would only howl like that if they needed help. With her heart pounding in her chest, she jumped up and took off running towards the sound of the howl.

She pumped her legs as hard as she could when she heard a second howl that had more panic in it then the first. A warewolf shot past her as another howl was heard and Zai started transforming.

When she final got to who was ever was howling, Zai looked on in shock. Four orge's had attacked a family of ware's. There were three pups, one looked to be two maybe three years old and was a warewolf. Another looked to be about the same age but was a warecat. The third was about thirteen or fourteen and was a mixture of wolf and cat and had thick blond fur matted with blood, that seemed to not stop pouring from the deep wound in the wares body.

Zai recognized the mixed pup as Max Tate, one of her good friends, and now he lay bleeding to death on the forest floor along with his two young siblings. He was helping his parents teach the youngsters to hunt, and now they were dying.

Rage slowly made its way into Zai's mind as she looked around the blood covered forest floor. Chunks of flesh were torn from her small friend's body, and it looked as if Max had been trying to defend his little brother and sister.

Trying to keep her calm Zai looked around and what she saw was the orge's were being attack and would be killed by guard, so she wouldn't have to worry about them attacking her. She then saw Kelly, Mai and Decoda come through the dense forest and all three had the same reaction as her. Taking charge Zai ordered ((Kelly, you take the two small cubs to the infirmary, Mai get Max out of here!))

Both girls quickly nodded and Kelly picked up both cubs by the scruff of there necks and took off running towards the castle, ignoring the blood that dripped into her mouth from the injured pups. Mai picked up Max and took off running after Kelly.

Zai then ordered Decoda to help there mother, Judy, and get her out of there. Decoda helped Judy to her feet by having her lean on him and he supported the female warewolf.

Before he left Decoda asked ((What are you going to do, help them fight?!?))

((No, I'm going to find there dad, now get her out of here!)) Zai growled at him as a horrible sound was heard; it was a mixture of a scream and a roar. It had been one of the orges, it had final been killed and the roar had been its final cry of life.

Decoda froze for only a moment be fore leaving, getting Judy to safety, Zai mean wile started looking for Judy's mate. Stepping over the orges body as the ware's chased the other live orges away, Zai came a pone a horrible scene; she had found the male warecat...or what was left of him. The orges had eaten most of his once muscular body and it was not a pretty sight; blood and guts splattered on the trees, bushes and ground.

Zai backed and turned away from the bloody scene, she then vomited. Using one of her paws she wiped her mouth off and suddenly felt pure hatred towards the orges. She also knew Max would take this hard, he was vary close to his father and his death was going to hit him vary hard.

A warewolf walked up to Zai and said ((Milady we will get the rest of the orges but you should head back to the castle, they will need your help there with your new powers I believe you can save the pups and there mother.))

Zai nodded and said ((I will, but you get those bastards every one of them!))

The wolf nodded and said ((We will Milady, we will.)) When he said that, it was more of a promise then just saying it.

Zai then took off running towards the castle with only one idea in mind...

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kai was still sitting on his bed when Zai burst into his room in a panic. Looking at her with a bewildered look on his face he sneered "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"No time to explain, come on!" She yelled at him wile grabbing his arm and started to drag him towards the infirmary.

Zai dragged Kai all the way to the infirmary and Kai gasped at what he saw. People were running around, some grabbing blankets, others grabbing syringes, needles and catgut (AN: Catgut is a real thing used to stitch up wounds by vets and doctors. It's not really made out of a cats gut.)

There were four figures lying on the beds, under once clean white sheets. They were now covered in blood. Zai went to talk to the head nurse, but Kai ignored what they were saying and walked over towards the beds. On two of the beds, two small children lay, there small bodies were bleeding and it looked like they had been attacked by an orge. But Kai stopped at the end of the bed of a young blond boy who looked to be about thirteen or fourteen. But unlike his brother and sister this boy was awake.

His large blue eyes were looking around the room in a panic, tears slipped down his face and he tried desperately to get someone's attention to find out what was going on. Kai quickly noticed a large chunk of his side was missing, most likely a bite from an orge. There were also deep gashes all over his thin body, but he yet still tried to find out what happened to his family.

The boy noticed him standing there and he asked "Do you know were my dad is?"

Kai froze; he had no idea what to say to him. He looked over towards Zai and the head nurse; the pair were fighting over if they should allow Zai to use Kai's blood to save the family. The nurse was going on about how magic was a dark vile thing sent to heathens from the devil, and how if god wanted them to survive they would. Wile Zai was telling the nurse to shove it.

Kai rolled his eyes and the boy again asked "D-do you know ware my dad is?"

Looking into his teary blue eyes Kai managed to stutter out "I-I really don't know kid."

"Oh...do you think he's ok?" the boy asked tears were starting to fall heaver from his eyes.

"I don't know, but I'm sure he's fine kid."

"My names Max."

"Huh?"

"I said my names Max, your one of the vampires aren't you?"

"Um, ya. My names Kai."

"Oh, that's cool." Max said wiping tears away from his blue eyes.

There was a silence between the pair when Max asked "Would you hold my hand?"

Kai looked up in shock and said "What?"

"Would you hold my hand, please?"

Looking at Max in shock, Kai's jaw dropped a little. But Max was just so cute, like a little puppy, with big eyes and a friendly smile. In the end Kai sighed and then sat beside Max and took his hand into his own.

"Thank you." He smiled and squeezed Kai's hand.

Kai on his part was shocked, here they were suppose to be enemies, now he was holding hands just to comfort one little ware. Kai's grip tightened and he looked at Max oddly; he had wolf like ears, that should mean his a warewolf but he had a cat like tail. So what was he?

Max saw Kai's odd look and he grinned a little. He then said "Wondering what I am?"

"Umm, ya... what are you?"

Max's grin widened and he said "I'm a mutt. My mom's a cat and my dads a wolf so when I was born I could have been either a cat of wolf, but I ended up being a little of both."

"Oh." Was all Kai could think to say, before Max started to cough violently, that shook his small frame.

Kai gasped a little when Max pulled his hand away and saw that blood covered it. Max saw it too and looked horrified at it.

Kai put his hand on Max's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him and said "Don't worry, your going to be fine, ok."

With out looking up Max said "I'm going to die...aren't I?"

"N-no, no you're not Max. You're going to be fine, I promise." Kai said, not believing what he was doing, he was after all, helping the enemy.

Max's eyes began to drop and he said "I'm tired Kai, I think I might go to sleep."

Kai looked around Max and noticed that there was a lot of blood surrounding his body and that if someone didn't do something soon he would die. With out thinking Kai said "No Max don't go to sleep, stay awake ok?"

Max reopened his eyes and nodded. Kai then said "Ok I'll be right back ok, now in the mean time just stay awake."

"Alright I will." Max said sleepily.

Kai then stood and marched passed the other sleeping cubs; they like there older brother were in vary bad shape, and blood was coming through the once white sheets. Although neither were as badly injured as Max.

Kai pulled his red arm guard off and as he walked towards Zai, who was still arguing with the nurse, he bit deep into his wrist and took a chunk out of it. He then marched up to Zai, shoved his now bleeding wrist into her face and sneered "Here, use my blood and _fix _them...now!"

Zai looked shocked at first, but took his hand and was going to lead him back to Max when the nurse said "I said no you can't do that! If you do I'll tell your mother!"

Before Zai could say any thing, Kai sneered "Shut up you old, wrinkly _bat_!"

Zai laughed out loud and lead him towards Max. She then used his blood to heal Max, his two siblings and there mother. She also healed his wrist so he wouldn't bleed to death. Zai sighed and said "You know, you didn't have to bite down so deep. A tiny scratch would have done just as well."

Kai shrugged and said "What ever."

Max suddenly asked "Hey Zai, do you know were my dad is?"

Zai froze and took a deep breath. She then did the hardest thing in the world...she told him his dad was gone. Sitting beside him she said in a soft and comforting voice "Max, your, your....umm, your dad didn't make it...I'm so sorry."

Max's face fell and his eyes refilled with fresh tears, he then fell forward into Zai and sobbed in to her chest. Zai hugged him tightly and tenderly stroked his blond hair.

"Don't worry Max, every thing will be ok, I promise. We'll take care of you...I'll take care of you. I promise I'll look out for you and your brother and your sister. Ok, I'm going to take care of you ok." Zai told him, her own eyes were beginning to fill with tears.

Max nodded and in a muffled voice said "Ok, thank you Zai."

"Hey don't worry, I'm like the big sister you never had. Just a lot more dangerous and I won't beat you up."

Max laughed a little but didn't let go of Zai. Kai mean wile stood there scratching the back of his neck, he had no idea what to do now...so he just stood there like an idiot.

But he didn't complain, he just stood there until Max cried him self to sleep in Zai's arms.

Once he was sound asleep, Zai picked him up and took him to a new, fresh, clean bed and tucked him in. Giving the nurse one more glare, Zai took Kai by the hand and they left the infirmary.

Kai then asked "So, will he be ok?"

"He will be, and he won't die now either." Zai said nodding.

"Good." Kai said yawning a little.

"You can't be tired, its only one am." Zai said.

Kai shrugged and rubbed his eye sleepily. When he saw the look she was giving him he quickly said "I haven't been feeling well, and I'm just a little tired."

Giving him a suspicious look Zai slowly said "Alright, I'll take you back to your room."

Kai nodded and rubbed his eyes again, ignoring the hunger pains that ran rampant through his body. They had been getting worst with each passing day and it was only a matter of time until a blood lust got him.

Kai was relieved when they got to his room, and he walked to his bed and collapsed into it. Zai couldn't help but smile a little. She walked up to him and pulled off his boots, and dropped them carelessly onto the floor. The then carefully took off his scarf, which he seemed to love so much, and carefully placed it on the desk beside his bed. If there had been light in the room she would have seen a dark bruise on his neck.

But she hadn't so she pulled the blankets out from under him and tucked him in. He heard her leave and heard someone say "Milady, your mother would like to speak to you."

"Grate, what did I do now!" Kai heard Zai snap.

Kai mean wile smiled to himself, ignoring the pain from the burses and the hunger pains; he was proud of himself, he had actually help save another beings life. And that was a really good feeling to have...

**TBC....**

**AN: Well I'll be, Kai seems to be nicer then we all thought. But I wonder how long he'll last with out blood?**


	9. Chapter 9: Blue Moon suspicion

**Blood moon**

Chapter 9: Blue Moon suspicion 

**Authors note: Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own beyblade or any of the characters on the show!!! So no suing! I only own my oc's!**

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Bryan bit his lip and forced him self to remain quiet as Boris brought the whip down on his bare back. His wrists throbbed with pain; Boris had hand cuffed him to a pipe that ran along the ceiling, and his feet didn't touch the ground so all his weight was being supported by his wrists. Boris had been beating him for almost an hour and it was really starting to take its toll on his body.

Boris laughed evilly and whipped him again, sending another surge of pain through his body. But Bryan was too proud and refused to let out a whimper, cry or even shed a tear; and it really pissed Boris off.

Growling the sick old man sneered "Why can't you just cry damn it!"

"Like I'd give you the satisfaction!" Bryan sneered.

Boris was going to teach Bryan a lesson and raised the whip to hit the boy again, but stopped suddenly when he heard Kelly's voice coming down the hall. Boris stared to panic a little; if she saw him doing this, she'd kill him...literally.

Muttering "Shit" Boris quickly wrapped his whip up and put it into his bag. He then un-cuffed Bryan, and allowed the boy to fall to the ground in a heap. As he put the cuffs into his bag Boris ordered Bryan to get dressed.

Knowing that if any one found out what Boris was doing to them, he would hurt his friends; so Bryan quickly pulled on his black tank top and jacket so no one would see the blood from the wounds.

Bryan had just pulled his jacket on when Kelly burst through the door looking unusually happy. But her wide grin faded when she saw the scene in Bryan's room; Bryan was still on his knees and Boris loomed over him.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Kelly demanded.

"Oh nothing, Bryan was merely tying his boot laces. Isn't that right Bryan?"

Bowing his head in shame Bryan said "Ya, just doing up my laces."

Giving Boris a mistrusting look Kelly coldly said "What ever."

"So what brings you here Milady? I thought you would want him to feed before you went out and upset her royal highness again." Boris said slyly.

Growling Kelly sneered "Shove it Boris! I just came to see if Bryan wanted to go the edge with us tonight."

"But I thought you were all grounded?"

"Well Zai got us un-grounded, so were going to the edge to night to see the blue moon's effects."

"Well I don't think her royal highness would like you to bring the vampires out."

"Ya and I bet you'd love to go tell her we did. But because of circumstances that happened last night Jadenat is allowing us to bring them to the edge."

"Oh yes the incident with the orge's, but why would she allow the vampires to go out at night?" Boris asked suspiciously.

Smirking Kelly said "Ya well Judy is a good friend of Jadenat and it was Kai who got the ball rolling to save her and her three cubs, so in repayment she's letting us go out."

Boris opened his mouth to argue back but Bryan cut in by saying "I'll come!" Kelly gave him an odd look; Bryan sounded a little worried, and that wasn't like him. She could tell, even thought she had only know him for little more then three weeks.

Bryan walked up beside her and said coldly "Lets go." Before she left, Kelly gave Boris one more hard glare, and lead Bryan from the room.

As the pair walked down the hall Kelly asked "You ok?"

"I'm fine." Bryan said coldly.

"Ok what happened with Boris?"

"Nothing." Bryan said looking down; he was starting to feel like crap. He just wanted to go to sleep, but he didn't want to go with Boris. So he silently went with Kelly, answering her annoying questions.

Kelly looked Bryan up and down and frowned. He was paler than usual and was breathing deeply. He also winced every once in a wile as if he was in pain. Curiosity getting the better of her Kelly did something most wouldn't dare; she carefully placed her hand on his forehead, checking his temperature.

Bryan flinched slightly when she touched him, not accustom to being touched in such a tender even affectionate way. She then frowned and pulled her hand away, she then asked "Are feeling ok? You're a little warm."

"I'm fine." Bryan grunted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Would you rather stay here and sleep?"

"No." Bryan said lying through his teeth.

"Are you-"Kelly started but was cut off when Bryan snapped "Yes I'm fine damn it!"

"Ok, ok you don't have to get so touchy!" Kelly sighed.

Bryan glared at her, with his left eye brow twitching...

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kelly lead Bryan outside to ware the others ware waiting, the ware's were all in there half human, half creature forms. (AN: They have there tails, ears and claws of there animal forms.)

"About time, what took you guys so long?" Josh asked.

"Nothing, I just had a run in with Boris." Kelly sighed.

Wile the others all went 'Oh'and Kai looked at Bryan and noticed he was slouching slightly and asked "Bryan you ok?"

Kelly muttered "Uh oh" and stepped away from him a bit and Bryan yelled out "I'M FINE OK!!!"

Every one looked at him like he was nuts wile Kelly tried not to laugh...

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

The vampires were all panting from the long walk from the castle. Normally a walk like this one wouldn't have tiered them out so much, but with the lack of blood even small activates tiered them out quickly.

They weren't sure ware the ware's were taking them, but they kept saying how it only happens once in a blue moon...literally.

Sighing and for the hundredth time that night Ian asked "So why are we walking for almost two hours to some edge place?"

For the hundredth time that night Zai answered "Ok, a blue moon only happens once a year. And on a blue moon night vary strange things happen, now be quiet and keep walking. Were almost to the edge."

Kai sighed a little; his insides hurt from hunger pains, so to try to take his mind off it, he looked up through the trees to look at the moon. The moon was full and had a blue tint to it, it was really beautiful and he had never seen a blue moon before, he didn't even now a moon could go blue.

Kai's thoughts were interrupted when Ian asked "So we're going to a place you guys call the edge?"

Josh nodded and Ian asked "And the place over the lake is called the cliff?"

Josh again nodded and Ian said "Why the hell would you name them 'the edge' and 'the cliff'?"

Josh shrugged and said "Shhh, we've got to be quiet now. Or we might scare them away."

"Scare what away?" Ian asked.

Grinning Josh said "You'll see soon enough."

Ian sighed and quietly followed Josh, ignoring Mai and Ray who were walking hand in hand, giving each other kisses every once in a wile.

(00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

The teens followed the path that went through the dense brush until they came to a clearing, but the clearing was actually a cliff that looked over a field. In the field were hundreds of thousands of tiny glowing blue flowers.

Zai smiled and said "Good there not here yet."

"Who?" Kai asked.

Zai grinned mischievously and said "You'll see soon enough."

She then sat down at the ledge of the cliff and waited. The others followed suit and sat down, and looked down at the cliff. The vampires frowned when they saw nothing but glowing blue flowers.

"You brought us all the way up here to look at glowing blue flowers?" Ian asked in disbelief.

"No, something much more important then any flower. Just to see one is a once in a life time thing, and we may get to see a whole herd of them!" Kelly said happily.

"Whole herd of what?!?" Ian asked annoyed.

The ware's chuckled a little and Zai said "Ok I'll explain. A blue moon only happens once a year and these glowing blue flowers are called tear moon flowers. They only bloom and spread there seed once a year, the night of the blue moon. But then the flowers that did bloom start to die, and they give off this wonderful smell. The smell attracts a vary special animal which vary few people have the honor of seeing."

"Oh...so what is this 'vary special animal?'" Kai asked.

Grinning Zai said "You'll see soon enough, they should be here soon."

Frowning the teens silently waited for some thing, any thing to happened. But for the first hour or so nothing happened. Ian sighed in boardroom, what ever was coming, it had better be worth it, was what he kept thinking.

Ian's head snapped up when Mai loudly whispered "There! There's the head stallion!"

Ian frowned when he saw a white horse come out of the forest. He then said "It's just a horse."

"Are you sure?" Decoda asked.

The horse suddenly whinnied and slowly, other horses came out of the forest. Big horses, small ones, fillies and foals, which were all white, all came out of the forest and stared to eat the glowing flowers.

"We walked all the way up here to see a bunch of white horses?" Ian asked in disbelief.

Josh sighed and said "Look more closely."

Kai mean wile was bored to death watched the horses, he was also very disappointed. He was expecting something good, not just a bunch of pure white horses. Kai suddenly noticed something and he gasped. The other vampires looked at him with questioning looks and the ware's just smiled.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Zai asked.

Kai nodded a little, his jaw was still open a little from the shock. He then said "I never thought I'd live to see the day ware I would see them."

Tala quietly asked "What is it Kai?"

"You guys there not just horses, there _unicorns_. Real life unicorns! "Kai said in shock.

The other boys looked a little more carefully and even Bryan gasped. Tala whispered "But I thought unicorns didn't live this far north. I always thought they liked the heat and they lived by the equator."

"They do like the heat but these flowers only grow here. And they say the unicorns eat these flowers to keep the magic that is locked with in there horns. But for what ever reason they travel here once a year to eat the flowers." Jay told him.

"Wow, I've lived here my whole life and I didn't know that unicorns travel through our territory." Tala gasped.

Jay nodded and said "They move vary quietly and vary few know they come up here."

'There so beautiful.' Tala thought to himself as he watched the unicorns frolic and play in the field.

Watching the unicorns down in the field play, the vampires one by one fell asleep. Which the ware's found vary odd.

"Guys, have you noticed that the vampires sleep a lot during the night?" Kelly asked, wile laying Bryan's head on her lap, not noticing the blood that had seeped through the top beneath his jacket.

"Ya I have, I mean its only midnight and there already sleeping. Each night there going to sleep a little earlier." Zai sighed, not minding that Kai was leaning on her sound asleep.

The others nodded in agreement, and Jay, who was stroking Tala's red hair as he lay sleeping curled up in a ball, said "And is it just me or are they getting weaker physically?"

"Ya they are. There energy leave has also dropped a lot in the past week...ever since Boris started to watch them for you." Mai said suspiciously, sitting on Ray's lap.

"I know, but Boris won't hurt them...would he?" Ray asked looking from his girl friend to each of his friends.

"I don't know Ray...he might." Mai said looking at Kai leaning on Zai. She then said "Remember how they acted when they first got here? They had energy, they wanted to do stuff, ok they mainly tried to escape but still...they had fire in there eyes. But now...there energy is almost gone and there fire is nearly disappeared."

"Ok so why wouldn't they tell us if Boris was hurting them?" Josh asked, with Ian asleep on his lap.

"They don't trust us for one, and two I bet you Boris threatened them somehow, so they wouldn't talk." Zai answered.

"Your making it sound like Boris _did_ do it." Josh said.

"He might have." Zai said with a shrug.

"But why? Why would Boris want to hurt them?" Josh asked.

"I don't know, but I'll find out. I just need you guys to keep Boris off my tail." Ray volunteered.

"Alright, just be careful." Mai told her boyfriend, wile looking back at the unicorns.

Zai sighed and said "We should go and get these guys home, but I'm going to take the key to Kai's room from Boris tomorrow night. You now just in case."

The others murmured agreements as they all transformed into there powerful wolf and cat forms. Casting one last glance towards the unicorns Zai carefully picked Kai up like a mother would pick up there cub and stared the long walk home...

**TBC...**

AN: Well that's it...the next chapter will be much better! Any how...review!!


	10. Chapter 10: Blood Lust Breakthrough

**Blood moon**

Chapter 10: Blood Lust Breakthrough

**Authors note: yup another chapter...umm ya just read. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own beyblade or any of the characters on the show!!! So no suing! I only own my oc's!**

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Bryan rolled over in bed and looked around in confusion for a moment before realizing that he was in his 'own' room. Sighing deeply he sat up and regretted it the moment he did; the hunger pains shot through his body, hurting more then the whipping he got from Boris.

The hunger pains were getting worst, and it would only be a matter of time until the blood lust clamed him...and that would _not _be good. Taking a deep breath Bryan stood and got dressed and winced when his shirt touched the wounds on his back.

Finally dressed Bryan sat on the bed and winced again when another shot of pain ran through his body. Holding his sides in pain Bryan moaned, and fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

His head shot up when he heard the door to his room being unlocked and he thought to himself 'Oh god, please not tonight, I can't handle the beatings tonight.' But to his relief it was Kelly.

Bryan sat up strait when Kelly came in, and she said "Kay we're going to feed you down in the kitchen to night, so you can eat with your friends."

Bryan nodded and thought 'Ok she's going to feed me, all I've got to do is make it to the kitchen and I'll be fine-ish.'

But he didn't make it to the kitchen; Bryan barley made it down the hall before he dropped to his knees in pain. Bryan held his sides and squeezed his eyes shut to keep the tears from falling.

Kelly was at his side in a heart beat, she had no idea what to do or what was going on, Bryan was holding his sides in pain and his body shuttered and shook with each agonizing breath. In a worried tone Kelly said "Bryan? Bryan come on, talk to me, what's wrong?"

But Bryan didn't answer; he just held his body praying the pain would pass. But he knew it wasn't going to, Bryan knew the blood lust had finally clamed him. But through all the mind numbing pain, he could hear a voice; a gentle, kind female voice and his groggy mind told him it was Kelly.

Bryan couldn't hear what she was saying, but he could hear her voice. It was oddly comforting to the slowly dieing vampire. He forced his green eyes open and his vision was blurry, but he could make out shapes and could tell Kelly was crouching in front of him. With out knowing why Bryan let himself fall into her arms and sobbed into her shoulder, muttering "Kelly it hurts, make it stop please."

Kelly froze as Bryan fell into her arms, sobbing uncontrollably. But she then gently wrapped her arms around his shaking body and held him tight. In an attempt to comfort him, Kelly gently rubbed his back (not realizing it was hurting him) wile whispering "Ok, it's going to be ok Bryan. I just need you to tell me what's wrong."

"It hurts, it hurts so much." Was all Bryan was able to mumble.

"Ok Bry, I got to know what hurts before I can help, what hurts Bryan?"

"Every thing!" Bryan sobbed harder into her shoulder wile holding onto her tight.

"Ok, umm I'm going to take you to the infirmary ok." Kelly said, trying not to let the fact that she was panicking, show.

Carefully scooping the shaking boy up in her arms she half powered walked, half ran down to the infirmary, hoping they knew what was wrong with him. When Kelly got to the infirmary, she saw that Decoda and Spencer were already there; Spencer was unconscious.

Josh and Ian were there too, Josh looked lost as he looked down at Ian who was crying in the bed he lay in. Josh gently stroked the small vampire's hair as he said comforting words to the dieing boy.

What ever was happing to the Bryan, it was happing to Spencer and Ian and it did not look good...

(00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Jay walked down the windowless hall that held Tala's room, humming softly to her self as she did. But she stopped abruptly when she heard an ear piercing scream coming from Tala's room.

Braking out into a run, Jay ran as fast as her legs would carry her to Tala's room. Panicking a little, Jay fumbled with the keys to Tala's room as she heard another scream coming from the occupant in side.

Unlocking the door Jay threw it opened making it smack against the wall behind it. Ignoring the sound of wood hitting stone, Jay rushed to Tala's side.

Tala was curled up into a tight ball; with his legs up to his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around them. His body shock with pain with every breath.

Gently putting a hand on Tala's back Jay gently asked "Tala, what's wrong?"

But Tala didn't answer; he just lay there, curled up in a tight ball, shaking. Biting her bottom lip in worry, Jay gently picked the shaking vampire up and quickly rushed him to the infirmary.

When Jay got to the infirmary, she gasped at what she saw; all the vampires were in beds, all were shaking and crying and all seemed to be in pain.

Carefully setting Tala down on the nearest bed she demanded "What the hell is going on?!?"

Zai, who had come in only moments earlier, said with a hint of panic in her voice "I don't know! Kai was walking down the hall and he just...dropped!"

"What do you mean he 'just dropped?" Jay asked dumbfounded, wile holding Tala's hand trying to offer him some comfort.

"I don't know, he just sort of...dropped!" Zai snapped, wile rubbing Kai's back.

"They didn't just drop, they collapsed, all of them." Kelly said softly, wile gently massaging Bryan's shoulders in a futile attempt to ease the pain.

"But you guys, Spencer's not even awake it's like he's in a coma or something." Decoda said worried.

"And the others can't or won't speak." Kelly said softly.

Biting her bottom lip, Zai ordered a random nurse to go find Mai, Zai then turned towards Kai. Zai took his hand in to hers and tenderly said "Kai I need you to tell me what's wrong?"

In a weak voice Kai muttered "It hurts!" He then squeezed his eyes shut tighter, trying to block every thing out. But a single voice kept talking to him, but Kai couldn't tell who it belonged to.

Breathing deep, Kai concentrated on the voice. Slowly it became clearer and he could make out what it was saying. "Kai, open your eyes and tell me what's wrong? Kai can you hear me?"

Forcing pain filled crimson eyes open Kai saw the owner of the voice and smiled a little when he saw it was Zai. With a voice full of concern, Zai again asked "Kai, can you hear me?"

"Yes." Kai said meekly.

"Ok, you gotta tell me what's wrong, or else I can't help you." Zai said softly.

Kai nodded and said "I-it's a blood lust."

"Ok, what's that?" Zai asked wile brushing his slate colored hair out of his eyes.

"When a vampire doesn't get enough blood, there bodies become weak...very weak. So weak it's to the point were we can't even breath with out pain. We call it a blood lust." Kai said gasping for breath, closing his eyes in pain.

"No, no Kai keep your eyes open! Ok has Boris been feeding you?" Zai asked gently stroking his face.

Every one quietly watched Kai slowly shake his head no. Josh growled and sneered "He'll pay!"

Staying calm Zai asked "Kai, when was the last time you ate?"

"About a week, maybe two ago." Kai said as Mai walked in and her jaw dropped.

"What the hell is going on?" Mai asked.

"Shh, not now! I'll explain after!" Kelly snapped, still rubbing Bryan's shoulders as he silently cried into the pillow.

Zai turned her attention back to Kai and asked "Kai, what happened's in a blood lust?"

"There are four stages...the first is warning pains in our bodies. That's what has been happing for the past week. Second is what me, Tala and Bryan are going through. It's extreme pain through our bodies, our bodies are so...desperate for blood that it starts to feed on the blood already in side our bodies." Kai said gasping for air.

"Basically your own body causes internal bleeding to feed off of?" Zai asked horrified.

Kai weakly nodded and went on "The third stage is what Ian is about to go through, it's...a massive heart attack and if you survive that you go into what Spencer's in... a blood coma."

"That's...horrible! Is there any way to help you?" Zai asked terrified that there would be no way to save the vampires.

Kai suddenly gasped and his back arched as another massive shot of pain ran through him. Firmly but gently, Zai put her hands on Kai's chest and pushed him back flat onto his back and waited for Kai to answer. Slowly taking deep breath Kai answered "Blood, lots of blood. As for Spencer, just let him tastes the blood and his body will do the rest."

Nodding, Zai whispered "Ok, Kai I'll get you guys the blood. You've just got to hang on a little while longer."

Kai nodded a little and Zai asked Mai to go to the kitchens to get blood for the boys, and she did so with out arguments. As for Mai, she ran as fast as she could to the kitchen, hoping that it wasn't too late to save them.

Zai mean wile held tight onto Kai's hand as he whimpered in pain, Zai looked around anxiously thought 'Come on Mai, move it!'

Mai burst through the door, pushing a trolley of blood bags, filled with the vital red liquid.

Gasping for breath Mai panted "Here I got as much as I could get on to one trolley."

Zai nodded and took a bag, and using her own fang she punctured a whole into the bag. She then put the bag into Kai's mouth and he slowly began to drink, tears still falling from his eyes.

Sighing a little, Zai looked around to see the others, like Kai, they were too weak to even break the plastic bag with there teeth. Spencer too was drinking the blood, and doing just what Kai had said, Decoda allowed him to taste the blood and was now drinking on his own even if he was unconscious.

Zai sighed again and looked back at Kai, who had finished his bag. She grabbed another bag of blood, punctured it, and allowed him to drink. Gently stroking his hair Zai thought to herself 'It's going to be a long night...a vary long night.'

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Zai leaned against the head board of Kai's bed and sighed. Kai was sound asleep, laying on top of Zai with his head on her shoulder. Just as she had thought, it had been a long night, a vary long night.

They may have started feeding the vampires at about dusk, but it was now nearly dawn and the vampires were only just finished. Even Spencer had woken up, and when he had he was just as was weak as the others if not weaker.

Zai looked back at Kai when he murmured softly and snuggled deeper into her shoulder. Zai lay her head back onto the head board and glared at the ceiling and thought 'When I find Boris, I'm goanna rip his god damn throat out!'

"You think there goanna be ok?" Kelly asked softly, wile rubbing Bryan's back. His head was on her lap, and his body was curled up around her.

Looking at Kai once again Zai quietly "I think...I ...I hope so."

"Kai said they would be fine." Mai pointed out wile leaning on the wall behind Zai.

Looking around Mai growled darkly, like Bryan and Kai, Tala too was sleeping on Jay. Wile both Decoda and Josh were sitting on the sides of Ian and Spencer's bed. Looking down Mai thought 'This is wrong, ok so there vampires but they don't deserve this. No one deserves this.'

Mai looked at Jay when she asked "Hey, any word from Ray yet?"

Shaking her head no Mai said "No, I haven't seen him since last night. But he said he was going to find out about Boris."

Zai bit her lip angrily and thought 'This is my entire fault, if I hadn't asked that _human_ to feed them, then they wouldn't be in this situation. Damn it, I swear I will make him pay!'

Muttering curses Zai realized that Kai was still wearing his silk scarf, being afraid that Kai would roll over and somehow choke him self with it she took it off and gasped at what she saw.

Covering most of Kai's neck was a large bruise that seemed to disappear behind his shirt. Knowing that she had no right to do so and knowing that Kai would be furious at her; Zai removed Kai's shirt and said out loud "Holy Shit!"

Looking up Jay asked "What?"

"Come here, come here quick!" Zai gasped.

Mai walked up to the pair and she to gasped, making Kelly, Jay, Josh and Decoda give each other odd looks. Carefully slipping out from under Bryan and Tala, Jay and Kelly walked up to them, with Decoda and Josh close behind. They to gasped when they looked down at Kai's body.

Kai's torso was covered in dark painful looking bruises that covered his well built body. Zai gently slipped out from under him and stood over him and muttered "Oh my god."

Zai carefully brushed her fingers over a small lump over one of his ribs and discovered it was broken. Zai shock her head and said "It's broken, and these bruises are un-real. There's so many on them...how could we not of noticed this?"

Kelly bit her lip and said "I don't know." She then walked over to Bryan and pulled his shirt off and sighed deeply.

In a nervous tone Zai asked "Oh god what?"

"Bryan's body is just as beaten as Kai's. He's even got wounds from a whip on his back. That must have been what happened last night." Kelly said softly wile inspecting Bryan's injured back.

Wile Kelly and Zai busied them self's by inspecting the boy's bodies for more injury's wile Jay looked down at Tala. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she took Tala's shirt off and shook her head at what she saw; Tala's body was beaten just as badly as the others.

Wile Kelly, Mai, Decoda, Josh and Zai were talking about the damage done to the boy's bodies, were the hell was Ray and about how when they found Boris they were going to take him down...hard, Jay was sitting beside Tala's broken body.

Her fingers carefully made there way through his hair, she gently stroked the red locks, and Jay sighed miserably. There were a lot of dark bruises around Tala's hips and it made Jay worry. Thinking to her self she thought 'If Boris was capable of hurting them like this... what else could be capable of?'

Jay sighed when she saw a flash of red light from Zai's healing powers. Turning to face her captain, Jay asked "Zai, can you help Tala?"

Biting her bottom lip Zai answered "I'll see what I can do. I can heal internal bleeding...if there is any. But as for the bruises there technically not injury's just the end result of an injury. There's nothing I can do about that, so he'll have to gut it out."

Sighing Jay muttered darkly and said "Just do something."

Zai nodded and did her thing; she gave Jay another nod and went to help Bryan when she was done. Jay mean wile sat down beside the vampire and softly caressed his cheek. As she did so, Tala stared to stir and slowly icy blue eyes opened to meet deep green ones.

Tala murmured and slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He rubbed the back of his head and looked at Jay and gave a small smile when he saw her sitting beside him. But his smile turned to a frown when he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt.

He looked up at Jay, his fire colored bangs hiding his eyes; Tala sighed and angrily said "What the hell?"

Jay ignored his comment and said softly but firmly "You going to talk to me? Or am I goanna have to beat it out of Boris?"

Tala lowered his head lower in shame and shock his head no. Frowning Jay asked "Is that no you won't talk to me or, no I won't have to beat it out of Boris."

Swallowing Tala said "I would love to watch you beat Boris, but... I'll talk. I'll tell you what ever you want."

Jay nodded and sighed sadly when she saw a single tear slide down Tala's cheek. Jay pulled Tala into a reassuring hug and whispered "It's ok now Tala, just tell me what happened."

Hugging her back Tala murmured "Ok."

**TBC...**

**An: ....re-veiw!**


	11. Chapter 11: Bonding

**Blood moon**

Chapter 11: Bonding 

**Authors note: OMG...people reviewed! Thank you all so vary much! You made my day...and inspired me to update faster! So any way, thanks to all and here's chapter 11! Enjoy!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own beyblade or any of the characters on the show!!! So no suing! I only own my oc's!**

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Every ones attention was turned towards Jay and Tala; Tala was clinging to her like his life depended on it, wile he sobbed into her shoulder. Jay held him tightly wile rubbing his back in an attempt to comfort him.

She continued to do this until the only sound coming from Tala was a soft sniffle or hiccup. He pulled away from her and wiped away the tears from his blue eyes. He sniffed and looked down at the blanket that covered his lower half and stared to tug at the blanket nervously.

Tala looked at Jay when she said "Tala? What happened to you?"

He looked down again and bit his bottom lip, and Jay thought he wasn't going to answer until he said so quietly his voice was barley heard "Boris...he, he did...or didn't feed us for a long time...He also beat us when ever he felt the need to."

Giving Tala a suspicious look and said "But he did something else...didn't he?"

Tala looked up when he heard someone moan and Bryan sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked around. He then said "What the hell?"

Taking his hand into hers, Kelly told him "Shh." Then the pair turned there attention back towards Tala and Jay.

Tala looked away from Bryan and back to the blanket, and Jay was afraid that he wouldn't talk any more. So she put a hand on his arm to reassure him and said "Tala, what did he do?"

More tears welded up in his blue eyes and he mumbled something. Jay gave him an odd look and said "What."

Taking a shaky breath Tala said in a soft voice that was barley heard in the already silent room "He...he...raped me."

Tala then broke down crying again and Jay's stomach felt like it dropped. Taking a deep breath, she protectively wrapped her arms around the red headed vampire, hugging him close to her.

"It's ok Tala, it's going to be ok...this wasn't your fault, and every thing is going to be ok." Jay told him rubbing his back, wile he continued to cry into her shoulder. 'I swear I'll kill him when I find him.' Jay thought to herself, still holding Tala tight.

Kelly sighed and sat on Bryan's bed and looked at him. She then asked "How are you feeling?"

"How would you feel after going through something like this?" Bryan asked coldly pulling his hand away from hers.

Clicking her tongue Kelly then said "Why didn't you say any thing?"

"Would you have said any thing?" Bryan asked.

Thinking for a moment Kelly said "No...I probably wouldn't have."

"Hn..."

There was an uncomfortable silent between the two, so Kelly asked "Do you need any thing?"

"No." Bryan said coldly turning away from Kelly. 'Away...he always turns away from me...why dose that bother me so much?' Kelly thought to herself.

Another moan was heard and Kai slowly sat up, and looked around. Bryan was sitting up and turned away from Kelly, and Tala was being held by Jay and he was crying into her shoulder.

Ian and Spencer were still sleeping with Josh and Decoda sitting on the side of there beds. Kai looked to his left and saw Zai sitting beside him on his bed, and gave her a vary small smile.

But that smile faded when he looked down and saw that he was no longer wearing his shirt and his dark bruises were being shown to anyone who even glanced at him.

Looking back at Zai with an icy glare Kai demanded "Were the hell is my shirt?"

"Over there." Zai said emotionlessly, referring to his shirt that lay on the edge of his bed.

Kai quickly grabbed and then pulled on his shirt and glared back at Zai, and Zai just stared blankly back. Growling Kai sneered "Why the hell did you take off my shirt? What gives you the fucking right?"

In an eerily calm voice Zai told him "You had a bruise on your neck, I was curious."

"Curious!?! You had no god damn right to undress me!" Kai snarled and he began to shake violently with anger.

"What about the marks on your body, it looks like some one kicked you." Zai said coolly.

Kai took a shaky breath and looked away from Zai. He then said "You have no right..."

"Bull shit, you belong to me, and you are my responsibility. So I do have the right Kai."

"I belong to no one."

"You are still _my_ responsibility and even if you don't want to admit it, you are mine ..." Zai trailed off.

By this time Kai was shacking with rage, his head was down and his eyes were jammed shut. But something snapped in side of him, and he verbally attacked Zai. Glaring he sneered "You are nothing but a hybrid _bitch_! You are nothing compared to me! A hybrid like you will never stack up to a pure blood like me so stop pretending you do!"

That cut Zai deep, deeper then she thought it would have. Glaring back at Kai she stood and then sneered "Fuck you ass hole! You're nothing, in case you have forgotten I shredded you when we fought! So I wouldn't talk if I were you!"

"You are nothing but a snooping slut!"

That last comment hit her harder then the last, but it also really pissed her off. "Slut, what the fuck would you know about sluts!?! But then you might, since your mother was one, she had to have been one to have you!"

There were several quiet gasps from every one else in the room, Kai mean wile looked at her with a look of pure shock on his face; he even looked hurt from the comment. Kai looked away, with his slate colored hair covering his eyes. Zai's anger was doused when she saw the look on his face, and she was hit with a pang of guilt. But she refused to let it show on the out side, and continued she glared at the double colored haired vampire.

"Fuck you, _bitch_!" Kai sneered, he then stood and pushed passed her and stormed out of the room.

Zai glared at his back as he left and muttered "Ass hole" and then sunk onto the now empty bed.

"Don't you think that was a tad harsh Zai? I mean you didn't have to say shit about his mom." Kelly said.

Zai glared at Kelly, who merely crossed her arms and gave her the 'stop being such a bitch' look.

Sighing Zai said "Screw you, he had it coming."

"Did he? He was just upset that you invaded his privacy, I don't blame him either." Kelly said matter of factly, wile Jay was still holding Tala. Although he had stopped crying, he still let him self be held by the young warewolf.

Signing again, Zai stood and said "I'm going to go blow off some steam, in the mean time put those guys to bed."

"We will, and when you're done throwing your bitch fit, go apologies to Kai!" Kelly called to her as she left the room.

Receiving only a "Ya, ya, what ever." from Zai, Kelly shrugged and then said "Come on Bryan, lets get you to your room."

Bryan glared coldly at her, and with out another word, stood and followed his warewolf from the room. 'Well at least my wolf doesn't do shit like that.' Bryan thought to himself but stopped that train of thought when he realized he thought 'my wolf'.

(00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kai stormed down the many hall ways of the under ground part of the castle muttering about how much a bitch Zai was, his bed room door had been locked and he refused to go find Zai to let him in, so he wondered around aimlessly.

He stopped suddenly and quickly turned around, and saw no one behind him. Looking confused down the hall Kai shrugged, he could have sworn that he had heard someone behind him.

Kai continued to walk down the dark hall for almost the hundredth time that morning; he whipped around again when he heard something, but again saw nothing. Biting his bottom lip in worry, Kai stared to walk a little faster; he wasn't afraid, just... slightly edgy. Frowning Kai thought 'Maybe I should just suck it up and go find Zai and get my door unlocked.'

Kai continued to walk quickly down the hall, and panicked a little when he heard foot steps be hind him. Taking a deep breath Kai got hold of his nerves and whipped around, and in the dark he saw a figure not far from ware he stood.

Growling Kai sneered "Zai is that you?"

Without answering, the shadow slowly approached the vampire. Kai stood his ground and said "Zai, what the hell are you doing?"

Again there was no answer, the shadow just came closer. Giving the shadow a second look over, Kai thought 'That's not Zai...to tall...'

Kai back away in to a wall and growled and sneered "Get away from me."

Kai's mind screamed for him to run, but his legs won't move as the shadow put each of its arms on either side of his head, blocking any way of escape. Kai cursed himself for not running as he looked up into the cold eyes that belonged to Boris.

Glaring at the older man he spat "What?"

"Oh nothing dear Kai, I'm just going to bring you back to your room."

"In fine, really." Kai growled.

Grinning, Boris said "I doubt that." He then grabbed the vampire by his hair and dragged Kai back to his room. Boris unlocked the door with a smug look on his face and hurled him inside, and followed him inside.

Kai quickly stood and glared at Boris as he closed the door and relocked it. Looking back at Kai he said "Good thing Zai didn't have a chance to take back the key to your room, eh?"

Glaring at the human Kai sneered "Stay away from me Boris or I will rip your god damn throat out. And Zai won't care, she knows what you've done."

Boris chuckled and pulled something out of his bag; it was a tattoo gun and four bottles of blue ink. He then looked back at Kai and with a sickening grin said "Oh yes Zai dose know what's going on, but will she care now? Yes, she may have cared once before, but now why should she. You pissed her off, upset her and hurt her feelings. Face it Kai, your mine now. And you were a bad little vampire, so you must be punished."

Kai backed up into a wall again and glared at Boris. Boris chuckled evilly and picked up the tattoo gun and a bottle of blue ink, and looking at Kai he said "In the past, when slaves were bought, they would be marked with a tattoo. This told every one who they belonged to. But this practice stopped sometime in the past hundred years when slavery was abolished. But I think this will be quite suitable for you Kai."

In a cold voice Kai sneered "Stay the fuck away from me."

Approaching Kai with the tattoo gun, Boris grinned and said "You don't have the option here young Kai."

With one hand Boris took hold of Kai's face and held it so he had access to his cheek. Kai tried to push Boris's hands away, but was subdued with a punch to the face. Kai bit back a scream and squeezed his eyes shut as Boris began to tattoo his face.

'I wish Zai was here right now, she'd make it better...somehow. She'd make him stop...I think. I mean even if she is mad at me, she'd still help me right? Or would she let me suffer?' Was the only thought that ran through Kai's head, the same thought going over and over, and he hoped that Zai would save him and not leave him to suffer...

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Zai mean wile was beating the hell out of a punching bag in the gym that was located in the vary back of the castle.

'Stupid jerk' BAM 'Thinks he can talk to me that way!' BAM she hit the punching bag once again. 'He's all talk, once the fight gets rough he runs off...coward!' BAM, BAM. Zai snorted to her self and thought 'Probably having a ball wondering around down stairs some ware...' BAM.

Zai stopped taking her rage out on the punching bag, and stood there for a moment. She then muttered "Shit!" The whole time she had been mad at Kai, she had forgotten that the door to his room was locked and he wouldn't be able to get in. That would mean that if he was in trouble, he would have no safe place to go, he couldn't come up stairs; the sun had rose and now sun light flooded the halls making it dangerous for the vampires to come up stairs. So if Kai needed help he wouldn't be able to come get her.

Her anger was taken over with feeling of worry for the vampire who she was angry at just moments ago. She quickly left the gym and hurried to the nearest stair case that would take her down stairs to hopefully were Kai was, not noticing the punching bag fall apart when she left.

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kai's legs gave out when Boris let go of his face, it had taken all four bottles to put four solid, blue triangles on Kai's face. But it had been worth it, to watch the vampire squirm and struggle in pain. But much to Boris's disappointment Kai had not even let lose one scream or cry.

Grinning Boris thought to himself 'But I can fix that.' With that twisted little thought Boris yanked Kai's shirt off and stood him up and pushed him up against the wall and grinned.

Kai looked horrified as Boris yanked off his belt, and Kai's pants fell from his waist to his ankles.

Boris tugged at Kai's boxers as the young vampire watched helplessly, and Boris said in a sadistic way "If you try to stop me...I'll go to Tala again, or maybe try Bryan. Understood?"

Kai nodded as he was turned around and pushed up against the wall and he closed his eyes and thought of Zai as Boris removed his own clothing. 'Zai....help please help me. Please...I'm sorry, just help me.' Kai thought to himself as tears leaked from his closed eyes, and he prepared him self for the worst...

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Zai continued to walk down the halls of the lower part of the castle, she had been looking for almost half an hour and she was starting to worry. She should have found Kai by now and she had as bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Sighing Zai thought 'Maybe Kai found a way into his room.' So she headed over to his room and when she got to the hall way that held his room she smelt something familiar... fear. The stench of fear was thick in the hall and it made Zai panic a little.

Running to Kai's room Zai quickly unlocked Kai's door and carefully and quietly opened the door and peered in side; and what she saw horrified her. Kai was curled up in a tight ball in the corner of the room, with his legs pulled up to his chest, his arms were wrapped around his legs and his head was on his knees. He was also completely bare; his cloths lay scattered around the room.

Boris mean wile was looking smug as he fixed his shirt wile he looked down at Kai. He then said "Now Kai don't go running to Zai, she will not care understand?"

Kai didn't say any thing to Boris; he didn't even respond to what Boris said. Frowning Boris lifted his foot to kick Kai, but was stopped when some one grabbed the back of his head as smashed his face into the wall that loomed above Kai.

Boris dropped to the ground in pain beside Kai, he cursed out loud, making Kai peek up from his bare legs. Kai looked down and saw a pair of black and white boots, looking up higher Kai sniffed slightly when he saw Zai.

She stepped over Boris, who was now holding his smashed face in pain, Zai stood over Kai and softly asked "You hungry?"

Glaring at Boris, Kai nodded and Zai said "You have three minutes, don't kill him."

Zai then left the room, but not before giving Boris a smug look. Once Zai was gone, Kai stood; his eyes were dark, almost black with rage. He glared down at the man who took what little innocents he had left he grinned evilly.

Boris gulped as Kai approached him and grabbed him by the back of his head, Kai then sunk his razor fangs into the soft flesh of Boris's neck.

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Zai smirked when she heard an ear piercing scream coming from Kai's room, she couldn't help but mutter "Revenge _is_ a dish best served cold."

Sighing Zai scratched the back of her neck, then stretched her arms. Looking at the ceiling she frowned. 'How am I going to deal with this? No wait...how am I going to help Kai get through this?'

Having no idea how to help the traumatized vampire, Zai carefully opened the door and peered inside. Boris lay on the ground, his breathing was ragged and he was holding a deep wound on his neck.

Grinning evilly at him Zai said "You better get to the infirmary, or you're going to bleed to death."

Glaring at her, Boris stood shakily to his feet and slurred "Y-y-you're mooother wi-il hear about this!"

"I know she will." Zai told him with more then a hint of bitterness in her voice.

Zai then watched Boris leave with a glare plastered on her face. When he was gone her features softened and she looked around for Kai.

At first she didn't see her vampire, and her eyes wandered around the room trying to find him. Something moved in one of the dark corners in the room, and she knew it had to be Kai. Carefully taking the thick blanket from his bed, Zai slowly approached him.

Zai knew she had to be cautious around Kai; an injured vampire could be dangerous, and may attack someone with out realizing who it was. So not wanting to cause Kai any more pain she let him know she was there by gently saying "Kai, its ok. It's me, Zai." She made sure she said her name to let him know he was safe.

But still he didn't move or react to Zai's voice. Gnawing on her lower lip nervously, Zai walked to his side and crouched beside him, and wrapped the blanket around his bare body. She then wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back to try to comfort him, but nothing worked.

Kai just sat there, staring into space completely oblivious to the world around him.

Frowning Zai suddenly said "Kai!"

A pone hearing his name, Kai jumped and looked at Zai with untrusting eyes, and she couldn't help but gasp when she saw his face. In a gentle voice Zai whispered, "He marked you!"

Lowering his eyes he nodded so Zai hugged him tighter in an attempt to soothe him. But he then pulled away and turned away from her, and muttered, "Why did you come?"

Pausing Zai thought to herself, why had she come looking for him. Why _did _she care so much? Looking back at Kai she smiled slightly and truthfully said "Because Kai...I care."

"Why, we're enemies. You're a warecat, I'm a vampire. You shouldn't care about me, my people tried to obliterate you." Kai told her, but was secretly happy that she had come to check on him and help him get a small amount of revenge on Boris.

Moving closer to him, Zai put a hand on his back and frowned when he flinched. She then said, "True...but it doesn't have to be that way. I mean our people once got along. We could do it again."

"So why should the heir of this pack care about one vampire?" He asked.

"Because...I like...you." Zai admitted blushing slightly.

Looking at her he asked shocked "Really?"

Zai's face went from pink to a bright red and she said, "Ya, I do."

Kai looked away and smiled a little, it felt good to be liked. With out warning Kai turned to face Zai and wrapped his arms around her and put his head on her shoulder. Zai smiled and wrapped her own arms around Kai and the two sat like that in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Not that either of the teens minded.

Kai nuzzled into the crook of her neck and closed his eyes and felt like he was going to fall asleep. Until Zai said, "Kai, I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said about your mom."

He nodded and said, "I know...sorry for calling you a slut."

Zai snickered and said "No worries, its water under the bridge."

Kai nodded and clung to Zai tighter. Sighing Zai said, "I'm going to make him pay for what he did to you. I swear it."

"What about your mom? She's going to kill me." Kai said worried.

"No she won't, I won't let her."

Kai's smile widened and Zai stood and gathered up his cloths and told him to get dressed. Once Kai was dressed Zai wrapped his body in a blanket and took his hand and led him up stairs.

Kai looked around in surprise the castle halls were completely empty in the day and the only thing protecting Kai from the light was the blanket given to him by Zai.

"Zai, ware are we going?"

"Some place safe."

"Ok." Kai said softly trusting Zai more then he ever had.

Zai lead him down many halls and up three flights of stairs. Until they came to a door and Zai opened it and lead Kai inside. Grinning Zai let go of Kai's hand and said "Ok you can drop the blanket."

He did so with out hesitation and gasped. They were in a large room with a queen-sized bed. The walls were covered in posters and weapons and a closet took up one of the walls.

"Ware are we?" He asked.

Still grinning Zai said "You're safe in my room. Now you should get some sleep."

Kai looked around and asked "Ware can I sleep?"

Smiling Zai said "The bed."

Kai gave a little nod and crawled in to the warm bed, wile Zai gathered up her pajamas and disappeared into the bathroom that was attached to her room. When she was gone Kai pulled the blankets over himself and snuggled into the warm bed.

But something was wrong, Kai felt...dirty. It was the only was he could describe it, dirty as in a way were you can't wash it a way. He felt as though he would never be clean again.

Kai sighed sadly and closed his eyes. He heard Zai come out of the bathroom and he felt the bed dip and rise as she crawled onto the bed beside him. Kai rolled over and snuggled against Zai, who smiled and put an arm around his waist.

Kai sighed and frowned. Zai's smile faded and she tried to see if she could get Kai to talk. "Well umm-erm...you ok?"

Kai grinned, showing off his sharp fangs and slyly said, "You're not very good at this kind of thing are you?"

Zai shock her head and said, "No, Jay's really good at helping people adjust."

"Well don't worry, I'm fine. Really."

Zai sighed, she knew he wasn't all right but what more could she do? She pulled him closer to herself and nuzzled his face. Kai smiled and said, "If you want to help me...just keep doing what you're doing."

Zai smiled and nuzzled him again purring as she did. 'My mom would flip if she knew what I was doing now.' She thought to herself, but really Zai didn't care.

The warecat and the vampire fell asleep in each other's arms, unaware of the trials and dangers they and their friends would soon be facing...

**AN: Wow I finished this chapter...and what a sappy ending! Oh well.**


	12. Chapter 12: Trial

**Blood moon**

Chapter 12: Trial 

**Authors note: ...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own beyblade or any of the characters on the show!!! So no suing! I only own my oc's!**

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kai's crimson eyes slowly opened, and frowned when he didn't see Zai laying beside him. Slowly sitting up he looked around trying to find his cat.

He grinned slightly, and wondered when he stared thinking of Zai as _his_. Kai had been so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed light coming out from under the bathroom door and he jumped slightly when Zai came out of it.

Zai smiled at Kai when she saw that he was awake and said, "Good, you're awake, I thought you were going to sleep all night."

Kai shock he head no and there was an uncomfortable silence between the two, that Zai broke when she asked, "You want a bath?"

The corner of Kai's lips twitched as he nodded yes, getting up he followed Zai into the bathroom and gasped. The privet bathrooms were nothing like the public ones; the floor was made out of white marble, and there were two bath tubs. One was a vary deep normal tub, but the second was a jacuzzi made out of the same material as the floor. The toilet and sink were both made out of shinny stainless steal.

"Wow." Was all Kai could think of to say.

Zai blushed a little and said "Ya, that's what I said when I first saw it. Any how I'll be back in about an hour...you can use any thing you want here."

Kai nodded and quietly said "Thanks."

Zai flashed him a smile and left the room, Kai just looked around in shock. He had never seen a bathroom that was so nice; he couldn't help but be slightly excited. He quickly undressed and got in to the normal tub and quickly washed himself. Once he was done he got into the jacuzzi and turned the jets on. (AN: it's the year 2016, it says that in the first chapter. So jacuzzi's are around.) He sighed happily and sunk into the water, letting the jets do there work and for a short time he was completely relaxed and forgot all his worries.

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Zai mean wile had got to Kai's room to get some clean cloths and was heading back when she saw Ray hurrying down the hall. When he saw her he broke into an all out run and Zai looked at him confused.

When he got to ware she was standing he doubled over painting trying to catch his breath. Forcing himself to stand up right Ray took a few more gulps of air and said "I found out _why_ Boris would want to hurt them."

Zai's eyes flashed with pure hate when Boris's name was mentioned but took a deep breath and asked "Why?"

"Ok so long story short, he's entire family, I don't mean just mom and dad, but I mean his entire family. Including his mom, dad, brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, grandparents, every one of them were killed off by vampires at some family reunion. But the only reason he survived was because a warewolf happened to be passing by and saved him before they killed him. So the wolf brought him to our castle and raised him here. This all happened about thirty-two years ago or something. Any how ever since then he's hated vampire with a passion." Ray said all in one breath.

Zai cocked an eyebrow and grinned a little. She then said wile trying not to laugh, "Wow all in one breath must come from playing tonsil hockey with Mai all the time."

Ray glared at her, making Zai laugh and she quickly said "Kidding, kidding. Thanks Ray, that dose shed some light on why he's such a bastard. So how'd you find all this out?"

"My grandpa, apparently it was his best friend that took Boris in." Ray shrugged.

Zai thought back at what had happened earlier that morning, and what Boris did to Kai. Her eyes darkened and she thought to herself 'No matter how much you hate someone, you just don't violate them like that. Especially someone I care about.'

Zai gave her head a slight shake and she looked at Ray smiling and told him "Thank again Ray, I've got to go. But go see Mai she's no doubt looking for you."

"Kay I will. I'll see you later Zai."

"Alright later...oh ask her to tell you what happened to the vampires."

"The vampires? Why what happened?"

"Ask Mai, she'll explain. I've got to go rate now but I'll talk to you later."

Sighing Ray said he'd go ask Mai and Zai quickly hurried back to her own room. But on the way there and guard stopped her to inform Zai that her mother wanted to speak with her and that she wanted Zai to bring Kai.

Zai's stomach felt that it had butterfly's fluttering around inside. She knew why her mother wanted to talk to her and why she wanted her to bring Kai. Boris had most likely told her mother an all out lie and now her mom probably wanted Kai dead.

As Zai opened the door to the bathroom and saw Kai relaxing in the jacuzzi and she couldn't help but smile a little. He looked so relaxed and she didn't want to bother him, but her mother was waiting.

Zai nervously walked up to him and place the cloths on the ground. Kai looked up at her and noticed that she looked worried. "What's wrong?" Kai asked.

"My mom wants to speak with me, and she wants me to bring you." She said simply.

Kai's face paled, making his freshly done tattoo's look brighter. Zai put a hand on his bare shoulder and said "Don't worry, she won't hurt you, I won't let her. Ok?"

Kai looked back down at the water and nodded; he blushed slightly when Zai leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hurry up, my moms waiting." Zai told him softly with a smile.

Kai sighed and nodded and when she left he quickly got out and got dressed.

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Wile Zai waited for Kai to come out of the bathroom, she couldn't help but smile. Not only had Kai not flinched when she touched him, which meant he trusted her on some level, but she also kissed him and he hadn't rejected it or complained about it.

Kai came out of the bathroom and when the pair's eyes meet, they blushed and looked away quickly.

Stumbling with her words slightly Zai said "Kay...erm I guess we should head to the justice chamber.

Kai nodded and still blushing quietly said "Sure."

Zai lead Kai out of her room and down the halls, she couldn't help but think 'He looks so much cutter when he blushes like that...I did not just think that! Did I? Wait, I did...to think about it Kai's pretty cute all the time, even when he's glaring at someone.'

A small grin passed over Zai's lips and she blushed again, but it quickly passed when she turned to look (or gaze) at Kai and frowned. His head was down and his slate colored bangs cast a shadow over his eyes. Needless to say, Kai looked really depressed, not that Zai could blame him.

Slowing down so that she walked beside him, Zai asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...everything."

Taking his hand into hers Zai smiled and said, "You can tell me."

Looking away so Zai wouldn't see him blush Kai said, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"You're the enemy, I can't show weakness in front of the enemy."

Zai frowned at this, she had no idea ware this came from, but it meant that Kai didn't trust her. Sighing Zai said, "Come on Kai, just talk to me. I promise I won't say anything. Really, I'm your friend not your enemy."

He looked up at her with a confused look, then frowned again. He wanted so much to trust her, but something in side wouldn't let himself do it. Ever since he was young every adult told him that warecat's were evil, back stabbing, ghouls. Or at lest that's what he was told, but Zai was so much more different from what the elders had told them about warecat's.

Kai stopped walking and lowered his head again, tiny droplets of water leaked from his eyes. He wanted to tell her what was wrong, he wanted to trust, to have her care and tell him every thing will be ok.

"Kai? You there?" Zai asked waving a hand in front of his face.

He jumped slightly coming out of his train of thought and looked up to meet her oddly colored eyes with his own watery crimson ones. Her frowned deepened when she saw his tears trickle down his cheeks, and he quickly looked down. Gently putting a hand under his chin and lifted it so he'd look her in the eyes again. Zai gently wiped away his tears and pulled him into an affectionate hug, which he seemed to melt into.

With his arms wrapped tightly around Zai's neck Kai sobbed and broke down. He didn't know why he told her what was bothering him, he just did and it made him feel better. "It was my first time." Was all Kai could choke out.

Zai let the words sink in and tightened her grip around Kai's waist and pulled him closer to her. Whispering Zai said, "It's ok Kai...it will be. We're going to make this bastard pay...I promise."

Nodding Kai muttered, "I know...but I'll never get my last bit of... innocents... purity what ever you want to call it, back. _He _took it...stole it, and it's not fare."

"I know, and there's probably nothing I can do or say to make it better...but I'll do what ever I can."

"Thanks, but like I said before just keep doing what you're doing." Kai said softly, nuzzling into her shoulder wile tears fell onto it.

He sniffed and pulled out of the hug and wiped away his tears quietly said, "Thanks."

Zai smiled and said, "No prob. it's what I do."

The pair stood there grinning at each other until Zai said, "We should go, my moms waiting for us...and she's probably not to happy that we've kept her waiting."

"Ya, I guess we should go."

Zai nodded and took Kai's hand and the pair walked hand in hand to the 'justice chamber.' Neither noticed two pairs of eyes watching them.

Mai and Ray watched Kai and Zai walking down the hall hand in hand, in fact they saw the whole seen and both couldn't help but smile.

Looking at her boyfriend Mai grinned and said "Told you she was crushing."

"I know, I know. They do make a cute couple."

"Ya...who would have thought a vampire and a warecat could find love."

Crossing his arms Ray said "I don't think they know there in love, its _blossoming_!"

Grinning Mai said "Ya...kind of reminds me of us before we started dating." She then pulled Ray close to her and gently pressed her lips against his and kissed him lightly, but Ray quickly deepened the kiss.

Ray pulled away and said, "We should go, they may need our help at Kai's trail."

"Ya, that and Zai may flip when she finds out Kai's on trail for his life."

Mai nodded and said, "Let's go." With that the lovers quickly followed their friends down the hall.

(00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Zai stopped in front of the big wooden door that had the words 'justice chamber' engraved into the wood and licked her lips nervously. She looked at Kai and he looked just as nervous as her. Taking a deep, steady breath Zai looked at him and asked, "You ready?"

Kai nodded and Zai slowly opened the heavy wooden door, when the pair walked in they saw Jadenat standing in the middle of the furniture less room. Ware's packed tightly in the room surrounding the queen.

Zai's other friends were already there along with there vampires, and Mai and Ray quickly came through the doors and ran to stand with there other friends, leaving Kai and Zai standing across from her mother.

Zai looked up at her mother and took a deep breath and walked towards her, with Kai close behind. The pair stopped about three feet from ware she stood and Zai said "You called for us."

"Yes, there was a report that Boris was attack by Kai earlier this morning. According to Boris he was walking by Kai's room and Kai viciously attacked him. We are here to determine if this is the truth and if it is, we shall destroy the treat, Zai will you speak for him?"

Trying to keep calm Zai said fiercely "Yes, and I plan on telling the truth unlike that lying bastard."

Boris suddenly stepped out of the crowed and sneered "How dare you speak to your mother, the _queen_ in such a tone you ungrateful cretin!"

Zai cocked an eye brow and spat "If_ you _ever talk to _me_ like that again, I'm going to rip your tongue out!"

Boris grinned when he heard the crowed gasp at Zai's remark. Angry whispers filled the room until Jadenat had every one quiet down.

Turning to Boris Jadenat sneered "You speak out again, and _I'll _rip your tongue out! Understand?"

Bowing Boris said with fake respect "Of course Milady, my apologies."

Jadenat nodded and turned back towards Zai and said "I have Boris's side of the story, now I will hear yours. But be warned Zai, if it is not the truth the threat will be destroyed. So remember when you tell your story, tell the truth because it is _his_ life that hangs in the balance."

Zai glanced nervously at Kai; his face was stone cold but his crimson eyes gave him away, he was just as nervous as her. Taking a deep breath Zai looked back to her mother and stared to talk. "Alright mom I suppose it all stared when we took the vampires swimming..."

It had taken close to three hours to tell the terrible tale that was now Kai's and the others vampires lives. Zai had gone into grate detail about what she had heard and seen, and to prove her story Zai had (with Kai's consent) pulled off his shirt, uncovered his torso making everyone in the room gasp at the bruises that were left on his body.

By the time Zai had finished retelling the story, everything that had happened to them, Jadenat was near tears. But being the strong queen that she was, Jadenat managed to blink them away, but she couldn't believe it. How could anyone hurt another the way Boris hurt the vampire's, especially Kai and Tala.

It was popular belief that Jadenat was a cold hearted leader that didn't know the word mercy. But this was vary untrue, she was in fact a kind hearted and caring women and queen, and Jadenat cast her soft brown eyes towards the two vampires; Kai looked so strong and untouchable. He looked strait ahead, not once taking his eyes off her. He looked like he didn't care about what was going on and being said, but Jadenat wasn't easily fooled. Behind the icy stare was a kind of hurt in the boy's eyes. Jadenat sighed and thought 'Boy...that's all he is, he's still just a child. I was so bind I didn't realize that he's really no older then Zai or the fact that he was being hurt so badly.'

Jadenat sighed and looked towards Tala, his head was down as if in shame, his flaming red hair covering his eyes, casting them in shadows. Jadenat's frowned deepened when she observed Tala, and the other boys for that matter. Her maternal instincts kicked in and suddenly she wanted to help, comfort and protect the boys. It was weird, only hours ago she was ready to kill Kai, but now that she new the truth she would now slash anyone who would hurt him.

Jadenat shock her head, it was weird how the truth could do that to you. But she couldn't let emotions interfere with her decision, and then there was the evidence...

Jadenat shock her head and turned her attention back towards Zai and Boris, who were glaring at each other with an intensity of mortal enemies, Zai even had static electricity crackling around her body, created by raw emotions and the power of magic.

Jadenat sighed irritably and carefully said "I am vary disappointed in you, I expected you to protect these boys not lie to about it."

The reaction Jadenat got was not quite what she expected; Boris started grinning, wile Zai's jaw dropped in shock. Kai didn't do or say anything, he's face paled and his breathing picked up a little.

"Well done Milady, I suggest we do away with this piece of trash now." Boris said smugly wile looking at Kai and Zai.

Zai growled and sneered, "Mom! How could you! You're taking his word over mine, your own daughters!"

"Zai wait." Jadenat began but was cut off when Zai yelled out "No I won't let you hurt him, I won't...I refuse."

"Zai wait." Jadenat began again but was cut off by Boris this time when he sneered "You see Milady! The vampire has turned your daughter into a renegade, it will be best to be rid our self's of this problem!"

"Well Boris-"Jadenat began, but was cut off when Zai yelled out "Shove it Boris! Kai's not the problem you are!"

"You are nothing but a spoiled brat!"

"And you're a sick forty three year old rapist!"

"How dare you! You little-"Boris began but this time he was interrupted by Jadenat who yelled out "ENOUGH!"

Both became quiet and looked back at the queen, and Jadenat sighed wile rubbing her temples. Muttering darkly, Jadenat then said "Kai is free to go, I was specking to Boris."

Both Boris and Zai looked at Jadenat in shock and said "WHAT?!?"

"Yes, Kai is free to go, there's no question that he acted in self defense."

"But Milady how can you blame me! There's no proof, and he attacked me!"

Smiling so that her sharp white fangs could be seen by all, Jadenat said in a sickly sweet voice, similar to how Boris spoke to the vampires "But Boris what about the marks on his body? Especially the boot marks on his back, that's not a vary popular pattern. Not many ware that kind of boot, and as far as I know _you're _the only one who dose."

"What! Milady, you can't believe them, there pulling the wool over your eyes!"

Ignoring what the man was saying Jadenat coldly said "Guards, take him away, I'll deal with him later."

Much to the satisfaction of the vampires and there ware's, Boris was taken away kicking and screaming. Jadenat nodded and said, "Good, now all you may go about your usually activities."

With that everyone but the teens left the room, many of the witnesses were whispering about what they had just heard, and if it was true. Just as the teens were leaving, Jadenat called out "Tala, Kai stay behind there's something I have to talk to you."

Both boys stopped and looked at each other nervously, then to Jadenat. Zai stood beside them and whispered to them, "Its ok, she's not mad...at you to any way."

Both boys nodded and followed Zai as they walked towards Jadenat. She frowned when Zai came up with the boys.

"Zai, I'm not going to h-"Jadenat began, but was cut off when Zai said "I know mom, and I'll leave in a minute. But I just wanted to say thanks for being so understanding, and that I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions when you spoke to Boris."

Jadenat snickered slightly and said, "I know you are. You can't help it your just like me, when someone you care about is in danger, you take no prisoners. "

Both Zai and Kai blushed a little when she said that, but both quickly shook it off and Zai thanked her mom again before leaving the room, dragging Jay out with her.

Kai grinned a little as he watched Zai pull Jay out of the room wile Jay kept asking Jadenat "You're not going to chock them are you?"

Kai crossed his arms and frowned, Zai had a good relationship with her mom, even if they did have there petty squabbles. But then what kind of teen didn't argue with there parents once in a wile, and Kai envied Zai for that. He had no relationship with his parents considering they're dead...

Kai looked back at Jadenat once both girls were out of the room and Jadenat said, "Boys...I'm so sorry that this happened. I don't agree with treating...anyone that way no matter how much you dislike them, and there is nothing I can do or say that will make it better. But if anyone ever hurts you again, don't keep it to your self's let it be known."

Both boys looked at her stunned, for the short time that they had been there Jadenat had always been vary cold towards them. Now she was acting as if she truly cared about them. But still looking at her with a blank stare Tala said quietly, "You're right, there's nothing you can do or say to make it better."

With that both boys left Jadenat standing in the middle of the room, she wasn't surprised though. She hadn't really been the kindest person to them, but perhaps she should change that now.

Jadenat chewed nervously on her nails before heading out of the chamber. But stopped abruptly when she heard her daughters voice filled with concern.

"You ok?" Zai's voiced asked some unseen body.

"I'll be fine." Came Kai's voice.

"What'd my mom want?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Alright whatever...come on lets go train."

"Train? What'd ya mean?"

Jadenat heard her daughter giggle a little and say "You'll see."

Jadenat peeked out from behind the door and looked on in surprise as she saw Zai with her arm around Kai's neck, leading him down the hall. Jadenat then grinned when she let what she saw sink in.

'Could it be? That my daughter has fallen for a vampire? Hmm, you're more like me then you think Zai dear.' Jadenat thought to herself amused as she watched her daughter and the vampire disappear around the corner.

(00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Zai lead Kai down many different halls, until they came to there destination; the training room. One of Zai's favorite rooms and was usually ware she could be found when there was nothing else to do.

Zai opened the door and let Kai in the extremely large room; the room had different kinds of weaponry hanging on the walls, and the rest of the room was completely empty.

Looking at Zai as she pulled four swords from the wall, Kai asked "What are we doing here?"

Zai grinned as she handed Kai a pair of double edged sword, very similar to the swords they used the first night they met, and said "To train, you're pretty good with a sword but you're lacking in the ability to use two swords at once. So, I'm going to teach you how."

Kai looked at her shocked and asked "Do you really want to teach me how to fight double sworded? I mean I am after all the enemy." He regretted saying that the second it was out of his mouth.

Zai sighed and once again declared "We're _not _enemies, remember we're friends."

Kai grinned a little and sarcastically said "What ever."

With that Zai began to teach Kai how to use two swords at once, and they practiced for hours, they practiced until they could barley hold the swords above there heads. But neither were going to back down, and both enjoyed the challenge.

Near the end of there little training session, there fight was in a dead lock with both fighters swords held high above there heads; there nose's were so close that they almost touched. That was when Zai made a vary unexpected move; slowly and gently she pressed her lips against Kai's.

Kai froze at first, then closed his eyes and kissed Zai back gently, both dropping there swords to the ground. Suddenly Kai hesitated and had to fight the feeling to run away as a dark memory bubbled in the back of his head.

Zai felt Kai begin to shake and could feel his hesitation; in response she wrapped her arms around his neck and broke the kiss.

In a gentle and caring voice she said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean –"

But Kai cut her off by simply saying, "Don't be." Kai then wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder and played with her long hair. Zai smiled and kept her arms tightly around his neck as she nuzzled the side of his face with hers, and mentally made a promise to be there for him when ever he needed her...

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Mean wile, deep in the dungeon's of the castle two guards lay on the ground, unconscious wile Boris's cell door was wide open and empty...

**TBC....**


	13. Chapter 13: Walking on thin ice

**Blood moon**

Chapter 13: Walking on thin ice 

**Authors note: Ya-ness another chapter! Thanks to all the peps who've re-viewed. Any how on with the chappy! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own beyblade or any of the characters on the show!!! So no suing! I only own my oc's!**

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Zai rolled over in bed and groaned. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, shivering and pulled the blankets around her cold body. She looked at the small fire place and muttered darkly when she saw it was not lit.

"Why the fuck is it so bloody cold in the castle!" Zai yelled at no one in particular.

She sighed and muttered "I'm hanging around Kai to much; I'm stared to sound like him."

Zai smiled at the thought of Kai...her vampire. He and the others had been there for almost six months, and most of them had grown close to there cat or wolf. Well all but Bryan, he was too stubborn and refused to let Kelly help him or grow close to him like the others had.

Zai licked her dry lips and stretched cat-like across her bed, being night she had her tail, ears and claws of a cat. She flopped lazily face down on her bed and thought, 'Six months. A lot has happened in the past six months, my relationship with Kai for instance. In the open it look like we are master/slave, but in truth I see Kai as an equal. Then there's Jay and Tala's relationship, I've caught them making out in the hall twice already. Then of course there was Boris...somehow he managed to escape and we haven't seen him since. We even tried to hunt him down; my mom even sent almost half the pack to try to find that bastard. But we never did find him, but I swear it I'll kill him when I find him...and one day I will.'

Zai sat up again and glared. "Why _is _it so cold in here?"

Standing from her bed Zai walked to the window and pulled back the blinds and beamed at what she saw; snow covered the ground, trees and the castle. It was official...winter was here.

Quickly getting dressed Zai ran down the hall to Jay's room, once there Zai picked the lock on Jay's door and threw it opened and snickered at what she saw; Tala had once again came to Jay's room for comfort and fell asleep in her room. He was sleeping curled up in a ball and Jay lay around him, holding him tightly to her body.

Shaking her head Zai tapped the end of Jay's foot and said "Come on man time to get up!"

Tala stirred slightly but didn't wake up; Jay on the other hand slowly opened her green eyes and glared at Zai. Speaking in a low voice Jay sneered "Be quiet, he had another nightmare...daymare what ever you want to call it during the day, so what do you want?"

Zai grinned slightly and said "It snowed last night!"

An exited look came over Jay's face and she loudly whispered "Really!"

Zai nodded and the pair looked like two exited kids on Christmas morning, the first snow fall was the best time of year and everyone couldn't help but get exited.

Jay murmured something, and then said, "All right I'll be out in about an hour."

Zai smiled and said in an all too cheerful voice "Good! Oh, and by the way you look very cute curled up like that."

Jay glared and snapped "Go to hell!"

Zai laughed and left the room, and headed to Kelly's room and once she was awake, Zai headed towards Decoda's room and then Joshes. Waking both by screaming at the top of her lungs that snow had fallen.

But now she stood in front of Kai's room, she had long since changed the room he stayed in to keep him safe in case Boris came back. Quietly opening the door, Zai creped into his room with out waking him, and tiptoed to his bed.

She stood over him and grinned, and then poked 'the spot', and he yelped and jumped up. Zai couldn't help but laugh, 'the spot' as Zai had called it was a spot in his side that was extremely ticklish and when poked he would jump.

Now awake, slightly groggy but awake none the less, Kai sat up on his elbows and glared at Zai and demanded, "What the hell do you want?"

Zai's grinned widened as Kai pulled the blankets closer around his body, and she said, "Come on get up, it snowed last night!"

Laying back down, Kai pulled the blankets over his head and muttered "So who cares!"

Zai frowned and jumped on Kai's bed, landing cat like beside his. Lightly shaking his shoulder Zai said in a fake whinny voice "Come on Kai, get up and let's go play in the snow!"

"Hn"

Zai glared at the blankets that hid Kai's head, and got off the bed said "You goanna get up?"

"No it's too bloody cold!"

"Fine!" With that Kai heard Zai leave his room.

Wile Kai lay there he thought to himself 'Wired, she doesn't usually give up that easily. Whoa!'

Kai was suddenly yanked out of his warm bed by the foot and fell with a thump to the cold floor. He looked up and gave Zai a third degree glare.

Zai was completely unaffected by his glare and was looking quite smug. "So you goanna come willingly or am I going to have to drag you out side in your boxers?"

Glaring at her he muttered "I really hate you right now."

Zai, still grinning, shrugged and said "Just get dressed."

Kai glared at her as she left the room and sighed when she was gone. He stood and got dressed and joined Zai, who was waiting for him outside with a pair of snow pants, a winter jacket, gloves and a toque.

Still glaring at Zai, Kai followed her out side to ware the others were all ready out playing; Josh, Decoda, Ian and Spencer were having a snow ball war, that Josh and Ian were losing badly at, Kelly and Jay were attempting to teach Tala to snow board. Bryan mean wile was sitting on a fallen log, glaring at everyone who even dared to look at him.

Leaning over towards Kai, Zai asked "What's his problem?"

"He feels that we betrayed him."

What! Why?"

"Because we trust you." Kai said before walking away to join Bryan.

Zai couldn't help but smile, Kai _did_ trust them, that little fact made Zai all fuzzy in side. But that feeling disappeared when someone yelled "Zai look out!!!"

Zai looked up just in time to see Tala flying towards her on her snowboard with no way to control it or to stop. If he hadn't been heading right for her, Zai probably would have laughed at the sight of Tala; with his arms waving frantically trying to stay up.

But Tala _was_ sliding on a snowboard towards her, and the only thing Zai could say of before he crashed into her was "Oh Crud..."

Then...a lot of pain which was closely followed by cold. Zai fell to the ground with Tala on top of her, both in a tangled mess of two bodies and Zai's snow board.

Once they had stopped moving Zai forced her eyes open, at first everything was blurry but quickly became clear. She groaned and slowly sat up right, with Tala looking very dazed sitting on top of her. She could hear the others howling in laughter as she and Tala both slowly stood, and Tala unhooked himself from the board and handed it to Zai wile saying "I think I'm done for to day."

Zai nodded, and said "No kidding, next time go around."

Tala nodded, then stumbled over two Bryan and Kai and sat beside Kai who was almost falling off the log with laughter. Bryan just sat emotionless on the log, his face blank of any emotion.

Zai shock her head and strapped her feet to the board and stared down the hill, with Jay and Kelly close behind, both were still laughing at her.

Once the girls were out of hearing rang Kai turned to Bryan and asked "Alright what's wrong?"

"Hn." Was Bryan's answer.

"Come on Bryan, you've barley spoke two words to us since we've been here." Tala said still rubbing his head in pain.

"Don't worry about me, go have fun playing with the enemy!" Bryan said bitterly, then got up and walked away.

"Bryan wait..." Kai stared but his plea was ignored as Bryan walked away.

Kai sighed as he and Tala slumped forward on the log. Turning to look at Kai, Tala asked "So what's his problem?"

"You don't see it...do you?"

"See what?"

"Bryan doesn't trust either of us any more. Over the past six months we've all grown close to the wares, but Bryan hasn't. So the more time we spend with them, the more Bryan distances himself from us."

Tala moaned sadly and said "So if we stay friends with the ware's we'll lose Bryan's friendship?"

"Possibly."

"But that's not fair! We've know Bryan for years, we're like brothers. But Jay...she's different. I don't want to lose her friendship either."

"Don't worry Tal. Bryan will come around, just give him time."

"How do you know?"

"Because even brothers fight once in a wile."

Tala grinned and said "Hope your right."

Kai shrugged and said "I am."

Kelly slid up to the two vampires on her board and asked "Ware's Bryan?"

"He went for a walk, he's just down there." Tala answered and pointed to ware Bryan was walking.

Kelly turned to see ware Tala was pointing, and her eyes widened and her face paled. She then suddenly screamed out at the top of her lungs "BRYAN GET OFF THE ICE!!!!"

But no sooner were the words out of her mouth that Bryan suddenly froze and took a step back. Then he disappeared, he fell through the ice into the painfully cold water below.

Both Kai and Tala gasped and Kelly loudly whispered "No!" She quickly leaned forward and slid down the hill as fast as her board would allow her to, with Tala and Kai both running as fast as they could behind her. But neither could keep up with the slick board or its desperate rider.

Once Kelly reached the bottom of the hill she unhooked herself from her snow board and ran towards the lake, transforming as she did...

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Bryan mean wile struggled to get to the surface, but was losing to the icy cold waters. Not being able to swim, Bryan sunk to the bottom of the dark, cold, murky lake.

**Bryan's POV**

Cold...I'm so cold I can hardly move and my lungs...oh my god they burn. I need air, I need to get out of here or I'm going to die. But then would that be such a bad thing? I'm nothing but a burden to Kelly, even thought she denies it, it's the truth. My friends have forgotten me, they'd rather spend time with _them_ rather then me anyway. Besides if I die I'll be with my parents again... and no one can hurt me any more.

I wonder if they'll miss me once I'm gone? I don't know if they will...I don't know if I'd miss me. I'm nothing but a cold hearted bastard, and now I'm going to die at the bottom of a frozen lake...ironic.

I'm tired...I think I'll just go to sleep and accept the inevitable.

**Normal POV**

Bryan closed his green eyes and gave up hope. He let go his last breath of air, and the bubbles floated to the surface...

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Fully transformed into her wolf form Kelly leapt from solid earth to not so solid ice. She ran across the braking ice, not stopping once, knowing that if she did she would plunge into the icy water and she wanted to be closer to ware Bryan went in before she did that.

Once she did reach ware Bryan fell through, Kelly dove head first into the sub-zero water. Once under she used her strong wolf legs to propel herself through the water, and her thick winter coat kept all the heat in, so she didn't notice how bitter cold it was.

She looked desperately around for the lilac haired vampire, but to no avail. Having to breath Kelly resurfaced and took a deep breath, then went under once again. 'Please, oh god please let me find him!' Kelly thought desperately.

But that's when she saw it, something shinny at the bottom of the lake. Having no other clue to ware Bryan was Kelly swam towards the shinny thing.

Kelly didn't now if it was dumb luck or a miracle, but what ever it was she was grateful for it, because it had turned out to be Bryan. The shinny thing was the metal dog tag that was attached to the collar she gave him when they first met.

Picking Bryan up pup style Kelly pushed off from the muddy ground and headed to the world of air. She thrust her large head through the ice and inhaled deeply through her nose. She then tried to climb up onto the ice, but her paws went through the thin ice every time she tried to it.

Growling Kelly tried harder to get out of the icy water and eventually succeeded. She then charged for the shore, the ice cracking beneath her paws. But she managed to make it to the shore with out falling back into the water, and gently lay Bryan on the snow covered ground.

Kelly quickly changed back into her human form and knelt down beside Bryan, naked in the snow. Her legs began to go numb in the snow, but she ignored it and checked Bryan's vital signs and it didn't look good.

Kelly barley acknowledged Kai when he said "Here." As he handed his and Tala's jackets to her. Kelly muttered thanks as she pulled one of the jackets around her cold body and lay the other on Bryan.

Kelly frowned and tried not to panic when she felt no pulse or breathing from Bryan. So leaned forward, pinched Bryan's nose and pressed her lips onto his and forced air into his body, and as she did compressions she told Tala to go get the others.

Wile Tala was gone Kelly continued to perform CPR in an attempt to force Bryan's lungs to breath and his heart to beat. Kai just stood there to shocked to do anything, his crimson eyes began to water as he watched Kelly try to bring his friend back.

As Kelly pumped his chest she muttered "Come on Bryan breath, please just breath!" Her eyes stared to water as she once again pressed her mouth against his and forced air into his body, as Tala came running with the others close behind him.

Kelly forced more air into Bryan when she suddenly felt his body shudder as he vomited. She rolled him over onto his side so he wouldn't choke on the vomit and gently rubbed his back, and had never been so relieved in her life; Bryan was breathing.

Zai gasped at the sight in front of her, and the first thing she did was give Kelly her cloths back, the next thing she did was order Jay to go to the infirmary and get every thing ready for Bryan.

Jay and Tala high tailed it to the infirmary as Kelly, who was now fully dressed, picked Bryan up bride style. The group quickly walked to the castle in silence, Kelly kept her eyes on Bryan, listening to his ragged breathing. 'Oh please hang on Bryan, just hang on.' Kelly thought sorrowfully.

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kelly carried a barley breathing Bryan all the way up to the infirmary. She didn't want to leave his side when she lay him on the stiff bed, he looked so helpless...so vulnerable. His skin was incredibly pale and his lips were almost as blue as Tala's eyes.

She gently caressed his soaking wet hair that clung to his head. She had time to gently kiss him on the fore head as the nurse ushered her out of the room and into the waiting room.

Kelly collapsed into a hard chair and slumped. She looked at her friends who all came to make sure that Bryan was ok. The group sat there for the whole night waiting to hear anything on Bryan, Kai even fell asleep in Zai's arms.

Near dawn they still hadn't heard anything about Bryan, and no one had said a word since Kelly was forced to leave his side. Jay yawned suddenly and said "Alright, it's early I'm going to bed. Tala come on."

Tala looked up at her and shook his head no and said "I'm not going, I'll stay until Bryan wakes up."

Jay frowned and put her arm around Tala and said "Don't worry, he'll be fine but you need some sleep. So let's go to bed...and if any thing happens Kelly will come get us. Right?"

Kelly didn't look at Jay, but she nodded yes. Tala scratched the back of his neck and muttered fine. Taking his hand, Jay led Tala back to her room, and one by one every one went to bed leaving Kelly alone.

Kelly sat in the waiting room, praying to every god she could think of that Bryan will make it through. She sat there until a tiered looking nurse asked "Are you Kelly, Bryan's owner?"

"Huh? Oh yes I am. Is he ok?" Kelly asked desperately.

The nurse smiled kindly and said "He is alive, he's a strong boy... very strong in fact. I don't think many ware's or vampire's could survive what he went through. Being in that icy water even for a short time you could freeze to death with in five to ten minutes. And he's lucky you jumped in after him, if he didn't freeze to death he would have drown."

Kelly nodded and asked "Can I see him now?"

The nurse nodded and motioned for Kelly to follow, as she did the nurse explained Bryan's condition "We managed to get all the water out of his lungs and he's breathing on his own, which is a good sign for him. But his body temperature is still vary low and it will take time to bring it up to a decent temperature. So he'll have to stay here until he's strong enough to take care of himself."

Kelly took it all in and simply nodded as the nurse stopped in front of Bryan's room. "Ok he's in here, talk slowly and calmly. He a bit jumpy so try to move slowly, ok?"

"Ok I will...so he's awake now?"

"He's awake, but still vary jumpy...so be careful. If he gets to forceful we'll have to sedate him."

"Ok, I'll be careful."

The nurse nodded and said "Good."

Kelly opened the door and looked inside the room and bit her bottom lip nervously. Bryan was sitting up looking down at the thick blanket that covered his legs. The doctors had changed his cloths, so he wouldn't freeze in his wet ones, and his skin was still vary pale and his lips were still slightly blue.

Kelly sat beside him on the bed and placed her hand over his. Looking up at her with dark eyes, he muttered "Ware are Tala and Kai?"

"They were tiered so they went to bed."

Bryan's eyes flashed with sadness and he looked away from Kelly and muttered "Figures...they don't care."

"Bryan...they do care. They didn't want to leave Jay and Zai made them go to bed."

"Hn."

Kelly shook her head and said "You don't know how much people care about you, do you?"

Bryan snorted and said "Care, no one care's about me. You should have let me drown."

"No, I did the right thing by saving you...and Tala and Kai care about you. They look up to you like a brother."

"If they care so much then why did they chose the enemy over me?"

"They didn't there just waiting for you to see what they already know."

Bryan fell silent for a moment before asking "Why did you save me?"

Kelly blushed and with out hesitation said "Because you're my...friend. I couldn't let you just drown."

"Really?" Bryan asked sounding surprised.

"Of course, you're my friend."

Bryan smiled slightly and said "Thanks."

"No problem."

Bryan thought for a moment before saying "The last time some one risked there life for me was when my parents did."

"What happened?"

Bryan hesitated for a moment, so Kelly moved closer to Bryan and put an arm around his waist, encouraging him to keep talking.

"My parents were assassins for our leader. But when my mom got pregnant with me she and my father instantly dropped out of the game. This pissed our leader off, but there was really nothing he could do about it. But when I was about...four I think he wanted my mom and dad to pull one last job and kill the leader of the ware's in hopes that it would make your society crumble. But my parents refused, saying I was there priority now. So our leader tried to kill me, that way if I was gone my parents would do as he said. But they protected me...they literally fought to the death to save me...I can still hear my mother's screams..." Bryan quickly went through the story, but even though he didn't go into any details about what happened he still stared to cry at the thought of his parents. He looked away from Kelly so she wouldn't see his tears.

But she had, and she wrapped her arms around Bryan and pulled him into a tight hug. For the first time in many, many years Bryan felt that he was right ware he should be...even if she was the so called enemy.

But if this was how the enemy treated him he'd chose the enemy over his own people any day. He just couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before, being saved by Kelly had opened his eyes... and that he was thankfully for.

He could have stayed in her arms for ever, but Kelly whispered "Alright Bryan, it's early, you should get some sleep, and you've had a rough night."

He nodded as he lay down on his side and Kelly pulled the blankets up to his shoulders. She ran her fingers through his damp lilac hair and Bryan's eyes slid shut as he slowly fell asleep.

Kelly smiled and got up to leave when she heard a hopeful voice say "You can stay if you want."

She turned to see Bryan looking at her with hopeful eyes. Kelly smiled again and walked back over to his bed and sat on the bed beside him, leaning on the head board. Bryan moved closer to Kelly and lay his head on her stomach and closed his eyes.

Kelly pulled the blankets over her legs as Bryan snuggled closer into her stomach. Kelly snickered and lay her head against the head board and went to sleep.

**Bryan's POV**

It's strange how one moment can change how you think, act and even feel about someone. Earlier to day I wanted nothing to do with Kelly, well that I would admit to any way, but now...I see that maybe Tala and Kai are right...damn it I hate it when there right. I'll never hear the end of it!

But that's not the point...the point is if I wasn't so damn stubborn I would have learned that Kelly's not the enemy after all. And you have no idea how hard it is for me to admit I was wrong...but I was. Now I've got some making up to do, not just to Kai and Tala but to Kelly to. I've been nothing but a bastard towards her...and yet she still saved me. And I'm grateful for it, wile I lay at the bottom of the lake I thought...I wanted to die. I thought no one would care, but I was wrong then too.

Kelly cared enough to dive in after me after all, so maybe my life is worth something...wow I'm having a life change over or what ever you call it. Oh well maybe it's a good thing, 'cause now...I don't want to die. I haven't felt this way in a long wile...damn I'm tired. I should get some sleep and think about this later. Damn I'm so...sleepy...

**Normal POV**

Bryan yawned and snuggled closer to Kelly and fell asleep, with her arms wrapped around him...and Bryan finally felt warm.

**TBC....**

**An: umm...I really have nothing to say but re-view please! **


	14. Chapter 14: Attempted Revenge

**Blood moon**

Chapter 14: Attempted Revenge 

**Authors note: Hi every one hope your having fun! I'll be going away for the week of the 7-14, so there will be no updating, so I'll put up chapter 15 before I go! Later!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own beyblade or any of the characters on the show!!! So no suing! I only own my oc's!**

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

It was a cold snowy night when Boris sat bitterly in a pub sipping on a fowl smelling drink, and the smell of liquor was already strong on his breath. He looked around the almost empty room and scowled.

"Ware the hell are they?" He muttered darkly to himself.

He took another swig of his drink as a group of caped people stood around him. The only one that did sit, sat directly across from him, and in a deep voice said, "So...you have information on ware I can find vampires?"

Boris grinned and slurred "Vampire Slayer's...ha, you're going to have a lot of trouble with this bunch. Trust me, they will be very well protected. It will be difficult to kill this bunch of blood suckers."

"We'll worry about how dangerous it is, now ware are they!" The slayer demanded.

Boris grinned evilly and took another swig of his drink and said "Travel for four hours north-east from here, you should have to cross a river about half way there. Once you travel for four hours you should come to a thick forest. That's ware they'll be, but be careful, there protected by a vary different kind of..._creature._"

The head slayer nodded and said, "Alright we'll go check it out, but be warned if you are lying to us, you'll pay!"

With that all the slayers left Boris alone, leaving just as quickly as they came. Once they were all gone Boris grinned to himself and muttered "Perhaps I should have told them that the creatures protecting them are warecat's and wolves...oh well they were ass holes any ways."

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Ian jumped up and down happily as they ware's led the vampires outside. Smiling from ear to ear Ian asked, "Zai how did ya convince your mom to let us go hunting?"

"I didn't, silver tongued Jay did." Zai said grinning.

Zai smiled and looked behind her and her smile grew wider. Ever since Bryan fell through the ice and was saved by Kelly, he had stared to come around like the others had. Zai still couldn't believe that they were standing in front of her, holding hands, even though neither were making a big deal of it.

Snickering Zai said, "Alright guys here are the rules, you have to stay in our territory, and there will be a ware close to you at all times. No hunting humans and when you kill something suck it dry then hand it over to one of the mothers, it'll help them feed their pups. Other then that have fun."

Everyone nodded and the vampires ran into the forest, quickly followed by the warewolves and cats, which were fully transformed. All looking forward to there hunt, for the vampire's it was there first hunt in six months, and they were all looking forward to it. And none of them had any plots of escape, they just wanted to go out and feel free even for a short time.

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Tala crouched low in the snowdrift, and licked his lips hungrily. So far all he had caught was a couple of rabbits and a wild turkey. But there it was something as good as gold...a deer, a full-grown buck.

It hadn't noticed him sitting there, so Tala quietly approached the deer, and in one swift moment he leapt forward and pounced on it. He and the deer rolled around on the ground as the deer tried to escape, to no avail.

Once Tala had the deer pined beneath him, he sunk his fangs into the struggling creatures neck, and humanly killed it instantly. He then began to feed, taking large mouth fills of blood at once.

He pulled away from the deer and sighed with relief, he was finally full. He licked the blood from his lips and grinned with satisfaction. He heard a twig snap, and Tala quickly stood and took a defensive pose.

He heard something purr and he relaxed. A warecat emerged from the forest and purred again. Tala sighed and nodded his head and said, "It's yours."

The cat meowed and picked up the deer, nodded its thanks then disappeared into the forest ware it came from. Tala grinned and said, "Well her cubs are going to eat well tonight."

He then sat down in the snow and looked up at the half moon and smiled. For the first time in a long time Tala was happy...truly happy. He exhaled deeply, his breath hung in the air as a white fog before evaporating.

Tala lay back into the snow and grinned, but suddenly his stomach felt like someone dropped ice into it. He jolted up and scanned the area, he wasn't sure what was wrong but something was...very wrong.

Tala pushed himself up to a crouching position and scanned the area again; he strained his ears to see if he could hear anything out of the ordinary...but nothing. Then suddenly an ear-piercing scream filled the air.

Tala jumped up and whispered "Ian!"

Tala then took off running towards the scream...

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Ian mean wile had been having a grand old time chasing squirrels. Running up one tree and down another. He lost sight of the squirrel he was chasing when it dodged into a hole at the bottom of a tree.

Frowning Ian got on to his hands and knees and peered inside the hole to see if he could see his 'friend'.

"Hey come on out, I won't hurt you. Really!" He said truthfully.

Ian's head snapped up when he heard something behind him. Slowly standing, Ian looked around and nervously said "I know someone's there, who is it? Tala? Josh? Who's there?"

Suddenly a knife came flying from the forest and through Ian's hand, pinning him to the tree behind him. He winced in pain, but didn't say any thing as he tried to get the knife out of his hand. But before he could a second knife came from the darkness of the forest and went through his other hand, pinning him helplessly to the tree.

Ian looked up helplessly as two figures came from the dark forest, both were wearing cloaks, but one was female with dark pink hair and the other was male with jet black hair. The man grinned evilly and said "Well, well, well, look what we's got 'ere Carroll! It's a vampire, what'd ya recon 'ill happen to him if use _holy water_?"

Carroll giggled evilly as Ian's face filled with terror, and said, "I don't know Jimmy, let's find out!"

Taking a knife from inside her cloak, she cut away Ian's jacket, sweater, and t-shirt, being careless as she nicked Ian's chest, stomach and arms several times. He winced when the knife cut his skin.

Once the last layer that Ian was wearing was cut away from his body, the vampire slayers snickered evilly as Jimmy removed a bottle of water from his cloak. Ian's face paled as he uncapped the long necked bottle.

"Let's have some fun." Jimmy said evilly. He then poured the holy water onto Ian's bare chest. His eyes watered and he let lose an ear-piercing scream that traveled to the ears of all of Ian's friends.

But until someone came to save him, Ian was on his own, and he couldn't do a thing as the twisted slayers poured more of the liquid on to his skin, burning his skin like only acid would.

Ian screamed again, and tears fell heavily from his ruby eyes, which were jammed shut in pain.

Carroll grinned evilly and said "Well that's what happens when you pour holy water onto a vampire!"

Ian sniffed and more tears leaked from his sad eyes, he knew there was no hope of escape. Or that was until Ian saw a flash of red...

Jimmy stopped laughing when he saw a smile spread across Ian's pain-filled face and sneered, "Why are _you_ smiling?"

Ian didn't stop smiling when Jimmy spoke to him, and didn't say anything when Jimmy punched Ian in the face, making his nose bleed. But it didn't bother Ian, he knew what was about to happen to the slayer.

Jimmy scowled and raised his hand to strike Ian again, until he felt something come through his chest. Jimmy froze and looked down and saw a bloody hand protruding from his chest.

He felt someone breathing on his neck when someone said in a cold voice "You shouldn't have picked on the little one slayer!"

The last thing the slayer saw were a pair of angry blue eyes before everything when black as the slayer died.

Tala pushed the slayers body from his hand and glared at it, if there was one thing he truly hated and even feared it was a slayer. When he looked up at Ian, Tala's hard eyes softened and he carefully pulled the knifes from his small friends hands.

Ian looked so helpless as Tala caught him before he fell to the ground. Tala held the smallest of his friends close to his body, trying to keep him warm and safe.

Ian sniffed and Tala stroked his head in an attempt to comfort him. Holding him close like an older brother would do for his sibling; Tala whispered comforting words to Ian.

Tala carefully scanned the area, he was sure there was a second slayer, a female with dark pink hair. He growled and looked around and didn't see anything, and cautiously stared to walk from the bloody scene.

Tala froze when he heard a twig snap; he twisted around holding Ian close to his chest and glared into the dark forest. That's when he saw them...four, five maybe even six cloaked figures.

One was female with dark pink hair and she was crying. She glared at Tala and sneered "You killed him...you killed _my_ Jimmy!"

"You tried to kill my friend, he got what was coming!" Tala sneered.

"Well good, now you can both die together!" Carroll scoffed.

"We'll see."

One of the cloaked figures leapt forward and Tala had time to drop Ian into a snowdrift just before a green haired male attacked him. The pair fell and wrestled on the ground, two other slayers joined the fight and Tala was staring to lose ground.

One of the slayers pulled a knife and stuck it into Tala's thigh making him wince in pain. Tala kneed one of the slayers in the groined and grabbed the one that stabbed him and sunk his fangs into his neck, then pulled away, bringing blood and flesh with it when he pulled his head away.

He dropped the dead slayer to the ground, growled and pulled the knife from his thigh. The other slayers backed off, circling Tala looking for a weakness.

Tala growled and licked the blood from his lips, and he prepared himself for another attack as two more slayers charged the red head. As ready as he ever could be, Tala took a deep breath as the two slayers charged, and then suddenly a brown flash flew by, taking the two slayers with it.

The slayers gasped when they saw their two friend's throats being ripped out by a huge cat like creature. Tala smiled when it lifted its huge head and growled, baring its fangs, which were dripping with blood.

Ian stumbled out from his hiding place and walked to Tala, then clung to his wrist for support. Tala looked down at his small friend and frowned, the holy water had done a number on his body and he needed to get out of the cold and to a doctor.

Tala shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around Ian and picked him up. Cautiously Tala walked up to the warecat, enjoying the look of horror on the slayers face.

"Josh, Ian needs a doctor so take him home. I'll deal with these...slayers." Tala said coldly glaring at the shocked slayers.

Josh licked the blood from his furry lips and snorted. Turing his glare to Josh, Tala said "Ian needs a doctor, _now_! Take him home and I'll deal with them.

Josh looked down and snorted again. He then carefully took Ian from Tala and sending one last glare to the slayers, he left.

Once gone, Tala turned to the remanding three slayers and grinned in such away that it sent shivers down all their spines.

With the twisted grin still plastered on his face Tala said, "So...now that the child is gone, let's have some fun."

Glaring with all there might the slayers charged Tala, in hopes that they may be lucky enough to hit him. Carroll made the first attack; she pulled a dagger from inside her cloak and stared slashing at Tala, who easily dodged ever attempt.

Tala saw a flash of yellow in the corner of his eye and he leapt high into the air to avoid a slayer with a double-edged sword.

He landed cat-like on a low tree branch, but he hadn't noticed a quiet dark haired female slayer sitting on a branch not far from ware he landed. He didn't notice her until it was much too late; the girl leapt from her perch, bounced from one branch and into the air pulling a dagger from her cloak.

She fell from the sky and landed behind Tala and thrust the dagger into his side and just as quickly as she forced the dagger into his side, she pulled it out. Tala gasped and lost his footing and fell into a snow bank below.

Blood poured from the deep wound that Tala tried desperately to stop with little to no success. The three remaining slayers surrounded him and laughed evilly. But Tala wasn't going to go down that easily.

The dark haired slayer jumped from the branch and landed in front of him and laughed evilly and said "Having fun now, _vampire_?"

Glaring at her Tala stood and in one swift movement grabbed the slayer by the hair and tilted her head to the side and sunk his fangs into her neck and began to feed as she gasped for air.

Carroll gasped, charged at him and slugged him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Carroll held the dark haired girl and whispered "No, don't go Jilly, please stay with us!"

But Jill didn't answer; her body shuttered and shut down as she died in her friend's arms. "No, Jill..." Carroll's eyes darkened and she turned to glare angrily at Tala, who was supporting himself by leaning on a tree as blood tricked down his side.

Carroll's eyes burned with anger and hatred when she looked at Tala. She stood and said, "Let's make his death slow and painful."

The yellowed haired boy grinned evilly and said "I know what we can do...it'll make him scream...if he can that is."

The two remaining slayers grinned and quickly approached Tala, with a sickening grin on their faces. Tala took a defensive pose as he prepared himself to fight. But the wounds from his stomach and leg throbbed with pain, which was going to be a problem especially with two slayers wanting him dead.

The boy with yellow hair disappeared into the dark forest, leaving him seemingly alone with the female vampire slayer. Tala backed away from Carroll who was grinning from ear to ear.

Tala backed away from the slayer and pressed his back up against a tree, but didn't realize that the yellow haired slayer was standing right behind him, and painfully grabbed his wrists behind his back.

Tala gasped at his own stupidity and cursed under his breath, wile Carroll laughed that made Tala's stomach sink.

Carroll pulled a long necked bottle from her cloak as Tala struggled to free himself, but the slayers were a special breed. Their strength and speed could match that of a vampire. So no matter how much Tala struggled he couldn't shake the slayer from him.

Pain suddenly shot through Tala's side making him gasp in pain as Carroll squeezed the stab wound in his side.

"That hurt? Good, 'cause your goanna feel a lot more pain in a moment!" Carroll sneered, tears gathered at the corners of her eyes as she mourned the loss of her lover and friends.

Tala gritted his teeth to prevent himself from crying out in pain, but soon that's all he would want to do.

Carroll removed the cork from the long necked bottle and grinned. She pulled a knife from her cloak and cut away Tala's shirts and layers and like with Ian, she was very careless and cut into Tala's pale skin, adding to the many scars that already covered he's body.

Carroll then poured holy water onto Tala's chest, making him wince in pain, but he refused to allow himself to scream like Ian had. But Carroll suddenly grabbed Tala's chin and forced the bottle into his mouth.

Tala's eyes widened as the liquid was forced into his mouth, burning the fleshy inside of his mouth and he tried not to swallow. But some liquid made its way down his throat, leaving painful trail of raw flesh in its wake.

Tala's eyes watered and a soft whimper was heard coming from the vampire, making the slayer grin. Carroll forced more of the blessed liquid into his system, making Tala struggle more so but the holy water was eating away at not only his throat but at his energy as well.

He whimpered again and he felt his legs begin to buckle. Tala forced his blue eyes opened and sighed deeply through his nose. Carroll frowned and removed the bottle from Tala's mouth and he spat the rest of it out and coughed bring up blood as he did.

Glaring at him Carroll demanded, "You sighed...with relief, why would you do that?"

"Umm...Carroll..." the blond haired boy stared but Carroll ignored him and kept talking to Tala.

"Well, what's so great? Huh? Why do you sigh in relief!?!" Carroll demanded.

Tala spat a mixture of blood and saliva at her and sneered "Because you're going to _die_!"

Carroll wiped the spit and blood from her face and she growled at him and raised her hand to strike him, but stopped when she saw the look on her friends face, he looked scared. That's when she felt it...something was breathing down her neck.

Slowly truing to see what it was Carroll gasped when she saw a large black warewolf with angry green eyes glaring at her, panting hard with anger.

Carroll had barley said "Oh my go-"before the wolf stood on its hind legs and took a swipe at Carroll's head, and it went flying into the dark forest never to be found again.

The blond haired boy gasped and let go of Tala as Carroll's body fell lifelessly to the ground. Giving the wolf one horrified look the boy took off running, but the wolf showed no interested in him, but worried about the injured vampire that lay at her paws.

The wolf wined and nudged him with her nose. Tala flinched and looked up and smiled.

"Jay..." Tala said weakly and let his head fall back into the snow.

Jay's tail lowered and she wined again trying to get Tala to get up with no avail. Thinking he may need blood Jay dragged the body of the girl towards Tala and set it in front of him and yipped quietly.

Tala lifted his head and smiled a little and shock his head no. In a weak, hoarse voice said "I don't need blood, she poured holy water down my throat. It just burns I just need time to let it heal."

Jay whimpered and helped Tala to his feet with her snout, once up he leaned on her for support and warmth.

Painfully taking a breath Tala whispered "Jay leave me here and go find the others before they get hurt."

Jay looked at him and rapidly shock her head no.

"Jay just go, they need you, I'll be fine."

Jay growled and licked at the wound in his stomach and then thigh. She then growled and shock her head no once again.

"Jay I'm fine, go help the others please they've already hurt Ian!" Tala exclaimed.

With her front paw Jay itched the back of her ear, and yipped excitedly. Tala looked at her confused as Jay through her large head back and let lose a terrible cry, a distress howl.

Jay sat down looking proud of herself and pulled Tala into her lap with her front paw and sat both of her legs on either side of Tala, keeping him warm until help arrived.

Tala sat in Jay's lap recounting the events that led up to him having two stab wounds, waiting for help to come, and it did; Kelly leapt through the dark forest, slipped on a patch of ice and nearly slamming into Jay and Tala. But she stopped just in front of the pair and gave them a toothy grin.

((You called?)) Kelly asked sarcastically.

((Kelly you've got to go find the others, quickly. Slayers attacked Tala and he's hurt pretty bad and I've got to go get him to the infirmary.))

Kelly's happy grin faded and was replaced by anger and worry. She nodded her large head and asked ((Who's left out there?))

Tala looked confused at the two girls as they spoke to each other in there language, having no idea what they were saying since he was not able to speak ware. He gave Jay a confused look when she said ((Josh took Ian to the infirmary, and as far as I know every one's still out there.))

Kelly nodded and looked down at Tala and said ((Alright, I'll find them but get him to the infirmary, his stomach is starting to bleed badly.))

Jay nodded and helped Tala to his feet, then lowered herself onto her onto what would be her forearms, and Kelly helped Tala onto Jay's back.

Tala clung to the scruff of Jay's neck as she ran at neck brake speed to the castle, Kelly mean wile sniffed the air in hopes to get Bryan's sent...any ones sent.

She walked around the forest following sent after sent hoping to find someone...any one, and she did. Much to Ray and Mai's disapproval; they weren't doing any thing wrong, just cuddling, kissing something all couples do, and they didn't want to be disturbed.

Glaring at her Mai asked ((Yes?))

((You haven't seen Zai or Decoda or any of the vampires have you?)) Kelly asked hopefully.

((No we've been...busy.)) Mai snapped, and if Ray could have, he would have blushed, but fur tends to prevent that.

Kelly rolled her eyes and snapped ((Well get your tongues out of each other throats! We've got problems!))

Both Ray and Mai looked up at Kelly surprised and new instantly something was wrong...

The trio ran as fast as they could through the forest, each with there own mission, Mai and Ray were heading up to the cliff, ware Jadenat and Chris were relaxing. Wile they headed there, Kelly continued her search for the others.

Kelly looked around, panicking slightly, slayers were dangerous and she kept having horrible thoughts and flashes of what would happen to Bryan if they found him first.

She shock the thoughts away and thought 'No! Bryan's strong, he'll be fine. But Tala was...is strong to and look what they did to him...I've got to hind him...them.' With that thought, Kelly picked up speed and stared to run faster through the forest.

That's when she spotted him...Decoda was crouching in a snow drift, looking around suspiciously.

Kelly ran up to him and said painting ((Decoda, thank god I found you! We've got problems!))

Decoda glared up at his wolfish friend and hissed ((Shh! Be quiet or he'll find -))

Decoda was cut of as Spencer launched himself from his hiding place, tackling Decoda, throwing himself and the large chocolate colored cat to the ground. The pair play fought, rolling around in the snow, making the white substance fly into the air in a frenzy.

Kelly couldn't believe it, here they were in the middle of a crisis and they were playing in the snow. Kelly's last nerve snapped as she yelled ((What the hell are you two doing! Ian and Tala are hurt and we don't now if the others are ok and you're playing in the snow!))

Decoda froze in place and Spencer flinched, to him everything sounded like an angry roar. So it didn't take a genius to know she was angry.

Spencer looked worriedly from Kelly then to Decoda and back again. He had no idea what was going on but it was bad.

Decoda meowed and suddenly stared to tug on Spencer's sleeve, telling him its time to head back to the castle. Spencer looked back and saw that Kelly was running as fast as she could deeper into the forest, making him worry even more...

(00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kai shivered and snuggled deeper into large warm paws that encircled around him. He had gone on a hunt, but was 'attacked' by a large black and white cat. After he and Zai had played a riveting game of 'Cat and mouse' they decided it would be best to rest, so when he had sat down, Zai sat behind him and wrapped her paws around him and lay her head on his back, keeping him warm.

Kai closed his crimson eyes and felt that he was going to fall asleep, but something was bothering him, but he wasn't sure what it was; he was sure he heard someone scream and then someone howl in distress. But it was so faint not even Zai could be sure what it was, and they had investigated the scream and howl but found nothing.

Kai snuggled closer to Zai and froze when he heard snow crunching beneath unknown feet. Kai sat up and looked around suspiciously, Zai to raised her head and perked her ears, kneading Kai's leg as she did.

She stopped kneading his leg and stood, letting lose a deep growl from deep with in her throat.

Kai stood and tensed when he heard a male voice whisper "I'm not going out there! That's a freaking warecat! You heard what happened to Jimmy and his team, there all dead! Tom was the only one who made it out alive, and said he was attacked by a _warecat_!"

A female voice said "I know Nick, but it's just not possible, I mean the ware's are all dead right?"

"Dead! It's standing right there in front of us! Well some of them survived and I am _not_ trained to deal with that!" the male named Nick snapped.

There was a pause between the two until the female said "Lets go find Stew, he'll know what to do."

Kai and Zai both gave a sigh of relief when they heard the pair of slayer walking away from them. Zai looked down and licked the back of Kai's head; from the base of his neck to the tip of his hair.

He glared at her and said "Ewww, that was gross Zai!"

Zai shrugged and Kai was sure if she could have, she would be grinning. Shaking his head at her, the pair carefully made there way through the forest, being on there guard for more slayers.

Both Kai and Zai froze when they heard something move in the forest. Kai took a defensive pose and Zai crotched low to the ground, with her ears pressed against her head and baring her fangs.

That was until a cocky voice growled in a language that only Zai understood ((Don't bare your fangs at me!))

Zai sighed and relaxed as Kelly emerged from the forest, worry pained her furry face.

((Kelly, we've got problems...))

((You have no idea...)) Kelly muttered.

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Bryan hummed quietly to himself wile he walked through the forest; soft light from the moon shone through the leafless trees, giving the forest a creepy feeling. But Bryan loved it, every thing about the night; the way the moon's silver light shone through the trees casting shadows and making the snow look silver, the way the wind would pick up the snow throwing it carelessly around and playing in his hair.

The only thing that would make it any better would be if Kelly was there with him... Bryan shock his head trying to shake the thought away.

He was still confused about his feelings...not just towards Kelly but his feelings in general. Growing up he was trained to be an assassin, like his parents were. But unlike his parents he was meant to be completely emotionless. He wasn't meant to feel love or to be loved for that matter. He was only destined to be an emotionless, heartless, merciless, cold-blooded killer. Nothing more, nothing less. An expendable soldier whose life and happiness was amounted to nothing. His only friends...no his family, his brothers, were captured along with him by there 'enemy.' But not even they could get through his defenses; Bryan was determent to never be hurt by a loss of a loved one again so if he never cared for anyone, he'd never hurt like that again.

Or at least that was what he though, but over the past six months living among the ware's had changed him, and for the better. Even before she saved him, Kelly had no idea she had wiggled and wormed her way through his defenses. Layer by layer, carefully striping away his icy exterior until Kelly had found what little warmth that was left inside his icy soul.

Truth be told, it scared him. He had no idea how to express his emotions or how to deal with them. Of course not all the feelings were bad; he didn't mind the ones he got when he looked at Kelly, he felt...warm inside, and it made him feel...good, all tingly and fuzzy inside. He had never felt anything like it before, but on the down side he had no idea what the feeling was or how to deal with it.

Bryan sighed and sat on a rock near a frozen river, and dropped his head into his hands and glared at the frozen water. He had never been so confused in his life, before it was easy. All he had to do was protect the others, piss off Tala's father...the king (a little fact that not even the ware's knew about yet.) and kill who he was told.

But now...he was starting to feel and dare he say it...care about others, and suddenly things were now much more...complicated.

Bryan sighed irritable and took a fist full of lilac hair and tugged on it lightly, trying to vent in some small way.

Some ware in the dark forest Bryan heard someone approach him from behind. Bryan slowly stood and let his instincts take over, knowing it wasn't any of his friends...they knew better than to sneak up on him. So...either it was a ware mother looking for food for her pups, but it was much to late for most pups to still be up...so it was an outsider. It had to be.

He heard foot steps slowly coming closer to him, so Bryan sent a warning growl to who ever was coming towards him. But it was ignored as the foot steps were heard coming closer.

Then just as suddenly as he heard them, the foot steps stopped and there was nothing, not a noise was heard...then Bryan saw a flash of steel flying towards his head. With lightning fast reflexes Bryan caught the blade between his middle and fore finger, the blade tip only inches from his face.

Bryan growled and gripped the handle of the blade and glared at the four figures that came out of the forest, being lead by an aqua haired boy.

He grinned at Bryan and said "Well, he's trained...very interesting."

There were snickers from the other slayers, which made Bryan's blood chill, even though he didn't let them see it. A silver haired female said "Come on Stew, let's kill him and call it a night."

"Alright Mindy you think you can take him, then go...take him down." Stew shrugged, not realizing the danger he was putting Mindy in.

Mindy pulled a sword from her belt and grinned wile Bryan flipped the dagger they threw at him between his fingers. He glared at the girl as she circled around him, looking for a weakness in the vampire's stance.

She thought she had found one, and charged at Bryan from behind. But she hadn't counted on Bryan's speed or ruthlessness...

As the girl came up behind him and in one swift movement Bryan back flipped out of the girl's way and landed behind her and grabbed the back of her head and sunk his ivory fangs into her neck and drank life giving blood...human blood, something he hadn't had in a long time and the tangy taste was a delight. He then dropped her body to the ground, luckily for her she died instantly...not many of his victims did.

This was so much easier to do...to hunt. There were no thoughts or feelings when he hunted, it was just do or die and he refused to be the ladder of the two. But it was when he went back to the castle, it would be back to the confusing feelings and complicated life.

Wile Bryan pondered his feelings once again he felt someone grab him from behind and stab in just above his hip, making Bryan gasp in pain and drop the dagger.

"You killed her...now you to shall die!" Stew whispered into Bryan's ear.

Bryan shot him an icy glare and muttered "Fuck you!"

The slayer snickered and whispered "Be careful what you whish for _vampire_."

Bryan rolled his eyes and tried to shake the slayers arm from around his neck, but was unsuccessful.

"Why don't you just die peacefully? The wound just above your hip will eventually bleed out."

Bryan snorted and said "Well I know I'll live."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I've got good friends who will find me...and then you to." Bryan sneered, not believing that he said that himself.

Stew snorted and said "And when they get hear, I'll deal with them to."

"I doubt that...you have no idea about what you have to face." Bryan said quietly, forcing his eyes to stay open.

"Hum, too bad you're already dieing as we speak, by the time they get here you'll be long past your prime."

Bryan's eyelids were half closed, he tried to stay awake but he just wanted to sleep. But he shouldn't be that tired, it was just one stab wound he shouldn't be this tired, unless...

Forcing his eyes to stay open Bryan sneered "You used a poisoned dipped blade didn't you?"

The slayer laughed and said "Well duh!"

Bryan watched the two other slayers gather up the remains of there friend and glared at him before they left, disappearing into the dark forest. Bryan sighed and his eyes slipped almost shut...he was going to die and now he knew it. Only this time Bryan didn't want to die, he wanted to live, he would rather be confused and alive with Kelly then to have her find him dead in the forest.

"Please...Kell." Bryan whispered as his eyelids sunk even lower.

Stew cocked an eyebrow and wondered out loud "Kell? Who's Kell...your lover perhaps?"

Bryan smiled softly and said "No...but I would have liked her to have been..."

Stew blinked at him and shrugged, it would be a few hours before the poison took full effect, but it would eat away at his energy for the time being making him weak and helpless, and Stew had thought he had won. He had killed a vampire in recorded time, if only he knew what was lurking behind him...

The wind changed directions and Bryan took a deep breath through his nose and smelt something...familiar. It smelt like candy apples mixed with wet grass...that was Kelly's sent.

Bryan smiled, not a cocky grin or a smirk, but a genuine smile. He knew she was near, and it was oddly comforting. Stew looked at him oddly and asked "You're about to die, why are smiling?"

"Because...I'm not alone..."

Stew's confusion grew as he stared at the vampire, having no idea what the hell he was talking about. That's when he felt it...a warm breathing down his neck and on his back.

Stew slowly turned and gasped at what he saw, a large black, angry warewolf stood glaring at the slayer who held Bryan.

Stew stood there to shocked to speak, so Bryan did for him "Meet Kelly."

Stew whirled around so that he and Bryan faced the warewolf, and Stew backed away dragging a half conscious Bryan with him.

Kelly growled at him and slowly approached the slayer that held _her _vampire in his arms...and he was injured. It was him that hurt Bryan, and that pissed Kelly off even more.

'How dare that little slime ball lay a hand on him!' Kelly though angrily to herself wile still approaching the slayer, baring her teeth with drool dripping down her sharp teeth as she growled at him, looking very intimidating as she did.

"Don't come any closer!" Stew threatened, but his treat fell on deaf ears as Kelly slowly approached him.

Stew stated to panic, he had to find away to get out of this in relatively one piece. So he stupidly pulled a knife form his cloak and held it to Bryan's throat and threatened "Get away or I'll slit his throat!"

Much to Stew's relief the threat worked because the wolf stopped coming closer, but something didn't seem right...

That's when he heard it, a low growl coming from behind him. Swallowing a gulp of saliva he turned to see a large black and grey warecat and a two toned haired boy standing beside it.

The boy glared at him with icy cold crimson eyes and in an even colder voice said "Let him go, and they _may _let you live."

Stew glared at him and said "And let you and him live? I think not."

The boy smirked at Stew but his eyes remained cold and he said "And your not trained enough to stop a warewolf and a warecat. A vampire can't even do that. Face it if you don't let him go...they'll maul you."

Stew licked his chapped lips and knew that he was right, if he killed the lilac haired vampire he'd be killed by the warewolf and cat. If he didn't make up his mind soon, they'd kill him and take the vampire, but if he let the vampire live he'd be a disgrace to his family.

Licking his lips again Stew sneered "But vampires nearly killed your kind, why would you want to save them?"

Both Kelly and Zai growled at the slayer making him flinch slightly. Kai grinned when he saw the slayer flinch and said "I don't speak ware, but I think that means give him back or die."

"But why would they help you?" Stew sneered.

Kai shrugged as Zai walked in front of him and growled at Stew and Kai said sarcastically "They want him back because they like us!"

Stew bit his bottom lip, he really had no choice...he had to let the vampire go and hope that the poison will work be for they get it out of his system.

With an angry sigh, Stew released a now unconscious Bryan and let him fall to the snow in a heap. Not once taking her eyes off Stew, Kelly carefully picked Bryan up around the waist, snorted and disappeared into the forest, heading towards the castle.

"I suggest you leave...take who ever is alive with you and never come back to this forest again. They'll let you go once and only once." Kai said coldly before he and Zai too, disappeared into the dark forest.

Stew stood in the forest, shocked at what just happened. That's when it hit him...the vampire had said 'Please...Kell.' He then said he wished that Kell or _Kelly_ was his lover...and he said that the black warewolf was named Kelly.

Stew smiled slightly in shock when he realized that the vampire he almost killed was in love with the warewolf named Kelly...no one back home would believe this story...

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Bryan's eyes slowly fluttered open and he blinked a few times to get his eye sight to clear. He slowly sat up and rubbed his temples; with out even having to look around he knew he was in the infirmary. He could smell the antiseptic that always clung to this room, giving his a slight head ache.

A hazy voice asked "How are you feeling."

Bryan looked to his left and saw Kelly's concerned face and said "Been better, but I've got to stop getting hurt the smell gives me a head ache."

Kelly smirked and wrapped her arms around him and whispered "No kidding."

"Was any one else hurt?"

"Ian and Tala, but there fine now. Although Zai had another spat with the head nurse."

"About letting her heal us?"

"What else is new?" Kelly sighed.

Bryan snorted and cuddled into Kelly...he still hadn't figured out his feelings towards her yet. But this wasn't so bad, the whole cuddling thing and showing affection. It was...dare he say it...nice. Of course he wasn't going to be all nice all the time...just around her. He wasn't sure what made him so calm around Kelly, he just was.

He looked up at her and blushed when he saw that she was watching him. He didn't know why he did it, it just felt right...

Slowly Bryan moved closer towards Kelly and she moved towards him. She tiled her head to the side and his pale lips pressed up against her soft pink ones. Kelly ran her fingers through his lilac hair then wrapped her arms around his neck, as Bryan wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

Kelly deepened the kiss, which Bryan responded to by happily let her have her way. Kelly was in control for the kiss, but that was only because Bryan wasn't feeling so great and he smirked when he thought 'Next time _I'll_ be the one dominating.'

The need for oxygen pulled them apart and they smiled at each other, both blushing. Bryan lay his head on her shoulder both still smiling...they had just had there first kiss...and things didn't seem so confusing any more.

**TBC...**

**AN: OMG this chapter took for ever! But I like it! Any how review! **


	15. Chapter 15: Never can be Easy

**Blood moon**

Chapter 15: Never can be Easy 

**Authors note: Well just like I promised, here is chapter 15 and its up before I went away. I'll try to update on the 14 when I get home! Bye-bye and re-view!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own beyblade or any of the characters on the show!!! So no suing! I only own my oc's!**

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Boris gritted his teeth as he stared up at the large black castle. His plans to kill the vampires had failed miserably, and now he had a whole lot of slayers pissed off at him. Desperate times call for desperate measures and if he couldn't kill them he might as well make their life hell. How you ask? Simple make friction between them and there ware's.

Make them hate each other and they will fall. To do that he had to swallow his pride and go to _them_.

Glaring at the castle Boris walked towards it. He hadn't gotten far when two very annoyed looking vampires took each of his arms and dragged him in side.

The guards dragged Boris into a room were three red headed vampires stood, Boris quickly noted that they looked like Tala...or did Tala look like them? It didn't really matter of course.

The adult red head stepped forward and demanded "What are you doing here _human_! I suggest you speak quickly, you have vary little time."

Grinning evilly Boris said, "Your son is Tala is he not?"

The two younger red heads looked up at the mention of their youngest brother, and their father glared at Boris and said carefully "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because he as well as Kai, Bryan, Spencer and Ian are all being held captive at the ware's castle and its not far from here."

The kings faced paled and his eyes bulged and in an attempt to stay calm he said "Where?!?"

Boris grinned evilly and thought 'And so it begins...'

(00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kai sat with his knees up to his chest; he was sitting out side in the freezing cold, waiting for Zai to come back. She had gone out with the blond warewolf/cat mix by the name of Max out hunting to teach his little brother and sister how to hunt.

They had been out for almost three hours now and even though he didn't want to admit it, he was lonely. The others were god knows were with there cat or wolf and he didn't know or trust anyone else in the castle. So that left him sitting out in the cold waiting for her to come back.

Kai jumped up from his cold seat and twisted around when he heard footsteps coming from behind him, it turned out to only be Chris, Zai's dad.

Kai sighed and sat back down and he heard Chris snicker a little at his reaction. The older male stopped beside Kai, and neither of them said anything for a wile. In truth Kai never really did speak to Chris all that much, but what he had seen was Chris was a nice, laid back guy who would do no harm to him.

But one question kept gnawing at his mind; how the hell did Chris, a warlock and Jadenat, a warecat get together?

Turning so Kai would face him, he asked, "How did you meet Jadenat?"

Chris looked down at the young vampire and grinned a little. "We met in '97 at a club in Toronto."

"You guys lived in Toronto in '97? That was almost nineteen years ago. " Kai said sounding amused.

Chris nodded and said "Yeah, and at some nightclub. I can't remember what the name of the club was...night something. Any how she was the prettiest girl in the club dancing."

Kai arched a slate colored eyebrow and asked slightly humored "Jadenat was dancing?"

"Trust me...Jadenat _can_ dance."

Kai looked at him, the amused look was still on his face and he said, "I bet...so how'd ya met?"

"Well...my buddy Bobby said he could get her to dance with him before I could. Well after an...interesting night I was the one who convinced her to dance with me. Anyhow I guess she liked me and I liked her so we went out for a second and third date. Eventually we stared to date steady...we were sixteen when we met. Any how we dated for three years, and by the time we were nineteen Jadenat...umm...got pregnant with Zai."

"So Zai was a mistake then?"

"No just a surprise. Anyhow neither of us had told the other what we really were, and both confessed to each other what we were when I found out she was pregnant. Needlessly to say we were both pretty surprised...so were her parents."

"They were pissed?"

"Beyond belief. Not only had there daughter gotten pregnant at an early age, there first grandchild was going to be a hybrid of a different kind. They were so angry that just before Zai was born they took Jadenat away from the city ...and me. But I wasn't going to give them up with out a fight. It took me three months but I tracked them down to a castle some ware around here. It's kind of like there back up castle in case anything happens. Anyhow the ware's and the vampires were in the middle of a war. And the vampires sent a group of assassins to kill the royal family, I got there just as they killed Jadenat's father. Needless to say I was not a happy little warlock."

"So how many did you kill?"

There was a pause before Chris said "All of them...they were endangering my family. I wasn't going to stand by and watch them being killed. You'll understand when you have kids."

"You'd be surprised...I do understand. I would have done the same thing."

Chris grinned and said "It was also the first time that I held and even saw Zai. She was only two months old."

Kai smiled at the thought of Zai as a pup. She would have been so helpless, which was nothing what she was like now.

Kai looked back at Chris when he asked "What about you Kai? What are your parents like?"

Kai looked away again and was silent for a moment. He had told Zai what had happened to his parents, and only a hand full of people knew what really did happen. Kai considered not telling Chris what happened...but he did trust Kai enough to tell how he and Jadenat met so...

"My mom died giving birth to me...loss to much blood. So it was just me and my dad for my first three of life. I don't even really remember him all that much. My only memory was when I was two in a half there was this huge thunderstorm and I was scared. I was after all just two in a half, but I went to his room and he...pulled me into his bed and cuddled with me...made me feel better and safe. Like a dad should..." Kai said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Chris looked at the young man and felt sorry for the kid. But he wanted to hear the rest of the story, so with his curiosity getting the better of him he asked, "What happened?"

Kai lowered his head and said, "He refused to kill...your family. Ta-the king had him killed, just because he didn't want to be part of the war and kill an innocent family."

Chris smiled and put a hand on Kai's shoulder and said, "You should be proud, he did the right thing.

"I am...but the king always told me he was nothing but a coward. But I never once believed him, I knew my dad was...a good guy." Kai said hiding the tears that threatened to fall from his crimson eyes.

Chris smiled and said, "He would be proud of you, you know."

Kai shrugged his shoulders but said nothing.

"He would be...you should go give Zai a hug when she gets back. It'll make you feel better."

"How do you now?"

"Because you feel the same way about her the same way I feel about Jadenat...but if you get her pregnant at nineteen...I will kick your ass" Chris said seriously.

Kai went red and said, "You don't have to worry about that...trust me."

Chris grinned and said "Good."

The two males went quiet, but an odd feeling of connection was between them. Chris was like the father that anyone would love to have and he naturally seemed to protect any one younger or weaker then himself. It only made Kai wish he talked to him earlier.

Kai opened his mouth to say something but stopped abruptly when he smelt it...it smelt old yet young at the same time. It was an odd smell that only one creature could carry, a vampire.

Kai stood and said, "There are vampires in the forest."

Chris shrugged and said, "Is it Ian? Or Tala? Maybe Bryan?"

Kai shock his head rapidly and said, "No...it's an outsider. There's more then just one to...and there in the forest."

Chris's eyes widened and said, "Go find Zai, I'll warn Jadenat."

Kai nodded and took off running, not noticing that when he ran by a tree a clump of his hair got caught on a low hanging tree branch.... and a gloved hand took hold of the slate colored hair wile a quiet voice laughed evilly ...

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Chris turned to leave and go warn Jadenat that vampires may have found their little piece of paradise. But he never made it to Jadenat; he barley made it two-foot steps when he felt a blinding pain in his chest.

Looking down Chris saw that a sword was coming though his chest. He gasped for breath as a voice whispered in his ear "You're going to be the key to my victory."

Chris new instantly who it was, and he croaked, "Boris...you'll never get away with this...Zai..."

"Zai will find you dead and think Kai did it! Then she'll kill Kai and his friends, and then they'll be out of my way." Boris said amused.

Chris growled and with his last bit of strength conjured up black lightning and shocked Boris with it. Boris screamed in pain, jumping back as he did. Looking down at his arm ware Chris had shocked him; Boris knew that it would leave a scar on his arm.

Boris glared at the man who fell to the ground and breathing his last breath and the name "Zai..." was heard before the man died at Boris's feet. He grinned evilly then looked back down at his arm and wondered out load "Why did he use his last bit of energy to scar me?"

Boris shrugged and pulled a tuff of slate colored hair from his pocket, and twisted the hair around the dead man's fingers. Making it look like he had grabbed a hand full of the hair instead of it being staged.

Boris grinned at his handy work and then left disappearing back into the forest, dragging a pine tree branch behind him; destroying the foot prints left in the snow, leaving no evidence of him being there...

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kai ran as fast as he could in the forest, panting hard as he did. White puffs of breath poured from his mouth as he tore through the forest, trying to find Zai and Max before the vampires did.

That's when he saw her; she was looking vary board sitting on a rock.

He ran up to her and still painting he said "Zai, we've got to find Max and his siblings and get out of the forest...now!"

Zai looked up at Kai, the board look still on her face, she said "Kai...duck."

Kai looked at her oddly and asked "What?"

Suddenly an unknown force threw him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. He rolled over and glared at the little warecat that clung to his back with her claws, but didn't go through skin, so it didn't hurt him.

He growled and shook the little ware off him and glared at Zai and Max who were both snickering, and a little warewolf was standing beside Max.

Kai growled and said "We've got to get out of here, now."

Zai stopped snickering and asked "Kai, what's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to stay calm he said "There are vampires in the forest, we've got to get out of here, now!"

Zai's face paled and she stood up and taking the leader role she demanded "Max get your siblings out of here now, we'll be right be hind you."

Max nodded and picked up both his siblings by the scruff of there necks and took off running towards the castle, wile Zai and Kai started to walk behind.

Both froze when they heard someone running through the forest, and prepared for a fight but relaxed when Jay fell through the branched. But something was wrong with there black haired friend, she looked like she had been in a fight and deep gashes covered her arms and legs.

"Shit Jay what the hell happened?" Zai asked, putting a hand on Jay's shoulder to help steady her.

"Tala and I...we...we were in the forest when we...were attacked by vampires. We tried to fight...but we were out numbered...and Tala. Oh Tala...they took him." Jay whimpered, as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

Zai put an arm around her waist and put an arm around her back, holding her up. Kai looked at Zai and said, "Get her back the castle and I'll go find Tala. Don't worry I'll be back soon."

Zai flashed Kai a smile and helped Jay walk back to the castle...

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Once again Kai was running though the forest, this time though he was trying to find Tala and a group of vampires.

Just like the first time Kai found what he was looking for, but that may have been a bad thing...

As Kai came into an open field, he felt someone grab him from behind and pulled a blindfold over his eyes and gag him to prevent him from screaming. He felt someone pick him up, and hold his hands behind his back as he struggled to free himself with no success.

The unknown person suddenly dropped Kai into a snow bank, making snow fall down his shirt. Someone pulled the blindfold from his crimson eyes and Kai gasped. Bryan lay on the ground, his lip and nose were bleeding quite badly, and Tala was pinned up against a tree by the red headed king...his father.

Kai untied the gag and tried to stand but someone from behind kicked him to the ground and stood on his back, pinning him there.

Kai growled when he heard Tala's father sneer "I can't believe you aloud your self to be captured by the wares! You're pathetic Tala, you know that. You. Are. Pathetic!"

The king dropped Tala to the ground and turned to look at Kai and sneered, "Welcome home, Kai..."

Kai could only gulp as the king yanked him to his feet and stared to drag him back towards the vampiric castle...there own personal hell...

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

As Zai helped Jay walk back to the castle the pair heard someone crying...sobbing even. Both girls gave each other an odd look and picked up the pace heading quickly to the castle.

The girls clawed there way through the thick brush to come to what should have been the quiet main door of the castle. But instead a large crowed of ware's were gathered around something, and they were all crying.

Zai and Jay slowly made their way to the crowed, a bad feeling began to bubble deep with in their stomachs, something was vary wrong.

Kelly emerged from the crowed, tears poured from her eyes. She slowly said "Zai...something really bad has happened."

Stupidly Zai asked "What? Is it the vampires?"

Kelly shook her head no and said "Bryan, Kai and Tala are missing, Ian and Spencer are safe in there rooms. But Zai...it's your dad."

Zai's stomach dropped when she heard Kelly say 'it's your dad.' Zai's lip trembled slightly and asked, "What happened?"

Kelly wiped tears that were falling from her eyes away and said "We don't know how it happened...but a sword was found...pushed through his chest."

Zai's eyes widened and tears welded in her eyes, and she whispered "No!"

Kelly took hold of Jay so Zai could go see if what she was saying was true...which sadly was. Zai's dad, her father and for the longest time protector and teacher was dead...murdered.

Zai pushed her way through the crowd and gasped at what she saw. Her father lay on the pinky-red snow, with her mother sobbing beside him with her head in her hands. Taking a deep breath Zai slowly approached her parents and dropped to the ground beside her mother.

Salty tears slipped from red and blue orbs as she looked at her dad; his eyes, still open, were dull and lost of the life that once thrived in them. With a shaky breath Zai closed Chris's eyes and kissed him on the forehead and whispered "Good night daddy..."

Jadenat wrapped her arms around Zai's waist and sobbed into her daughters shoulder. Zai turned and hugged her mom back and she to cried on her mom's shoulder. "Zai...your dad didn't have the chance to know...but...you're going to be a big sister." Jadenat whispered.

"What?" Zai gasped.

Jadenat nodded softly and held her daughter closer to her body. Zai pulled away from her mom and looked back at her father and noticed something twisted among his fingers.

Zai blinked to make sure she wasn't seeing things, and she wasn't. She carefully removed what ever was caught along his fingers. She held it close to her nose to examine it more closely and discovered it was hair. Soft slate colored hair...that smelt like Kai.

A cold shiver went down Zai's spine and she thought, "Oh god...please no, no Kai you didn't."

Zai looked around the scene and even though many people had come to morn over the dead king, Zai could easily make out Kai's footprints running towards the forest.

More tears fell from Zai's eyes as she whispered "No...you bastard...you killed him. How could you Kai?"

"What did you say Zai?" Jadenat whispered.

Zai looked back towards her mom and shook her head no and said "It's nothing mom...I've got to go...deal with something. I'll be back soon...real soon."

Zai stood; the last of her tears fell from her eyes, which she quickly wiped away. A new emotion came into her eyes, the sadness and pain melted into betrayal and hatred.

She pushed her way through the crowed and took of running into the forest as her friends watched in confusion.

"Ware is she going?" Mai asked, tears still in her soft brown eyes.

"I don't know." Ray answered, not ashamed of the tears that spilled from his golden eyes.

Jay looked to ware her friend disappeared into the forest and said, "Someone should follow her."

Mai and Ray nodded, quickly transformed and darted into the forest following there friends sent and foot prints...

(00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Zai tore through the forest, rage consumed her and she had only one thought on her mind...murder. All the evidence said that Kai had killed Chris, and seeing no other way that someone else had done it, Zai came to the conclusion that Kai had.

Zai went back to ware she and Kai had split up and found that he was already gone, so she followed the prints in the snow that belonged to him. It was odd though it looked like someone had come along and picked him up and started carrying him; but Zai didn't worry about that, she just needed to find Kai.

'How could you...how could you kill him Kai? He was my father, my teacher the only person who could teach me magic...and teach my new sibling magic. It's not fair Kai my new sibling deserved to feel the love I got from him...I deserved to have my father around to watch me continue to grow. To watch my new brother or sister to grow. I'll make you pay Kai, I swear _you_ _will _pay for his death Kai...with your life...'

Zai snarled and picked up speed as she tore through the forest, trying desperately to find Kai, the supposed killer of her father. She soon caught his sent, and ignored the hint of worry and fear that was slightly present in it.

Zai slowed down and peered over a snowy hill and saw Kai along with Tala and Bryan were all being escorted from the forest by several heavily armed vampires. But Zai didn't care how armed they were, she only had one thought on her mind...and it include Kai being dead.

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kai walked between to guard, keeping his eyes on the snowy ground below. He didn't want to go back to the vampire castle; he wanted to stay with Zai and her friends, who had eventually, became his friends as well. Kai sighed and quietly walked behind Tala's father as he ranted on about how the lot of them were failures and he hoped they killed Spencer and Ian when suddenly a black lightning bolt came flying through the trees, nearly hitting Kai.

The guards all pulled out their assorted weaponry, any thing from swords to hand guns. They all looked around bewildered as they tried to find the source of the lightning, but Kai only grinned he knew who it was and he was so happy she was there to save him.

A cold voice was heard as a shadow slowly emerged from the forest "You can leave now...but the tattooed boy is _mine_!"

The guards looked confused and cast nervous glances at each other and Zai slowly emerged from the forest, a scowl plastered on her face. The king stepped forward and said "And what do you want with _my _little warrior."

Looking Kai dead in the eye she sneered "His life."

Kai's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly and he exclaimed "What!"

She glared at him and sneered "Don't play dumb with me Kai, you now what you did."

Kai gaped at her as Zai's hands began to spark with electricity, making the guards back away in fear of the unknown. "Zai, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You killed him! You killed my father! How could you Kai? How could you!" Zai screamed as him, water began to fill her eyes and the sparks became stronger and more erratic.

Kai stared at her in shock, and he managed to say, "I didn't! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't lie to me!" Zai screamed and shot a lightning bolt directly at Kai, who managed to move just in time.

The King laughed at the scene and said, "It appears you have upset another pretty little female dear Kai. But that is not unexpected you have that way with females, although I had not expected you to upset a witch."

Zai glared at the King and sneered, "Who are you?"

"My name is Vontil, the king of the vampires."

She glared at him and said, "You look a lot like Tala."

"Well I suppose I would, he is after all my third son."

Zai's eyes hardened further more and she sneered "So many betrayals, all in one day to."

She turned towards Tala and sneered "I'll deal with you later...but _you_ I'll deal with now!"

Zai turned towards Kai, who snarled "Zai...I didn't kill your father."

"Bull shit Kai, _your_ hair was snagged around his fingers, it's _your _sent that's all around him and it's _your _god damn foot prints leading away from him! So if you didn't do it then who did Kai!"

"I don't know but I didn't do it Zai!" Kai snarled back.

"Zai? Was that not the name of the baby princess of the ware's? But she was killed sixteen years ago."

"No...I wasn't." Zai sneered between gritted teeth, never taking her eyes off Kai.

Vontil gasped and asked "But if you're the princess of the ware...then how do you control magic? In less...the rumors are true and you're a hybrid, a result of a warlock and a warecat!"

No one said a thing as Kai and Zai continued to glare at each other, one waiting for the other to say or do something. The sound of snow crunching beneath footsteps was heard just behind Zai.

A warewolf and cat emerged from the forest, both looking just as confused as the other.

((Zai...what the hell is going on?)) Mai asked looking around.

"Killing Kai." Zai sneered, not noticing Kai wince when she said his name. He had never heard any one say his name with such intense hatred before.

((Kill Kai, why the hell would you do that?)) Ray asked.

"He killed my father." Zai said coldly.

Both Ray and Mai gasped and glared at Kai as he said, "I didn't!"

"Lair!" Zai sneered before launching her self at him, slashing him in the cheek with her razor sharp claws, leaving a trail of blood in there wake.

Kai ducked in time to avoid being slashed again, but Zai put a hand on his shoulder and let the electricity that flowed through her veins be released in to Kai's own body.

Pain ripped through Kai's body, but it compared to nothing of how he felt. He felt betrayed by Zai, he hadn't killed her father and she wasn't listening to reason and blamed him for it. She wouldn't even listen to his side of the story and now she was trying to kill him. He couldn't believe it, he had trusted her...dare he even say it; he even thought he loved her. But she still didn't care, she had used him, he was her plaything. An experiment to see how far she could go with him, she didn't care about him...and that hurt more than the electricity that was being pumped through his body.

Zai pulled her hand away, stopping the flow of electricity and watched as Kai's body fell forward into the snow. His body shuttered and he forced himself up onto his hands and knees, gasping for air as he did.

He looked up at her and quietly said, "I...didn't kill him."

Zai looked coldly at him and raised her hand and more electricity formed around her hand as she prepared to attack, but stopped when she heard the guards around her arm there weaponry. Looking around she saw that they all were aiming at her, she growled deep in her throat and shot them all a third degree glare.

"I'm sorry princess, but I need him alive...for the time being. So you'll have to wait for your revenge." Vontil said slyly.

((Zai, were out numbered. So pack it in and let's get the hell outta here.)) Mai suggested, her eyes darting around at the vampiric guards.

Zai nodded and softly said "When we meet again Kai it will be in battle...and I will kill you. I promise you that."

Kai glared at her as she turned and walked away, with Mai and Ray following behind. They disappeared into the dark forest and Kai stood and watched them go. Vontil snorted and sneered, "If it's war they want, its war they'll get! Move forward men!"

Kai looked ware Zai had disappeared back into the forest and whispered "Good bye Zai..." Before being pushed to walk again, he bit down on his bottom lip hard; it was all Kai could do to stop himself from braking down...

**TBC...**

**An: Well that's it...re-view!**


	16. Chapter 16: Thoughts

**Blood moon**

Chapter 16: Thoughts 

**Authors note: Well I'm back, and no one dies...in this chapter any way. Of course when war hits...well any way here's chapter 16...RE-VIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own beyblade or any of the characters on the show!!! So no suing! I only own my oc's!**

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Zai sat alone on the roof of the 'back up castle' as she called it. When they had returned she had told her mother what had happened and she ordered every one to pack there things and they left the large grey castle that Zai called home. Now they were in a new castle, in new territory which Zai was not comfortable being in.

She wanted to be back home...in her real home, back in the old territory which she new better then the back of her hand. She wanted to have her father back and be with Kai...but that would never happen now, they were going to war and when they next see each other, she would kill him.

Zai sighed and hugged her legs close to her chest, she stared out into the snow forest but her eyes were out of focus as she was lost in her thoughts...

**Zai's POV**

Why...why did he do it? I don't get it; I thought he was my friend...and maybe something more. But he betrayed me...he killed my father and left me here to pick up the pieces...bastard.

But even though he did all this, I still can't shake this feeling that something's not right and that he needs me. But I'm just a fool...a lovesick fool who was blinded by a cute smile, big crimson eyes and I'm a sucker for beings in need.

I can't believe it...I even argued with my mother over him, well I argue with my mom sometimes every teen dose. But when it came to him we were always at each other's throats, but in the end...she was right, and I ended up getting hurt. And my father paid the ultimate price... I even had my first real kiss with him. How ironic...I swear the gods _must _hate me.

I can't believe that I was such a fool, I was kind to him. I showed him affection, friendship and dare I say it...love him. I loved the enemy, and my real friends and family paid the price...what the hell am I going to do?

Every one thinks I'm this great leader...well I am a leader. I'm the only one who Kelly will listen to; I can command groups and squads and think on my toes. I can come up with out rages battle planes...but Kai was different. When I'm around my people, they all bow in respect and see me as a warrior princess, my friends see me as the reliably one, who will go to any lengths to help a friend. But when I was with Kai he saw me as me. When we met he didn't know I was to be the next ruler of my pack, to him I was just a warecat trying to kill him. Then he got to know me, and saw me more then just a princess or a warrior...

But it was all just a lie...a ploy to make me forget we're enemies, so he could later escape...I've never felt like such a moron in my life, I've always been a good judge of character...but when it comes to Kai I just go to mush.

I'm just a god damn fool, a moron...but I won't let my mistake go un-fixed. I'll make Kai pay for what he did...and once he's out of my life, I'll never think about him again. Ever...

**Normal POV**

Zai stood and looked at the bright blue sky; she wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes, staining her face. She then went back in side, going through her window and closed it behind her. She picked up her sword and stared sharpening it...

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Deep with in the large black vampire castle Kai tossed and turned in his bed. With every thrash his body made the more tangled up in the black sheets he'd become. His comforter lay in a crumpled ball on the floor, and silvery tears fell from his eyes. He screamed suddenly and jolted up in bed panting hard. Cold sweat poured from his forehead and his body shook with fear. He jammed his teary crimson eyes shut and whispered "Zai."

**Kai's POV**

I jammed my eyes close in an attempt to stop the flow of tears that fell from my eyes. I have to stop, I need to stop...if anyone sees me in this pathetic state I'll be beaten, for what...for crying or showing a 'weakness.'

I never had to worry about crying when I was with Zai. I never had to worry about smiling, laughing or showing any types of emotion when I was with her because I knew she was understand and not judge me.

But now...I don't know what's wrong with her but she's blaming me for her father's death. Which doesn't make since, he was alive before I left so that means someone killed him after I ran into the forest. I swear I'll find who really killed Chris, and I'll clear my name.

But it doesn't matter if Zai dose take me back once I clear my name...she still didn't believe me, didn't trust me. She didn't even listen to me...was she just using me? Was every thing that she said to me a lie? But what about what I felt? Was it all a lie and a scam? Was I just some experiment to her, just like I was for every one else in my life.

I don't know...I just don't know any more. When I first met her I thought she wanted me dead or just to use me for my blood...but when I got to know her. I don't know what happened, we just kind of clicked.

I never had to worry about being beaten when I was with her, hell she even helped me get through some tough times. I'd wake up with horrible, vivid nightmares of the past and my night with that scum bag Boris and she'd come checkup on me during the day and if she found me crying she'd hold me. She'd tell me I was safe and everything was going to be all right and make me feel safe and even...loved.

Well that's how it was...but now she just wants my head on a spike. Truthfully I don't know what hurts more, the beating I got for getting captured by the enemy or the emotional pain of being betrayed by Zai...the emotional pain, definitely the emotional pain. It was just so much easier before I knew her and when I was with her...but now I know what I must do. She's going to try to kill me when I see her next and it's going to be her or me. I may care for Zai with all my heart...but I'll do what I have to do.

**Normal POV**

Kai took a deep breath and tried to wipe away the tears that continued to fall from his crimson eyes. Kai sighed and lay down in bed on his back and pressed his palms over his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose.

He bit his bottom lip, exposing sharp fangs; he rolled over onto his side and clutched the blanket close to his face so it would soak up the tears that refused to stop falling from his eyes. His back was to the door that lead into his room, that way if anyone did walk in they wouldn't see him crying, and then he wouldn't be hurt.

Kai suddenly felt tired, everything that had happened was starting to take a toll on his mind and body. Heavy eyelids slipped over watery eyes as Kai fell back asleep, the last of his tears slipped off his long eye lashes, down his pale cheeks and blotted onto his black pillow...

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Jay lay on her stomach and glared at every thing that moved or came near her. She sighed and rolled over onto her back and loudly cursed at the roof. She was trying to get some sleep over the few hours during the day with no such luck.

Her body may have been tired, but her mind was going a mile a minute. She was trying to work out what was going on in her head, but that was next to impossible. Especially since her mind kept coming back to one thing or being...Tala.

She couldn't think of anything else, her mind kept coming back to the red headed vampire she once called hers.

**Jay's POV**

I can't believe it...Tala, the one who used to crawl into my bed for comfort, was in fact the youngest son of Vontil, the King of vampires. That meant that Tala could become the ruler of his people...a small fact that Tala didn't mention to me.

Why didn't he trust me enough to tell me he was a young prince? Did he think that I would have hurt him if I did know? I wonder what happened to him, according to Zai he left with Kai and Bryan.

Did that mean that Tala didn't want me? Did he use me, and what will happen when we meet in battle? I know Zai and Kai will duke it out, they may even kill one another...I hope they don't. They love each other and truthfully I don't think that Kai really did kill Chris. Even though all the evidence dose point to him doing it, something doesn't seem right, and Zai isn't listening reason.

But that doesn't help me with my little problem...will we look at each other and brake out into a fight and kill each other? Or will we just say fuck it and run...I don't know. I don't think I could leave my friends alone in this war...but it would be so much easier if we all just got along. Why couldn't we just give peace a chance? If there was peace between our peoples, then we wouldn't have this problem and Tala and I could still be together.

But I'm no fool, I know the chance of peace is vary slim. Hell there's next to no chance of there being peace between our species. So...we'll have to work things out as we go and hope for the best. I guess that's all I can really do, I just hope that he's ok and will live through this war. I wonder what he's doing now, dose he miss me? Or dose he not even care? Well...I don't know and I hope that Tala's ok and happy...

**Normal POV**

Jay sighed again and once again she rolled over, on to her stomach this time, and growl. She missed Tala, and wanted to hug and see him again...but what was she going to do? Jay sighed and rubbed her eyes and closed them. She needed to get some sleep; something told her that he was going to need it...

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Tala winced as he pressed wad gauze squares against the wound in his arm that he got from his father. He had been beaten every night since he returned 'home' from the ware's castle.

Tala snorted, this was just a house not his home. Home is ware the heart is, and when he was here Tala could feel his heart darkening and becoming black and cold like his fathers and older brother. But if home was ware the heart was then his home was with Jay and the so-called enemy.

Tala sighed and carefully bandaged up the deep wound in his arm and stared to work on the wounds in his legs, but his mind was wondering onto other things...

**Tala's POV**

I wonder if she's thinking about me? Dose she care that I'm gone, and would she care that I am going through all this pain because I dared to befriend her? Even...love her?

I'm not sure...but I do know one thing, I've got to make a choice. Either I go back to Jay and betray my people or stay here and deal with Jay next time I see her.

I really don't know what I'm going to do...but deep down all I really want is a relationship with my father. I know he's responsible for the death of Kai and Bryan's family's...but he is my family, and all I want to do is have his praising and for just once for him to be proud of me.

Really I would go to any lengths to have him just say he was proud of me. But that will never happen...my father praises my eldest brother, the next king. He even shows my second oldest brother affection and is constantly telling him how proud of him my father is. But when it comes to me...well I get the shitty end of the stick.

But that all changed when I met Jay. Sure I had my friends to help me though the tough times, but with Jay it was different. Whenever I had a problem the guys would make me laugh and tell me everything will be all right. But when I'm with Jay she goes beyond what the guys did.

She hugged, cuddled and cried with me when it got really tough. She never had a problem in showing her emotions and I was always comfortable around her...she has this unbelievable ability to sooth me and calm me down with just a hug or by talking to me.

But I have to stop living in my little dream world...she's a warewolf and I'm a vampire. As much as I want to be with Jay I have to face my grim reality, I will never, ever, _ever_, going to be able to be with her. So I might as well suck it up and prepare for the real battle. When I see Jay I really don't know what will happen between us. But I know one thing for sure, I will make my father proud...I'm sorry Jay but when you and I meet I will do what is necessary...I know you and I will never be able to be together. I really am sorry my love, but all is fair in love and war and this is war and I've made my choice...

**Normal POV**

Tala sighed and collapsed into his bed, wincing in pain as he did. Even though he had made his decision on staying with his people, he didn't feel right deep down in side. Deep in his heart Tala knew that he had to go back to Jay...but his foolish pride was clouding his judgment. Tala sighed and closed his eyes and feel into a deep sleep, dreaming about the happy memories he had with Jay and his friends...

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kelly pushed her way through the waist deep snow and growled angrily. Two things were bothering her; one she was in a territory she wasn't used to and didn't know as well, and two, had Bryan really left willingly?

She sighed and pulled herself out of the snow and climbed up a bare tree, the sun shone through the graying clouds, reflecting off the snow and shinning into her eyes. She sighed again and looked down at the snow and frowned, she missed him. She didn't want to admit it, but she really, really did miss the lilac haired vampire that with one glare could make even the toughest wares squirm.

She missed every thing about him; she missed his spiky yet messy lilac hair, his (at times) cold icy green eyes, especially the way she could make them melt and warm up when no else was around. She missed his sent, the way she knew he was always around and oddly enough the way he always looked out for her even though she was the supposed enemy. But the thing she missed the most was just him being there; his presents just made Kelly feel...safe.

Even though she is a powerful warewolf who never back down from a fight, but she always found it comforting to have him around. She flicked a piece of bark that stuck up from the tree and sighed.

**Kelly's POV**

I should be in bed, saving my energy for the battle that will no doubt come swiftly and viciously. But I can't sleep..._he _keeps coming in to my mind. He invades my every other thought. And it's really staring to tick me off.

Normally I'm never hanging off a guy like this, I never had been so gaga over anyone like this. I hate feeling dependent on him...I'm usually vary independent and can take care of my self. But when he's around...I don't know I just feel...weak in the knees.

It's really fucked up...but I can't help it. There's something about him that draws me to him...I know I must be sounding like a love sick little girl...and maybe I am.

But when I look into those green eyes that look so much like green frost...I don't know every thing just seems so...fine. Even though right now every thing is far from fine. I have no idea if Bryan's ok and if he misses me like I miss him, and what will happen to us when we meet in battle?

Well that's simple, we'll fight...I think. We may even kill each other...but will I have the guts to do it? I've never felt like this with anyone else...so when we meet again will I have the courage to finish it? Or will I be killed in the process? Will he have any second thoughts about killing me? This is why I try _not _to get involved with others...to many emotions to deal with, just too much shit to deal with.

I sigh and straighten my red bandana and lean against the tree. Then my mind goes back to Bryan...and I grin when I think about the first night we met. No not when he stabbed my hand...and before Ned tried to feel him up...but when he lay in my bed, unconscious from his and Zai's previous battle. It had been a hell of a fight, but in the end Zai ended up winning. As for Bryan he ended up with a stab wound to the chest and his ivory skin was caked with blood and mud.

That was my favorite memory of Bryan...well next to the first time I saw him coming out of the bathroom; I wasn't as mean as Zai, and I let him bath in peace. But when he came out of the bathroom, his lilac hair smelt like shampoo and it curled slightly as it dried.

Hmm...he was so cute...especially when he would scrunch up his nose when he didn't like something or was confused with something, it was something that always made me snicker when he did it.

But it won't matter soon...war is coming. I can smell it...and when that happens well all hell will brake lose. Kai and Zai will kill each other, and gods know what will happen between Bryan and me. I just hope that we both survive this...because if we do there maybe a chance for us after this is all said and done...

Of course this could be completely the opposite of how it all turns out and we could both die...god I hate this! Oh well I'll worry about this later...I'll head back to the castle and get some sleep now, I'm goanna need it I think.

**Normal POV**

Kelly leapt from her perch and landed in the waist deep snow below. She sighed irritable and slowly made her way back to the castle that they now were forced to call home. But her mind was still on the lilac haired vampire that she still called hers...

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Bryan lay on the stone ground, blood trickled out of the corner of his partially opened mouth. His body was beaten to the point that there were dark bruises that covered nearly every inch of his body.

His eyelids twitched slightly and forced his heavy lids open. He moaned and coughed up some blood and forced himself to his knees and winced when he felt something pop back into place.

He sat there for a long wile, no emotion was present on his stony face, but on the inside Bryan was in turmoil, completely lost and hurt.

He tried to stand but found himself to be to weak and fell back to the ground, wincing when he hit it. But he didn't mind, being with Kelly had made him soft and this was Vontil's way of toughening him up...or that s what Vontil kept telling him. But that was a lie; Vontil was doing this to him because he, like his parents found something more important that killing. Vontil had over heard Bryan and Kai talking about Zai and Kelly and then had the two of them beaten for showing weakness to the enemy, and this was his way of toughening them up again, Bryan more so then Kai...Vontil was trying to make them like him, emotionless.

Bryan lay back on the cold stone floor and prayed some one would come taking him from his prison...

**Bryan's POV**

Why me? Why couldn't I just be happy for just once...well I _was _happy. But no one can ever leave me be...I told Kelly to leave for a reason. I knew that they were there...they would have killed her and would have made me watch.

But I couldn't let her be hurt, so I told her to leave...and for once she actually listened to me. Maybe she sensed something wrong and knew she had to leave. Oh well it doesn't matter; all that matters is that she's safe...for now any way.

Vontil is planning to try to take over the lake the ware's fish in, thus cutting off most of their food source. But they won't go with out a fight...Kelly won't. Maybe that's why I get along with her so well...we're similar yet different.

We're both stubborn, react on impulse, we yell or hit when we're angry. But she can show her emotions so much easier then I can...when she's angry or upset _every one will know about it_. But when she's happy she's the best friend you'll ever have.

Even though when I first met her I was ready to rip her throat out, then I got to know her...and then I hate to say it I grew to like her...and well...I don't know what else. She went out of her way to make things easier for us...me at their castle...there home. Truthfully it slowly became more my home as well.

But it no longer matters, we're on the brink of war...we're going to battle at the edge of the lake...and I'm afraid...I don't know what will happen once we're out there...hn, it's the first time I've ever been truly afraid...

**Normal POV**

Bryan lay on the cold floor in the dark and damp room. That was until the door open and weak light filtered through the door. He squinted against the weak light, putting his arm up to help shield his eyes.

He saw a dark figure, all features blacked out from the light behind. Bryan's heart picked up but he didn't let it show on the out side that he was only slightly afraid, but calmed down when he heard the figure gasp.

The dark figure slowly came into the room and crouched beside him. The figure helped Bryan sit up and he looked up to meet a pair of crimson eyes; cold but sad at the same time.

The corner of Bryan's lips twitched slightly when he saw Kai...his friend. Kai gently slipped his arm around Bryan's waist and hoisted the lilac haired vampire to his feet.

Bryan winced and softly said through swollen lips "Kai...if they catch you here they'll punish you."

Kai shrugged and said, "I'll worry about that later, besides what they don't know can't hurt me."

Bryan smirked at his friend as Kai helped him to his room and Bryan murmured "Thanks."

**TBC...**

**AN: Well another chapter done...seems like the shits about to hit the fan though. So re-view please!!!! **


	17. Chapter 17: War

**Blood moon**

Chapter 17: War 

**Authors note: Sigh I apologize for the crappy last chapter...but I promise that this one is much better...with a...well you'll have to read and found out! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own beyblade or any of the characters on the show!!! So no suing! I only own my oc's!**

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kai walked down the dark hall to the armory, Vontil had the 'great idea' of sending him, and the others to help take the lake. He claimed that he wanted them there because of their skills, but truthfully it was merely a means of revenge. And the greatest revenge Vontil could dish out was to have them fight and kill their old friends.

Kai sighed and froze suddenly when he heard a voice say "So...you had Kai have you?'

Slowly peeking around the corner Kai clamped his hand over his moth to prevent himself from gasping. Standing there was Vontil _and _Boris; the two beings Kai hated the most.

Boris grinned and coldly said, "Yes, yes I did."

Vontil snorted and asked, "Did he scream?"

"Like a little girl." Boris said with an evil snicker.

Kai glared at Boris and clenched his fists thinking 'One day...I _will _kill him.'

"So how did you get the little princess to turn on him?" Vontil asked.

"Very simple, I killed her father, destroyed my foot prints, _and _planted his hair in Chris's fingers. So naturally Zai thought Kai did it and blamed him. And the rest is history."

Vontil laughed as Kai stared on in shock. Boris had killed Chris and blamed it on him. Kai growled quietly and his fists tightened, making blood drip down his fingers. Kai looked back at the two men when Vontil said "If the little bastard survives this you can have him as your play thing. His only use to me is to be a soldier. So...when he gets back he'll be pretty tired. To tired to defend himself, so you could have a little...fun."

Boris laughed and said, "I'd like that so very much."

Kai pressed his back against the wall and pressed both his hands to his mouth to prevent himself from screaming.

Kai listened carefully and heard the two men walking away from him. He sighed in relief and panted hard. He gave his head a hard shake, regaining his composer and walked the rest of the way to the armory, acting as if nothing was wrong.

Kai pulled on a thick shirt and wrapped a belt around his waist. His slid his two doubled edged swords into their hilts, making an eerie noise of steel rubbing against black leather.

He pulled on his black leather jacket and sighed. Now he had two choices; one being try to talk to Zai and tell her the truth, or two kill Zai. Truthfully he really didn't want to do option two...but if he had to...

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Zai sighed and thumped her head against the large wooden table that she, her friends, her mother, several advisers and the captain of the guards all sat around. She growled and looked back up at those gathered around and propped her head up on her hands and glared at every body sitting there.

With another sigh Zai said in an impassive voice, "Let me get this straight, our informants told you the vampires are planning to take the lake."

The oldest informant nodded and said with a voice full of wisdom "Yes Milady they are and I believe it would be best to protect the lake."

Looking at the adviser like he was an idiot Zai snapped "No shit! I just want to know how the hell did we get informants in there?"

"Mostly as maids and servants, they've been there for quite sometime now." The adviser answered, ignoring the snappy remark.

Looking up Mai asked "Well...why would they take the lake? I mean why the hell would they go out of their way and make their first move by attacking the lake?"

A large blond haired vampire answered, "It's a tactical attack. Just about every one knows that the lake is the main source of food for you...us. I mean sure we can hunt, but at the lake we know we can get food. There will always be fish in it, but we'll never be sure if we catch any thing when we hunt."

"True." Zai said nodding, not holding a grudge towards Spenser or Ian. It hadn't been either of them that had killed her father, and she still thought of them as friends even when the rest of the pack looked down at them. Which both of them were vary grateful for.

"So...we all know what we have to do." The captain of the guards said, scratching his wolf like ear with a sharp claw.

The others nodded and Jadenat said, "We must defend the lake." Jadenat stood and held her head high. Her long dark brown hair swaying behind her; she wore a long black dress that clung to her slim body, not giving away that she was carrying a pup. "Captain, go gather the troops. Have four troops stay guarding the castle here to protect those who cannot protect them self's. Have eight troops go down to the lake to help protect it, and set up guards when we drive those blood-sucking bastards back. No offence boys. And have the rest of the troops be on call. I want them to be prepared to fight; we may never know when we will need them. I will also be accompanying you, the troops will need their leader and I will be there."

The captain nodded, unknowing that the queen was carrying a pup, the green haired man stood to leave when Zai suddenly stood and said "NO! You can't go mom, you're carrying a pup and if you go fight you risk losing the pup."

Looking sadly at her daughter Jadenat said "Zai...the solders need there leader. I will not leave them to there own devices."

"Then I'll go in your place!"

"NO! I've already lost my mate...my lover to these back stabbing bastards, I will not lose my daughter as well!"

"But if you go you'll be risking the life of an unborn child who deserves to have a chance at life. Let me go in your place, I'll be much more help to the troops then you. I am my father's daughter, and my magic is a lot stronger then most think."

"You just want to go to avenge your father Zai." Jadenat pointed out.

Looking at her mother Zai said coldly, "Yes...yes I do. And I plan on getting it to. I will make Kai pay."

Every one looked down sadly, everyone knew in there hearts that something didn't add up. Kai killing Chris just didn't make sense, they were missing something and Zai was listening to what they were trying to tell her. She only had one thing on mind...to destroy Kai at all costs.

Jadenat sighed and reluctantly agreed to allow Zai to take her place as leader in the war.

Jadenat watched her daughter and her friends disappear from the room, heading down to the armory to prepare for the coming battle. She sighed sadly and gently rubbed her abdomen, knowing the delicate treasure she carried with in. She bit her bottom lip and whispered "Oh please Zai...be careful. Please, oh please be careful."

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Zai sat on a rock beside the now frozen lake. She wore all black, tight fitting black leather to be precise. The leather was slightly worn out and may have been tight fitting, but it was comfortable and she was able to move around easily in it. She would also be able to dodge attacks with ease, and her cloths wouldn't get caught on any thing. To assure her hair didn't get pulled or tugged Zai tied it back into a tight bun at the back of her head with bangs hanged loosely around her face. She also had a pair of swords latched securely to her hips. She looked around; her expression was icy as she strained to hear footsteps, Zai knew he would come tonight, one of them would die...and it wasn't going to be her.

Her head snapped up when she heard a bow being plucked and an arrow on fire flew through the air piercing the ground beside her. Zai glared at the arrow and rose from her seat. She glared into the forest and smirked when she heard a piercing scream coming from the forest.

Zai sighed and whispered, "So it begins."

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Warecat's and wolves fought side by side against the blood-sucking vampires. Knowing that all they had to do was hold their position until sunrise and the lake would be there's. But that was easier said then done as the vampires fought back hard in an attempt to take the lake.

Zai stood in the middle of the chaos, her icy expression locked with equally icy crimson eyes. All around Kai and Zai there people fought, some were injured others were killed but neither of the two paid attention to what was happening around them.

Their eyes were locked up till Zai looked away for a brief moment when she heard someone scream for help. It was a female warewolf trying to escape from a vampire who was going to bite deep into her neck. Glaring Zai pulled a dagger that was hocked to her thigh and flung it at the vampire. The dagger hit the vampire between the eyes, killing him instantly allowing the wolf to live.

Zai turned back to ware Kai had been standing and cursed when she discovered he was no longer there.

Zai's eyes slipped back and forth desperately trying to find the double colored hair vampire with no success. "Shi-OUTCH!" Zai was cut off when someone from behind her pushed her to the ground and sat on her back, pinning her down.

Zai glared as an icy voice whispered in her ear "Are you going to listen now?"

A snarl was heard coming from the young princess as she bucked Kai from her back, flipping him over her head. She pulled one of the swords from her hilt and raised it high over her head and brought it down trying to slice Kai with it.

He rolled out of the way just as her sword plunged into the soft snow below. She snarled again and took a swipe at Kai's head but was blocked when he raised his own sword to protect his head.

The pair were in a dead lock, glaring at each other in an attempt to intimidate the other. They pulled away then charged at each other slashing as they did, but both of there attacks were blocked and the eerie sound of steel hitting steel was heard every time there swords hit against each other.

Zai suddenly pulled away and ran towards a tree, with Kai in hot pursuit. She ran up the tree and back flipped over Kai and tried to imbed her sword into his side, but he moved and Zai's sword was planted into the tree.

Zai growled and blocked Kai's coming attack with her second sword. She pulled her first sword from the tree and fought double sworded.

In response to her change in battle style, Kai pulled his second sword and they attacked each other with the two swords viciously.

Somehow during the battle they both had their arms high in the air, their swords pressed hard against each other trying to push the other sword back towards its owner. There noses were so close to each other they almost touched.

Kai grinned and softly said, "Well this looks familiar, only last time we fought it ended like this." Kai then pressed his lips against Zai's. Her eyes widened in shock as she pushed him away with her foot and glared angrily.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and snapped "Keep your lips off me you back stabbing ass hole!"

Kai smirked showing off his long sharp fangs saying, "You enjoyed it. Although I want to know how come you didn't ware black leather when I was around? You look very sexy in it."

Zai growled, "Screw you!"

His grin widening Kai slyly asked "Promise?"

Even though Kai knew what was more than likely going to happen to him when he got back to the castle, he was enjoying himself. Just being around Zai, even as enemies, was an energizing experience and lifted his spirits...even though she was trying to kill him.

Kai took a sharp breath, but kept the smirk plastered on his face. "So, are you going to listen now?"

"To what more lies?"

"No the truth."

Zai through her head back and laughed. She then looked him dead in the eye she sneered, "Ok then lets hear your 'truth'!"

"I didn't kill your father. Boris did!"

Shaking her head Zai spun her swords in a circle sneering "Boris? Oh please then tell me how _your _hair got wrapped around my father's fingers? Or how come we only found _your _footprints at the scene? Huh? Tell me Kai. How come?"

"I was framed." Kai said truthfully, his smirk disappeared.

"Framed! Oh that's original Kai! I was framed, how ever did you think that one up?"

"It's true...Boris somehow got hold of my hair and planted it and could have easily go rid of his foot prints. Zai that's the truth, you have to believe me."

Slowly walking towards him, with her swords tips pointed down ward she glared at Kai with all her might. Static electricity sparked around her arms and swords, she said in a low dangerous voice "You know what hurts about this whole god damn situation? The fact that you betrayed me, even after I was kind to you! You killed my father then lied about it and you're still lying. Why can't you just fess up to what you did Kai? Why don't you be a man and take responsibility for your actions!"

Keeping his eyes on Zai, Kai said flatly "I'm not lying Zai, you're just to upset to open your eyes to see the truth. But I don't blame you, just disappointed and hurt."

"Don't talk to me about being hurt _Kai_!" Zai then launched her self at him knocking him to the ground, both beings dropped there swords and as Zai sat on his chest she punched him in the face, and again and again and again. She hit him as hard as she could, venting all her bottled up rage onto Kai's face.

Kai crossed his arms in front of his face to protect him self. As she punched him Zai screamed out "You stupid, mean, cold hearted, jerk!"

Kai's hands suddenly shot up and he grabbed both of her wrists, hanging on tight to them, his bottom lip bleeding and his noise broken. She struggled to wrench herself free, but found Kai's grip to tight.

Kai was panting hard when he growled, "I didn't do it!"

Tears sprung from Zai's eyes and she screamed out "STOP LIEING!!!"

Kai opened his moth to say something when Zai was suddenly yanked off of his chest. Sitting up Kai saw Bryan had Zai around the waist and was pulling her away from Kai slowly saying "Zai stop. Calm down. And think!"

"Bryan I have no grudge against you! So LET ME GO!"

"Zai calm down!" Bryan said desperately.

Bryan felt some one tap his shoulder and when he turned to see whom it was he saw a black-gloved fist coming at his face. Not having time to react the fist hit Bryan in the jaw, knocking him and Zai to the ground.

Pushing himself up on to his hands Bryan looked up to see Kelly glaring down at him. She slowly said, "Keep your hands off her Bryan."

"I was making sure she didn't kill Kai!" Bryan snarled.

"Well if Kai or Zai die and kill each other that's none of our business so stay out of it!"

"Not our business? There our friends we can't let them kill each other!" Bryan snapped standing up. He looked around for Kai and found him and Zai once again were fighting.

"You see, until Zai sees the truth... they'll just keep fighting."

Bryan opened his mouth to argue back, but stopped. He blinked several times as realization set in. He cast his green eyes down and murmured "I guess your right...it's just...we can't let them die."

Smiling Kelly said, "Your right...we can't let them die. But I suggest staying out of it for the most part."

Bryan grinned, rubbing his jaw. "No kidding, but shit you've got a mean left hook!"

Kelly grinned and said "Thank you."

The two stood there for a long time, watching Zai and Kai fight, making sure that no one else would interfere with there battle. Kelly sighed; she enjoyed being close to Bryan, even if it was for only a short time.

Bryan smirked as he watched Kelly out of the corner of his eye. He frowned when he saw something shinny flying towards Kelly's head. With amazing speed that only a vampire could have, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her out of the way as a knife flew past his head and slammed into a tree.

Bryan quickly let go of Kelly in an attempt to make it look like he hadn't saved the 'enemy.'

Kelly whirled around and snarled as a trio of vampires strutted up to her. One even had the nerve to say "Well, well, well what have we got here? A piece of meat!"

Bryan and Kelly snarled at the vampires who dared to try and kill her. Bryan made a move to protect her, but out of the corner of his eye he saw her shake her head no. If Bryan protected her, his people would claim him as a traitor and kill him on site.

Bryan looked at Kelly out of the corner of his eye when she whispered "Bryan...I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Bryan whispered back, confused.

Kelly sighed sadly and whispered back "This."

Then in one swift movement Kelly hit Bryan in the jaw, throwing him to the ground. Kelly then turned and ran towards the cliff. The trio ignored Bryan and chased after her, wile Bryan pushed himself up rubbing his jaw in pain.

"She's got a mean right hook to." He muttered darkly to himself, still rubbing his bruised jaw.

Bryan muttered "Shit." When he saw Kelly throwing one of the vampires from the cliff, wile her back was turned a second jumped her from behind.

Bryan growled and ran as fast as his legs would let him. He tore up the hill, no matter how long it took, or what his people thought of him, he would protect Kelly just like she protected him. He owed her that at the vary least.

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kai mean wile was having a hell of a time trying to avoid being cut to pieces by Zai. She'd slash, he'd duck, he'd slash, she'd dodge.

It continued to go on like that; neither of the fighters were gaining any ground. That was until a set of advents took place; first Zai hit Kai's hand with her sword, gashing his hand, making him drop his sword.

Zai then kicked him in the stomach pushing him back into a tree. She then side kicked him in the chest, bruising the ribs in his chest making him drop his second sword. With the wind knocked out of him, Zai used the advantage by putting her sword up against Kai's throat.

Kai's eyes widen as Zai lightly pressed the sword against his throat, making a small trickle of blood fall from the shallow wound.

Glaring at her Kai said in a voice barley heard "I didn't do it Zai..."

Zai glared back at him, panting. She knew she should kill him and be done with it, but there was something stopping her. At that vary moment every happy and good memory she had with Kai came flooding back.

From there first meeting, there first kiss, when they were training, and every thing else in between.

Zai continued panting, her arms started shaking as she tried to will herself to slit Kai's throat. But she couldn't do it, no matter how hard she tried and every time she'd build up the nerve to do it, she'd chicken out and not go through with it.

Casting her eyes down ward, a dark shadow covering her eyes, Zai gritted her teeth and sneered "I...c-can't do it!"

She pulled her sword away from Kai's throat, and he sighed in relief. He looked back up at Zai and frowned; all she wanted was revenge for her father's death, and she deserved it. She just went to the wrong place to get it.

He slowly walked towards her and put a hand on the sniffling warecat's shoulder.

She pulled away from him and sneered "Don't touch me Kai."

He frowned and took a step towards her and said "If you were going to kill me you would have done it already."

Zai turned further away from him, trying to suppress a sob. She dropped her sword and cursed loudly. Kai snaked his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder and whispered "It's ok Zai, its goanna be ok. I'll help you...I'll help you get revenge on Boris."

Still refusing to look him in the eye Zai said in a shaky voice "But how can I trust you?"

"Just do it like I did you."

"But...how...why?"

"Because I'm your friend, not your enemy...remember?"

Zai looked up suddenly and slowly turned to look Kai in the eye, seeing nothing but truth in the crimson pools. More tears gathered in Zai's eyes and she fell into Kai's chest, sobbing softly. The tears fell from her eyes and blotted onto his black shirt, staining it.

Nervously Kai wrapped his arms around Zai's shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug. The pair stood like that for what seemed like an eternity, ignoring every thing that was going around them.

Kai's head shot up when he heard someone yell "Well, well, well it appears that Kai is in fact a little traitor! You know what we do to traitors don't you Kai?"

Zai looked behind her to see a tall, thin man with long grease purple hair. Turing towards Kai she asked "Who's he?"

Letting go of Zai and stepping in front of her, Kai sneered "Gidon, he's the best swords-men in the vampiric army."

"Oh...I take it that's not good."

"No...its not."

Gidon grinned and pulled a sword from his belt and charged the teens; Kai pushed Zai out of the way and tried to doge Gidon's attack. But he wasn't as quick as he hopped and Gidon's sword gazed Kai's arm, throwing him off balance and to the ground.

Gidon raised his sword and plunged it down on to Kai, but was stopped when a pair of swords shot out in front of him. Gidon glared at the wielder of the swords, and Zai glared back.

"Well, now we can kill both of you at the same time."

Pressing her ears against her head she sneered "We'll see."

Both beings pulled there swords away and attacked. The pair fought viciously, but unlike when Zai fought with Kai, she was really trying to hurt him.

But being older and having more experienced Gidon soon had the upper hand; he gashed her hands, making her drop her swords and kicked her to the ground.

Gidon raised his sword to go for the kill when Kai appeared out of no ware and in beaded his sword into Gidon's waist, making the older vampire gasp and pull away. Kai continued to attack none stop, knowing that if he did he and Zai would die.

Zai quickly stood, grabbing both her swords. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a bluish grey haired vampire come running up to help Gidon. Zai gritted her teeth and thought 'Ganging up on people isn't nice!'

As the vampire ran up to Kai and Gidon, Zai pounced up to him and in one swift movement beheaded him. She leapt out of the way as two more vampires charged at her, but just as quickly as she did away with the first vampire she did away with the other two with a powerful lightning bolt.

As the two fell to the ground, sparks still ran over there bodies, Zai turned to see Kai and Gidon still fighting. Zai bit her bottom lip nervously as she watched the two males fight, feeling helplessly.

She saw a second vampire coming up behind Kai and raised her sword to kill the so called traitor.

Zai gasped and yelled out "Kai behind you!"

Kai back flipped over the second vampire, making Gidon behead the other by mistake. Gidon ignored his mistake, wile Kai regained his footing, Gidon thrust two swords into Kai's chest, one dangerously close to his heart.

Kai gasped and fell to the ground. He swallowed hard and tried to breath, but wile one sword was close to his heart, one went through his lung. Kai looked over his shoulder and winced when he saw that the swords went through his chest and came out his back.

Gidon stood over Kai laughing evilly wile Kai's heart began to slow and his breathing became shallow. His eyes began to drop and frowned when Gidon was suddenly pushed away from his battered body...

Zai gasped in horror when she saw Gidon push his swords through Kai's body, and she broke out into a run to aid the fallen vampire. She glared at Gidon as he laughed at Kai's pain. Gritted her teeth and called upon the powerful dark winds and aimed them at Gidon. The thin man flew backwards, going through a tree...much to Zai's dislike, not killing him.

But she ignored him and ran towards Kai. She genially lifted him up and whispered "Oh god no, Kai."

Kai looked up at her with pain filled crimson eyes. His eyes once bright with fire were going dull as more and more blood fell from his body on to Zai and the snowy ground.

Panting hard Kai whispered softly "I...love you."

Kai coughed suddenly, bringing up blood. Zai bit her lip and said "I love you to Kai, just hang on for me ok."

His eyes dulled even more as Zai pulled the swords from Kai's body and taking a little of his blood, Zai said the healing incantation and did the sign of healing, healing Kai's chest.

But it was too late; Kai was to far gone and just as his body completely healed Kai exhaled deeply and his body shuttered. Once the red light of her healing spell faded Zai looked into the dull and dead eyes that belonged to Kai.

It was one thing to heal someone, and quite another to bring them back to life. And bringing someone back from the dead was something Zai couldn't do with just plain magic. Only advanced magic and technology could do that, and she had neither.

Tears welded up in her eyes as she lifted her hand to Kai's eyes, closing them for the last time. She sobbed and leaned forward barring her head into his chest, praying to hear a heart beat and to feel him stroke her hair, but that will never happen...never again.

She lifted her head and looked down at his blood caked face that looked so peaceful, she whispered "I'm sorry Kai...I'm so sorry."

She held his body close to her hers ignoring the pink tainted snow that lay around them as Gidon laughed and said "Death to the traitor!"

He laughed madly the fallen vampire as Zai crouched over him silently crying. But hearing Gidon's evil laugh, something snapped in side of Zai, anger and hatred filled her every pore, her vary being.

She carefully lay Kai's body on the shallow snow and genially placed a kiss on his ice cold forehead. With tears still in her eyes, Zai stood and glared at Gidon.

Standing, Zai sneered in a cold voice, "You'll pay for his life with yours."

She balled her hands into fists and they burst into black flames with powerful sparks of electricity sparking around them, ready to be used. Gidon stopped laughing and looked on with shock and slowly he stepped away from the anger filled warecat.

He gulped and put on the meanest face he could and prepared to fight. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't look near as dangerous as Zai did right then; her ears were pressed tightly against her head, her tail fur was standing on end, giving it a spiky look, black fire and electricity gave extra power to her already dangerous claws. Her hair had fallen from its bun, flying around her from the energy that surrounded her, making her hair look like liquid fire, the sleeves that were once attached to her shirt had been ripped off with her battle with Kai, making her look even more dangerous then before. But what scared Gidon the most was not her hair flying around, her ripped clothing, or the fire and electricity that surrounded her claws. Oh no it was her eyes; once a soft blue and red were now glowing black with anger. Her eyes were full of hatred and it looked as if black fog was slipping off her eye balls and evaporating into the night air.

She tightened her fists, making her power flare up; she glared at Gidon cursing under her breath. She would make him pay...dearly.

Zai looked back at Kai one last time, the last tear fell from her eye and evaporated from the heat of her fire, she took a deep breath and whispered "I love you."

She turned back to Gidon and glared as snow began to fall slowly from the sky...

**TBC...**

**AN: I can't believe it...I killed him. I killed my favorite character!!!! Hope Gidon (hope that's how you spell it) has sun screen cause the battles going to get hot now! Re-view!!! **


	18. Chapter 18: Picking up the pieces

**Blood moon**

Chapter 18: Picking up the pieces

**Authors note: well…it took fore ever but I did it! I finally finished this chapter (and I meant to update earlier but for the past few days you weren't aloud to so…) what ever shall happen to our hero's now? Well read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own beyblade or any of the characters on the show!!! So no suing! I only own my oc's!**

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bryan ran as fast as his legs would let him, he would save Kelly even if he was killed in the process. He tore up the hill, he was so close to the top he could hear Kelly's grunting as she fought back against the vampires that tried to kill her.

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kelly mean wile was not going with out a fight. They had long since lost there weapons one way or another and they now resorted to fist fighting.

A green haired vampire tried to break Kelly's nose, but she crossed her arms to protect herself. She had saved her face but the blow threw her off balance and she fell to the ground.

Using the advantage the slim male vampire launched himself at the warewolf. But Kelly had been expecting an attack and as the vampire was in the air, Kelly put both her feet up and as he came in contact with her body she pushed her legs back and out; throwing the vampire over the cliff and down into the iced waters below.

Kelly quickly threw herself to her feet and took a defensive pose as a female vampire attacked her. The vampire made a hit for her head but Kelly stepped backwards, the fist coming inches by her face.

Kelly grabbed the vampire's head and smashed her face over her knee, making a face as she heard the vampire's nose go crunch as their bodies made contact. She let go of the vampire and carefully looked around waiting for someone to attack her.

A third vampire emerged from the dark forest, catching her off guard, knocked her to the ground. As she pushed herself to her feet, the vampire kicked her in the face making her lip bleed.

Kelly forced herself up on to all fours and glared at the grinning vampire, as four more emerged from the dark forest. She cursed under her breath and slowly stood, and she gasped slightly when she saw Bryan emerge from the forest.

He removed the sword that he kept latched to his waist, and prepared to attack the vampires that dare to attack _his _warewolf. But he stopped abruptly when she saw Kelly shake her head no, if he attacked he would be branded as a traitor and his own people would try to kill him as they tried to kill her.

Her face was like ice but Bryan could easily read her eyes, and they were saying 'Don't you twit! You'll be killed if you do, trust me I know what I'm doing.' Or something to that effect.

But Bryan none the less, understood what she was trying to say. He nodded, but kept his sword in hand, just in case Kelly needed an extra pair of hands to help.

Kelly snared at the vampire's and her body began to change; her arms and legs were the first to turn, they doubled in length and width. Muscles doubled in size and strength. Her spin arched as her torso changed, her clothing ripped and fell away from her body, as her face began to change. Bones crunched and snapped as her face became a snout and a muzzle. Thick fur spread over her body, and almond shaped eyes snapped wide open and changed from their soft blue eyes and flashed an angry red before fading back to the darker, harder blue. She threw her large head back and let lose a long howl into the cold night air as the snow continued to fall softly…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Zai glared at Gidon and he glared back. For a long time neither of the beings moved, just daring the other to make the first move.

Fueled by hatred and rage, Zai made the first move of attack; she suddenly charged forward and just as suddenly disappeared into thin air.

Gidon panicked and looked around trying desperately to find the hybrid…the vary angry hybrid.

Gidon jumped slightly when a vampiric guard said, "Gidon sir, you have killed the traitor. What are you doing now?" A young vampire with orange hair asked.

"Looking for the boys mate…but she's no ware to be found Brooklyn." Gideon said sounding worried.

The pair looked around when suddenly a pair of black eyes appeared behind them, the eyes focused of Kai's cold body. And for a brief moment sadness could be felt and even seen in them, but that was quickly over taken with rage once more.

Zai growled and the new comer, Brooklyn had only time to turn slightly and gasp before a powerful energy threw him into the air landing into some trees.

Gidon turned to see a flame-covered fist make contact with his jaw and the fight began.

The pair fought sadistically, trying to cause the other as much pain as they possibly could…but Gidon already hurt Zai by taking Kai's life.

Gidon tried to slash at Zai with his sword, and deeply gashed her arm. She didn't even wince as the cold steel slit into her skin, and she took hold of the blade and melted it.

Gidon gasped at his sword, which was now reduced to nothing but a handle. He looked up in time to see Zai deliver a roundhouse kick to the older man, throwing him to into a tree and then to the ground.

He managed to move in time as a black lightning bolt fell from the sky, slamming into the tree, splitting it in half. Snow and small bits of burning bark fell from the sky as Gidon gulped watching Zai slowly approach him. He knew he had to find a way to kill her before she killed him.

Gidon quickly stood and caught Zai's by the wrist as she tried to hit him with a closed fist. He then caught her second fist, trying to ignore the sheering pain from the flames.

Zai suddenly jumped up and brought her legs up to her chest and extended them, kicking Gidon in the face, dislocating his jaw.

As Gidon crouched on the ground, trying to reset his jaw, Zai stood above him. She was softly saying an unknown incantation and the flames around her hands doubled in size.

Gidon sighed and muttered "Shit."

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kelly sent a warning growl to all those around her, but it was ignored as the green haired one attacked her.

She easily grabbed him around the waist, thrashed him around like a dog would do to its squeeze toy, before throwing the vampire over the cliff. She ran out of the way as the other four vampires attacked her. One jumped on to her back and raised his sword above his head and was going to plunge it into her skull, but before Kelly could react in any way a dagger flew from the forest, hitting the vampire in neck, killing him.

Ignoring the vampire that fell from her back, Kelly attacked the next closest vampire to her; pouncing on the creature, knocking her to the ground. She bit deep into her throat, making her gasp before dieing.

Kelly was so concerned with the vampire beneath her; she didn't notice the one running towards her from behind.

Bryan looked up in time to see a vampire running at Kelly, sword drawn and ready to attack. "Kelly behind you!" Was all he could scream out before the vampire launched it self into the air.

Just as Kelly turned around to see what Bryan was talking about, she saw the vampire flying at her. She rose to her hind legs just as the smaller creature slammed into her chest, just missing her with his sword.

But Kelly stumbled backwards and fell over the cliff and into the icy waters below.

Bryan ran up to the edge of the cliff and looked down in horror to see nothing but a large hole in the ice ware Kelly fell threw, the bodies of the vampires she threw down before she fell lay scattered around the hole...

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Zai slowly approached Gidon, and as she did the powerful flames moved up her arms and surrounded her body, giving her body a black aura that flung her hair around carelessly.

Every step she took brought her closer to Gidon and her revenge for Kai, and with every step she took the heat from the flames rapidly melted the snow beneath and around her feet and set the dead grass on fire.

Gidon stood and with his jaw relocated he snapped, "Get away from me!"

But his voice fell on deaf ears as she continued to approach the terrified vampire. A duo of vampires tried to jump the enraged warecat but all Zai did was glare at them as they were in mid air…they then burst into black flames, there ashes flowed over Zai and Gidon like the icy cold snow around them. Gidon gasped and stared wide eyed in shock. Never before had he seen such power before.

He shook his head and remembered the task at hand…to destroy the ware-princess. He picked up his second sword and yelled in frustration; he foolishly charged her, hoping that her powers would have faded by now, making her vulnerable…

As Gidon leaped into the air in a desperate attempt to kill the young warrior/princess, Zai glared at him. The fog in her eyes darkened with rage and she closed them for a moment to concentrate.

Gidon was mere inches from Zai when her eyes suddenly snapped open, darker then ever. She put her fire bound hands together, keeping her palms flat and directed at Gidon.

She screamed in frustration, and deadly hot fire erupted from her hands, making a tornado of fire heading right for Gidon. The power from the sudden burst of energy made her hair fly behind her, as well as made soldiers and boulders move.

Gidon gasped as he saw angry black flames being hurled towards him, and there was nothing he could do about it. The flames reached his body and sheering pain spread through his body. Gidon screamed in agony before every thing went black…and he knew no more…

Zai glared at ware the man who killed Kai once stood. The only thing that remand of Gidon was his leather boot that had somehow escaped incineration…not that she really cared.

She turned and slowly walked back to ware Kai's body lay, slowly powering down as she did. By the time she reached Kai's cold body she had completely returned to normal…or as normal as she could be.

She dropped down to her knees beside him and genially touched his cold cheek, tears once again welded up in her eyes and Zai didn't notice a black haired figure walking towards her…

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Bryan ran across the frozen lake, trying not to slip as he ran towards were Kelly had gone through. Normally one could just jump from the cliff and dive into the water, but when the water was frozen a human had a better chance of going through a brick wall then surviving that fall.

Bryan ran up to ware Kelly was; she had pulled her battered and broken body from the water. She had lost her wolf form and she crouched, growling as a group of vampire surrounded her.

But Bryan noticed something wrong…he just couldn't tell what it was. He only figured it out when a vampire approached her and instead of standing and kicking his ass; she took out one kneecap with a powerful hit. She then pushed herself across the ice, away from the vampires. That's when Bryan realized it; her left leg was broken in two places.

Both of the brakes were in the shin, one of the bones poked up through the skin of her leg and the second brake was further down her leg, closer to her ankle. Only a small bump looking like a second ankle was present to prove that her ankle was broken in two places.

Bryan bit his lip and cursed under his breath. If he tried to save her now every one of these vampires would try to kill him and Kelly. But he had to save her and he could only see one way of doing it.

Putting on his coldest face, Bryan walked through the crowed. Many of the vampires moving out of his way making a path for the highly trained assassin, he stood over her and looked down at her coldly.

Kelly was hurt, cold, naked, and even scared. But when she saw Bryan, even surrounded by the enemy she was relived. But something was wrong as he glared at her coldly. "Bryan?" She asked softly.

Not once taking his eyes off her he coldly said, "Don't say my name you little bitch!"

Kelly's stomach dropped and it felt like her heart broke, she was tired and she passed out before she saw the look of sadness and regret in his eyes.

A short male vampire laughed evilly and said, "Oh, let's have some fun with this little honey!"

There were several grunts and murmurs of agreement through out the crowed of vampires. But Bryan's eyes hardened and viciously sneered, "Any one touches her, I'll rip you limb from limb!"

The other vampires looked confused as Bryan walked up to Kelly and wrapped his jacket around her slim form and gently picked her up. Looking at Bryan suspiciously an orange haired vampire sneered "Why do you care what happens to her Bryan?"

Glaring at the vampire Bryan said the first thing that came to mind "Because Brooklyn, this little bitch made me her little pet. Now I plan on returning the favor!"

Brooklyn grinned; satisfied with Bryan's answer he said "Good! Now lets face it, we'll never take the lake. Apparently some mage or witch went nuts and blew up two of our people and burnt Gidon to a fine dust. So let's get out of here and figure out what our next move is."

The others nodded and Bryan had no choice but to bring Kelly, he couldn't leave her out here alone and defenseless. Any thing could happen to her and he refused to let that happen. But he couldn't help but have a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something had happened with Kai and Zai and it was not a good thing…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Zai cradled Kai's body, sobbing into his chest. She would sit there until sun rose if she had to, but she would sit with him until the vary end, until his body became dust by the light of the sun.

More tears wielded in her eyes as she thought about the first time she brought him to her room, and how she had to wrap a blanket around his body to prevent the sun from getting to him.

She sobbed harder and she tried desperately to calm down. She was so upset that she didn't even hear Jay walking up behind her.

In a soft voice Jay said "Zai…you know in the past they'd use paddles to in a way jump start a person's heart."

In a shaky voice Zai snapped "So!"

"Zai, do you know how they did it?"

Zai didn't answer verbally; she just shook her head no.

Grinning Jay slyly said "Zai…they used electricity to jump start a persons heart."

Zai's eyes snapped open and she practically dropped Kai's body as she turned to face Jay and said "What…"

Jay grinned and nodded. Zai wiped away her tears and pulled Kai's shirt off his body and stood beside her hopeful friend. As Zai raised her arms to the sky Jay said "Zai…don't get your hopes up, this might not work. But it's worth a try."

Zai nodded and said, "I know, but you've got to have hope."

Jay nodded as Zai called upon the powerful lighting that was trapped with in the clouds above. The first bolt of lightning shot through the sky and straight into Kai's chest. But…there was nothing, not a breath or anything from Kai.

Zai sighed and frowned. Jay sent her a sympathetic look, but Zai was not deterred. She closed her eyes and concentrated harder as she once again called for the lightning, more powerful this time though, and both Zai and Jay were hopeful as the lightning bold hit Kai's chest, but once again…nothing.

Tears wielded up in Zai's eyes again, and she closed her eyes again. Suddenly it got colder around the pair and the snow fell from the sky harder then before. Sparks of electricity sparked from the angry clouds above, as Zai's hair once again floated up making her hair look like liquid fire.

Zai's eyes snapped open, the black fog had returned to her eyes as she screamed in frustration as she called upon the biggest and most powerful lightning bolt she could manage. As the huge lightning bolt fell from the sky it took the shape of a huge bird like a phoenix. It flew towards Kai's body, slamming into it. The sudden jolt of electricity forced Kai's heart to beat and his lungs took in a deep breath of air.

He sat up gasping and coughing for air. He panted and felt a pair of arms wrap them self's around his body. He looked back and smiled when his crimson eyes fell on Zai. He lay his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes and whispered "Thanks… for saving me."

Zai smiled; happy to hear his voice again she whispered back "It's what I do."

He snickered as she helped him to his feet and with Jay's help the trio slowly made their way back to the castle…and they all made it back alive…

**TBC….**

**AN: Ok, ok, ok I know what you're all thinking 'what the hell!' but did you really think I was going to kill off Kai? Nah, just making a dramatic exit for Gidon…Re-view! **


	19. Chapter 19: Choosing sides

**Blood moon**

Chapter 19: Choosing sides

**Authors note: Hello and welcome to the next chappy of Blood Moon, and just so you all know I'm writing a new story called Guardianship. So you should all go read it! And Re-view!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own beyblade or any of the characters on the show!!! So no suing! I only own my oc's!**

(00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kelly moaned and she forced open her eyes. She had to blink a few times to get her vision to clear; she was in a dark room, laying on a cold table. The only thing that covered her body was a long black jacket that smelt like Bryan.

She sat up and sighed, her leg throbbed with pain and when she tried to move it she found she couldn't as there was some kind of bandaging placed tightly around it.

Kelly sighed with announce and relied on her other senses so she tried to smell the air, but found she couldn't pick up any particular sent. That meant that she no longer had wolves hearing, eye site or the ability to be sensitive to scents…that meant that she was in pure human form and that meant that it was day time.

She groaned falling back onto the hard table. 'Ok lets recap shall I, first my leg's broken and there's no way I'll be able to walk never mind fight with it in this condition. Second, I've lost my edge of being able to smell, hear and even sense a vampire on account I'm in human form and I've lost my wolf powers. Third, I haven't a clue what's wrong with Bryan! God damn it, this is just freaken wonderful!' Kelly thought sarcastically.

With a sigh Kelly put her arm over her eyes and said aloud "How the hell could any thing possibly get any worst?"

She peeked over her arm when she heard the door open and three figures came into the room. "I had to ask…I just had to bloody ask!"

The three male vampires laughed as they slowly approached the seemingly defenseless warewolf.

Kelly sighed thinking 'Well…I may end up fighting any how. Hope my leg holds up.'

The trio slowly approached her and Kelly lay still, pretending to be asleep. She forced herself not to flinch when she felt a hand moving up her inner thigh and skipping to her stomach.

The male vampire climbed on top of her, sitting on her hips he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

As the vampire kissed her, Kelly's hand made its way up to his hip and delicate fingers wrapped around the handle of his dagger.

Moving slowly she raised the dagger up above the vampires head, with her free hand she gripped the vampire's jaw keeping him silent. In one swift movement, before the vampire could figure out what was going on, she thrust the dagger through the side of his neck. She rolled over and the pair landed on the ice-cold floor below with her on top.

Grinning she quietly said "I always did like be in charge."

Kelly crawled away from the vampire as he died in a pool of his own blood glaring at him coldly. She pulled Bryan's jacket over her now blood-covered body and slowly crawled to ware the other two vampire's were standing.

One chuckled and said "At a boy Jerry!"

Kelly smirked as she slowly crawled behind him, approaching them with complete silence. She forced herself to her feet, with the dagger in hand she raised it above her head ready to strike.

But stopped when a gurgling sound was coming from behind the table, and both vampires shot each other confused looks.

"Is that support to happen?" One asked.

The other shook his head no before saying "No…unless it's some kind of kinky warewolf thing."

The first smiled happily before saying "Dude! What ever she's doing to him, I'll let her do it to me any day!"

Kelly stood there with her hands above her head holding tightly to the dagger wile her mouth hung open slightly and stared in shock at the two moronic vampires who though she was doing something _kinky _to there friend!

As the two laughed Kelly lowered her dagger, shaking her head at them. Some vampires were just too stupid to kill. Still shaking her head Kelly quietly limped from the room, feeling too sorry for the vampire's to kill them.

Still hanging tight on to the stolen dagger Kelly cautiously made her way down the hall, having to use the cold wall to lean against the wall for support. She cursed under her breath as she slowly made her way down the dark hall, trying not to slip as the walls were damp and slippery.

She inched towards a corner and peered around it, and cursed when she saw heavily armed guards standing in the way. She backed up slightly, mentally cursing to herself.

Kelly gasped slightly as she felt icy cold hands wrap around her waist and mouth. A cold voice said "Be quiet and come."

She recognized the voice as Bryan's but still didn't relax. He led her in the other direction and maneuvering around guards and other vampire's in the castle he took her to a dark, damp creepy bathroom.

Still holding Bryan's jacket around her body she glared at the poor excuse of a bathtub; it was stained with gross yellowish blots and mold was growing along the bottom.

"It's not as good as the ones your use to but it'll do."

"Bryan…what happened to you?"

He turned from her and coldly said "Hurry up and get in, I'll be back soon with clothing."

He then left the room, locking the door behind him. Kelly sighed and reluctantly dropped the jacket. She patted over to the tub and peered into the dirty water, which looked freezing cold.

Bracing herself for the cold she stepped into the water and was surprised to find that it was warm, comfortably warm in fact. With a grin she sunk into the water and began to wash away the blood that stained her skin…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kai lay in complete warmth, he moved slightly and to his relief nothing hurt. All he wanted to do was lay there forever…and as long as he got blood he could.

He sighed knowing that he would eventually have to move, Kai opened his crimson eyes and squinted against the dim light in the room. He saw someone sitting beside him, but he couldn't make it out who it was as his eye sight refused to clear.

In a horse voice Kai asked "Zai?"

A soft chuckle was heard and a soft voice said "It's ok Kai, its Jadenat."

Kai blinked a few times trying to force his eyes to focus. He focused on Jadenat's form and slowly his vision cleared. She ruffled his hair slightly before saying "You're lucky Kai. Vary lucky, you almost died."

Kai coughed so Jadenat handed him a glass of water, which he drank quickly. Panting he handed the glass back to her, wiping the last bit of water from his lips. "I did, you have any blood?"

Nodding Jadenat handed Kai a vital bag of blood asking "You did what?"

"Die."

Jadenat looked surprised when she heard Kai say that so calmly. She sat silently wile he drained the blood from the bag. Once done he asked "Ware's Zai?"

"They were worried about there human friends, so they went to bring them here."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

Jadenat chuckled again and leaned back into the chair. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Kai nodded asking "How are Ian and Spencer?"

"They've been a great help to us. And we've been taking good care of them, and yes there here in this castle, and yes they are sleeping."

Kai nodded again, and Jadenat suggested he go back to sleep. Laying back down he asked with a yawn "How come you're watching me?"

"Zai made me promise I would look out for you until she gets back."

"Oh…ok." Kai murmured and fell asleep.

Jadenat chucked again and leaned back in her chair.

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Zai sat on a log and yawned. She squinted against the bright midday sun.

"Come on Zai wake up!" Max said cheerfully.

"Maxie, you weren't out all night chasing vampires."

"Yes that maybe so, but it's not my fault that you used up too much power, now is it?"

Holding her head in her hands she murmured "What ever." Before letting her eyes slip shut.

Max chuckled and saw a group of people walking towards them. Smiling he shouted "Look there they are!"

Cracking open one eye, Zai smirked when she saw her friends walking towards them. 'Now all my friends will be safe…well all but Kelly. She's still missing, but some one said a lilac haired vampire carried her away. So hopefully that means that Bryan will take care of her.' She thought to herself as she stood up and stretched.

Zai smiled as she saw Hilary run up to her and with a happy squeal threw her arms around her friend's neck wile saying "Zai! I missed you!"

Zai laughed a little and said "Missed you to Hilary, lots happened in the past few months. But we've been…busy."

Letting go of her friends neck, smirking at her Hilary said "Ya, I've heard you have been seen flirting with a certain vampire."

Zai smirked, exposing sharp fangs, making Hilary laugh at her. Still smirking Zai said "Hilary, this is my friend Max, Max this is Hilary."

Smiling the pair shook hands as a blue haired boy carrying two bags walked up to them. "Hey Hill, who are these guys?"

Hilary smiled and said "Tyson, this is Zai and her friend Max."

A smile spread over Tyson's face and he said "You're the one who saved Hilary?"

Zai nodded as Tyson dropped the bags and took her hand, shaking it rapidly. Wile saying "Thank you vary much for saving her!"

Looking bewildered at the boy Zai said "No problem…"

Hilary laughed and said "Zai, me and Tyson have been dating for almost a month or so."

Zai pulled her hand away and with a yawn said "Oh, at lest Mai won't get ticked off if you hit on Ray."

Tyson frowned and Hilary put an arm around his neck saying "Nope…but Mariah may be a different story."

Looking at her confused Zai opened her mouth to say something but snapped it shut as she saw the rest of her friends coming along the path; Ray was carrying a bright pink bag wile happily talking with Mariah. Behind him Mai looked like she was going to explode and kill someone…he didn't like being ignored wile her boyfriend flirted with Mariah.

Zai winced at the look on Mai's face; she was not a happy camper…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Bryan quietly walked down the dark hall, trying not to draw attention to himself. He stayed in the shadows and slipped back into the bathroom ware Kelly was bathing.

Keeping his face cold he dropped the cloths he carried on to the ground and coldly sneered "Hurry up and get dressed."

She looked up at him with hurt eyes, which made him feel like his heart would brake. But he refused to let it show on the out side, keeping his eyes cold.

With an angry sigh, Kelly's eyes hardened and she snapped "Well could you at lest turn around wile I change!"

With out making a fuss Bryan turned around and blushed slightly when he heard Kelly climb out of the tub. She quickly towel dried herself and got dressed; a tight black tank top and a lose hanging black skirt.

With a sigh she said "I'm done."

Bryan turned back around and nodded. He motioned for her to follow and shooting him a dirty look she followed him.

He led her from the bathroom, down the dark and musty halls, to his bedroom. Giving the room a suspicious look as Bryan went to the bed, pulled off his shirt and fell into it.

With a disgusted look on her face Kelly refused to move from ware she stood. The room was dark and plain, only holding a closet and a bed.

Bryan pulled the blankets over his body and with a yawn said more coldly then he would have liked "You can come to bed…I won't bite."

Kelly snorted and didn't move from ware she stood, even though her leg throbbed and her body demanded that she lay down. Bryan frowned and got up from the bed, walked up to her. He took her by the hand, making her blush slightly, and lead her back to the bed.

He climbed back into bed and pulled her down with him. He could feel her tense up when he did so. Bryan frowned thinking 'Dose she still trust me?'

Bryan sighed and plucked two pillows from ware they lay and used them to prop up Kelly's broken leg. He notice her shiver so he gave her most of the thick blankets.

Bryan yawned and lay down; Kelly did the same but turned away from him. Closing his eyes Bryan tried to sleep, but he could feel how tense Kelly was. He sighed quietly and carefully wrapped an arm around Kelly's waist in an attempt to help her relax. But she only tensed up more and tried to inch away from him.

Bryan frowned, but kept his arm ware it was. Not turning to look at him Kelly asked in a barley hearable voice "what happened to you?"

"That's the second time you asked that. I don't get what you mean."

"Well, before you left you were…I don't now. Kind in some way I guess. But now… I see nothing but ice in your eyes."

Bryan blinked a few times in surprise before saying "It's this castle…it changes you for the worst…besides if I showed any kind of affection towards you someone would have killed you."

"I don't get it."

Bryan sighed and said "Kelly…if any one founds out that I care about you they'll kill you."

"Because you care about me?" She asked surprised.

Bryan nodded and said "Yes they would. To love another creature out side your own species is against the law here. Especially a warewolf, which was why I was so cruel to you earlier…and I'm…sorry, its just if any one found out that I…"

Kelly rolled over in Bryan's arms and pressed her lips against his, enjoying the taste of his lips…and tongue.

When they pulled away Kelly put her head on his chest saying "I'm sorry I was mad…I was hurt and didn't understand why you were being so…mean…you were mean to protect me."

"Umm…sure. Kina of like that."

Kelly shrugged and cuddled into Bryan's chest, pulling the blankets around him when she felt how cold it was in the room…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Zai stumbled into her room and smiled when she saw Kai curled up asleep. Her mother too was still in the room, quietly reading a book wile guarding the young vampire.

"Hey mom." Zai said tired.

Jadenat smiled and stood up. She Kissed her daughter on the forehead and said "Hi Zai, you should go get some sleep."

Zai nodded and crawled into bed beside Kai. Jadenat shock her head, and left the room trusting her daughter enough to leave her alone with Kai.

Kai felt someone crawl beside him, flopping down onto the bed. He recognized Zai's sent, so he turned and nuzzled into her side. He smiled when he heard her purr, so he cuddled into her further.

Much to Kai's disappointment Zai stopped purring and asked "Kai…can you ever forgive me?"

Still sleepy Kai asked "What?"

"Will you ever forgive me for betraying you? I mean I almost killed you for something you didn't do."

"Zai…you were angry…ok you were completely pissed off. I don't blame you…all the evidence points to me any way and yet you still ended up trusting me."

"Well…I'm sorry. I really am sorry."

Kai nodded and cuddled into her again. Deciding it was time to change the subject he asked "So how'd it go getting the little humans?"

"Alright, but I think Mai's going to kill Mariah."

"Why?"

"She keeps hitting on Ray…what's worst is he's flirting back and it's driving Mai nuts."

"I see…so who all came?"

"Umm…Hilary, her boy friend Tyson, Emily, her mother, Mariah, and Mariam."

"Basically the ones we tried to eat."

Yawning Zai said "More or less… Kai, would Bryan protect Kelly if she was in the vampire castle?"

Thinking for a moment Kai answered "I think he would why?"

"Kelly was seen being carried by a lilac haired vampire to their castle."

Kai went silent for a moment before saying "I think Kelly's in good hands. But a rescue mission might be a good idea."

Zai nodded, feeling only slightly better about Kelly being at the vampire's castle…at least Bryan would be with her. Zai sighed and nuzzled into Kai and quietly started to purr again...

(00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Later that night

Bryan sat up and yawned. But quickly retreated back to the warmth underneath the blankets, and with a ghost of a smile he wrapped an arm around Kelly's waist. He nuzzled into his face and whispered "So what do you think about going home tonight?"

She moaned as if in pain and Bryan frowned. Placing a hand on her forehead, he muttered "Shit" when he found she was burring up with a fever. He rolled her onto her back and gently stroked her forehead, wiping away the heated sweat that gathered on her forehead.

Biting his lip nervously, Bryan left the room and slipped down to the kitchen and after stealing two bottles of fresh water; he then snuck back up stairs.

As he walked down the damp and decaying halls a cold voice asked "Who's the water for?"

Turning to meet cold blue eyes Bryan said "Tala, it's for Kelly. She's got a fever."

Slowly the pair started walking back to Bryan's room. "Well just so you know she killed Jerry wile she was being held in the doctor's chambers."

"He probably had it coming."

Tala snickered before saying "No doubt, but my fathers out for her blood."

Slowly entering his room Bryan sighed saying "I won't let him kill her."

He walked over to Kelly and sat beside her. Ripping a piece of the blanket that covered his bed and dipped it into the bottle before placing it onto Kelly's heated forehead.

"What do you think caused her to get sick?"

Bryan shrugged and said "I don't know…unless."

He carefully pulled back the blankets that covered Kelly's body, and lifted her skirt up to her knee and winced at what he saw. The wound that was left from the bone that had come through the skin was a sickly green color and puss dripped down her leg.

Wile he pored some water onto the wound in an attempt to clean it, Bryan said "Well I think I found out what made her sick."

Looking down at the ugly wound Tala winced before whispering "Will she be ok?"

"I…don't know Tal. But if she stays here she'll die."

"Well what are going to do?"

There was silence between the two before Bryan said "I gotta get her back to the ware's."

Tala looked at Bryan shocked and said "You're going to leave?"

"I have to, if I don't she'll die…Tala come with me."

Glaring at Bryan Tala snapped "And betray my family and people? Forget it!"

"Tala, what have they ever done for you? Other than make your life a living hell! Come back to them with me…I'm sure Jay misses you." Bryan said surprised at Tala's reaction.

"What ever Bryan…you have three hours to get away from here, then I'm telling my father that you're gone."

Bryan's jaw dropped, as he watched Tala leave his room. Ever since they came back 'home' Tala had been doing every thing to gain his fathers approval, but like always he never did.

Bryan sighed angrily; he wanted Tala to come back with him…but Tala was too stubborn, thought to highly of his father and not having enough time to convince him other wise, Bryan began to gather every thing he needed to make the hike back to the lake. Which was no doubtable swarming with guards.

Wrapping Kelly tightly in the thick blankets he lifted her up bride style and carried her to the spray painted window. Balancing her on one knee and using one hand to keep her on his knee Bryan opened the widow and leapt outside. He used the widow so he wouldn't draw attention to himself, and as quickly left the premise.

Looking down at Kelly's pale face Bryan muttered "Hang on Kelly, I'll get you home I promise."

Bryan hiked all the way back to the lake, staying in the shadows of the trees. He managed to get all the way back to the lake with out being caught or eve seen. Crouching low in the cold snowdrift Bryan looked around carefully, searching for Zai, Jay, a guard, any body. But nothing, not a single being was out keeping guard over the precious lake.

Finding that extremely odd, Bryan slowly came from his hiding place and suspiciously looked around. But his eyes widened slightly and he held Kelly closer to his body when he felt something breathing on his neck.

Slowly turning around Bryan came face to face with a vary large and vary angry warewolf guard. Its ears were pressed against his head, with fangs bared growling at him.

Gulping a little, Bryan glared at the wolf not sure what to do. A cold voice sneered "What the hell do you want _vampire_!"

Bryan turned to a guard in her human form, looking vary angry. With a deep breath Bryan said "Kelly needs help, so I brought her home."

The guard's eyes widened and blurted out "Kelly! I thought she was dead!"

He shook his head no and carefully pulled the blanket away from her face and said "She needs a doctor. Her leg is broken in two places and she has a fever."

Looking around suspiciously the guard nodded and cautiously approached Bryan. Not taking her eyes off him she carefully took Kelly from Bryan and slowly backed away from him.

The wolf that first approached Bryan snorted and nodded towards him. The guard that now held Kelly looked nervously at her then to Bryan and back to Kelly. Biting her lip the guard weighed the odds before saying "Bring him, if he risked coming all the way here he's gotta like her."

Bryan smirked, and didn't mind when the wolf nudged him in the back, making him walk…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Tala sat alone and sad on the windowsill in his room, tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he stared blankly at the window.

He didn't even flinch when he heard his door being opened and someone enter. He only looked up when someone put a hand on his shoulder and saw his fathers blue eyes piercing down at him. Tala quickly looked away and turned his attention back to the window.

Vontil's cold voice cruelly said "He left didn't he? With that little warewolf whore of his…they all left you, just like I told you they would."

Tala looked down and nodded. So Vontil went on "But you stayed. You could have got back to them, but you stayed. Why?"

Tala shrugged, and Vontil smiled. He knew the power he had over his youngest son, Tala was always trying to get his attention and approval and now he was going to use that to his advantage. "You stayed for me, didn't you Tala?"

Vontil smiled evilly when the red head nodded. "You know what will make me proud Tala?"

Tala's head shook no once and Vontil went on "Destroy the traitors!"

Tala's head snapped up and he stared at his father in shock, he couldn't believe what he was asking him. "Yes Tala, if you destroy the traitors I will be so proud of you…your mother would be proud of you. Brooklyn will train you, and you will lead the team to get them back."

Tala looked away and bit his lip. Could he really betray his friends like this? But they had left him, so did this mean they weren't friends any more? Tala was scared and confused, and his father used it to his fullest advantage. "Come on Tala, what do you care what will happen to them, they betrayed you. They left you here all alone, don't you want revenge?"

Sighing in defeat Tala looked down again and nodded a few times. Vontil smiled and said "Good, now go down to the training room Brooklyn is waiting."

Tala nodded and quickly left his father smirking. Once Tala was gone, Boris entered the room looking vary confused. "Why are you sending the boy?"

"What better betrayal can you think of?"

"None, but isn't he your son?"

Vontil snorted and sneered "Not by choice. But hey maybe I'll get lucky and someone will kill him and be done with it."

Boris looked shocked as Vontil left the room…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Zai and the others sat out side trying to devise a plan to rescue Kelly.

"Why don't you guys just raid the castle?" Mariah asked, sitting close to Ray.

"Not a good idea, there are too many vampires to get through. Considering its there home." Spenser said sarcastically.

Ian sighed and looked around and his jaw dropped. "Hey guys…"

Ian was ignored when Kai said "Since when are you sarcastic?"

"Hey guys…"

"Ask a stupid question get a stupid answer." Spenser shrugged.

The others snickered and Mariah glared at the large blond vampire, who only shrugged again. "He's right ya know Mariah." Emily pointed out.

Sticking out her tongue Mariah snapped "Oh ya take his side."

The others snickered again, considering the vampires nearly ate the girls they all got along pretty well.

Ian sighed and said "Hey guys…"

Ian was once again ignored when Mai, who was glaring at Mariah, said "Alright, back to business. How are we going to get Kelly back? And what about Tala and Bryan?"

Kai opened his mouth to say something until Ian yelled out "GUYS!!!"

Every one went silent and blinked at him. Shaking his head at his odd friends Ian said "Kelly and Bryan are right behind you."

Every one jumped up to see what Ian was talking about. And sure enough, there was Kelly being carried by a guard and Bryan being lead by a large wolf. Everyone smiled and ran up to there friends, asking ten different questions at once.

Bryan sighed and kept walking, trying to answer all there questions at once. Mai looked around suddenly and couldn't find Ray around any ware.

Knowing her friends were in good hands Mai went to look for the black haired cat. She heard a soft moan coming from the forest, and wanting to know what it was Mai went to go look.

The late moon beams gave there last bit of shine out to the world before fading away, giving there last and only warning that the sun would be up soon. It was then Mai found Ray…kissing Mariah…

**TBC…**

**AN: Well that's it! Please Re-Veiw!**


	20. Chapter 20: Anger

**Blood moon**

Chapter 20: Anger 

**Authors note: Well here it is! I have nothing else to say except read **Guardianship!**my other Beyblade fic. You should go read it, I'll be updating it with this chapter! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own beyblade or any of the characters on the show!!! So no suing! I only own my oc's!**

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Bryan sat in complete darkness, but his keen eyesight aloud him to keep watch over the sleeping warewolf. Kelly's fever had come down, and her leg healed compliments of Zai.

Every thing seemed almost perfect…almost. Sure Kelly and he were safe, Ian, Spencer, and Kai were all safe…but Tala was all alone at the vampiric castle. Bryan sighed and leaned back in the stiff wooden chair, he wished that Tala had come with him. But Tala desperately wanted his father to love him…but what kid didn't? He would if his parents were still alive.

Bryan yawned and forced his eyes to stay open. He had promised himself that he wouldn't sleep until he was sure that Kelly was safe, but that was easier said then done. Bryan's eyes slowly slid shut and stayed that way until he heard a soft moan.

Snapping open his eyes he saw that Kelly was sitting up looking around confused.

Smirking Bryan softly said, "Well this is different, usually I'm the one hurt in the bed."

Looking slightly dazed Kelly said "No kidding…Bryan ware are we?"

Chucking slightly Bryan said "Home."

"Huh?"

"Back in the ware castle, every one else just went to bed."

Looking up in shock Kelly said "Really!"

Bryan nodded asking "Don't you remember what happened?"

Kelly rapidly shook her head no so Bryan went on "Last night you came down with a high fever. The brake in your leg got infected, making you sick…"

"Sooo…you what? Escaped the vampiric castle and brought me home, to save my life?"

Bryan blushed slightly and looked away with a quick nod. Kelly smiled and said "Bryan…that's so sweet." The comment made him blush even more.

"Well…you should get some sleep." Bryan said, standing to leave and headed to the door opening it.

"Bryan, wait." Kelly said, walking up to him. She took his hand and closed the door. "The sun's up, you'll fry. Besides you'll be safer in here."

Bryan shrugged, and his face heated up even more making his cheeks flush pink and red. "Ya…but you should rest, it's been a long night."

"Hmm, I could but I'm not sleepy."

"Ok then…what are you going to…" Bryan was cut off when Kelly pressed her lips against his.

Bryan was shocked at first, but closed his eyes and moaned slightly when Kelly licked his bottom lip. He opened his mouth partly, allowing Kelly's tongue to explore the inside of his mouth.

He moaned again as she pulled him back to the bed, pushing his jacket over his shoulders allowing to it fall carelessly to the ground. She fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Bryan down with her.

He pulled away long enough to say, "You really should be resting."

"I should, but do you really want me to?" Kelly asked wile wrapping her arms around his neck, and pressed her lip against his before he could answer.

She pulled his shirt off, tossing on to the floor below, and raked his back with her nails as he nibbled on her earlobe. He moaned, as Kelly rolled over pinning Bryan beneath her.

She let her hands explore his chest, wile sucking on his neck. Bryan gripped the white bed sheets and moaned. 'Well she likes to be in charge doesn't she? Oh wow…that feels good.' Bryan thought as she kissed him again, allowing her tongue to play with his.

Things started to heat up when Kelly went to undo Bryan's belt when the door opened and both beings froze as who ever was at the door sniffed. Kelly sat on Bryan's hips and with an annoyed sigh turned to see not a nurse but Mai…with tears streaming down her face.

Frowning Kelly asked, "Mai what's wrong?"

Bryan pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked on with confusion as Mai said with a shaky voice "R-R-Ray…w-was kissing…that slut…Mariah." (An: Sorry Mariah fans!)

Mai put her head into her hands sobbing into them. Kelly's jaw dropped and exclaimed "What!"

Still not looking up she nodded; hot tears started poring down her face. Kelly looked from Mai to Bryan and back to Mai. She leaned foreword and planted a kiss on Bryan's forehead.

"I'll be back…my friend needs me." She said quietly, sounding disappointed.

Bryan smirked, his ivory fangs slipping over his bottom lip. "Ya, I know…but you still should rest."

"Bryan I'll probably get more rest with my gal palls then with you right now."

"Wouldn't surprise me at all." Bryan shrugged.

Kelly snickered, and leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek the second time around. Mai watched Kelly give Bryan a kiss, and Ray came to mind…she was never going to get to do that to him now. He wanted _Mariah_ now, not her. That made Mai's heart brake and shatter; she once again broke down crying thinking of her lost love.

Kelly quickly got up, leaving Bryan alone on the bed; she walked up to her upset friend putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on Mai, lets go get Zai and Jay and you can tell us what happened over ice cream and chocolate milk."

Sniffing slightly, Mai nodded and let Kelly lead her from the room. Kelly looked back at Bryan to give him a wink before closing the door behind her. Bryan dropped his head down onto the pillow and sighed with disappointment…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Mean wile in Zai's room she and Kai were thinking along the same line as Kelly and Bryan were; Kai sat on Zai's hips, gently nibbling on the crook of her neck, which he found to be a vary sensitive part.

Kai kissed along her neck until he reached the hollow of her throat, and Zai got sick off being dominated. She suddenly rolled over, pinning the vampire beneath her. She began to mimic the moves he had only moments ago done.

Kai gasped slightly when Zai slid her hand under his shirt, her cold hand against his warm chest. She pressed her lips against his wile dragging her claws ever so gently

over his chest.

Kai pulled away suddenly, putting his hands on Zai's shoulders saying "Wait…I can't do this…I promised your dad that I wouldn't get you pregnant…and it was the last thing is told him."

"Well if we don't go any farther then this we won't have to worry now will we? And we can have some fun."

"Well I…" Kai began but was cut off when Zai once again pressed her lips against his.

He moaned again and let his hands wander up the back of her shirt, but stopped abruptly when they heard the door being opened and two beings stopped abruptly and muttered "Shit…apparently the females of our species are aggressive."

Zai sighed in annoyance and turned to glare at who dare to enter her room. She first saw Kelly looking very smug, then Mai with tears pouring down her cheeks.

Mai being vary upset spitefully sneered "So is every one getting laid around here but me?!?"

She then turned and stormed out of Zai's room, leaving her friends shocked. Kelly sighed before saying "She caught Ray kissing Mariah."

Looking at ware her friend had just been, Zai muttered "Oh…this won't end well."

Kelly shook her head no wile Zai pulled herself off from Kai's chest. Kai made a soft noise of protest to which Zai kissed him on the fore head and walked backwards towards Kelly with a sad smile and a shrug. She mouthed 'sorry' before leaving the room; Kai sighed with a mixture of disappointment and relief.

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kelly and Zai walked down the halls of the castle, both quickly heading for the kitchen, hoping that was ware Mai had stormed off to. Hurrying down the halls the two friends met up with Jay, who looked just as worried as they did.

"Do you guys know what's wrong with Mai? She just ran by here looking really upset." Jay said sadly.

"She caught Ray kissing Mariah." Kelly said simply.

"Are you serious?!?" Jay asked, her eyes widening.

The other two nodded, and the trio quickly made there way to the kitchens. Which is ware they found Mai…sobbing. Casting each other worried looks the trio slowly made there way over towards there sobbing friend.

With her friends all sitting around her, Mai continued to sob uncontrollable. Jay put a hand on Mai's shoulder and softly asked "Mai…what happened?"

Mai looked at her friends, her bottom lip trembling as she did. With her voice shaking she said "W-well when Bryan and Kelly came back every one was so happy that they all jumped up and ran to them. But I noticed that Ray wasn't there, so I went looking for him. A-and I found him pinned beneath Mariah, kissing her. Well she was kissing him but he wasn't protesting and he was kissing her back…H-he was kissing her BACK!"

Mai dropped her head into her hands and began sobbing into them; her friends looked on with sadness feeling her pain. Jay pulled her sad friend into a tight hug, wile Kelly and Zai looked sad not really sure what to do.

Zai stood and quickly made up four bowls of ice cream and some chocolate milk and brought the sugary goodness to her friends. The small group sat there for quite a wile, just sitting there enjoying each others company but also mourning over Ray's betrayal.

Mai looked up suddenly, her eyes red from crying and said "Thanks for sitting with me guys, but we should get to bed, some of you have trust worthy guys waiting for you."

Her friends nodded, and stood from there chairs and headed for the door. But one question was nagging at Jay to know the answer. "Mai, what did you do to Mariah?"

Sniffling slightly Mai said "I broke her nose."

Her friends snickered, knowing that Mariah got what was coming to her. The girls walked down the halls, each heading back to there room. But not before seeing Ray, looking sadly at Mai he slowly approached her.

"Mai listen…I'm so sorry. It was an accident, I didn't mean for it to happen."

Glaring at Ray, Mai sneered "Save it Ray! I don't want to hear your bullshit any more!"

Desperately trying to get Mai to listen to him Ray started "But Mai I-" But he was cut off when Mai slapped him in the face. A loud ear piercing smack echoed in the once quiet hall ways.

Ray was shocked and gently cradled his stinging cheek. Mai pushed passed him, heading up to her room not even looking back once. Zai nodded at Jay, telling her to go with Mai. Thinking it best Jay went after her upset friend leaving Ray with Kelly and Zai.

Looking Ray dead in the eye Zai asked "Why did you do it Ray? Mai loves you, how could you betray her like this?"

Looking at the ground Ray softly said "I didn't mean to…it really was just an accident. Just before Kelly and Bryan came home I went for a walk…and Mariah followed me. She jumped me suddenly and I don't know…I just got caught up in the moment."

Tears slipped down Ray's cheeks as Zai softly said "Well… you may have lost her for good."

Ray nodded slightly and he softly asked "Do you think she'll ever forgive me?"

Kelly shrugged and said "I don't now Ray. She might, she might not. But…if you do want her back you'll have to work hard at it and prove to her that your trustworthy and that you love her."

Trying not to let lose a sob Ray said "I-I do love her."

Zai sighed saying "We know you do."

Ray nodded and said "I'm going to go talk to her."

"Ray wait! Mai is vary angry, give her a night or two to calm down. Then try to talk to her." Kelly suggested.

Looking sadly Ray said "Ok…I will. I guess I'll just go to bed then…if you see her, tell her I'm sorry and that I love her."

The two girls nodded saying "We will."

Then Ray went down another hall way wile Zai and Kelly continued to go down the same hall they were already going down. Smirking Zai asked "So you and Bryan were…snogging?"

With her cheeks turning red Kelly said "You could say that…"

Zai snickered before departing down another hall way saying good bye to her friend.

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Zai quietly walked into her room and smiled when she saw Kai curled up on the bed, sound asleep. Shutting the door behind her Zai quietly padded over to the bed and climbed in beside him.

Kai murmured in his sleep and curled up beside her, cuddling into her. Zai sighed happily and stared to fall asleep, happy that at least Kai was once again with her. Zai still couldn't believe that she almost killed him, or that he really did die at the hands of Gidon.

But all that mattered now was that he was alive, safe and with her. Zai sighed she felt that she didn't deserve his forgiveness…she had after all almost killed him. But Kai was willing…no, wanted to come back with her.

Zai yawned and cuddled with Kai before falling asleep…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kelly wandered back to the infirmary, she had thought about going back to her room, but the thought of leaving Bryan all alone in that room didn't sound appealing at all.

As she walked into the infirmary Kelly spotted Mariah…with a blood covered cloth being held up to her nose, bruises and long jagged gashes covered most of her arms, legs and even face.

Mariah glared at her as she walked by and Kelly only smirked saying "I suggest staying away from Mai for a wile, she let you off easy."

Mariah's eyes widened and her jaw dropped a little, wile Kelly just smirked. Going into the room that she and Bryan and been caught making out in, Kelly's smirk turned into a smile.

Bryan was curled up on the bed, sound asleep. Kelly sighed and crawled into the bed curling up beside him. He instinctively rolled over and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling into her neck. Kelly smiled and fell asleep, cuddling with Bryan having no energy to stay awake.

(00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Tala lay unconscious on the stone cold floor of the training room. Blood trickled down from the side of his mouth.

Vontil stood over him, smirking evilly. Only a little more time and Tala would be just like him…cold, heartless and more importantly he would bring the traitors back to the castle to be punished. What made the revenge so much better was that Tala would be betraying his friends, and it would probably be years for Tala to realize that he was just using him to get revenge on the traitors and the wares.

Vontil grinned and carefully lifted his youngest son from the ground, cradling him in his arms. He smirked thinking 'You're going to be the key to my success…and once you've done your task, I'll give you to Boris.'

Vontil carried Tala to the infirmary and lay him on the cold, hard table to allow the doctors to look over him. Looking over the broken body of the young prince, the doctor sighed sadly, knowing that it wasn't fair for the boy to suffer in this way.

**TBC….**

**AN: Poor, poor Tala…will he betray them or not? You'll have to keep reading to find out! And what about Mai and Ray? Oh this just keep getting worst doesn't it! Re-View **


	21. Chapter 21: Why

**Blood moon**

Chapter 21: Why 

**Authors note: And here is chappy 21! I have nothing else to say…except happy holidays! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own beyblade or any of the characters on the show!!! So no suing! I only own my oc's!**

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Tala stood alone in the dark…it had been three weeks since Bryan had left and ever since then he had been under a strict training schedule. Sometimes he was even forced to train until the sun came up and he collapsed with exhaustion.

For three weeks he had almost no contact with other beings, and slowly but surely Tala's heart darkened making him forget about his friends and his feelings for Jay. Every thing he felt was replaced with hate and anger; anger towards the vampires he once called friends and even Jay, the only creature that had ever shown him any kind of kindness, compassion and even love.

Vontil walked into the room and grinned to find his son standing straight and tall. His once happy blue eyes were now dark and cold, just like his fathers. Vontil smirked walking up to his son and cupped Tala's face with his large hand.

"Tala…I think you're ready for your mission. Do you know what is?"

In a cold voice Tala said "Sir Yes sir."

"Good boy, now what are you going to do?" Vontil asked with a sly voice.

"I will bring the traitors Kai, Bryan, Ian and Spencer back to the castle to be executed." Tala said with no emotion in his voice.

Vontil grinned saying "Good boy. Now we've been watching them for three weeks and have discovered that Kai and the others will be accompanying the ware's when they will be on there guard shift. That is when you and a small group of vampires will go out and capture the traitors, understand."

"Sir yes sir." Tala said, again with no emotion in his voice.

Vontil smirked evilly at his son and said "Good. Now go and bring me the traitors!"

Tala then turned and marched out of the room. Vontil snickered and coldly said "Fool, he has no idea."

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kai sat on a bench in the ware's armoury, Zai was by his side and their fingers were linked together. But every ones eyes were on Mai and Ray, as they were once again having another spat. But with every fight they had, it seemed to intensify, and every one was worried that Mai would hurt Ray.

Ray would never dare hurt Mai, but Mai would have by accident in a rage. So as Mai screamed at him, Ray tried to speak to her and every one sat on the sidelines watching.

"Mai, I said I was sorry! What more do you want?"

"Sorry? You think sorry is good enough to make up for what you did! Ray you _KISSED _another girl! A human that we brought here to protect no less! I-I mean how could you! Huh? How could you!"

Ray was lost for words; he had no idea what to say to that. He snapped his jaw shut, staring blankly at his now ex-girl friend. Mai shock her head from side to side and she had to fight her emotions to prevent herself from crying.

"You know what Ray, forget it. Just leave ma alone. I'm going to work with…Spencer tonight. You can work with Decoda…Is that all right guys?" Mai asked, turning towards Spencer and Decoda.

Casting each other a worried glance, not wanting to get involved with there fight, but when they saw the sad look on Mai's face they both agreed to her offer. She nodded her thanks before grabbing her swords and disappeared from the room.

Ray sighed and asked "Why'd you guys agree? I wanted to talk to her tonight."

"Ray we're to be guarding the lake, not making sure that Mai doesn't kill you. Besides you should give her a little more time to…cool off." Decoda said.

"More time! It's been three weeks, how much more time dose she need?" Ray asked desperately.

Kai sighed before saying "Ray, you did kiss another girl. She's not going to forgive you so easily for such a betrayal."

Ray sighed sadly again, wile Zai stood to stand beside Kai saying, "We should get going, it's almost time for the guard change."

The others nodded and followed Zai out of the room. Ray stood there until no one else was in the room with him. He pulled a picture from his pocket and looked sadly down at it; it was of him and Mai. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and she had her head tilted to give him a kiss, wile her eyes were looking at the camera. It was his favourite picture of them, which was only been taken a few months ago.

A single tear slipped from Ray's eye and fell down his check and splashed onto the picture. Ray wiped away the remains of the tear and put the picture back into his pocket, knowing that he may never again hold her like that again…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Mai walked around the frozen lake with Spencer by her side, both doing their part to guard the lake. But the large blond could feel the tension in the air coming mainly from the short female warewolf. He had no idea what to say or do to cut the tension, so he decided to keep quiet allowing his small friend to work it out her self.

He looked down at her when she sighed and he couldn't help but ask "Are you ever going to talk to him again?"

Mai stayed silent for a moment before saying "I don't know."

Spencer frowned; her voice was sad and distant. Any one could tell that she was really crushed by Ray's 'little' betrayal…she really did love him. Spencer coughed and awkwardly asked, "You love him don't you?"

Mai looked up at him with surprise and for a brief moment Spencer thought she was going to start crying. But just as quickly as the look on her face came it disappeared and she coldly said, "It doesn't matter now dose it."

"It dose, I mean if you love him…maybe you should…I don't know give him a second chance." Spencer suggested.

Mai snorted and sneered, "Ya, and I could shove my foot up his ass, but hey to which there own."

Spencer laughed, but stopped abruptly when he smelt something…old yet young…a vampire. But not just any vampire, it was Tala. Spencer smiled and excitedly said "Tala! Tala's in the forest! He's close by, really close!"

Looking up at him Mai asked "You sure?"

Spencer nodded saying "Yeah, just take a good sniff over in that direction."

Mai looked to ware he pointed and took a sniff. The smell of musty air, yet sweet like candy at the same time filed her nostrils. Mai grinned, it was in fact Tala, but when she took another sniff and smelt three or four other vampires with him.

Mai frowned and muttered "The hell?" and looked worriedly up at Spencer and by the look on his face he was thinking the same thing.

Mai looked nervously in the forest and stared towards the sent, Spencer by her side ready to help her fight if he had to…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Zai stood on the cliff that looked over the lake. Her eyes wandered around the forest trying to see ware Mai and Spencer had gone off to. They had slipped into the forest as if they were investigating some thing.

She sighed with relief when she saw them emerge from the forest and she perked her ears to hear what they were saying.

"I was sure I smelt Tala!" Zai heard Mai sigh.

"I know I swear I smelt it to." Came Spencer's voice.

Zai sighed, and adjusted the grip on her sword handle. She heard someone coming up from behind her and knew instantly that it was Kai. He snaked his arms around her waist and hugged her close to his body keeping her warm.

Zai sighed again and leaned her head back onto his chest. She bit her bottom lip nervously and asked "Kai…why did you forgive me for trying to kill you?"

Still holding tightly onto her, he blinked but wasn't surprised at her question. "Because…I…really don't know. I guess that it was that you were the only person that was ever really kind or caring to me. Well that and you did think I killed your father."

Zai smiled and looked back down at the lake, watching her friends walk around guarding it. Kai put his head down onto Zai's shoulder and hugged her tighter to him. Placing a hand on the side of his face, she said "Kai…I'm sorry for trying to kill you…and I know that I've already said that."

Kai chuckled before saying "I know, but you really don't have to apologize. Really, I'd rather be here any how."

Zai chuckled and asked "Hey Kai…"

"Hn?"

"Did you really mean what you said down by the lake?"

"You'll have to be a little more pacific then that. My memory is a little hazy of that night."

"That you love me." Zai said quickly, and she felt her checks heat up wile her heart sped up in fear of the answer.

Kai chuckled and placed a kiss on her cheek before whispering "Yes."

Zai's cheeks went a deeper shade of red as Kai kissed her lightly on the back of her neck. Smiling she whispered back "I love you to." Kai smiled before saying "I know."

Zai turned to kiss the taller being, but just as there lips were inches apart an ear shattering scream for help made them both pull away and look over the cliff. Zai's eyes widened and she muttered curses under her breath. What they saw below was complete and utter terror; Spencer lay on the snow in a pool of his own blood with a sword in bedded in his side.

Mai had changed from her semi human form to full out warewolf in an attempt to protect the large vampire. But wile Zai was preparing to help Mai, Kai's attention was turned towards behind him…

"Zai, go help Mai I have to check something out." Kai told her coldly.

Ignoring his tone, Zai nodded and allowed black fire to surround her clawed hands. She ran down the cliff, jumping once she was sure she was low enough not to be hurt by the ice. She tore across the ice and leapt up and slashed through one of the vampires…

Mean wile Kai stood high up on the cliff, his back turned away from the battle below as Tala emerged from the forest. But Kai almost didn't recognize him; Tala's eyes were dark and hard, and red gashes and black bruises covered his face and most likely most of his body.

"Tala…what's going on?"

"I've come to collect the traitors." Tala said coldly.

"Tala I don't know what happened to you but-"Kai started but was cut off when Tala sneered "Your right Kai you don't know what happened to me! You all left me there, all alone in that dark nightmare!"

"Tala, Bryan offered you to come with him but you denied!" Kai snapped.

"That's not the point Kai…if you were my friends you would have come back for me…"Tala trailed off.

Tala's eyes softened for a brief moment before they darken again glaring at Kai, before saying "I have a mission-to bring back the dirty traitors."

"Tala you stayed because you crave your father's attention, which is the only reason!"

Tala continued to glare at Kai before he launched himself at him, forgetting all about there life long friend ship. The two boys rolled on the ground, both trying to get the upper hand in there little battle. Tala eventually had Kai pinned beneath him and removed a syringe from his coat pocket.

Kai struggled to brake free from Tala's iron grip but found he could not. Kai winced as Tala pressed the tip of the needle into his neck and injected the liquid into his blood stream.

Once the syringe was empty Tala re-capped it and put it back into his pocket. With Tala sitting on his chest pinning him to the ground, Kai began to fall asleep.

Grinning evilly Tala sneered "Now Kai your going to go to sleep and when you wake up you'll be back home."

"This is my home." Kai slurred.

Tala sneered saying "What ever Kai, now be a good boy and go to sleep."

"Zai won't let you get away with this, and Bryan will NOT leave Kelly with out a fight. You and I both know no can beat him, he's too good of a fighter and too vicious. So just give up now before you get hurt."

"By the time Zai knows your gone it'll be to late. And as fore Bryan, well they said the same thing about you Kai. But now look at you, about to fall asleep and be brought home by the now enemy. You'll pay Kai, you'll pay dearly oh yes Kai you will."

"You've lost your mind Tala, and what about Jay huh?"

For a brief moment the old Tala resurfaced at the mention of Jay's name. But he quickly pushed the old feelings away and glared down at Kai. "Good night Kai, I'll see you when you wake up."

"Tala…don't do…this…" Kai trailed off, as his eyes slid shut and Tala grinned happily. He had completed one part of his mission.

Tala stood up and whistled; upon hearing it two large vampires emerged from the forest. Each of them took one of Kai's arms and began to drag him back towards the vampiric castle.

Tala looked down at the fight below and muttered "Shit." Ian and Josh had come to aid Spencer, Mai, and Zai. There was no way that they will now be able to capture either of the vampire's that were with the power full ware's. But that was no big loss; it was only Spencer and Ian he could always come back and get them later.

But ware was Bryan? More then likely with Kelly some ware. Carefully smelling the air, Tala found Bryan's sent and slowly headed in that direction…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kelly and Bryan walked quietly around the forest; they were heading to the main area of the lake. They had heard some screaming coming from there and both beings knew that something was wrong…vary wrong.

The pair walked close to one another ready to defend themselves and each other if they had to. Kelly stopped briefly when she heard a twig snap some ware behind them. Holding tightly onto her sword Kelly peeked over her shoulder not realizing that Bryan had walked ahead of her.

She sighed slightly when she saw nothing behind her and turned to catch up with Bryan when someone grabbed her from behind, placing a dagger to her throat.

A cold but familiar voice said "Oh Bryan I'd turn around if I were you."

Bryan spun around on the balls of his feet to glare at Tala. Bryan felt the blood drain from his face when he saw Tala holding a knife to Kelly's throat. "Let her go Tala." Bryan said, keeping his voice low and dangerous.

A sickening grin spread over Tala's face before saying "I'll make you a deal Bryan. I'll trade you for her."

Glaring at him, Bryan considered the deal. He slowly asked "So…if I go with you, you'll let Kelly go with out a scratch?"

Tala nodded saying "Yup, and all you have to do is come with me."

Bryan sighed and nodded. "Ok, I'll come with you. But only if Kelly goes un-harmed."

Gripping Tala's arm Kelly desperately said "Bryan don't they'll only hurt you!"

Bryan smiled sadly before saying "I've already made up my mind; I'll come with you Tala."

Tala smirked as Bryan dropped his swords to he ground with a clang of steel. Marching up to Tala, Bryan put both his arms up into the air showing that he surrendered to him.

Tala let go of Kelly, pushing her to the ground he grabbed Bryan and put the knife against his throat. In a cold voice he said "If you follow me, I'll kill Bryan under stand?"

Kelly glared at Tala but nodded asking "Ware are you taking him?"

Tala sneered "He and Kai are to be executed at dawn by the light of the sun. You should come it'll be fun to watch."

Shaking her head Kelly softly asked "Why are you doing this Tala, we're your friends."

Tala laughed bitterly as Bryan said "Kelly, it doesn't matter why. But what ever happened's stay away from the vampiric castle."

"But Bry-"Kelly stared but was cut off when Bryan snapped "Kelly stay here!"

She opened her mouth to argue back but was cut off when Tala snapped "Oh how sweet, you still worry about her."

Kelly opened her mouth again to say some thing, but again was cut off when Jay's voice was heard yelling "Tala what are you doing!"

Jay ran up to stand beside her friend and the two girls stared at Tala and in a soft voice asked again "Tal…what are you doing?"

Glaring at her Tala snapped "Bringing back the traitors."

"Tala come on, this isn't like you. You don't betray your friends like this."

Tala's arm began to shake as he looked into her soft green eyes. Bryan noticed but didn't say any thing, hoping that Jay would bring him back the real Tala.

"Get out of here Jay this doesn't concern you."

"Doesn't concern me? Tala you're trying to kill Bryan!"

"It doesn't matter Jay, just take Kelly and leave." Tala sneered, but his voice was starting to quiver.

Jay noticed the wavering in his voice and took a few steps forward and Tala took a few steps back. Jay frowned and took a few more steps forward to which Tala glared at her.

"Tala let Bryan go." Jay said softly.

Tala looked down at the snow, gnawing his bottom lip with sharp eye-teeth. He looked back up at Jay and for a moment Bryan thought that Tala would let him go. "I-I" Tala stared but couldn't find the words to explain.

There were too many feeling, all coming out at once and at that vary moment all Tala wanted to do was to push Bryan away and hug Jay. Hopping that she would make everything bad that had happened just go away or at least help make them better.

Tala gulped and considered letting Bryan go then saving Kai. He was about to do it to when a cold voice sneered "Tala what the hell are you doing!"

Tala looked back to see Brooklyn storming up to him. The orange haired vampire glared at Tala before coldly saying "Tala what would your father say right now?"

Tala blinked at him and looked back towards Jay. In a cold voice said "Nothing, just getting the traitor."

Jay sighed sadly-his voice may have been cold but his eyes gave him away; they were filled with sadness, sorrow, regret, fear and even longing all mixed in together. In one last desperate attempt to bring Tala back to the real world as she weakly said "Tala do you really want to do this?"

The sad look still in his eyes; Tala coldly sneered "Yes."

Jay sighed sadly wile Kelly sneered "You're going to pay for this Tala."

Tala snorted and along with Bryan and Brooklyn, the trio disappeared into the forest. Kelly made a move to follow but was stopped by Jay who said "Don't, something's wrong with Tala and if we follow it'll only get Bryan killed."

"Then what do we do?" Kelly sneered.

Thinking for a moment Jay said "Go get the others, regroup, and come up with some kind of plan and get them back before sun rise."

Looking to ware Tala dragged Bryan, Kelly sadly said "Oh is that all?"

"Pretty much, but we better get going we've only got seven hours till sun rise."

(00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Mean wile down by the lake, vampiric and ware warriors fought viciously; the vampire trying with all there might to capture Ian and Spencer, wile the ware's fought with every thing they had top protect them.

Standing protectively in front of Spencer and Ian, Zai glared at the green haired vampire who tried to get past her to them. Spencer badly injured wile Ian tried to stop the bleeding with almost no success.

The green haired vampire charged forward, and with a smirk plastered on her face Zai clapped her hands together and when she separated them a wall of black fire spread in front of them. Zai grinned at the flames that danced before them, keeping herself and the vampires behind her safe.

Zai's grin turned to a frown when she heard a vampire yell out "Hey ware take a look at this!"

Curiosity getting the better of her, Zai lowered the flames and gasped at what she saw. Some how the vampires had managed to knock out Ray, and now held him by the throat threatening his life.

"Ray! But…how, he was behind the fire…how did you…" Zai said mystified.

The vampire that held him grinned saying "We'll leave now…but we'll be taking him as insurance. If you follow us we'll make sure his death is slow and painful."

Mai stared in shook and let lose an angry roar. Zai kindly translated for the vampires "Let him go or she'll rip you limb from limb."

The vampire grinned and said "But if you follow he'll pay with his life. Do you really want to see your friend's face in pain before he dies? Because if you do we'll send him back to you…in pieces, understand?"

Mai wined as she stared at Ray with sad eyes wishing she could talk to him one last time. But the vampire didn't care and sneered "I'll take that as a yes, now be good and stay here. I promise I'll send him back home…in relatively one piece."

With that the vampire threw a smoke bomb, making every one cough as the white smoke filled the air, blinding them as it did. But when the smoke cleared there was nothing, not a single vampire or Ray.

Mai whimpered and roared in a desperate attempt to call for Ray…but this time there was no answer…

**TBC…**

**AN: sigh I just keep screwing every thing up-first Tala, then Ray and Mai, then Kai, Bryan, and Ray-What ever will happen? Well I know so you'll have to keep reading to find out! And RE-VEIW!!!**


	22. Chapter 22: Only one shot

**Blood moon**

Chapter 22: Only one shot 

**Authors note: Well here be the next chappy! I would also like to thank every single person who has re-viewed so far! I have 43 re-views to date and I thank every single person who re-viewed and re-re-viewed! I hope you enjoy this next chappy, cause it took fore ever to write! So enjoy and re-view…and happy holidays! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own beyblade or any of the characters on the show!!! So no suing! I only own my oc's!**

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Bryan remained quiet as Tala and Brooklyn lead him through the forest. Letting his eyes wonder over to the group of vampires who had only just joined them; one of them carried Kai and another other carried Ray.

Licking dry lips Bryan sneered, "Tala let those two go it's really me you want."

Brooklyn smacked Bryan up side the head wile Tala coldly said "You are both traitors so you'll both be executed."

Glaring at Brooklyn, Bryan sneered, "Then let Ray go, he's an innocent."

"Yes but he's the enemy. Your little friend is now a prisoner of war." Brooklyn said coldly.

Tala looked down, not able to look his ex- friend in the eye, as they approached the castle. Bryan snorted at his ex-friends reaction, and glared at the larger castle as they approached it, and Kai moaned as he slowly came to…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Boris and Vontil stood in the comfortably warm main room as they watched the group that was sent to bring the traitors back, walk up to the castle. A sickly kind of grin came over Boris's face as he turned to speak to Vontil.

"You know, you did promise me Kai." He said, referring to Kai as though he was an object.

Mirroring his grin, Vontil said, "Ah, this is true. Now usually I'm not a man of my word…but this time I'll make an acceptation. I'll have the guards bring him down to your chambers for an hour or two."

Tuning back to the window Boris grinned as he watched a semi-conscious Kai being lead up the large stone stairs, back into his personal hell…

(00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Tala walked a head of every body else and bowed in respect as he retched his father. Vontil grinned and nodded before saying "Excellent job Tala, you may now retire to your room until sun rise. You will not want to miss their execution."

Tala nodded and turned to leave but stopped when he heard his father's next orders. "Guards bring the cat boy and Bryan to the dungeons and shove them both into any open cell. Keep them together, I'll allow them to spend one more night in the company of another considering it's there last night alive. And as for young Kai…bring him to Boris's chambers and bound him to the bed by his wrists."

Tala whipped around wide-eyed; Bryan and even Kai, who was still only semi- conscious, stared wide-eyed at Vontil. The guards nodded and began dragging the boys to there new 'homes.'

Kai stared to weakly struggled against the much stronger guard wile he weakly said, "No let me go!"

Bryan to struggled against the guards in a desperate attempt to save Kai, but it was no use, there were to many guards and all were much too strong.

Glaring at Vontil Bryan sneered, "Let him go Vontil! He's been through enough, let his last night alive be a peaceful one!"

Vontil snickered and as both of Bryan's arms were being held behind his back, Vontil took his face in his hand and softly said "And why the hell would I want to do that?"

Bryan glared at him and sneered, "Go to hell you dirty fuck! I hope you rot in hell!"

Bryan then spat in Vontil's face, earning himself a slap in the face. A red glowing mark on Bryan's face from the slap made him winced, but his glare didn't fade as he was dragged away.

Tala watched helplessly as they dragged Bryan and Kai in separate directions, they had long since carried Ray to the dungeons.

Taking a sharp breath Tala asked "Da-erm I mean Sir, why did you take Kai to Boris's room?"

Vontil's lips turned into a sick grin and Tala knew why, but he didn't want to admit it. "Don't worry your self with him Tala. Now go up to your room like I said."

"But-"Tala stared to protest, but was cut off when Vontil slapped him and sneered, "Go now Tala!"

Cradling his burning check, Tala quickly made his way to his room. Vontil smirked at him as he left.

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kai weakly struggled against the guards, wile no success. He quietly whispered "No…no I will not be his little whore! Not again…never again!"

Tears began to build up in the corner of Kai's eyes as the guards yanked off his shirt and forced him on to the bed and bound his wrists to the bed with handcuffs. He tried to pull himself free, but all he heard was the metal of the cuffs bang against the hard wood.

Kai continued to struggle with the cuffs as the guards left…and Boris came in. Kai froze and stared in fear as Boris slowly approached him.

"Why hello Kai…long time no see." Boris softly said as he let his hand roam over Kai's bare chest.

Kai bite his bottom lip, refusing to allow the whimper that built in his throat be released. Boris smirked and dragged a finger down from Kai's navel to the waist of his pants. Boris smirked as he removed Kai's pants, which were quickly followed by his boxers, leaving him naked and defenceless. Boris grinned and removed his own clothing…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Time until dawn: 6 hours 22min

Zai paced back and forth nervously, it had taken almost half an hour to get back to there castle, and now there were wasting time to save the boys by re-telling her mother and others in the castle what had happened.

Zai rubbed her hands on her pants and sighed as Jay finished there tail, leaving a look of pure shock on the faces of those in the room.

She glanced at Mai who was looking down at the table; her claws were digging into the wood as she tried not to cry.

"We have to do something and quick. We only have six hours before the boys are killed." Kelly said softly.

Jadenat nodded and said as she stood "I'll return soon, I have to go check something out. If they are ready you may use them, they will be a great use to you. In the mean time stay hear I'll be back soon."

The girls nodded and Zai slumped in the nearest chair. She felt like crying but she had to be strong, if she didn't who would? Mai was torn up over Ray and that the last words she spoke to him were 'You know what Ray, forget it. Just leave ma alone. I'm going to work with…Spencer tonight. You can work with Decoda…Is that all right guys?' Then there was Jay and Kelly, Jay confused over why Tala betrayed them and Kelly trying to find away to save Bryan.

So no matter how much she wanted to brake down and cry, Zai had to be strong, not just for them and her self but for Kai to. If she broke down now, they'd never save them. Every one looked up when a wet kissing sound was heard coming from the corner of the room.

It had been Mariah; she was sitting on the lap of a scared looking Captain of the guards. He shot a glance that screamed for help and before Zai could do any thing Mai grabbed Mariah by the scruff of her neck and threw her off the captain.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Mai sneered.

"What do you care, it's none of your business." Mariah shot back, standing up.

"You ungrateful little bitch! _We_ took you into _our_ home and _you_ kiss _my _boyfriend and _you_ want to know what's up with _me_?"

Mariah sighed and coldly said "What I'm just having fun, I'm not hurting any one."

Mai glared at Mariah as the last of her nerves and little bit of sanity curled up and died. Wile gritting her teeth Mai pounced on the pink haired neko-jin throwing her to the ground.

It took a moment for Zai's brain to register what she was witnessing, but when she did she jumped up from her seat and pried the two girls apart. Unfortunately Mai was strong and even stronger when she was mad and it took the combined strength of Zai and Kelly to hold her back as two guards helped Mariah to her feet.

Zai glanced only long enough to see the damage done to Mariah's face before two guards lead her from the room; her nose was once again broken as blood poured from it and there were deep gashes that covered most of her face.

Mai calmed down once Mariah was out of the room and her friends only let her go when she slumped in a chair, dropping her head into her hands.

Every thing was silent for a moment until Mai's soft and sad voice broke the silence. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to lose it…it's just…"

Sitting beside her Kelly said "Don't worry about it. Any one in that situation would have done the same thing."

Mai shrugged as she stared off in to space, her mind taken up with being worried about Ray.

Trying to help make her friend feel better Zai said "Don't worry Mai, we'll save Ray and the others. And once we do you and Ray can work this all out."

Looking up to meet her friends eyes Mai asked "You think?"

The girls all grinned and nodded. "For sure! What ever Jadenat has planned we'll get the boys back!" Jay said sounding enthusiastic, but her eyes were sad and distant as she was still worried about Tala.

Mai grinned none the less, and nodded in agreement. "No matter what or who stands in our way, we'll get the boys back! Maybe even Tala!" Mai said, she to now believed that there was hope to save them…they just had to.

Mai stood and the four girls stood in a circle all with smug smirks on there faces, knowing that tonight vampires were going to die and the boys _would _be saved. And hey, who knows maybe even Tala will come home with them...

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Time until dawn: 4 hours 45min

Tala mean wile was pacing around the halls of the castle, frantically tried to make up his mind about what he was going to do. He was starting to feel guilty about betraying his friends, but he wanted so badly to have his father's approval.

Tala bit his lip and looked up when he heard a pair of people walking down the hall. It was two guards and between them they dragged Kai…his face was black and blue with bruises, and his eyes were only half open.

Tala gasped ever so softly at the sight of Kai, and when there eyes meet Tala saw the pain, sadness, betrayal, and fear that filled his crimson eyes. Tala stared on in shook as the guards walked past them not looking back once. Tala whimpered slightly when he saw angry stains of blood coming through Kai's dark clothing.

Still watching as the guards dragged Kai around the corner and down to the dungeons, Tala knew what he had to do no matter the consequences…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

The guards threw Kai into the cold, dark cell and he landed with a painful thud. He whimpered and didn't dare move as the guards slammed the door behind him.

Kai flinched and inched away as someone lightly touched his shoulder. Forcing himself to sit up he looked up to see green orbs staring back at him. Bryan crouched beside his injured friend and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

Kai's lip trembled as he hugged Bryan back and whispered "I don't want to die Bryan."

Bryan nodded and softly said "I know. But I'll all be over soon and…and at least there'll be no more pain."

Kai nodded and glanced over Bryan's shoulder to see Ray laying still knocked out on the cold ground, Bryan's jacket laid over him to keep his body warm.

Swallowing slightly Kai asked "What about Ray? What's going to happen to him?"

Bryan sighed and looked over his shoulder. "I heard Vontil talking to the guards…there going to kill him by decapitation and send his head back to the ware's as a warning."

Kai frowned and watched Ray sadly; he was an innocent that had nothing to do with what was going on right now. He didn't deserve to die…neither did he or Bryan.

Kai sighed and dropped his head with lost hope, and Bryan once again pulled the younger into a hug. Bryan didn't care if it made him look like a child or weak, but it would be there last night alive.

Kai tried not to cry but he couldn't stop the tears that slipped over his eyelids. Bryan sat his head on top of Kai's as he softly asked "Bry…you think the girls will be ok when we're gone?"

Bryan smirked and said "Yeah…they'll be sad for a wile but there tough. They'll get through it."

"Yeah and when they find out were dead and that Boris…" Kai stopped himself quickly.

Bryan's hug around Kai tightened and he asked "Kai, Boris raped you again didn't he?"

Kai buried his head into Bryan's chest and nodded. In a shaky voice he whispered "I want Zai here…"

Bryan nodded and softly said "Don't worry Kai every thing will be ok."

"How do you know?"

Bryan thought for a moment and a smile crept across his face. "Because the girls will save us. Or at least they'll try, I know that they'll do every thing in there power to save us."

"You think?"

Bryan nodded, praying that he was right and the girls would save them before dawn. Bryan looked over his shoulder when he heard Ray moan, and smiled sadly as the warecat looked around confused wile rubbing his aching head.

"Hey Ray come over here." Bryan said.

Still confused Ray crawled over to the already huddling vampires. Sitting beside Bryan, Ray looked confused at them, he had never seen either of the vampires show any emotion. But here they were, Kai crying into Bryan's chest and the said vampire looked scared, terrified even.

Seeing that Kai was to upset over something to talk, Ray asked "Bryan ware are we?"

"We're in the vampiric castle, you were captured during the battle by the lake."

"Oh…Bryan what's going to happen to us?" Ray asked, the fear barley hidden in his voice.

"Ray I'm not going to lie to you. At dawn Kai and I are going to be laid out in the light of the sun and burnt to death. And as for you Ray…well I hate to be the one to tell you this but at dawn there going to decapitate you."

Ray went pale as a ghost. His whole body trembled as he looked down and tried to fight back the tears. Bryan sighed and wrapped his other arm around Ray, pulling him close. Like Kai, Ray to was overwhelmed by the current events and sobbed into Bryan's chest.

"I-I don't want to die." Ray sobbed.

Bryan nodded and said "I know…Ray why don't you just transform and get the hell out of here?"

Ray shook his head no and said "I can't. It's too close to sun rise, all the power of the moon is gone and so are most of my powers."

Bryan nodded and only then noticed that Ray no longer had his tail or cat ears. Ray suppressed a sob and whispered "We're going to die…aren't we?"

Bryan sighed and shook his head no saying "We wont. We'll be saved."

"How do you know?" Ray asked unsure if it was merely false hope that Bryan was hanging on to.

"The girls will come." Bryan said confidently.

"Then why haven't they come yet?" Kai sobbed.

Bryan snickered and said "'Cause it's the girls. You know what there like, they love to make an entrance."

Ray sighed and said "I hope you're right."

Bryan sighed and held the two boys closer to his body, ready to protect them if needed.

The trio sat like that for a wile and Bryan stared to fall asleep, still holding onto the two scared boys. Bryan sighed and his eyes stared to drop, but snapped them open when he heard the door being opened.

Bryan glared as a red headed vampire entered the cell, and Tala shifted uncomfortable under the intense glare.

"Come to gloat in your victory _Tala_?" Bryan sneered, making Tala flinch at the sound of his own name.

"No. I-I" Tala stared but couldn't find the words to explain himself.

"What then? Come to pick on Kai about what Boris did to him, or Ray knowing what will happen to him tomorrow?" Bryan sneered nastily.

Both Ray and Kai looked at Tala with sad eyes as Tala took a deep breath. "No."

"Then why are you here?" Bryan sneered.

"Bryan…you have no reason to trust me. But I'm asking you to." Tala pleaded and Bryan just snorted.

"I'm going to help you guys escape. Just follow me and I'll help you get out of here."

Bryan gave Tala a suspicious look and didn't move from ware he sat, and neither did Ray or Kai.

Taking a shaky breath Tala said "Bryan please…I know you don't want me here. But you need help or your going to die. Please let me help you."

Still glaring at his former friend Bryan sneered "And why the hell should we? It's your fault that we're all going to die! And it's your fault what happened to Kai! And now you want to fucking help us! Ware were you when we needed you out on the field!"

Tala looked down, unable to answer Bryan's question. "I…I know that I screwed up Bryan…and…and I'm sorry ok? I really fucked up and after we get out of here you can hate me and kick my ass all you want. But…please just this one last time…please, please I'm begging you, trust me."

Bryan glared at the red head and slowly stood, helping Ray and Kai to there feet. Tala sighed and softly said "Follow me."

Tala lead the other boys out from the dungeons and to the upper levels of the castle. Peeking around the corner of the hall, he motioned for the others to follow. Bryan had not lessened his glare the whole time during there little adventure for freedom.

But it would all be in vain…all the sneaking around corners, halls and even around guards would all be for nothing…

Tala lead the others down a dark hall way, Bryan tightly holding onto Kai's hand, and Kai tightly clung to Ray. The silence was killing Tala, it was true that they had to be quiet, but the tension was so thick Tala thought he was going to chock.

Tala turned around slightly to face his companions as they turned a corner in the hall, and as he opened his mouth to say something, when some one grabbed Tala from around his throat and lifted him from the ground.

Bryan froze pushing Kai and Ray behind him, staring in shock as Vontil lifted Tala off the ground, cutting off the boy's oxygen. Bryan glared at Vontil as Tala's face slowly turned from red, to blue as less and less oxygen made it's way into his body. Tala struggled and clawed at his father's hands, and Bryan just stood there emotionlessly but something inside him snapped. Even though Tala had betrayed them, Bryan still felt the over protective feeling that an older brother would have.

In a cold voice Bryan sneered "Let him go Vontil."

"You want him? Take him." Vontil sneered, expecting Bryan to back off.

But in one swift movement Bryan gripped Vontil's wrist and a painful crack was heard as Bryan broke Vontil's wrist. Tala fell to the ground with a dull thud, grabbing his throat and gasping for air.

Tala scrabbled behind Bryan as Vontil glared at him, and Bryan, not to be out done, glared back.

Vontil snorted and sneered "Unbelievable…even after he betrayed you, you still forgive him. That is what makes you weak Bryan; you care too much for your friends. I should have cut off your friend ship when you were a child."

Bryan growled and clenched his fists "Go to hell Vontil."

Vontil frowned and with his good hand, backhanded Bryan throwing him to the ground beside Tala. Bryan had only time to glare before Vontil gabbed his throat and threw him up against the wall. "I'm going to enjoy hearing you scream." Vontil sneered and Bryan gasped for air, surprised at the strength in only one of Vontil's arms.

Tala pushed himself from the ground and pleaded "Father, please stop. Please."

Vontil looked at his youngest son and gasped; Tala looked at him with big pleading blue eyes and at that vary moment, he looked so much like his mother, the only women Vontil had ever loved. Vontil was so shocked that he let go of Bryan, who, unlike Tala, stayed on his feet.

Vontil shook himself out of his daze and in a cold voice sneered "Fine, now the guards will take you all to the dungeons…enjoy your last night alive Tala."

None of the boys said a word as guards lead them back down to the dungeons. They all shuffled inside the cell and flinched when the door was slammed shut behind them, leaving them in complete darkness.

Bryan sighed and with one hand he took hold of Kai's, and with the other took Ray's. He lead them to a corner of the cell, sat down and pulled them both close to his body.

Tala sighed and sunk to the floor from ware he stood, trying not to cry. Bryan watched him with sensitive eyes and sighed, no matter what had happened Tala shouldn't have to face this on his own.

"Tala come here." Bryan said.

Tala slowly stood and slowly walked over to ware Bryan sat. "Yeah?"

"Sit down."

Giving Bryan a confused look Tala said "Huh?"

"I said sit down." Bryan repeated.

Ray looked up and moved aside, letting Tala sit between himself and Bryan. "Thank you." Tala murmured as Ray leaned onto him. Bryan draped his arm over Tala's shoulders and held Ray's hand. Tala cuddled in to Bryan and Ray cuddled in to Tala and they all fell asleep.

As Bryan sat there with Tala, Kai, and Ray all asleep he sighed. A sad smile creped across his face, and then and there Bryan forgave Tala even though he betrayed them all. He no longer cared, all that mattered was that they escaped, and Tala would be coming with them.

"Kelly…ware are you?" Bryan whispered, looking up at the ceiling…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Time until dawn: 3hours 55min

The girls were impatiently waiting in the same room that Jadenat left them in. Zai paced back and forth wile the other girls sat digging there nails into the wooden table in an attempt to keep there tempers in check.

The large door creaked open and Jadenat quickly entered the room.

"Girls come quickly, we don't have much time. There's only have three hours before the sun rises."

She then turned on the balls of her feet and left the room, the girls right behind her. Jadenat lead them down the halls into the lower and restricted parts of the castle.

Zai looked around the colder and damper part of the castle; she had never been to this part of the castle, and even though it was all old and musty, every thing was new to them.

"Mom, ware are we going?" Zai asked looking around.

"To the labs." Jadenat answered.

"We have labs?" Zai asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes, and for months we have been trying to find a way to get cars to run with out gasoline." Jadenat answered.

"Cars? You mean like those things that you drive? As in the things that don't work to day because we _don't _have enough gas to make them work?" Kelly asked.

Jadenat nodded and opened the door at the end of the hall. A blinding light came through the opening making the girls shield there eyes. The light quickly faded and the girls saw a room that truly was a typical lab; every thing was either painted white or was made from stainless steel.

"Hey, how come we've never been down here before?" Kelly asked looking around confused.

"Because we try to keep the labs a secret…and besides you four tend to brake every thing you touch." Jadenat said and the four girls each sent her a glare they had picked up from the vampires.

Dodging around scientists dressed in white, the girls followed Jadenat to a room in the vary back of the lab. Jadenat led them in side and all four gasped at what they saw; four shinny black Yamaha motorcycles were leaning on there kick stand.

"We were going to give you each a bike on your eighteenth birthday, but I think you need them now." Jadenat said, still smiling.

"But I thought you said you haven't come up with a substitute for gas yet." Mai said, still shocked.

"We haven't. But we have managed to save enough gas for one round trip to the vampire's castle and back again." Was Jadenat's response.

"Wait. How are we suppose to learn to use these bikes? We've never used them before." Jay said looking up at the queen.

"Well you had better learn fast, the boys lives are on the line."

The four girls looked back at the bike, a new determination in there eyes. "You girls no longer have the ability to transform, and it will take over two hours to walk there in human form. With these bikes you will get to the castle with in an hour."

Still staring at the bikes Zai said "All right…lets do it."

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Time until dawn: 1hour 40min

After a quick lesson on how to work the bikes, the four girls had suited up and headed to the vampirc castle. But they would have to hurry; the sun would be up in only one hour.

At first he girls had been worried because of the fact they would have to drive back home during the day, and they were afraid that the boys would burn up. But Jadenat had come up with a solution; they would dress the vampires in leathers, and duck tape the end of there sleeves to there gloves, and the bottom of there pants to there boots. They also spray painted the outside part of the visor of the helmets for the boys, and each carried the items they needed in black backpacks. That way the sun would be unable to find them.

But that was the escape plan; the next problem was trying to get _to _the boys. Zai worried about this as she kept the bike under control as they tore around a corner.

She skidded to a stop, the front tire stopping a few inches over a cliff. The others stopped beside her as Zai pulled off her helmet and glared at the vampirc castle.

With there breath hanging in the winter air, Kelly asked "What now?"

Zai opened her mouth to say something, but stopped suddenly as several guards came out of the large castle. The four girls pulled there bikes back and crouched low in a snow drift.

The four girls watched as guards continued to file out of the castle, and the last ones were dragging Kai, Bryan, Ray and much to the girl's surprise, Tala. Jay stared sadly at Tala when Zai smirked and said "Girls, I've got an idea. But the timing has got to be perfect."

The other girls looked confused at Zai as she looked down on the vampires with an evil smirk…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Vontil smirked as he stared at his son and his friends. "Well boys it's only thirty minutes to dawn and your little girl friends aren't here yet? I wonder why?"

None of the boys spoke; they just stared at the snowy ground. There wrists had begun to burn from the ropes that bound them behind there backs. Kai licked his dry lips and prayed that some one would save them…but he was running out of hope.

Vontil laughed and announced "All right. And to morning the traitors will be killed…and the little cat boy will be put to death as well!"

Ray looked nervously at a large vampire who carried a large battle-axe when Vontil said this.

The boys began to say there final prayers and Vontil opened his mouth to say something else when a strange noise was heard coming from the forest…from the cliff above them to be exact.

Ever one turned to look up to see what the odd buzzing was, it was getting louder so what ever it was, was getting closer.

Then suddenly some thing black came flying from the forest and it took a moment for every one to realize that it was a bike…flying through the air. The rider had used the cliff as a ramp and sailed through the air, heading straight for Vontil.

The rider ditched the bike just before it hit the ground, landing on all fours. The bike continued to fly and smacked right into Vontil, throwing him backwards.

The rider, who was dressed in black, stood and removed her helmet, and Zai grinned evilly saying "Hope I'm not late for the party."

Vontil pushed the heavy bike off him and sneered "KILL HER!!"

The shocked guards gave them self's a shake and charged Zai. But Zai wasn't even worried; as the first of the guards came close enough Zai turned tail and ran. The guards followed and Zai smirked.

Once they were far enough away from the boys, Zai stopped running and turned to face them. Holding up both her hand she softly said "Hamar-Yarta-keNOS"

A burst of black flames erupted from her hands, toasting some of the guards; the ones that survived turned and ran. Now it was Zai's turn to chase…

Wile Zai distracted the guards Kelly, Jay and Mai quickly made there way down the cliff and ran as fast as they could over to the boys.

"Come on guys we have to hurry, the sun will be up in fifteen minutes!" Kelly yelled.

The Mai and Jay nodded and the trio picked up speed and when they reached the boys dropped beside them in the snow.

Bryan looked shocked as Kelly dropped beside him. She wasted no time and quickly cut loose his wrist. Pulling the bag from her back, Kelly pulled a pair of warm paints from the bag. "Put these on, quick."

Nodding Bryan did as he was told, and Kelly dug through the bag looking for the duck tape. "I'm done" Bryan's voice made its way to her ears, snapping Kelly's attention back to him.

Nodding, she handed Bryan a jacket and as he put it on she duck taped the legs of his pants to his boots. She then duck taped the sleeves of his jacket to his gloves and the neck of his jacket to his chin. She then slipped the helmet over Bryan's head.

Only when she was sure he was safe did she pull him into a hug to comfort him.

"It's ok Bry. You're safe now." Kelly told him, still holding him tight.

Bryan nodded and flinched when he heard an explosion from behind. Kelly sighed and saw Zai chasing some of the last guards away.

Mai mean wile had cut Ray lose and had Kai all set up and ready to go when Zai was done with the guards.

Then there was Jay and Tala…

"Tala please put the helmet on!" Jay pleaded.

He shock his head no and quietly said "I don't deserve your help."

"Tala please!"

He looked up and into her pleading green eyes and slowly took the helmet from Jay and slipped it over his head. Jay sighed and pulled him into a hug and frowned when she felt him flinch.

Jay cuddled into Tala's shoulder when a cold voice sneered "Unbelievable!"

Jay whipped around and came face to face with Vontil…a vary angry Vontil. Tala held tightly onto Jay when he heard his fathers muffled voice through the helmet. Even Bryan stiffened at Vontil's voice, and Kai shuttered holding onto Mai's hand.

Ray stood beside Mai, and both glared at Vontil. But neither did any thing knowing that no one was strong enough to kill him.

Every one took a step back when Vontil pulled a sword from his belt. "Time to die boys and girls."

Every one tensed and prepared to fight when a black ball of fire slammed into Vontil, once again throwing him back. Smirking Zai walked up to him and said "The sun's coming up. You better get back in side."

Vontil glared and slowly stood. "You may have won this round but this war is far from over!" He then disappeared into the castle.

Every one sighed in relief as the sun came up, the bright rays of light covering the world and none of the vampires burst into flames. "I can't believe it…I hit him with a bike _and _I hit him with a fire ball and he's still going!" Zai growled.

Zai shook her head and walked up to Kai, wrapping her arms around him. She frowned when he stiffened and moved back. "Kai…are you ok?" She asked softly.

Not trusting his voice Kai gave a little nod, but was unable to see Zai's face on account of the black spray paint. Zai sighed and slipped her hand into his and gave it a reassuring squeeze, but much to Zai's disappointment, he didn't squeeze back.

Zai looked sadly at Kai and slowly said "Let's go home guys."

But just as they all turned to leave, every one stopped to look at Mai and Ray, who were staring at each other.

"Mai listen…I am SO sorry, I know there's nothing I can do to make it better…but I'm going to try…if you'll give me a second chance." Ray said tears built in the corners of his eyes.

Mai stared unblinking at Ray and softly said "Ray you hurt me…bad. But I have never been so worried about you before. So I guess I could give you one more chance…"

"Re-" Ray stared but was cut off when Mai wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips into his, making him moan softly. From behind there friends whistled and cat called to there now reunited friends.

When they pulled apart Ray asked "So you forgive me?"

Mai cocked her head and said "You ever kiss another girl…they will never find you body!"

Ray laughed and pulled Mai into a hug and laughed. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

Smiling Zai announced "All right guys, NOW let's go home."

Every one nodded in agreement and Zai lead Kai to her bike that lay on the ground. She pulled it up and tried to start it…and it wouldn't. Frowning Zai cursed under her breath and tried again, but all the engine did was sputter.

Frowning Zai muttered "Shit!"

Kai snickered and said "Having bike problems?"

Zai glared at him, but it didn't matter, he couldn't see her. Zai sighed and called out "Hey guys…we have a problem!"

**TBC…**

**AN: Well that's it. Re-view! **


	23. Chapter 23: Pain

**Blood moon**

Chapter 23: Pain

**Authors note: Well here is chappy 23, hope you enjoy it **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own beyblade or any of the characters on the show!!! So no suing! I only own my oc's!**

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Zai, Jay, Mai and Kelly all sat looking depressed around the table as they played black jack. It had only been a few hours since they had returned home with the boys, but none of the girls wanted to sleep, they had too much on there minds.

Kelly coughed a little and asked "Zai, have you talked to Kai yet?"

Studying her cards, Zai slowly shook her head no. "I tried but he said he was tired and that he wanted to sleep…I really did try but…he just kept refusing. And he flinched every time I touched him."

Mai cocked an eyebrow saying "He flinched when _you_ touched him? But I thought you guys were all touchy feely."

Jay shot Zai a confused look as Kelly bit her bottom lip and softly said "Bryan did talk to me before going to sleep…he said that Boris was at the vampiric castle."

Zai froze at the Boris's name, and Kelly refused to look at her shocked friend. "What?" Zai said slowly.

Kelly nodded and Zai cursed under her breath. Zai dropped her head into her hands. "How's Bryan doing?" She asked with her head still in her hands.

"He's ok…just a little bruised. But he'll be fine with a little bit of TLC."

Looking up Mai asked "TLC?"

"Tender Love 'n' Care." Kelly answered, still looking at her cards.

Kelly then grinned and put her cards down and announced "Black Jack!"

The other girls moaned and as Kelly collected her winnings, Jay reshuffled the cards and handed them out for another round.

Kelly studied her new cards and frowned. She popped a grape in her mouth and said "Hit me."

Jay handed Kelly a new card and Kelly grinned. "So Jay how's Tala?"

Jay bit her lip and said "Not good. He wouldn't talk to me and he's really depressed. He blames himself for what happened."

"Jay, this is his fault, if Tala hadn't betrayed us none of this wouldn't have happened!" Kelly pointed out.

Jay glared at her friend and said "Leave him alone Kelly, he's going through a rough time and he needs _all _of us now more then ever. He needs Bryan, Kai, and even you're help right now so lay off."

Kelly looked surprised by Jay's response; Jay was usually the calm and soft-spoken one and when she did snap at you, you paid attention.

Kelly coughed a little and said "Sorry."

Jay nodded and put her cards down. "Ok I fold…I'm going to go try to talk to Tala."

The others nodded and Kelly tossed Jay a bag of grapes. Jay sent Kelly a confused look and Kelly said with a laugh "Bryan loves grapes! Apparently wile in the vampiric castle it was forbidden for them to eat any thing else but blood. So a wile back I gave Bryan some grapes and he loved them…so maybe you could use them to help with Tala."

Jay looked at the green grapes and with a shrug said "Why not. Thanks Kell."

Kelly nodded and Zai nodded dropping her cards. "I'm going to go talk to Kai…well I'm going to try to talk to him any way."

Jay nodded and walked away wile Kelly and Mai stood and stretched.

"That's a good idea…here take him some grapes!" Kelly said happily.

Zai took the bag from her friend and shook her head. "What! It'll work! Trust me." Kelly grinned.

Zai sighed and said "Alright I'll give it a try."

Kelly and Mai watched there friends leave and Kelly sighed saying "I'm going to bed to."

Grinning Mai said "No, you're going to Bryan."

Kelly stuck her tongue out at her friend and grabbing the remaining grapes, left the room and headed up to bed.

Sighing Mai gathered up all the cards and she too headed up to bed…but perhaps she might go visit Ray first…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kelly slowly made her way down to Bryan's room, which was still in the lower part of the castle. 'Hmmm maybe I should consider spray painting my windows black so he can sleep in my room. It's such a pain in the ass to come all the way down here…or make sure my blinds stay closed. Perhaps I should consider getting new blinds.' She pondered as she made her way to Bryan's room.

She sighed and carefully opened the door to Bryan's room. She peered inside and smiled sadly. Bryan was sitting on the side on of his bed looking down at his feet.

Closing the door behind her, Kelly slowly made her way to his bed and sat down beside him. "Grape?" Kelly asked wile holding up the bag of grapes.

Bryan shook his head no and continued to look at his feet. Kelly frowned and wrapped an arm around him. "What's up Bry?"

He shrugged still looking sadly down at his socked feet. Kelly picked up a pair of grapes and popped one in her mouth and handed Bryan the other. She held it up for a moment before he took it. "There, now what's up?"

He swallowed the grape and said in a voice barley above a whisper "I…don't know. I should be happy to be here…and…I am, but I'm not at the same time."

Kelly frowned at her depressed vampire and said "Well what are you…not happy about?"

Bryan fidgeted, he wasn't used to expressing or explaining what he felt to any one, but he went on. "It's just…how could Tala's dad do that to him? Or, or how could Boris do to Kai what he did? O-or why dose Vontil hate me and why did he kill my parents? It just doesn't make sense! Why dose all this horrible shit happen to us!"

Kelly was slightly surprised by Bryan's reaction, and she carefully pulled him into a hug letting him drop his head onto her shoulder. "I…don't know why Bryan."

"No one ever dose."

"Well some beings are just…cruel. And it's not your fault."

Bryan nodded and Kelly felt something wet drop on to her shoulder. It took a moment for her to realize that Bryan was crying…but he never cried. Well usually.

Kelly hugged him tighter to her body, letting him sob out all his problems. She sat with him until he had no more tears to cry. He pulled away from her and wiped away the tears that streaked down his cheeks looking vary embarrassed. "Sorry."

Kelly smiled and wiped away a stray tear with her thumb saying "Don't worry about it."

He moved into her touch and let her pull him into another hug. He closed his eyes and groped the bed trying to find the bag of grapes. Kelly snickered and said "Here."

He smirked and pulled a grape from the bag and ate it. He murmured his thanks and cuddled into Kelly falling asleep...

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Zai shifted from one foot to another, standing nervously in front of Kai's door. 'Boris did something to him…I just know it!' Zai thought to her self as she stared nervously at the door.

Taking a deep breath and slowly opened the door and stepped inside. At first every thing looked fine; Kai was laying face down in the bed looking like he was sleeping.

Zai sighed and turned slightly to leave but froze when she heard a suppressed sob. She turned back around, frowning a little. But Kai was still laying on his belly sleeping…or was he?

Slowly walking up to the bed, Zai sat down and gently lay her hand on his back. She frowned when she felt him flinch and tense under her touch. She dropped the grapes on the table and slowly lay her other hand on his back and tenderly massaged his shoulders, trying to loosen up the tense and bunched up muscles.

She heard Kai sob softly into the pillow, and allowed his tense muscles to relax under Zai's touch. He closed his eyes and frowned when Zai stopped rubbing his back and he felt her lay down beside him.

She lightly traced her finger along the bridge of his noise. He slowly opened watery crimson eyes and stared at Zai's concerned face. He quickly rolled over so he wouldn't have to face her.

Zai sighed and sat up, placing a loving hand on his shoulder. "Kai…please talk to me."

In a shaky voice Kai said "I'm fine Zai…I just want to sleep. Please leave me alone."

Zai's hand snaked down his arm and into his hand "Kai…I know you're lying to me. Please talk to me."

"Zai go away." Kai growled.

Zai was surprised by his response but only squeezed his hand to show her support. "Kai I will not go away. Please tell me what happened."

Kai's eyes stared to water and he shook his head no, but he squeezed Zai's hand hard, afraid that she was going to leave. But somehow he knew she wouldn't…she never did. But he didn't want to talk to her about his experience at the castle; he didn't want to admit what really happened out loud. He cringed slightly when Zai touched his cheek, and she sighed.

"Kai…did Boris touch you?"

Kai didn't say anything; he only gripped Zai's hand tighter. She sighed again; his silence had been the answer she didn't want to hear. She lay back down beside him and slipped an arm under his neck, and moved her second arm from his hand, wrapping it around his chest.

"Kai…it's ok…it will be, you're safe now. No one will hurt you now." Zai said softly.

Kai only buried his head into her upper arm, silently crying. When she felt the hot tears fall onto her arm, Zai tightened her hug and kissed him on the back of the neck.

Eventually Kai fell asleep in Zai's arms, but even though he slept, salty tears slipped from his eyes. He would also whimper every once in a wile, only making Zai madder and she swore that when she did find Boris she'd make his death a slow one…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Jay stood inside Tala's room, the said vampire refused to look at her even thought she had been there for almost five minutes. She sighed and walked up to the bed, sitting behind him.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, Jay said "Tala…you ok?"

He shrugged off her hand and said "I'm fine."

"No your not, come on Tala what's wrong?" Jay pressured.

"It doesn't concern you." Tala said quietly.

"Tala…" Jay stared, her voice hopeful.

Tala knew he shouldn't look at her, if he did he would buckle and tell her every thing. But hearing her voice he couldn't help it. Slowly turning to look into the green orbs Tala melted…just like he knew he would. "Jay…how can you forgive me? I…I betrayed you. It's my fault! All of it, it's my fault what happened to Kai, to Bryan and Ray. It's entirely my fault!"

Tala put his head down in shame as tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Jay sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Tala…it's ok. I'm sure they'll forgive you. I know I do."

"That's the problem! I don't deserve your forgiveness, none of you should forgive me! You should have let me fry in the sun."

"Tala…" Jay said sorrowfully.

"Don't Tala me Jay. I do not deserve you forgiveness! Leave me alone!" Tala snapped, trying to keep his voice steady.

Jay blinked at him and sadly stood, it was obvious that Tala didn't want to talk. She made her way to the door and stopped to look back at him. He looked so depressed sitting alone; he really did feel that it was entirely his fault.

Jay licked her lips and put her head down, sighing she turned back around walking back to Tala. She sat on the edge of his bed and took him by the chin and forced him to look at her.

"Tala, listen to me and listen good! I realize that you blame your self, but the truth is your father used your love for him against you. And that is not fair and it's wrong and you shouldn't blame you self for it!"

"Jay…" Tala said softly, his voice was wavering.

"Tala…it was not your fault ok! So just…" Jay had no idea what to say next, so she did what her instincts told her to do; she leaned forward and lightly kissed him. Tala froze at first, but closed his eyes and responded to the kiss.

She pulled away and softly said "Feel better now?"

Tala blinked in shock and laughed a little, and Jay blushed. She had never done any thing like that before. Tala sighed, hugging Jay he said "Thanks. I'll go talk to the guys tomorrow…so um…ya."

Jay laughed and kissed him on the cheek, making his heart flutter. He couldn't help but feel better with Jay around…it was like she gave him confidence or power he never knew he had. Jay chuckled slightly making Tala give her a questioning look.

"You look so cute when you think." Jay shrugged.

Tala blushed making Jay laugh again. She leaned in to kiss him again, but the second time around he didn't freeze up, but accepted the kiss, deepening it. Enjoying every minute of it…for the first time in weeks Tala felt safe and happy….

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Mai wandered around the halls of the castle; her body demanded she sleep, but her mind wanted stimulation. She sighed with annoyance wile walking down another hall.

She stopped suddenly and looked out the big bay windows that looked out into the snow-covered gardens. A smile spread across her face when she saw the little blond haired hybrid, Max, and the blue haired girl, Mariam sitting on a bench. Mariam had her head on Max's shoulder and Max had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

Mai snickered and muttered "Young love."

"Reminds me of us when we were younger." A soft voice said from behind her.

Mai turned around to see Ray. She smiled awkwardly saying "Ya…before all this shit happened."

Ray frowned and Mai turned away from him. "Mai…I know there's nothing I can say or do to make you feel better…but the truth is when I was going to die all I thought about was you. And that's the truth…and I'm hoping that you'll give me a second chance."

Mai turned to face him, smiling again. "I know I felt the same way. When you were gone all I thought about was am I ever going to see you again. Even when I was mad and ready to kill you before…all that really mattered was getting you back."

Ray smiled at her response, taking her hand and softly said "So maybe there is hope for us after all?"

Looking up at him she said "There maybe…"

Ray leaned towards the short girl and lightly pressed his lips against hers. Mai smiled and lightly kissed him back. It wasn't deep, but it was meaningful. Perhaps they could now start from scratch and renew there love.

Out side in the cold, Max and Mariam kept each other warm from the cold…

**TBC….**

**AN: There it's done! And now there is peace through out the important people…well kind of…but what will Vontil do now? **


	24. Chapter 24: Battle

**Blood moon**

Chapter 24: Battle

**Authors note: Well here is the next chappy of Blood Moon! I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own beyblade or any of the characters on the show!!! So no suing! I only own my oc's!**

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Tala stood nervously in the privet dinning room that the royal family used. Jay was by his side, but she would soon be leaving him, as he had to do this on his own. Tala was finally going to speak with the others and try to work every thing out. With the threat of war Tala knew he had to mend the broken friendship.

"Don't worry every thing will be ok." Jay said, trying to reassure him.

Tala sighed and whispered "I hope so."

But he wasn't so sure; the boys had spent the last few days recuperating after the castle incident. Tala accidentally over heard Kelly telling Jay that Bryan had a slight emotional brake down, but seemed to be back to normal now. Ray to was fine, and he and Mai seemed to work most if not all there problems out. Although Mai still glared at Mariah and never let Ray go any ware with her alone.

But then there was Kai; the blue haired vampire refused to come out of his room for the first few days and even after he did build up the confidence to come out, he spoke to almost no one. When he did speak it was in a quiet voice and it was usually only to Zai, and only allowing her to even touch him.

The large oak doors creaked open and Bryan followed by Kai and Ray entered the room. Jay smiled at Tala and with a small kiss she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Tala licked his lips and looked nervously at the others. "Guys…I am so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing, I was blinded and you paid the price. I don't know if you'll ever forgive me…but I hope you will."

Bryan, Kai, and Ray all stared at Tala making him shift uncomfortably. Bryan smirked and said "Tala stop. You're like the little brother that we've always got to bail out of trouble."

Tala's face brightened and he said "Really?"

Bryan nodded saying "Ya. Besides it was way too quiet with out you here."

Tala smiled and Ray said "Ya, and besides we all made it out alive. No harm done."

Tala smiled and said "Thanks Ray…Bryan."

The said boys both nodded and every one turned to Kai. Even though Ray had not been hurt, Kai had and Tala wasn't sure if the blue-net would forgive him.

Kai looked up to meet Tala's eyes and sighed, for a brief moment Tala thought Kai was just going to walk away. But he didn't; instead Kai walked up to Tala and threw his arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

Tala smiled and hugged him back. When the two boys pulled out of the hug, they both blushed looking vary embarrassed, making Ray and Bryan laugh.

"Thank you." Tala whispered.

Kai smiled and nodded saying "Maybe things will start to get back to normal."

Just then Zai walked into the room, looking vary grim. Sighing Kai softly said "Or not."

Walking up to them Zai softly said "We've got problems. Big ones."

The boys all stared at her so she went on "Apparently Vontil is pissed. He's sending his best warriors to come and destroy our castle and every one in it."

The boys gasped and Bryan muttered "Shit."

"No kidding. This means if we don't do something every man, women and child will be killed. So…were sending out our troops to stop them, Mai, Kelly, Josh, Spencer, Decoda and I are going with them. Ian's staying here, he's too young to go fight. I thought I'd come tell you before we left." Zai said.

She turned to leave but Kai caught her arm. "I'm coming with you."

Bryan, Ray and Tala all nodded in agreement. "No you guys should stay here and rest." Zai said.

All the boys shook there heads no. "We're coming." Kai said softly, but firmly, and Zai couldn't help but smirk when she saw his eyes; the fire was back. No longer did he have that depressed and fear filled look in his eyes, but the strong and determination that he normal had…maybe he was finally back to normal…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

The ware troops stood at the lake, some were in there animal form, others were armed to the teeth in there human-ish form. But all were nervous; knowing that if they failed all there families and friends back home would be slaughtered.

Kai stood beside Zai, both using there keen eyes to watch for vampires. There fingers were tightly linked together, not really caring about the odd looks they received from the other warriors.

Kelly stood not to far away, Bryan by her side ready to protect her if and when it was needed. Kai smirked when he saw Bryan standing protectively by her, but Bryan always was over protective of those he cared about.

"Kai, you there?" Zai asked, snapping him out of his musings.

He looked down at her with a smile when she lightly touched his face. He closed his eyes and moved into her touch. "You're not flinching." She said softly.

Wrapping his arms around her waist Kai said "I know…I trust you."

Zai smiled and leaned up for a kiss, which she received. Both Zai and Kai snapped there attention towards the forest when a battle cry was heard. Sighing Zai removed her swords and said "You ready?"

Kai let go of her and with a smirk he removed his own swords saying "I was born ready."

Then they came…the vampires came fast and hard, hoping to destroy the ware army. But the ware army was strong and determined, they weren't about to let there home be destroyed by the bloodsuckers. So the battle was long and hard, it lasted until the sun went down until only hours before it came up.

Tala stood on the frozen lake, blood covered his body…most of it was not his own. He had lost track of the arrow launching Jay and feared for her safety, but his attention was diverted to the top of the cliff.

Vontil was looking down at his youngest son with a smug look on his face, he then motioned for some one to some forward and his eldest brother and next king, Cacan, walked forward holding a semi-conscious Jay.

Tala gasped and Vontil yelled out "If you want her come and get her."

Tala gritted his teeth, and with out saying any thing to his father he charged up the top of the cliff. When he got there his father smirked at him, daring him to do anything to save Jay.

Removing his sword Tala sneered "Let her go."

Grinning Vontil asked in a sickly sweet voice "And why would I do that?"

"It's me you want, let her go."

"No, no, no dear Tala that's not how it works. If you beat me, you may have her back, but if I win…she dies."

Tala's eyes widened slightly, and he re-griped his sword, taking a defensive pose. Vontil chuckled and charged his youngest son, aiming his own sword for his son's head. Tala ducked and slashed at Vontil's stomach, leaving a bloody line in its wake.

Vontil moved away from his son and frowned. "Well at least you learned some thing from your training."

"Brooklyn taught me well." Tala grinned.

"Yes, but you still hold feelings for the warewolf whore." Vontil sneered.

"She's not a whore!" Tala snapped angrily.

"Of course not, but she'll be a pancake in a moment." Vontil grinned snapping his fingers, and Cacan held her by the throat and held her over the edge the cliff.

Tala gasped and Jay clung tightly to Cacan's hand, whimpering. In a weak voice she murmured "Tala…help…"

Cacan grinned evilly and slowly released Jay, and for a moment Tala saw the terror that painted her face before she began to fall. Tala took off running and dove for Jay's hand, catching it just as it past the side of the cliff.

Tala clung to Jay with all his might, desperate to not let her fall. From the corner of his eye he saw Cacan run towards there father and he could hear muffled voices yelling behind him. But he ignored everything and tried to pull Jay back up onto the safety of the cliff.

"Tala, the ice is cracking under your weight!" Jay's panicked voice said.

It was true; Tala could hear the frozen land begin to crack beneath him. "Hang on Jay!" He said desperately and tried to pull her up.

"Tala let me go or you'll fall to!" Jay cried out, with tears in her eyes.

Tala gritted his teeth and pulled her up so that her upper body was on solid land, but as Tala reached down to help her pull up her lower body, the ground beneath them cracked and gave way.

Both Tala and Jay gasped clinging to each other as they started to fall. Just as he fell, Tala saw Bryan making a mad dash in an attempt to catch them…he missed…

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Bryan slid across the icy land; stopping just in front of the edge of the cliff with a shocked expression on his face…he had missed them. Bryan sat up and looked shock for a moment and murmured "I missed them…they were right there and I miss-"

Bryan was cut off when an arrow with a rope tied tightly to it landed right in front of him, nearly hitting his leg. He blinked for a moment, ignoring the battle going on behind him between Kelly, Zai, Vontil and Cacan; looking over the edge of the cliff Bryan saw Jay holding tightly to her favourite bow with one hand. The rope was tightly tied onto the wooden part of the bow, and she had an arm wrapped tightly around Tala.

Bryan laughed out of pure shock making Jay yell out "BRYAN! DON'T JUST STAND THERE, PULL US UP!!!"

Shaking his head, Bryan stood and taking hold of the rope he began to pull the couple up. "Now that's not nice!" A cold voice said behind him, and when Bryan turned around he came face to face with Cacan…who was just as ruthless as his father.

"Oh shit." Bryan muttered as Cacan tried to punch the lilac haired vampire. Bryan ducked, nearly falling off the cliff himself. But he managed to keep his balance and hold on tight to the rope.

Cacan laughed and made a strike for Bryan's legs, but was stopped when a vary large, angry warewolf clamped down onto his shoulder and yanked him away from him.

"What the hell are you guys doing up there?!?" Came Tala's angry voice from below.

Bryan smirked and nodded his thanked to Kelly, then quickly hauled Jay and Tala back to the safety of the cliff. Tala smirked and nodded his thanks to Bryan, who only smirked back in reply.

The trio's attention was turned back to the fight when a pain filled yelp was heard and Bryan gasped when he saw Cacan throw Kelly up against a tree. Her spine arched in a painful way and she collapsed at the base of the tree; snow fell from it landing on her with a soft thump.

Bryan left Tala and Jay, running to her side he un-buried her wolfish head. Relief washed over him when he saw she was breathing. Gulping Bryan looked around nervously trying to find Zai, but the warecat was no ware to be found.

Tala and Jay stood, they too tried to find there duel colure eyed friend with no success… or that was until a loud crash was heard and Zai fell unconscious to the snow covered ground.

"Zai!" Jay yelled out, running to her fallen friend.

Jay picked Zai's lifeless body and she tried to shake her friend awake. "Zai, come on wake up!" Jay whispered desperately.

"How sweet." A cold, uncaring voice sneered.

Slowly turning around Jay looked up to see Vontil glaring down at her, grinning evilly.

Vontil raised his sword above his head, and Jay jammed her eyes shut waiting for the icy cold hand of death…but it never came.

Opening one green eye Jay looked around and opened the other to get a better view of what was going on…Jay gasped when she saw Tala standing defensively in front of her and Zai.

"Tala move!" Vontil sneered, no longer caring that this was the son of the only women he ever loved.

"No." Tala said icily, determent to keep the one he loved safe.

"Fine, then you will die along with her." Vontil sneered.

Vontil pulled his sword away and brought it down onto Tala's head, who blocked the attack with his own sword. Growling Vontil attacked his son again, trying desperately to end his young son's life.

Kelly mean wile slowly came to wincing as she did. She slowly stood shaking the dizziness from her head, and upon seeing Tala and Vontil fighting she growled and made a move to help but Bryan to stop her.

Looking at him strangely, Bryan then said "Kelly don't…this is Tala's fight."

Kelly snorted and sat beside her vampire. Little stars were still dancing around her head, and decided it best not to have attacked after all. Laying down, Kelly put her large head on his lap carefully watching the fight ready to jump in if needed.

Jay watch tensely as Tala did battle, and she prayed to every god she could think of that Tala would win this fight.

Mean wile Tala dodged another attack from his father, and launched an attack of his own, in beading the sword into Vontil's other side. The older vampire cried out in pain and jumped away.

Crimson blood leaked from the wound in his side as Vontil tried to stop the bleeding with his hand.

Glaring he sneered "You little bastard! I see you've inherited your mother's speed and viciousness… that's what I loved most about her. But that's also the reason I killed her. Although I must say, she did put up quite a fight…before I thrust my sword through her heart."

Tala gritted his teeth and clung tightly to the handle of his sword. Vontil continued "Oh yes she truly was beautiful, long blood red hair, snow white skin, bright blue eyes…you look just like her. And she loved you more then any thing, hell you were her dieing words. Maybe that's why I killed her, she loved you more than me…I guess I was a tad jealous."

"A tad?!? You killed my mother! All because she loved me more then you…you bastard!" Tala sneered.

"Hmmm, now I'm going to kill you and your little love interest." Vontil sneered then charged his son.

Tala easily defended himself, but fell to the ground with a thump when Vontil dropped to a crouch and swooped Tala's legs out from under him. Before Tala could jump up and restart the battle, Vontil charged forward towards Jay and Zai.

Jay looked up and froze. Pulling her injured friend closer to her body Jay did her best to protect her. But there was nothing she could do against a sharpened sword with enough force behind it that could cut through bone.

Jay's life flashed before her eyes as Vontil raised his sword above her head, she gasped and waited for him to bring down the blood covered blade…a sword suddenly burst through Vontil's chest, making him freeze and look down.

Blood trickled down the side of his mouth, blinking a few times before falling over. Tala stood behind him, blood on his hands and looking shocked.

"Tala!" Jay exclaimed and gently lay Zai down on the snow before jumping up, throwing her arms around the red headed vampire's neck.

He hugged her tightly while still looking shocked at his father's now dead body. "I'm free." He said his voice was barely above a whisper.

Looking up at him confused, Jay asked "What?"

"I said I'm free." Tala said, still shocked.

Jay blinked at him, so Tala went on. "My father has always been able to…manipulate me in any way he wanted. But…it's over. He's gone and I'm finally free to live my life the way I want to."

"Oh." Jay said simply.

Tala looked down at the warewolf in his arms and smiled; taking her by the chin he titled her head up towards him and captured her lips with his own. For a brief moment every thing was truly perfect…slightly bloody, but perfect.

But a cold voice sneered "Well, well, well. It appears I am now King."

Tala looked up and instinctively pushed Jay behind him, and they turned to face Cacan. The eldest of the three brothers ginned happily, as he stared at Tala with insane eyes.

"Well you may have killed father, but I will not allow your treachery to go unpunished." Cacan said coldly as he pulled his sword from his belt.

Tala tensed, ready to protect Jay if he had to. Cacan cackled evilly and said "And I'll kill your little wolf whore to, that way you can spend your lives together in hell with your god forsaken bitch of a mother."

Tala gritted his teeth and Jay sneered "I. AM. NOT. A.WHORE!"

Cacan laughed and said "What ever you say ware who-"

Cacan didn't get to finish his sentence because an arrow flew by Tala's ear and in beaded it self between Cacan's eyes. Shocked, Tala turned to look at Jay who was holding her bow looking vary smug.

"What?" She snapped at the look Tala was giving her.

Tala shook his head at her and she said "What! Did you really expect me to stand by and let him call _me_ a whore! I don't think so, and besides he did hold me over a cliff! By my throat!"

Tala only stared and continued to shake his head, wile Bryan howled with laughter. Turning to face his lilac haired friend Tala asked "What's so funny?"

"Nothing really except that your girl friend just did what I have discreetly been trying to do for years!" Bryan snapped, then carried on with his in sane laughter.

"You're psychotic…and sadistic." Tala said shaking his head from side to side.

Kelly shrugged and licked Bryan's face, as if she were a dog and not a huge warewolf. He stopped laughing and pushed the larger creature away, only to have her push him to the ground, then continued to lick his face…before turning back to her human form once most of the moons powers disappeared. With a small squeal she jumped off Bryan, yanking his long jacket from his body and wrapping it around her naked body.

Tala laughed at the site of his friend and both he and Jay looked over at Zai as she slowly woke up. "Oww, my head feels like someone hit me with a truck…twice"

Slowly standing she looked around and in a worried voice asked "Ware's Kai?"

Thinking for a moment Tala slowly said "I have no idea."

"Oh…What the…" Zai said looking down the cliff; both the army's had stopped fighting and were now staring up at them.

"What the fu-" Zai started but was cut short when Kai suddenly appeared, and pulled her into a tight hug. He was beaten, gashed and bloody but alive none the less.

"Kai, what the hell is going on?" Zai's asked looking up at her mate.

Kai grinned and said "Well wile I was trying to find you, I ran into Jack."

Zai blinked at him a few times making Kai laugh. "Who the hell is Jack?" Zai demanded.

"I am." A soft voice from behind said.

Zai looked behind Kai and saw a young man about two maybe three years older then them; he had green eyes, but long flaming red hair. Instantly Zai knew this was Tala's second brother…and new King.

Tala walked up to the young king and said "Brother."

Jack smiled and ruffled Tala's hair. "My god Tala, you've grown so much…and you've actually attracted a decent female."

Jay smiled at Jack she liked him, and he didn't call her a whore. He was kind to Tala, and his eyes didn't hold the same coldness that his fathers and older brother's did. Tala grinned saying "So…your king now."

"It seems so…now what happened's?" Jack asked looking at the collection of vampires and wares.

"What about peace?" Zai asked walking up to him, her hand out stretched.

Smiling Jack took her hand and shook it, below the soldiers cheered for the new found peace between there peoples…one that was severely over due.

But the happiness quickly faded as Jack said "Yes we finally have peace…but the sun will be up with in a few hours and we will never make it home or find shelter before it comes up."

Every ones face fell…except for Zai's; her blood caked face lit up as she said "I have an idea!"

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Sun light filtered through the large windows in the main room of the castle, which was ware Jadenat found Mai, Kelly, Zai and Jay relaxed and happily playing a game of Black Jack.

"Zai, may I talk to you?" Jadenat asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sure go a head." Zai said not looking up from her cards.

"Ok…tell me…WHY IS THE ENTIRE VAMPIRIC ARMY IN THE LOWER PART OF _MY _CASTLE!!!" Jadenat yelled.

"Shhh, mom don't be so loud the solders need rest. Yish have some respect." Zai said still not looking up from her cards.

Jadenat growled, making Zai finally look up from her cards and smiled cheekily. "Ok fine, the new king Jack and I have made an agreement of peace. But because it was so close to sun rise we couldn't have out new friends get fried now can we?" Zai said, looking back at her cards.

"So you brought there army here!" Jadenat exclaimed, making all the girls nod like there was nothing wrong.

"That's insane!" She snapped.

"Well…you did let us keep Tala, Kai, Bryan, Ian and Spencer here." Jay pointed out.

"Yes but that was only _FIVE _vampires!"

"Sure…and this is just a few more." Zai said.

"Zai…it's an entire army!" Jadenat snapped.

"True…but we couldn't let them die…and Jack would like to speak with you to nigh about our new found peace." Zai said happily.

Jadenat sighed shaking her head as Zai looked up, slammed her cards on the table and declared "Black Jack! I win!"

**TBC…**

**AN: Wow I'm finished! And no this is not the last chappy, there's one more thing that must happen and a few more chapters must be written…so RE-VIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25: Legend of the sun orb

**Blood moon**

Chapter 25: Legend of the sun orb 

**Authors note: well here it is chappy 25, and sadly one of the last chapters to blood moon (one any ways) so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own beyblade or any of the characters on the show!!! So no suing! I only own my oc's!**

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Night had come quickly, but it slowly woke the still exhausted warriors. Zai and Kai had made there way down to the lounge much later then expected only to find Kelly excitedly telling Ian every thing that had happened the night before.

Bryan was beside her smirking ever time Ian would gasp at the more exiting parts of the story, allowing sharp fangs peek over pale lips. The ice that usually filled his green eyes was now replaced by a slight joy that had never been there before, the joy being a result of him now being free from Vontil and of course having Kelly around.

Sitting on the ledge of the large bay windows that over looked the gardens Jay and Tala sat; Jay sat leaning against the side of the window, with Tala laying beside her. His head was in her lap; softly breathing was a tell tail sign's that he was sound asleep wile Jay ran her fingers through his blood red hair.

Ray and Mai were sitting on the floor, in front of the fire place, curled up together with a warm blanket wrapped around them. Kai let out a tired sigh and stretched out on one of the love seats in the room before falling asleep again.

Zai watched her vampire and chuckled to her self quietly; looking at her friends every thing seemed just…perfect. Yawning slightly Zai walked over to the love seat and sat down, placing Kai's head on her lap. Clinging to her paint leg he murmured in his sleep before settling once again into a dreamless sleep.

Looking over at Kelly and Bryan, Zai smiled; Kelly had finished telling the tail of the war and Ian had gone off to find Josh in hopes to get more details from the warewolf. Kelly mean wile had crawled on to Bryan's lap and fell asleep, cuddling into his chest wile her thick wolf tail wagged happily back and forth.

Zai smiled to her self and whispered "Perfect…"

And that's how they stayed for most of the night, all finally together, safe, and most importantly they all felt the love and affection they all so deserved…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Mean wile at the vampiric castle, Boris was fuming; all his careful planning, all his plotting and betrayal was all for nothing. To make matters worst, when the bitch queen told Jack-the new king- what he did to his little brother, he would have the entire vampire _and_ ware race wanting him dead!

Boris gritted his teeth; he had to find a way to destroy all the vampires in one go before they killed him. Boris growled and stormed down the dark hall ways…that's when he saw it.

The door was platted in gold with designs of vampires and the sun engraved in it. Cocking his head to the side slightly, Boris stared at it oddly thinking 'why the hell would the vampires have a gold door engraved with vampires and the sun on?'

Curiosity getting the better of him, Boris opened the door and went in side…and what he saw made him gasp. In the center of the room a fist sized glowing golden ball hovered.

"I don't believe it…I thought that it was just a legend…the sun orb…" Boris grinned in an evil way.

He walked to the orb and took it from its place; it felt warm in his grubby hand. Boris grinned and put the sun orb in his pocket and quickly left the room…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Mean wile the teens haven't moved from there spots and they had all fell asleep long ago.

Jadenat came in to the room with a grim look on her face; she didn't want to wake the sleeping teens. They were finally able to rest, they were all alive and they were all happy and once again at peace. She didn't want to ruin there good spirits, they had only finally began to rest and heal there wounds…physical and emotional.

She sighed softly, knowing that she had to wake them…they had to know. Too many lives were at stake…the entire vampire race in fact.

She softly called out "Guys wake up we have to talk."

One by one the wares and the vampires slowly woke up; they sat up to face the queen and knew instantly that some thing was wrong. Jack entered the room and looked as though he was going to cry at any moment.

"Mom…what's going on?" Zai asked softly.

Sighing Jadenat said "Guys…Boris has stolen the sun orb and is now heading to the temple of the sun. A vamp. Guard saw him take his horse and head in that direction."

The wares all stared the queen with blank expressions on there face having no idea what she was talking about…but each of the vampires looked horrified. Kelly knew something was wrong when Bryan grabbed her hand, and fine trembles ran through his body.

"Bryan…what's wrong?" Kelly asked her voice full of concern.

"Th-the sun orb?" was all he managed to stutter out.

"What's the sun orb? Bryan what's wrong, why are you shaking?" Kelly asked wile forcing Bryan to look at her.

Bryan put his head down and fell into Kelly's arms holding onto her like his life depended on it. Kelly confused, wrapped her arms around him holding him tightly. Bryan wasn't the only one who acted strangely; Kai suddenly clung to Zai and refused to let go wile whispering 'no this can't be happing' over and over again, Tala collapsed into Jay as his legs gave out from the shock at hearing about the sun orb.

Jack cleared his throat and said "You look confused to why they are reacting this way…but truthfully I don't blame them."

"Well what is the sun orb?" Zai asked, still holding Kai tightly in her arms.

Jack sighed and looked down, before softly saying "It will be our destruction…"

He looked up to see the ware's blinking at him, completely confused. Sighing again Jack said "Ok the sun orb is not an orb at all…in fact it is a key. This 'key' unlocks the sun temple which is located deep with in this vary forest." Jack stopped for a moment to take a breath before continuing "In side the sun temple is sword of light…many creature's protect the sword but if any one was to accesses it…it would mean complete destruction for our people."

"How? How could one sword cause complete destruction to an entire race?" Kelly asked.

Bryan sat up but didn't look at her and said "If sun light were ever to touch the sword of light…the effect would be catastrophic."

"Ok, stop speaking like we know what the hell you're talking about for a moment! What would cause it to be so bad?" Kelly asked.

Sighing Bryan said "Ok ages ago a wizard who had a grudge against our people. So he cursed a sword and called it the sword of light…stupid name, yes, but if the sword ever saw day light it would react to the magic and a powerful beam of light will cover the entire world…the light will reach every cave, mine, under the ground…every ware. It will kill every single vampire in the world. So to keep our people safe we got hold of the sword and put it away in the temple…but it's so powerful that even locked away in the darkest room in the temple, the room is filled with light as powerful as the sun."

"Oh…so then we've got to stop Boris before he gets hold of the sword of light and if we fail…an entire race dies…" Kelly said with a sigh.

Smirking Zai said "Hey…we used a bike we've never used before to save the guys in less then three hours. How hard could this possibly be?"

Sighing the vampires all glared at Zai, who only shrugged and said "What? In the past week we've saved your lives, made peace with each other, and only gods know what else we've done, how hard could it possibly be to stop a single human before he gets to the sword of light?"

Blinking at her Kai said "Vary, it's not to far to the temple so for all we know Boris is already be there."

Smirking Zai said "Well it wouldn't be fun if it wasn't hard!"

Sighing Kai then said "Well if we're going to go save my people from a painful destruction we'd better get going."

Jumping from the couch with a grin Zai said "Lets!"

With that the ware's and vampires all stood and after a good stretch headed down to the armoury to prepare them self's for the difficult battle a head. Jack looked at Jadenat and asked "Will they be able to do it?"

Smiling Jadenat said wile rubbing her belly "If they can't do it…no one can."

Looking at the door that his little brother and his friends had disappeared, Jack sighed saying "Good luck Tala. Out peoples fate now lies in your and your friend's hands."

Smirking the queen said "Have a little faith Jack. Those kids are more powerful than an entire army…they'll be fine."

"I hope your right…for our people's sake." Jack murmured.

Jadenat chuckled wile ruffling the young kings hair. "Have a little faith…" she said wile standing. "That's all we need right now…a little faith."

**TBC…**

**AN: Well here we go…will they make it in time to stop Boris or die trying?**


	26. Chapter 26: Stupid Human

**Blood moon**

Chapter 26: Stupid Human 

**Authors note: Well another chapter up! Sorry for the lack of updates…any ways hope you enjoy this chappy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own beyblade or any of the characters on the show! So no suing! I only own my oc's!**

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Down in the armoury the ware's were quickly gathering up different assortment of weapons. Wile Zai was shoving her favourite swords in a large black bag Kai grabbed her upper arm and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Kai…are you ok?" She asked wile looking up at him.

Kai nodded before letting her go. He picked up his own bag and headed for the door, ware the others waited for them out side in the hall. "Kai wait."

He stopped and looked over his shoulder, to look at her; Zai walked up to him wrapping her arms around him, sitting her head on his shoulder she whispered "Don't worry. We'll get Boris and the man will pay dearly. I promise and when we come home we'll all just relax."

Still not looking at her fully, he asked "You promise?"

"Yes. And no one will hurt you ever again." Zai said wile putting her forehead between his shoulder blades.

"You can't promise that I'll never be hurt. No one really knows for sure if they'll ever hurt again." Kai said sadly and looked at the ground.

"No…but if any one dose hurt you I'll kick there ass." Zai said.

Kai chucked and said "Promise?"

"Promise." Zai said.

Smiling Kai turned around and pulled her into another hug. "Then let's go save my people."

"Lets…and we'll kick Boris's ass wile were at it." Zai said confidently.

Grabbing the bag the pair left the room and went into the hall to find a strange site; every one was watching Ray and Mai. They were speaking in hushed voices but with highly sensitive hearing every one could hear what they were saying; "Mai…I know I fucked up before…and I spent a lot of time thinking about it…and I want you to have this as a kind of…peace offering."

Ray then held up a small gold bracelet that had a tiger charm made from amethyst stone. Mai's jaw dropped and she said "Ray that was your grandma's I can't…"

Mai was interrupted when Ray said "Mai I want you to have it…if any thing happens to me I want you to have this…"

Shocked Mai nodded and took the bracelet. "Nothing will happen to you Ray…we're all going to make it home. Right guys?"

Every one nodded and Mai through her arms around Ray's neck and said "But thank you for the bracelet any ways. I'll never take it off." She then pulled out of the hug and slipped the bracelet over her wrist.

Admiring the bracelet, Mai then said "Well now that we've had our emotional moment…let's go save the vampiric race."

Every one murmured an agreement and as every one left Mai leaned up and lightly kissed Ray on the cheek. "Thank you."

Smiling Ray kissed her forehead and said "You're welcome." And with that they too headed for the out side world…and hoped for the best…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Bryan looked at the hopeful faces of all those that had come to say good bye to the warriors that would hopefully save the vampires from total annihilation. Jadenat was wishing Zai good luck wile kissing her daughter's cat like head. Jack to was saying some thing to Tala; the red head wasn't saying any thing but he nodded every once in a wile. Jack then pulled his little brother into a hug.

"Umm I hate to brake up the happy family moment but we gotta go." Bryan said more coldly then he would have liked.

Jadenat nodded and let her daughter go, tears streamed down the queens face as she said good bye to her daughter. Jack to let go of Tala and wished him luck on there mission.

Sighing, Bryan went over the plan in his mind; since they no longer had any gas for the bikes the quickest way to get to the temple was to ride on the ware's back like a horse, then stop Boris.

Bryan jumped slightly when Kelly rubbed her noise against his cheek. Turning to look at her, he smiled slightly and she lowered her self so that Bryan could pull himself onto her back wile holding her and his bags filled with weapons.

((Decoda, Josh…if any thing happens to me…take care of Ian, Spencer, my mom, my little bro or sis and Kai…will you?)) Zai asked wile helping Kai onto her back.

Josh nodded and said "We will…but your coming home so there will be no need to."

Zai purred in response, and Ian, who was sitting on Josh's shoulder, said "Good luck guys." Spencer nodded in agreement and Zai meowed to tell them not to worry.

With that the ware's all turned and headed to the forest, being lead by Tala and Jay they headed for the sun temple…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Standing out side the sun temple, all any one could do was gasp; it was huge and made from gold in its purest form. The wares had long since changed from there powerful animal forms and down sized to there human/animal forms.

"Wow check out that temple! It's made from pure gold!" Kelly said shocked.

Nodding Bryan said "No kidding…its cursed you know."

"Really?" Kelly asked looking up at him.

Nodding again Bryan said "Well that's what they say any how. According to legend that way no sun light can ever get into it."

Kelly nodded wile Zai said "Well boys and girls we better get going. There's Boris's horse."

"More importantly…he's in side already." Kai muttered.

Looking up Bryan muttered "Shit."

Giving him a questioning look Kelly asked "What?"

"The moon…it's red…a blood moon."

"So?" Kelly shrugged.

Every one looked at Bryan when he said "Our people believe that the blood moon is a bad omen…and it means that blood will be shed soon."

"Really?" Kelly asked surprised.

Bryan nodded but said nothing so Kelly went on "Our people believe that the blood moon is a sign of good luck."

"Hmm…I like your people's interpretation better…" Bryan sighed.

Zai nodded, and slowly left her hiding place, heading towards the temple. The others quietly followed her, all on there toes in case something was to attack. As they group made there way to the temple, they discovered the door way was wide open, but the orb was no ware in sight.

"Ware's the orb?" Mai asked.

"Not only is it used to open the front door, but is also used to unlock the room that holds the sword. So Boris took it with him." Tala shrugged.

Sighing Ray said "Well I guess were going in…"

Nodding the group slowly went inside; the temple was dark and cold with icy water dripping from the roof. The temple was also poorly lit and it was only on account of there keen eyes that any of them were able to see.

But still, they clung tightly to each other afraid to lose a friend or lover in the darkness. They walked down the narrow hall single file, with Zai up front who used the wall to find there way. They walked in silence and prayed they would be out of the darkness soon, but they all knew that there mission was far from over.

With one hand on the damp wall Zai lead the group until they came to a dead end…which they found when Zai walked into the wall. Her friends behind her laughed wile she rubbed her noise in pain. She cursed at them under her breath, wile she felt the so-called wall that she walked into and found that it was not a wall but a door.

Grasping the door handle she said "Kay…every one ready?"

"Ya we are, of course if you weren't walking into the door we would be there already!" Kelly said sarcastically.

"Kelly…you can go to hell ok." Zai snapped making the warewolf laugh at her leader.

Zai opened the door and a blinding light poured through the now open door. Every one squinted against the light, but as they walked into it they all gasped at what they saw; orge's lots of them and they were all sound asleep.

"Ok every one be vary quiet and slowly make your way through." Zai said wile looking around the large room she gulped. The room was made from gold just like the out side and many orges all lay asleep.

Slowly walking in side the group made there way around the large beasts. One farted and the foul smelling odor filled the air making the group cough and gasp for air; but they knew that if they were too loud they would have a problem on there hands…a vary large problem.

So they all sucked it up and held there breath, carrying on. Then the worst thing in the world that could have happened…happened; Ray felt a strange tingle in his noise. He twitched his noise in an attempt not to sneeze…but just when he thought that he had it under control, he sighed with relief…then "ACHOO!"

Every one froze and looked at Ray, who only blinked at what he just did. But to there relief not a single orge woke up. Every one sighed in relief and Bryan whispered "Nice Ray, you almost got us caught."

"Oh shut up Bryan and keep walk-" Ray started but stopped dead as his foot came down onto an orges hand making him jump up and scream in pain…waking the others of his kind.

Every one froze as all the orges slowly stood and growled at the group. "Nice Ray…really nice." Bryan sneered angrily.

Ray licked his lips and asked "Bryan how true are the legends?"

Backing away from the angry creatures, Bryan hissed "Dose that really matter right now!"

"It's very important. Now tell me god damn it! How true are the legends!" Ray sneered.

"I have no fucking idea for all I know they could be complete bull shit! Why?" Bryan asked.

Glaring at the orges Ray said "Just wondering…now run."

"What! Run were?" Bryan snapped.

"There's a door behind you. Now GO!" Ray yelled as he began to transform, his muscles bulged and his clothing ripped as his body changed from human to animal. Ray reared of his hind legs and let out a roar to warn the orges to stay away.

((GO NOW!)) Ray snapped.

The others nodded and Zai yelled out "Good luck Ray…be careful!"

Ray nodded and prepared to attack when the sound of clothing being ripped and when every one turned around to see Mai transform into her wolf form. ((Mai get out of here!))

((Like hell! I'm not leaving you here to have all the fun!)) Mai snapped.

Zai nodded to her two friends, knowing that they would be fine together. "Good luck guys we'll see you _out side_ soon!"

The two large ware's nodded and Mai said ((Good luck guys we'll see you soon.))

Zai nodded and closed the door behind them, leaving Mai and Ray alone with the orges.

With his tail thrashing back and forth Ray asked ((So…we having fun yet?))

Mai chuckled and said ((Oh ya tons of fun…but at least we get to do some thing together.))

((You mean slaughter a bunch of blood thirst orges?)) Ray sighed

((More of less…I bet I'll kill more then you.)) Mai said giving a toothy grin.

((What? With those poor excuse of claws! You're on!)) Ray said wile preparing to attack.

((Ready? One…Two…Three!)) Mai yelled and with that the warewolf and the warecat launched them self's at the nearest orge and the fight began…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

"Do you think Mai and Ray will be ok?" Kai asked, gripping his swords tightly.

"If any one will be ok, it'll be them." Zai said wile the remainder of the group walked down a poorly lit hall way. "Well at least his hall has some light." Zai sighed.

The group of six walked all the way down to the end of the hall and stopped; another door was found. Sighing Jay said "Well what's behind door number two?"

"Well if you think about it…this is door number three." Kelly said.

"Ya if you count the front door." Jay shrugged.

Kai sighed and said "Well here we go." And with that he opened the door and the remainder of the group entered the new room and gasped; the room was huge. About the size of nine or ten foot ball fields, in the center of the room there was a huge pit with pillars in it that were level with the plat form they were standing on. A plat form was on the other side of the pit with the next door that lead to gods know ware…

The pillars were made from either gold or some sort of red material, and they were vary thick and flat at the top and thinned to a point at the bottom.

Wile most of the group stared in shock at there obstacle, Bryan read the writing on the wall and cursed under his breath. Turning to look at him Kelly asked "Oh grate now what?"

Liking his lips Bryan said "Well…in order to get to the other side we have to jump from pillar to pillar, and as you jump on to a pillar the tip on the bottom will brake and fall to the next one. You can control what way you fall by placing your body near the edge of the pillar and it will fall that way."

"Well…that dose's sound to, to hard." Kelly said.

Bryan sighed than said "You see the red pillars?" Kelly nodded and Bryan said "Well when those crash into another pillar they blow up."

Every ones eyes widened and muttered "Shit!"

"Ok…so we stay off the red pillars." Jay sighed.

"Yeah but there's more red than gold…we'll have to be vary careful then…Bryan how do you know all this?" Zai asked.

Every one turned to look at him as he explained. "It's all instructed on the wall be hind us."

Every one turned to look and sure enough in vampiric writing and little pictures in graved on the wall, was every thing Bryan just said. "Huh, so how did Boris get past here and not knock over a single pillar? And how did he get past the orge's?" Kelly asked.

"He has the orb right? So…because he has the orb the orge's backed off and didn't attack. And according to the wall a bridge will come out from this plat form and connects to the plat from over there." Bryan said pointing to the plat from on the other side of the pit.

Sighing Kelly said "So he's probable with the sword already then?"

Shrugging Bryan said "I have no idea, but that seems to be the most logical place for him to be…he's no doubtable wasting his time until the sun comes up."

"Well then we had better get going." Tala said with a sigh and he walked up to the edge of the plat form and looked down. In the bottom of the pit hundreds of large spikes covered the floor.

"Hum if you fall you die…that's wonderful." Tala said darkly.

Looking nervously at the nearest pillar, Tala took a deep breath and with a running start he lunged at it, landing close enough in the middle that it didn't tip or move.

Slowly standing up Tala looked back at his friends and nodded, motioning them that it was 'safe' to come. Slowly the others leapt onto the pillars and slowly and carefully the group made there way across the pit, each carefully planning his or her move before making it.

Jay and been the first to make it all the way across, and laughed with relief when she jumped off the moving pillar as it hit the side of the wall. Tala quickly joined her and so did Kai, leaving Zai, Kelly and Bryan out on the pillars.

Bryan was in a pillar on the far left side, ware the two ware's were both in the middle. Biting his lip, Bryan leaped off one pillar and gracefully landed on the next one ignoring the sound of gold stone hitting gold stone.

'One more.' Bryan thought to him self as she stood at the edge of the last pillar and felt the sickening feeling of the large pillar he was standing on move as the tiny tip broke. The pillar fell forward and just before it hit the stone wall, Bryan leapt and landed in a crouch on the safety of the plat form.

"Well I guess that leaves us, eh Zai?" Kelly said trying to make light of there situation.

"Guess so…how do you think Ray and Mai are going?" Zai asked wile trying to find a way to the plat from.

"My guess…they kicked ass and are now making out, out side wondering ware they hell we are." Kelly said as she made the pillar she was standing on fall to the left and she landed on a red pillar…

"KELLY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Zai yelled as she saw her friend land on a red pillar.

"Zai, look around you. You have no way to get to the plat form." Kelly pointed out.

Zai looked around and it was true; there were no pillars close enough for her to get to. Turning to look at her friend "Ok I see your point but how will this help me?"

"I make this red pillar fall into that gold one, the red one makes the gold one blow up and a chunk of gold stone should fly past you and as it dose you use it as a steeping stone and get to the plat form." Kelly shrugged.

"Kelly don't do this!" Bryan called to her desperately.

The others nodded in agreement and Kelly chuckled. "Don't worry Bry, I'll be fine. Besides we need Zai's magic, something tells me that the battle with Boris wont be easy. So you'll be a lot more helpful then I will…Zai promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Zai asked.

"If any thing happens to me-" Kelly started but was cut off when Zai said "Nothing will! We are all making it out of here."

Kelly chuckled and said "Zai just listen. If any thing happens to me, take care of Bryan ok?"

Zai blinked at her friend and sighed. "Ok I promise if any thing dose happens to you, which it won't, I will take care of Bryan. But I won't have to because nothing bad will happen."

"Well nothing to bad any way." Kelly said with a shrug and a sad smile.

Zai smirked at her friend's bravery and Bryan's weak voice said "Kelly don't do this."

"Bryan don't worry I will be fine." Kelly said trying to reassure him.

Blinking away tears Bryan nodded and softly said "I love you."

Smiling Kelly said "I love you to Bry."

Bryan nodded and kept on blinking away tears. Turning her attention to Zai, Kelly asked "You ready?"

"Born ready." Zai said keeping her voice steady, knowing that this may be the last time she spoke to her friend.

Taking a deep breath Kelly walked to the end of the red pillar, and it fell forward and just before the red pillar fell on to the golden pillar Kelly jumped and landed on it. The red pillar fell into it and a deafening explosion was heard as the red pillar blew up, the explosion destroyed the golden one that Kelly was standing on. Kelly was thrown in to the air, a large stone smashed into her head and she landed in a heap on the plat form.

Zai mean wile watched as a large golden stone flew by and as it did she leapt from the pillar, on to the stone and pushed her self forward and grabbed onto the ledge of the plat form.

Zai stared to pull her body fully onto the plat form and Kai rushed to her side and helped her pull her body up. Sighing she hugged Kai and murmured "Thanks."

Nodding Kai said "No problem." And he helped her to her feet. The pair dusted them self's off and rushed to Kelly's side, ware Bryan already was.

Bryan had already gathered the warewolf into his arms trying not to cry.

Zai squatted beside Bryan and winced at her friend's condition; there was a large gash in her head and blood seeped out of the wound staining the black of her hair and turning the white tips of her hair pinky red while making an even redder blotch in her red bandana. Her skin was vary pale, almost a ghostly white and it didn't look like she was breathing.

Bryan was shaking and his eyes were jammed shut as he tightly clung to Kelly's lifeless body wile muttering "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead." over and over again.

Biting her bottom lip Zai carefully placed her middle and index finger on Kelly's neck and sighed with relief when she felt a pulse. A faint pulse, but a pulse none the less.

"It's ok Bry, she's alive." Zai said with a sigh.

Looking up at her Bryan smiled and said "Good…I-I was afraid to check in case she was…"

Jay smirked and said "Hey don't worry, Kelly's too stubborn to die."

Bryan nodded and wiped away the few tears that fell from his green eyes and aloud Zai to take a little of his blood to heal Kelly's head.

Sighing Tala said "She'll be out for a while so…you better get her out of here."

Nodding Bryan carefully picked Kelly up bride style; her hand was on one of his shoulder's and her head lay on his other shoulder. "Don't worry I'll take care of her." Bryan said.

Grinning Zai said "We know you will."

Nodding Bryan said "Good luck guys…and take care. We'll see you when you get out."

The four that were left nodded and watched Bryan make his way back over the pit. Only when they were sure Bryan was safely across did they go through the door…

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

The four that were left slowly made there way down another poorly lit hall way, all were on edge and hoping that all there friends would be ok. "You guys think that they'll be ok?" Tala asked wile clinging to Jay's hand.

"Yeah…we all will be." Kai said trying to sound braver then he felt. So far on there little mission, one friend was badly injured, another was going to try to protect her and two other friends were unknown; for all they know they could be hurt, dead or hopefully victorious. But until this little mission was over…they wouldn't know what became of Ray and Mai.

The four of them had come to yet another golden door. They take a deep breath and slowly opened the door and this time Kai said "Well here we go again."

With out another word Jay opened the door and they entered the room, and for the fourth time that night, the much smaller group gasped; this room was much smaller, so small that Zai and Jay wouldn't be able to transform into there animal forms. But what shocked every being were the little goblins that filled the room; each little goblin only came up to there hips, but each one had green skin and sharp knife like teeth…two rows of them in fact…

"Oh crap…" Jay muttered darkle.

"Oh yay…flesh eating goblins…and we can't transform…oh goodie." Zai said sarcastically.

The goblins turned there beady black eyes on them and they all growled baring sharp teeth with drool dripping down them. "Oh shit…oh vary shit. Oh so vary, vary shit." Jay muttered as they backed away from the flesh eating goblins.

Looking behind the goblins Tala saw the next door. Licking his lips Tala said "Look there's the next door."

"But these goblins aren't going to let us go through with out a fight." Kai sneered.

"Then you two better get going." Tala said wile pulling his sword from his belt.

"What do you mean get going?" Zai asked.

Rolling his eyes Tala said "These goblins will follow us if we just leave them and Kelly's right. If any thing will stop Boris it'll be your magic."

Zai sighed and said "All right…lets do it."

Tala nodded and Jay pulled out her bow, preparing to launch. She did so when the first few goblins came into range, hitting them between the eyes. Tala charged forward, using his sword to take off as many goblin heads as he could. The goblins attacked slashing and biting into his pale skin, only to then have an arrow put into there heads.

"What are you two waiting for, get going!" Jay snapped as she launched another arrow, hitting a goblin that was on Tala's back, biting his neck.

Zai and Kai nodded then ran into the room; they jumped over, dodged and even killed goblins on there way through. Zai yanked the door open and ran in side. Kai looked back once to see Tala kill three goblins with one swing and Jay hit one in mid air that was trying to jump Tala. Kai then closed the door and wished his friends good luck.

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Kai and Zai walked in silence as they came to what would hopefully be the last door. Kai stopped and looked at the door and with a sigh said "I can't go in."

Turning to look at him Zai asked "What, why not?"

"This room holds the sword. If I go inside I'll be burnt to death." Kai said wile running his hand through his hair.

"Right, the sword emits so much light it's like the sun." Zai said sadly.

Kai nodded and the pair stood there in silence for a moment. Zai then pulled Kai into a hug and he squeezed her tightly praying that this would not be the last time they would speak. "You've gotta go stop Boris, I'll go back and help Jay and Tala. Some thing tells me there going to need help with those god damn goblins."

Zai nodded and said "Yeah. Good luck Kai."

Kai nodded and lightly kissed her, then he turned and left, heading back down the hall way to the room of goblins. Just as he reached the door Zai called out "I love you Kai."

Kai only paused for a moment to say "I love you too…watch your self in there."

"You to." Zai said and Kai then went back inside the goblin room, leaving Zai alone.

Sighing Zai slowly opened the door to the room that held the sword and went inside…

As soon as Zai entered the room her ears melted back down to human ear, paws dissolved into hands and her tail disappeared. Sighing Zai muttered "Crud!"

"Oh crud is right lady Zai." A cold voice sneered.

Looking up Zai glared at Boris, who was smirking and holding the sword of light. "Boris drop that sword!" Zai sneered.

Smirking Boris said "You want it, come and get it."

"Fine I will." Zai growled and with that she charged forward pulling her own swords from her belt. She raised both of them above her head and tried to bring them down in to Boris's head; but much to Zai's surprise when her swords melted when they came in contact with the sword of light.

Zai's jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she looked at what was left of her swords. Boris grinned and wile Zai was staring at the handles of her swords, Boris smashed Zai's face with his fist. Zai fell backwards and landed on the hard ground with a dull thump.

Zai glared at Boris as he walked up to her with a sickening grin on his face. Wiping away the blood that trickled down her chin Zai stood and put her hands together and whispered the fire incantation. She then directed the powerful black flames at Boris and smirked when they covered his body.

But her smirk disappeared when the smoke faded and Boris stood there completely unharmed.

"Nice try Zai dear, but as long as I hold this sword your magic will do no harm to me. And this sword is so hot that it will melt any other steal. You can not hurt me." Boris said with a smirk.

Growling Zai jumped up and kicked Boris in a face, his head snapped back and he fell to the ground. Zai took a defensive stance and Boris calmly stood and slashed at her with the sword, Zai ducked the first time. But Boris slashed at her a second time, hitting her in the stomach, leaving a long, deep gash in its wake. The sword even burnt skin that surrounded the gash, only adding to the injury.

Zai gasped and leaped away. Boris smirked and said "When the sword cuts you, it burns the skin in the surrounding area. So what now little kitty?"

Zai backed away thinking 'I'm so screwed. Can't use magic, no swords, can't transform, if I try to hit him he'll only slash and burn me. Now what do I do?' Boris walked up to Zai and she took another defensive pose, only to get another slash in the arm.

Wincing Zai backed away and Boris charged at her and kicked her hard in the chest, throwing her up against the wall. He then put his boot onto her chest and began to crush her rips…and that's when she saw it; Boris's sleeve came up slightly and on his wrist Zai saw a scar that only could have been made by one thing. Black lightning…and that's when Zai found her proof. Boris had killed her father.

"You killed my father!" Zai gasped out.

"And blamed it on Kai, cute is it not? Speaking of him it's a pity that he'll be dead by dawn, he was so good in bed…especially when he screamed." Boris grinned and put more pressure on her rib's cracking one.

Glaring and gasping for air Zai brought her own foot up, hitting the back of Boris's knee making it pop out of the joint. Boris cried out in pain and Zai stumbled away having to use the wall for support as she held onto her injured ribs.

Glaring at Boris, Zai knew she had to do something or she was going to die…and if she died so would her friends, Kai and the entire vampiric race.

Breathing deeply through her noise Zai closed her eyes, leaned against the wall and concentrated; she put all her energy and magic in to her hands. Praying that her plan would work Zai continued to funnel all her magic into her hands wile Boris smirked and slowly approached the unaware warecat.

"Giving up princess?" Boris asked smugly.

Zai didn't say any thing; she just continued to put all her magic into her hands. Slowly her hands transformed into powerful claws. Boris cocked an eyebrow and said "Cute. But that will not work with me you little bitch."

With that Boris raised the sword and began to bring it down onto Zai's head; her eyes snapped open and she dropped to her knees. The sword went through the wall, getting stuck in the brick.

Zai then thrust her clawed hands into his stomach making him gasp for air. She then slowly stood brining her claws up through his body cracking through his ribs and wrapped her claws around his beating heart.

Boris eyes widened and he stared in shock at the ware, who only grinned evilly as she felt his beating heart against her hands. Then Zai closed her hands together, crushing Boris's heart.

Boris's eyes rolled up into his head and fell backwards; the sword still stuck in the wall behind her, both her arms were covered in blood up to her elbows. Glaring at him Zai sneered "That's for Kai you bastard!"

Still painting Zai turned and pulled the sword from the wall. She examined it with wonder and discovered it was made from a form of gold. She shook her head and limped over to the middle of the room ware a stand was set up to hold the sword.

She placed the sword back into its resting place and sighed as a panel of glass came down and the orb came up through the floor. Zai pick up the orb and smiled; now her friends were safe.

And with out another word Zai left the room, leaving Boris's body behind. She made her way back through the dark hall way and when she entered the room of the goblins, they all backed away letter her go through unharmed. Looking around Zai was relived to see that none of her friend's bodies were in the room, which was a good thing.

She made her way through another hall and into the room with the pillars only to find that more pillars had fallen over. Zai hoped that meant that Kai, Tala and Jay had gotten over safely.

Sighing Zai walked up to the edge of the plat form and just as Bryan said a bridge connected the two plat forms and Zai walked safely over the pillars. She then made her way to the room filled with orge's and found that many had been slaughtered by Ray and Mai but those that did survive backed away allowing her to pass through unharmed.

With a smile Zai came out of the temple to see all her friends were alive and safe, well Kelly was still unconscious but alive none the less. The large gold door shut behind her and Kai walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her hugging Zai tightly.

Zai nuzzled into his neck and whispered "We have to destroy the orb, that way no one will ever try this again."

Kai nodded and pulled out of the hug and said "I know. Use your magic."

Zai nodded and looking down at the orb she released the black lightning that was trapped with in her body and with a soft pop the orb dissolved. Kai sighed and said "Your ribs are broken…what happened?"

"Boris and I'm fine."

Kai gave her a 'sure-you-are' look and with a sigh Zai took a little of his blood and healed her ribs. "There you happy now." She said sarcastically, but found Kai wasn't really listening but staring at the sky looking nervous.

"Kai…what's wrong?" Zai asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

Kai suddenly pulled her into a hug and whispered "The suns coming up."

Zai's eyes widened and she whispered "NO!"

Kelly slowly came to, only to find Bryan hugging her tight whispering his good byes. Tala latched on to Jay wile she said "Don't worry we'll find a way to save you."

"Jay there's no place close enough to get to…so…good bye." Tala said softly wile hugging her tightly.

Wile Jay buried her head into Tala's shoulder Kelly looked up at Bryan and asked "Bry…what's going on."

"The sun's coming up Kell…and it doesn't look good."

Kelly's eyes widened and even though her head throbbed, she hugged Bryan and tried to find a way to save him…

Mean wile the sun slowly came over the horizon…

**TBC…**

**AN: Well there's only one more chapter…and that is when you found out if the boys live of die…oh what will happen? **


	27. Chapter 27: The End

**Blood moon**

Chapter 27: The End 

**Authors note: Well this is it the last chapter…there will be a bigger better authors note at the end of this chappy that you should read! And with out any a further a due the LAST chapter of Blood Moon! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own beyblade or any of the characters on the show! So no suing! I only own my oc's!**

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Red and blue eyes fluttered opened and Zai sat up with a yawn. She was finally home…in her real home, back in there old territory.

Throwing her legs over the side of her bed she quickly dressed and headed out into the halls. She stopped in front of the big bay windows and sighed; Max and Mariam were sitting out in one of the freshly bloomed gardens.

It had been one year and six months since the incident at the temple and so much had happened. Her mother had a baby girl, Max and Mariam had grown close and Mariam had decided to move in with the wares. There was finally a ruling peace between the ware's and vampires, but as for Kai….

Zai shook her head and left the bay windows, leaving the human and the ware hybrid alone.

Zai headed out side into the warm summer air and smiled sadly; Jay was in one of the gardens planting blood red flowers…Tala's favourite. Sighing Zai looking out to the edge of the forest to see Kelly standing there with her arms crossed looking sad.

Sighing she looked up into the sky and found the moon to be tinted red…a blood moon. It brought memories of the night at the temple…most that she would not like to remember like her fight with Boris. But it also brought good memories like what Bryan had told them about the legend of the vampire's interpretation of the blood moon, and how they thought it was a bad omen.

The thought of Bryan brought a smile to Zai's lips, and her thoughts moved on to Tala and then Kai…

Zai sighed sadly and looked around the forest. She saw that Ray and Mai were once again skinny dipping in the lake not really caring who saw them. Shaking her head Zai sighed and smiled when a pair of pale arms wrapped them self's around her waist.

Zai put her head back onto the chest of the other being and looked up into crimson eyes that belonged to the one and only Kai.

"I was wondering ware you had got to." Zai said turning to face him.

Kai shrugged and hugged Zai again saying "I was just thinking."

"About?"

"The night at the temple."

Zai grinned and said "You mean about how we dug up the snow and frozen ground and buried you to save your life."

Kai snickered and said "Yay…I can't believe how fast you guys dug up the ground."

"Well it's a good thing we did, you would have been burnt to death if we hadn't." Zai shrugged.

Kai chuckled and looked up when Jay yelled "Tala get out of the flowers!"

Zai looked behind her to see Tala jump up from ware he lay in the flower bed and tried to look innocent as Jay threw a dead plant at him.

"What was that for?" Tala said wile rubbing the dirt from his face.

"You were killing my flowers by laying on them!" Jay snapped.

Tala pulled Jay onto his lap and said "Maybe so but you still adore me!"

"You're so full of your self!"

"I know…but you still love me!" Tala said mockingly.

Jay rolled her eyes before Tala captured her lips with his own. When they parted Jay said "You're still full of it."

"And you still love me." Tala said grinning.

Jay sighed and said "I know I do."

She then put her head on his chest and sighed. Zai and Kai laughed at there friends, but laughed harder when Kelly yelled "Bryan get out here now!"

Looking over at the distressed warewolf, they saw her still standing by the edge of the forest now looking pissed.

"NO!" Bryan's voice came from some ware in the forest.

Kelly sighed and stormed into the forest, only coming out when she firmly had Bryan by the upper arm dragging him out of the forest. "Bryan you have to learn to swim!"

"But I don't want to!" Bryan snapped back, wile trying to pry her hand from his arm.

"Bry I know you're afraid of water…but you have to learn to swim!" Kelly said wile dragging him closer to the water.

"But I don't want to…" Bryan pouted, which Kelly thought made him look really cute.

"Bryan I will _not _let you drown ok!" Kelly said wile pulling him into the water.

Bryan clung to Kelly tightly and she slowly calmed him down enough that he let her go but didn't stray far from her.

Zai chuckled and hugged Kai. "Well…I'm board, what do want to do?"

Grinning Kai said "Any thing we want to."

Zai rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, making him smile and kiss her back…

Mean wile Jadenat was holding her youngest daughter, Milka, wile watching her daughter kiss Kai. She smiled and watched the other teen play and frolic on the grounds below. At long last they were happy.

"Do you think this peace will last?" Jack asked.

Smiling Jadenat put Milka down and the little warecat ran off to find _her_ little friend Ian. "As long as there are beings like them are around…yes."

Signing Jack said "Good."

"And it all happened under the light of the blood moon." Jadenat said smiling wile looking up at the moon with the red tint. The soft glow of the red light shone down on the happy teens giving them all hope for the future…

And it was under this light that Kai and Zai kissed, Jay cuddled with Tala, Kelly attempted to teach Bryan to swim and Ray and Mai went skinny-dipping…and any one else watching would have thought 'Who would have known that Vampires could find love with the Ware's…'

**The End**

**AN: Oh. my. god! I finally finished it! The entire story is finally done! So I would like to thank each and every one of you who have re-viewed and re-re-viewed, it is you guys who give the author the inspiration to keep righting. And I probably would not have finished Blood Moon with out knowing that people were reading it and by re-viewing you let me know to keep going. So thank you all for reading! **

**And now on to other things-I am planning to do a sequel to Blood Moon and I have a basic idea of what will happen I just have to think some things out first-so in the mean time I'm righting a new story called 'Toy Soldier's' it'll have all your favourite OC'S just this time there assassins who go under cover as slaves to find there friend who was badly injured. And I bet you can all guess who ends up being there masters, hehehe. So ta-ta for now and watch out for Blood Moon 2 and Toy Soldier's. But in the mean time read Guardian Ship that is a Bry/Ray slash. So good-bye for now and I hope you read my stories in the near future. **

**Sincerely AcidGreenFlames (AGF ) **


End file.
